


Knocked Up

by imgonnariverdance



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 140,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgonnariverdance/pseuds/imgonnariverdance
Summary: At age 25, Park Chanyeol has a list of plans for himself:1) Finally move on and live his best bisexual/gay life2) Gain recognition as a frontman of one of the biggest fitness channels on Youtube - “Body Goal Workouts”3) Get the first place in one of the most esteemed global fitness competitions - “Mr Summer Bod 2018”Nowhere in his plans said 'to go get knocked up by a random one night stand at the club', but a certain Byun Baekhyun accidentally adds that last one onto the list for him.





	1. Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I recently watched Knocked Up and all I could think of was like omg what if Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in a similar situation so since there were no fics based on this I decided to write it myself HAHAHHAA I am not very good at writing but I really tried for this. I have the story kinda planned out and it will follow the to of them but many side pairings so please wait for that. Also, the story is not similar to the movie but it was inspired by the movie. I hope you will enjoy reading this fic and please feel free to tell me what you think because it encourages me to write more and update more frequently. I will try to update about once or twice a week. Hope you guys will enjoy this story and sorry in advance for the crack that is this entire fic!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: All names and characters are borrowed, no real affiliation is meant to the people mentioned in this fic. No disrespect is meant to the people mentioned in the fic or the friends/family of the people mentioned in the fic as well.

“My main man!! Mr Summer Hot Bod! I am so proud of you Yeol!” Xiumin was smiling so hard his eyes was doing that thing where they turned into little crescents. 

“Firstly, stop using terms like main man Hyung, it reminds me of how old you are. Secondly, it’s Mr Summer Bod without the ‘hot’ and lastly, I am just in the top 50” Chanyeol chuckles and lightly teases Xiumin.

“Well, we all know you are gonna put the ‘hot’ in it” Sehun says, raising his bottle of beer to toast to that. 

“Yeah, and with your personal trainer’s skills, you might as well have won already. You are lucky he isn’t competing this year.” Xiumin adds, raising his beer to clink against Sehun’s.

“Omg Hyung you really are shameless and by the way, I had no idea that they also allow senior citizens to join that competition” Tao laughs out shaking his head. 

“What? Now that’s just mean, I’m not that old ” Xiumin pouts, looking nowhere near his actual age. 

Despite aegyo being extremely cringey most of the time, at age 30, Xiumin mastered that skill perfectly, using his baby face to his full advantage. 

“I’m just kidding Hyung, I wouldn’t want you to whoop my ass” Tao flashes Xiumin a toothy grin and Xiumin just smiles and pats the taller boy’s head. 

Chanyeol smirks at the scene unfolding in front of him, Tao is not wrong to be afraid of Xiumin. Xiumin might have the smallest build amongst the four of them but he has one of the best bodies Chanyeol has ever seen. (And that is saying something since Chanyeol has been in the fitness industry ever since he was 15 and started developing a strong love for gymming.) To add on, Xiumin was a famous powerlifter back in his day, holding the national record in South Korea for 4 straight years. Now, Xiumin chooses to take it easy, being a fitness trainer (at an extremely high cost) and holds a solid position as a frontman at Body Goal Workouts, the 3rd most subscribed fitness channel on Youtube. There is something about a man with a baby face and a buff ass body that makes people keep coming back for more. 

“Drink up Yeol, you won’t be touching alcohol for the next three months” Xiumin raises his beer and nudges Chanyeol to do the same. 

That is something Chanyeol is definitely not looking forward to, the intensive and strict diet he will have to follow accompanied with the sweat inducing workouts that Xiumin has planned out for him to reach his ideal weight and body condition. The Mr Summer Bod competition is one of the most renowned fitness competition for males globally and Chanyeol has literally worked his ass off to get into the top 50 and qualify a place in the finals. Chanyeol had qualified last year when the competition was on a smaller scale but didn’t even make it to the top 20 in the end. This year, the stakes are so much higher, after last year’s winner blew up on social media. This year, so many more people have started taking note of this competition. making it one of the highest anticipated fitness competitions worldwide. 

“This year is my year”, Chanyeol thinks. The winner will be taking home a grand prize of 50k, the title of Mr Summer Bod 2018, plus a chance to meet last year’s winner. Chanyeol will never admit it out loud but the last of the three prizes makes him the most excited. Then again, who wouldn’t be excited to meet the drop dead gorgeous hottie Lee Ho Seok aka Wonho who easily bagged last year’s title. Chanyeol has been following Wonho’s fitness career for the longest time, despite being of the same age as him, Chanyeol almost idolises the man. A true muscle pig. It is no wonder he blew up in the public’s eye after the contest last year, he is beautiful. Honestly, Chanyeol would like to think he is completely straight but he was quite sure he would did better and landed a higher ranking last year if he wasn’t so damn distracted by Wonho’s beauty. (Not that anyone knows.)

Chanyeol shakes his head to clear his thoughts before he takes a long swig of his beer. This is last night of relaxation before he has to work his ass off for the finals happening in 3 months. Chanyeol listens to the nice beat blasting in the club they are in and tries to just enjoy and take in this moment. 

Chanyeol feels eyes on him, and he turns around to see a group of girls staring his way. He gives them one of his famous heart stopping smiles and the girls start giggling profusely. Damn, he sure feels good tonight. This is honestly the best condition his body has ever been in and things were going right for him for the first time in his life. One of the girls in the group take his smile as an indication for interest and approaches his table.

“Sorry to bother you, but are you Park Chanyeol?” The girl nervously asks. 

“That’s me” Chanyeol laughs out while the other guys pretend they are not listening in to the conversation between Chanyeol and the girl. 

“Omg I am shook!” The girl laughs out, “And are you Tao and Xiumin?” She asks turning to the two other boys. 

Xiumin and Tao nod and gives her a polite smile in return. 

“I am such a big fan of Body Goal Workouts, I watch all your videos and try to follow some of them!” The girl exclaims excitedly. 

“Hmm, looking at you, I can tell you do” Chanyeol flirts casually at the girl and this makes the girl blush and let out a shy giggle. 

“Can I take a picture with all of you?” The girl shyly asks. 

“Sure” Xiumin answers for the three of them. 

“Yay!”, She squeals. “Sorry, could you help us take the picture?” the girl asks apologetically while passing the phone to Sehun. 

Sehun gives her his best resting bitch face, not this again, he thinks. “Sure, portrait or landscape?” He asks half heartedly. 

“One of each please!” The girl smiles getting into position in between the three boys. 

Sehun snaps the pictures and hands the girl back her phone within a record breaking 15 seconds. 

The girl looks through the photos happily, not caring that Sehun looks low key annoyed at having to be the photographer of the night with his Youtube famous friends. 

“Thanks! I am so glad I managed to meet all of you” The girl says placing emphasis on the word ‘you’ as she turns to directly look at Chanyeol, “anyway I will be heading back to join my friends now”. 

Anyone in the club could see she was obviously interested in Chanyeol, and Chanyeol has encountered too many similar encounters to say that he doesn’t know it as well. However, he simply smiles at her and tells her to enjoy the rest of the night before turning back to his friends. 

As the girl returns to her group of friends, Chanyeol can hear giggles coming from the girl’s direction and he doesn’t need to even turn his head to know they are spazzing over him and his friends. 

“Seriously, why am I always the one taking pictures for all of you? I hate hanging out with y’all” Sehun whines as soon as the girl is out of earshot.

“Come on Hunnie, you aren’t even interested in girls” Chanyeol teases. 

“I’m not but I would like to be noticed too” Sehun whines. 

It is not like the three of them are the only ones with a Youtube Career. Sure Sehun is just a backup dancer on a small dance channel, but still, one could hope to be recognised once in a while. 

“I notice you Hunnie” Chanyeol continues with his teasing, “I am your number one fan forever” Chanyeol reaches to pull Sehun into a hug which Sehun struggles to break out of. 

“Speaking of number one fan, that girl was so into you Hyung” Tao says passionately. 

“Yeah, what gives? You totally could have went for it and she was hot too I guess” Sehun hates to admit it but she was. 

Honestly, Chanyeol loves the attention, he really does, just that he isn’t looking for anything right now, for a while now actually. 

“I am not looking for a relationship right now” Chanyeol hums, focusing his attention on his beer instead of his friends. 

“Hyung, we are not talking about a relationship here! This is a club for crying out loud” Tao whines, “We are talking about having some fun” Tao drags out the last word, making it clear what he is insinuating. 

Chanyeol shakes his head at Tao’s nonsense. “I don’t really need that right now as well Tao, thanks for the concern” Chanyeol smiles a little at the end to let Tao know that he knows Tao means well. 

“But seriously though, how long has it been since you got laid?” Sehun blurts out, once he starts drinking, the boy really has zero filter. 

To be completely honest, it has been way too long and Chanyeol knows it. Sure after his messy breakup 2 years ago he had a few hook-ups here and there but it has been well over a year since he has in Sehun’s words, gotten laid. It’s not that Chanyeol hasn’t gotten offers, he is young, in great shape and has a pretty cute face (as he has been told by many). It is just that he realised that hook-ups and one night stands are not really for him. As much as Chanyeol tries to be a player, he is a commitment kind of guy and he actually enjoys being in a long term relationship. That was probably why he held on to his previous relationship for so long, even after the feelings had faded. 6 years is a long time to be attached to someone, and even though Chanyeol had been the one to end things, the break up affected him more than he likes to admit. 

Chanyeol’s silence to that question sparks another comment from his best friend who seems to get it. “I know you are still getting over Wendy but it is okay to get some release once in a while”. 

Chanyeol laughs at the way Sehun phrased having sex as getting release before replying, “I am not still hung up on Wen-, on her” Chanyeol cuts himself off before he even says her name. “It’s just that I haven’t really met anyone I am that attracted to anyway” Chanyeol lets out a blatant lie that all his friends see through easily. 

“Take it from Hyung, sex can be good for your body, a good sex life is actually beneficial for a healthy body”, Xiumin says nonchalantly and Chanyeol almost burst at that, especially since it came from Xiumin. 

“Come on Hyung! We will help you find someone attractive enough for you to bang okay? What’s your type?” Tao enthusiastically asks. 

Chanyeol winces. His friends are so excited for to finally have sex, he silently wishes Kyungsoo was here. Kyungsoo was the only normal and sane one among his group of friends. He would keep them all in check and call them out for being ridiculous, for even trying to get him laid and for encouraging him to go for a one night stand. Chanyeol hates Kyungsoo’s boss so much right now. Stupid boss giving Kyungsoo a stupid promotion and stupid work opportunity in a stupid branch in Jeju and stupid Kyungsoo for taking up the offer. Stupid boss for sending Kyungsoo away from Seoul for a year.

“Guys, I am really cool with being single right now, I want to just focus on my career.” Chanyeol laughs and tries to brush off his friends’ (totally unwarranted) interest in his lovelife.

“Omg Yeol, we aren’t asking you to get married and have kids, we just want you to finally have sex. It’s been forever!” Tao almost shouts in exasperation. 

At that, the people at the table next to them suddenly turned around to glare at all 4 of them. Chanyeol is the first to laugh and the rest soon join him at how the people at the table next to them are judging them so hard right now. 

“Honestly Yeol, we are not trying to force to go get some, we just want you to be happy” Sehun nudges Chanyeol affectionately, his tone completely serious. 

Chanyeol’s friends are crazy, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world. He knows this is not just about having sex, his friends want him to move on and get on with his life. He knows that his friends only mean the best for him, and it has been so long since Wen- 

“Okay, I’m in” Chanyeol finally gives in. 

At that his friends let out happy squeals, completely not acting like grown men well into their 20s. 

“Yassssss! Operation Get Yeol laid is a go! So back to the million dollar question. What’s your type?” Tao was getting way too excited over this. 

Well, that was a great question. Except for the fact that even Chanyeol doesn’t know the answer. 

“Um, beautiful, long hair, fair skin, long legs?” Xiumin starts to describe a few qualities to get Chanyeol to consider if these traits were desirable to him. 

Yes, Chanyeol will admit that these traits are nice on a girl, but he knows what Xiumin was doing, he was literally describing his ex girlfriend and while he knows that once again, Xiumin means well, he would rather forget about his ex tonight. 

Sehun seems to catch on and he cuts Xiumin off, “Hmm what about a petite girl with short hair? Like that one walking in at two o’clock”. Sehun has his wingman cap on and he is even bringing out what he calls his “professional wingman lingo”. 

Chanyeol turns and the girl is really cute but he can’t really see himself with her so he shakes his head and takes a long swig on his beer. Maybe it is time to take some shots because he doesn’t feel nearly drunk enough for this shit. 

They order a round of tequila shots and decide to play some drinking games to speed up the process of getting wasted. Chanyeol is no lightweight but 6 shots in, he starts feeling a little tipsy and ready to address the topic once again. 

“I- I want to try something-someone different tonight” Chanyeol says in a much higher tone before letting out a giggle and pressing his neck onto Sehun’s shoulder. No one pays Chanyeol’s actions much attention because they know that Chanyeol gets touchy when he drinks and well, Sehun has great shoulders. Chanyeol was getting to a point of drunk where he acts like a clingy child and Sehun hates that he is actually so used to dealing with this version of his best friend.

Sehun lets out a laugh, “Okay baby what do you mean by different?” Sehun boops Chanyeol’s nose and Chanyeol lets out another high pitched laugh. 

To outsiders, they look absolutely ridiculous. Chanyeol is a grown man, in fact some might say he is overgrown being a whooping 1.86m tall with muscles that could crush anyone if they even just looked at him wrongly. This accompanied with Sehun, another tall grown man who usually plasters on his winning bitch face, suddenly being so soft for his even taller friend. 

Xiumin lets out a laugh looking at the two of them, at 30, he feels like he is way too old to be dealing with this shit.

“Hmmmmm, I want someone just like youuuuu” Chanyeol wraps his hands around Sehun and nuzzles his head against Sehun’s chest. Sehun pats Chanyeol’s head lovingly, knowing if he doesn’t show this version of Chanyeol enough affection, clingy child-like Chanyeol will soon end up a crying clingy child-like Chanyeol.

“Ew, the two of y’all are gross, you guys wanna get a room?” Tao jokes, rolling his eyes at the two of them, “Minseokie, let’s hit the dance floor and leave the lovebirds together”. 

Sehun glares at both Tao and Xiumin as they each flash him a toothy grin that totally means “Good luck with drunk Yeol call us when he sobers up a little” before leaving the table to dance. Fuck. Sehun hates how he has to be the responsible one of the group and take care of his tipsy (Scratch that, Yeol was drunk as fuck) friends. That was supposed to be Kyungsoo’s job.

“Yessssss, Sehun!!!! Take me home tonight and we will have so much fun” Chanyeol smiles and plants a kiss on Sehun’s cheek.

Sehun, being nowhere near drunk enough for this, pulls Chanyeol off him a little to create some distance between the two of them. Clingy, needy Chanyeol craves warmth and affection but Sehun doesn’t want Chanyeol to accidentally do something he will regret tomorrow. “Yeol, come on, get your shit together. Not this again” Sehun doesn’t mean anything in his words, but they have been through this before and he would rather shoot himself in the foot than have a rerun of what happened in the past. 

“Why don’t you like me Sehunnie?” Chanyeol tears himself off Sehun and crosses his arms around his chest before pouting at Sehun like a displeased kid. Sehun shakes his head. Sehun hates how he has to spell things out for this fragile version of Chanyeol. It was like walking on glass, any wrong move and Chanyeol was going to start crying. Yikes. 

“I like you Yeol, love you even, just not like that yeah? We’ve been through this before.”

Sehun is not blind, Chanyeol is attractive. Fuck that, attractive is not even a good enough word to capture and describe how good Chanyeol actually looks. Sehun would be lying if he said he never seen Chanyeol in that way. But there were a few problems, and the biggest is that Sehun likes boys and Chanyeol likes girls, or that is at least how Sehun has always seen it. 

Chanyeol is someone who is always down to experiment, girls or boys, that kind of thing never matter to him. However, Sehun as well as Chanyeol came to the conclusion that Chanyeol is bicurious and not bisexual. That was tested and proven in College, when Chanyeol and Wendy were on one of their many ‘breaks’ and Sehun decided it was a good time to make a move on his best friend of 15 years. 

Yeah, they were both drunk and stupid and lonely from being out of love, but that should not have been an excuse for them to end up almost sleeping with each other. Sehun honestly laughs and cringes at the memory in hindsight, feeling so stupid for even trying that with Chanyeol.

\--- (Cue flashback to College days) ---

He remembers them being in Chanyeol’s dorm room alone, and there were drinks, way too many, to be honest. Chanyeol was going on about how sad he was and how he wished everyone was as loving towards him as Kyungsoo and Sehun was. It was when Chanyeol said he wished he could just marry either Kyungsoo or Sehun did Sehun pull Chanyeol in for a kiss. 

Okay, Chanyeol was shook to the core, and he had no idea how to even react for a second. Sehun took the lack of a response as a rejection and was already starting to explain himself when Chanyeol pulled Sehun in to kiss him back. Getting the greenlight from Chanyeol, Sehun really went for it then, sliding his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth, slowly getting accustomed to the taste of him. Chanyeol enjoys taking charge but honestly Sehun made it so easy for him to just take a back seat and let him take the wheel. 

Sehun cringes hard thinking about what had happened after that, and to today he still wishes he could go back to slap some sense into his horny 21 year old self to get his shit together right at that moment. Sehun presses Chanyeol against his dorm’s wall and deepens the kiss they were sharing, that has been going on for an impressive full minute or so. When they finally break apart for a few moments to finally get a breath of air each, Sehun starts to unbutton the dress shirt he has on while Chanyeol takes his shirt off in one smooth move. Sehun presses Chanyeol back onto the wall and decides to try something on Chanyeol, he kisses Chanyeol’s cheek and slowly lowers his trail of kisses to Chanyeol’s neck before he bites down on Chanyeol’s neck and sucks the skin softly but deeply. At that, Chanyeol lets out a moan which he realised was way too loud as soon as it left his mouth. The dorm walls are kinda thin and Chanyeol instantly feels bad for his neighbours if they happen to be in right now and heard that inappropriate sound that just left his mouth. Sehun smiles at Chanyeol’s reaction and moves to position himself on top of Chanyeol. At that, Chanyeol shakes his head, he uses a trick he had learnt from his few months practicing Judo in high school to pull Sehun to the ground and presses him firmly down beneath him. 

“Sehunnie, I like to be in control” Chanyeol whispers with his voice extremely deep and raspy, raw from making out with Sehun. 

Fuck. Sehun has got to admit that that was the hottest Chanyeol has ever sounded and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting extremely turned on from the way Chanyeol was acting at that moment.

Not going to lie, Sehun was quite taken aback by this revelation. He never really thought much about Chanyeol in bed, but he would have imagined Chanyeol to be- well not a bottom but more of a starfish kind of lover, meaning he thinks Chanyeol is the type of person to just get on the bed, do a starfish position and let his lover have their way with him.

“You know that I do too” Sehun smiles, teasing Chanyeol by biting on his own lip and then licking it, “but for you, I guess I could make an exception”. 

At that Chanyeol holds Sehun’s face and kisses it gently, as if he was scared Sehun would break if he was too violent. Call Chanyeol vanilla or boring in bed, but he sees sex as making love and not just fucking.

Honestly, Chanyeol’s heart was racing and sure it was partly because this, this thing between him and Sehun was really happening but also it as because he doesn’t really know what to do. I mean Chanyeol was no blushing virgin but he might have lied about the whole he likes to be in control thing. I mean with Wendy, things were pretty routine and as the only guy in the relationship, he knew what he had to do with her. But Sehun is a guy, and he isn’t so sure what to do or how this works. Chanyeol has kissed boys before but nothing more than that, this was all very new to him. 

Sehun’s face might have made it seem like he was really into Chanyeol doing this whole gentle kissing thing with him but in his head, all he could of was “what the fuck is Chanyeol doing”. Sehun, even though pinned under Chanyeol decides to take matters into his own hands. He presses his lips onto Chanyeol’s in attempt to heat things up between the two of them again. He just couldn’t stand Chanyeol taking things so slow and kissing him like he was giving his mom a goodbye kiss. Sehun wanted a daddy, not be kissed like a mummy. 

Chanyeol takes that as a hint to speed it up and he finally deepens the kiss while he places his hands into Sehun’s hair to push it away from his eyes. Sehun returns the kiss and his hands begin to traces Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol smiles and breathes heavily on Sehun’s lips, he starts moving his hands lower as well. However, Chanyeol stops his hands on Sehun’s chest and squeezes. This gesture leaves Sehun thinking just one thing, “what the fuck is Chanyeol doing” once again. If Chanyeol was trying to cop a feel of Sehun’s boobs, he must be a complete idiot. Fuck, did Chanyeol honestly forget that Sehun was not a girl. Earth to Chanyeol, while Sehun finds nipple play exciting, he knows that that is not what Chanyeol was doing.  
Sehun once again takes things into his own hands as he helps Chanyeol with his hands placing one on his ass and one over his already semi-hard bulge. At that, Chanyeol heats up, not sure if it is out of embarrassment or because he is turned on by Sehun right now. Sehun smiles at that, so much for Chanyeol wanting to be in control. Sehun might be below Chanyeol right now, but he knows he is completely in charge in this situation. 

Sehun himself allows himself the honor of running his hands along Chanyeol’s body as well and damn, it was toned. Chanyeol’s six pack felt even better than it looked. Sehun took in every moment of it before he lands his hand on Chanyeol’s ass, giving it a squeeze, sending Chanyeol into another moan. Sehun doesn’t like to brag but he thinks he is pretty good at turning Chanyeol on. 

Chanyeol was never blessed by the booty poppin wizards and it low key makes him mad because he was a fat kid that had somehow gained weight everywhere except his flat ass. And when he lost the weight, he has no idea how but he lost even more weight there, like that was even possible. Chanyeol really isn’t asking for much, he really just wants some cushion for the pushing. However, Chanyeol is a hard worker and it kind of pays off because he more than makes up for what he was lacking with thousands of squats and countless hours dedicatedly solely to gymming just to sculpt his body to perfection. Chanyeol would admit his ass is “petite” but no one can deny that it is toned and amazing in its own way. Sehun was most definitely not complaining right now and he could absolutely vibe with this. 

Chanyeol returns the favour and squeezes Sehun’s ass as well. And well, Sehun has always had a reputation for having a great ass, people have even coined a name for it, “the sebooty”. Chanyeol is amazed at how Sehun is so lean but still manages to have an amazing ass. Sehun, being a dance major, also has dancing to thank for his toned and defined ass. Honestly Chanyeol has felt a little jealous of Sehun’s glorious god given booty in the past but right now, he feels more than blessed just to be getting a piece of that ass. 

Sehun leans closer to Chanyeol as his other hands start moving to unbutton Chanyeol’s jeans. Sehun shows off his incredible skill of opening buttons with one hand as he keeps his other hand firmly on Chanyeol’s ass. As soon as Sehun pops open Chanyeol’s jeans button, he busies himself and starts to palm Chanyeol over his jeans, feeling Chanyeol getting hard under his touch. 

“Fuck Sehun, you are a tease” Chanyeol almost moans out, careful about the volume of his voice this time. Sehun smiles at that because yes, yes he is. 

Sehun knows Chanyeol is ready to go to the next level when he lets out a deep and needy whine, pressing his entire body onto Sehun’s, leaning deeper into his touch. Sehun then starts to help Chanyeol with the impossible task of taking off his skin tight jeans, and wow, is it hard to take them off, they are really like a second layer of skin on Chanyeol, not leaving anything up to imagination. Sehun has thought to himself before about how Chanyeol can actually breathe in them but his legs and ass always look amazing in them so he never bothered to ask. Right now, Sehun wishes he asked because he is having so much trouble taking it off for Chanyeol. Sehun never thought he would be cockblocked by a pair of jeans but nope, his life sucks and it is really happening right now at a time like this. Chanyeol joins Sehun in his futile attempt to pull off his jeans. It started off very sexily with Sehun wanting to peel them off slowly but after he realised that Chanyeol’s pants were not coming off at all, all romance was thrown out the door and Sehun was now literally trying to yank them off. It looked comical and Sehun’s furrowed brows as he tries to pull his jeans off makes Chanyeol let out a giggle. 

Sehun, realising how ridiculous this whole situation is, lets out a chuckle as well. Sehun gives Chanyeol’s jeans another hard tug and Chanyeol falls over and lands on Sehun again. This time both of them burst out laughing. Okay, so the alcohol was kind of losing its effect. Chanyeol presses his head onto Sehun’s chest. 

This time Sehun actually voices out his thought, “What the fuck are the two of us doing?”. 

Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head, trying to get comfortable on Sehun’s chest. “Fuck Sehun, what the hell are we doing?” The moment has passed and while Sehun and Chanyeol were totally down to fuck just 10 mins ago but now, they realised how stupid that would have been. Thank god for jeans 3 sizes too small because that might have just saved Chanyeol and Sehun from making a big irreversible mistake.

“Yeol, fuck, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking straight this would have been a mistake I mean you are hot and I love you but not like th-” Sehun started to explain again but Chanyeol cuts him off with a kiss, but this one with no lust or dirty intention behind it. 

“I love you too Sehun, you’re my best friend and we would have had amazing sex but this would have been a mistake” Chanyeol admits. 

It was a nice moment, Sehun finally got to have his shot with Chanyeol but he realised that while Chanyeol would be a great lay, he doesn’t feel anything more than physical attraction for his best friend romantically and Chanyeol deserves more than that. They would both like to lie on Chanyeol’s dorm floor for a bit before going to wash up but it seemed like life wanted to fuck them really hard that night because Chanyeol hears footsteps and keys jingling right outside their door. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Kyungsoo. He wasn’t even supposed to be in school tonight, didn’t he say he was going home for the weekend? 

Chanyeol and Sehun immediately tries to break apart and Chanyeol comically tries to pull up his tight ass jeans as they hear the keys opening the door. However, while it was hard to pull down Chanyeol’s jeans, it was close to impossible to pull them up. 

Kyungsoo enters the room to see his two best friends half naked with swollen lips and hickeys lying on the floor. (Kinda on the floor since Sehun was trying to find his shirt while Chanyeol was still ridiculously fumbling with his jeans) Kyungsoo’s jaw was also almost on the floor as well and he stares at the two for a second before it is his turn to voice his thoughts, “What the fuck are the two of you doing?”. 

Well, that was the end of Chanyeol and Sehun’s almost night together/ intense make out session. (Well almost) Kyungsoo was not going to let the two of them live it down without an explanation so he forced the two of them to put on their clothes and talk it out to get to the root of everything right then. 

Sehun soon admits that he had a small crush on Chanyeol/ thought he was hot as balls (something everyone thinks) and was just too drunk to make good decisions. Chanyeol admits that he was just sad and bitter at Wendy dumping him (for the 3rd time that year) and well Sehun isn’t ugly so he was curious. 

“What? You responded to my advance just cause I “wasn’t ugly”? Fuck you Yeol, you don’t deserve me” Sehun had screamed at Yeol, this time lowkey angry, not caring about Chanyeol’s poor neighbours. 

“Okay I’m kidding Hunnie, you are obviously attractive, I mean you won prom king at high school for simply existing” Chanyeol scratches his neck, he doesn’t want to admit this right there with Kyungsoo in the room, like this situation wasn’t awkward enough right? 

“Um you forgot best dressed at college freshmen dinner too” Sehun boasts a little as well. 

“Okay, can the two of you stop with the flirting and tell me what the fuck is going on? Do you two like each other or something” Kyungsoo is small, a lot smaller than Sehun and Chanyeol but they would be lying if they said they were not even a tiny bit scared of Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol looks at Sehun, like really looks at him and Sehun holds his eye contact for a solid few seconds. They try to reply Kyungsoo seriously but end up bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Ew no” Chanyeol and Sehun say at the exact same time. 

“Okay let’s pretend this never happened, please” Chanyeol begs. 

“Yes, please don’t bring this up again” Sehun agrees. 

“Am I the only one who doesn’t know what the fuck is happening. I come back late one night and my roommate slash best friend is sleeping with other best friend. And I am supposed to be okay with all this?” Kyungsoo’s eyes grow impossibly wide. 

“Well, ALMOST slept, we didn’t even do anything other than make out. Chill Soo. Anyway it won’t happen again, I mean unless it is a fuck or die situation, me and Chanyeol are a no” Sehun puts his foot down on the situation and Chanyeol couldn’t agree more.  
\----

This brings them back to tonight. Is Chanyeol dying? No. (I mean at the rate he is downing shot after shot, he is taking small steps closer to death but that is not the point.) So, Sehun and him are as usual, not going to happen. 

“Yeol, stop it, get a hold of yourself, you aren’t my type” Sehun smacks Chanyeol affectionately. 

“You know that isn’t true” Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at Sehun as he unbuttons a button on his dress shirt. Shit is it just him or was it getting hot in the club?, “but fine I will find myself another man then”. 

“Another man?” Tao cocks his eyebrow up at that, returning to his seat to grab another drink just in time to catch Yeol’s last words. (Dancing really makes you thirsty.) 

“Wow Yeol, finally going to change that bicurious status to a full on bisexual?” Xiumin laughs out. 

Chanyeol thinks about it for a while, and he thinks yeah, why not? What could be so bad about sleeping with a guy? It won’t hurt anyone right? What does he have to lose? Little did Chanyeol know that the next thing he says would actually change his life forever. 

“You know what, fuck it. Get me a guy, tonight, I’m not bicurious or bisexual, I am full on gay” Chanyeol slurs his words a bit but he makes his point as Xiumin and Tao let out a small cheer for him. 

Sehun thinks wow this is how Kyungsoo must have felt all these years. His friends are crazy, not only did they make/lowkey force Chanyeol to be up for a one night stand but they made his one token straight friend, gay for the night. Sehun is not drunk enough to be on board with this insanity. 

“Yeol, shit are you serious?” Sehun hold Chanyeol so he is at least sitting upright. 

“Yasssssssssss” Chanyeol almost screams while struggling out of Sehun’s hold, “It’s too late for you to change your mind though, sorry babe you missed the Chanyeol express”. 

Sehun rolls his eyes for like the tenth time, contrary to what Chanyeol thinks, Chanyeol is not really his type. Chanyeol is hot and has a body of a greek god but these days Sehun enjoys his men a little on the smaller side, he likes cute boys who he can rest his chin on. 

Okay, Chanyeol might have been drinking to avoid thinking of someone. But, in his defense it was completely Sehun and Xiumin’s fault for even bringing up his ex. Chanyeol has been doing well the past two years, sure his love life was down in the dumps but it was none of their business right? How is who he sleeps with anything to do with his friends? How is him feeling lonely on cold nights when he has no one to cuddle with, any of his friends’ concern? How is him silently crying himself to sleep when he got the news about his ex getting a new boyfri- okay that is not the point. Chanyeol could take care of himself and he didn’t actually need his friends to step in right? 

Wrong. The pit of sadness that can’t be filled regardless of the copious amount he drinks that night sure makes it clear. Chanyeol is sad, Chanyeol craves for something more and he needs someone to just tell him things will be okay. Chanyeol picks up what seems like his 15th shot of the night and downs it without hesitation. 

Chanyeol is past that level of tipsy and is now at his full on drunk level. He stopped doing that stupid voice thing where he speaks in an extremely high tone, in fact it is the exact opposite, his voice is even lower than when he is sober. Chanyeol clears his throat and states how he is fine but when he stands up his legs wobble and Sehun has to hold him up to stop him from plopping onto the floor all at once. 

“I need the toilet” Chanyeol murmurs. Sehu immediately uses whatever strength he has to haul Chanyeol’s ass to the washroom to allow him to puke his guts out. 

“Sehun, I feel horrible” Chanyeol shakes as he slowly crumbles to the toilet floor. Sehun pulls Chanyeol before his body actually touches the ground because god knows how many STDs Chanyeol will contract if god forbid he came in contact with the pee ridden floor. 

Chanyeol feels the bile rising up in his throat once again as he gets ready to puke again. This time Sehun puts a comforting hand on his back. “Let it out Yeol, I got you”. 

Chanyeol pukes a few more times, before actually trying to get up again. This time Chanyeol has that look on his face and Sehun knows exactly what is up. 

“I miss her, I know it is so stupid because it’s been 2 years but I still do” Chanyeol whispers, tears welling up in his eyes, “I want to forget her, everything about her.” 

Sehun pulls Chanyeol into a hug, “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. You are alright Yeol”. 

“Why didn’t it work out?” Chanyeol cries out loud now. 

Fuck. Sehun wishes Kyungsoo was here, he always had the right words to say. 

“Sometimes, things don’t work out.” Sehun forces Chanyeol to look into his eyes, “but it doesn’t matter because you will always have me no matter what” and Sehun means every single word. 

“And you’ve got Tao and Xiumin too even though Tao is an overgrown baby and Xiumin is an old man” Sehun comforts, earning a smile from Chanyeol, “and you’ve got Kyungsoo, and we all know you are his favourite”. 

Sehun was right, it really is time to move on and forget about the things that don’t work out. Sehun just holds Chanyeol and they stay like that for a few minutes.

“You feeling better?” Sehun pulls back from Chanyeol to look at him. 

“Yes.” Chanyeol gives Sehun a small smile, “Now let’s go get me a man”. 

Sehun cocks his eyebrow up, Chanyeol really means it, he wants a man tonight and Sehun is not going to argue with him. 

“Okay, whatever you want. So tell me, what exactly do you want?” Sehun holds Chanyeol’s hand to pull him out of the washroom. 

“I want someone who is the exact opposite of her” Chanyeol admits without batting an eye. 

“Got it.” Sehun says, leading them back to their table but stopping in his tracks as he looked up. 

“How about him?” Sehun nudges Chanyeol to look on the dance floor, it is obvious who Sehun is talking about. 

Beautiful, long hair, fair skin, long skinny legs were words used to describe Chanyeol’s ex.

The man on the dance floor dancing his ass off was almost the complete opposite of that description, being relatively petite with a nice tan and thicc thighs complemented by the tight pair of leather jeans he had on. However, he wasn’t a complete opposite because he was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widens as he finds himself unable to look away from the beautiful man. “Him, I’m losing my gay virginity to him”.


	2. Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was very Chanyeol focused so here is Baekhyun's backstory. Sorry the beginning is still a little slow!! I wanted to set the story up well for the future chapters!! Title of this chapter is from Seventeen's latest song:)

“Myeon, you really did it again!!” Baekhyun wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder, careful not to ruffle his perfectly styled hair. 

It was not uncommon for the group of them to hit the club, but it was extremely rare that Junmyeon was actually there with all the other music producers. However, tonight they were there to celebrate how another one of Junmyeon songs has placed at number 1 on the Korean itunes chart.

“It’s nothing much” Junmyeon blushed and was thankful it was too dark in the club for anyone to tell, “I am still waiting for the day I see a song you produce get to number 1 Baek!” Junmyeon encourages, nudging Baekhyun’s arm a little. 

Baekhyun gives Junmyeon a tight smile, he came here to enjoy himself and would much rather not think about his (failing) music career at this moment. Junmyeon was really a true friend, a brother, and he still believed in Baekhyun’s songwriting capabilities despite all the controversies about his music. In fact, Junmyeon was the main reason he was still relevant in the music industry, with Junmyeon allowing him to contribute to many of his songs, earning him at least a bit of writing credits for certain hits. At just 28, Junmyeon was kind of everything that Baekhyun wanted to be as a music producer. I mean, he was basically producing hit after hit for many popular artists such as EXO, NCT, Shinee and Junmyeon’s absolute favourite, Red Velvet. 

Just then, the song in the club changes to something familiar, Red Flavour. The group of them immediately go crazy, giving Junmyeon’s pats on the back and encouraging him to do the dance to the song that he wrote as a fan for Red Velvet. Junmyeon gives them all a shy smile and refused but after much persuasion, he finally gives in during the chorus and shows them the full choreography of his song. The group of them squeal and scream as Junmyeon dances enthusiastically. Junmyeon might have an old soul and makes stupid dad jokes 90% of the time, but no one can deny that he is absolutely a sweetheart and a cutie patootie. 

Baekhyun is happy for Junmyeon, he really is. However, he can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at times. I mean, he knows how hard Junmyeon works to perfect and give his own signature spin to each and every piece of music he works on but he wishes his music could be taken seriously as well. It was just because of one misjudgement on his own part, Baekhyun produced one and only one hit song that made it to the top 10 on the charts because it went viral. He isn’t proud of it though, because if he has to be completely honest, the song is rather fucking embarrassing.

Baekhyun downs the drink that he has in his hands, he can’t drink away his problems but he can at least fucking try. Baekhyun moves away from Junmyeon when other producers near them to congratulate him. He rather not be in earshot when they sing of praises because he recognises those senior producers as the ones who enjoy telling Junmyeon passive aggressively to drop the failure that is Baekhyun. Baekhyun hates himself a little too much tonight and an encounter with those seniors would really dampen his already down in the dumps mood. Also, Baekhyun would rather fuck himself with a 10 inch strap on to have to put Junmyeon through the tedious task of trying to explain his worth to other producers.

Baekhyun thinks that he is safe, putting quite a distance between himself and Junmyeon but then he hears it. No. Fuck No. No. No. No. No. No. 

The first beat is already so familiar and haunting, Baekhyun’s grip on his new drink intensifies as he grits his teeth, he knows exactly what is coming. The growl that Baekhyun has heard many times comes on(usually accompanied by laughter because so many people in the industry saw it as a joke) and then the low voice of the famous EXO main rapper “Chogiwa!”. 

“WAEEEEEEE!! IT’S YOUR SONG BAEKHYUN-AH!!!!!” 

Baekhyun loves Jongdae, he really really does, but right not he wants to slice Jongdae’s pretty head off his pretty neck to get him to shut the fuck up. 

The group of producers suddenly all focus their attention on Baekhyun, and normally Baekhyun would enjoy the attention and embrace it, but he knows this attention is “disappointed in you” attention which Baekhyun has to bear because his stupid hit song is playing right now. 

Wolf had been a great idea when he was 20. He thought it was a fresh piece, a masterpiece even and it was the first song that SM picked up from him, for a new rookie band called EXO. However, looking back at it now, Baekhyun feels like this song was the biggest mistake in his life, as it made so many people discredit him as a producer, making him seen as an actual joke in the music industry. I mean it’s hard to be proud of your own song when there were articles about how your song almost made a band flop. His song went viral but in the worst way possible.

“Yeah, it’s my song” Baekhyun tries to smile and laugh it off but he was visibly uncomfortable. 

Chen immediately picks up on Baekhyun’s discomfort and drops it, thinking that it is not worth it to continue teasing Baekhyun. 

“Fuck this trash is on again” 

Baekhyun’s grip tightens again, he knows who that voice belongs to. 

“Yeah, Baekhyun! Congrats this song is the only thing paying your rent!!” 

Baekhyun grits his teeth, Kwan Choon and Jo Koon, two people he has a love hate relationship with. Well it was mostly hate, but Baekhyun parties them occasionally so he can’t say their relationship is a hundred percent bad.

Baekhyun would love to think that Kwan Choon and Jo Koon are kidding but he knows that they low-key aren’t, they are actually mocking him and his ability as a music producer. (Fuck, Baekhyun is gonna have to reevaluate exactly how toxic this friendship is. I mean if he can even consider this a friendship.) 

“Haha, yeah, thank god for this song” Baekhyun tries to play along, knowing that trying to argue would just bring more insults thrown his way.

“Honestly though Baek, this song is shit, what the fuck were you thinking in 2012? Were you on crack or some shit?” Kwan Choon punches Baekhyun’s arm, like he just cracked the funniest joke of the year. (Just that Baekhyun was not laughing, not at all) 

“Dude, you don’t have to be a jerk” Chen steps in to defend Baekhyun, and Baekhyun is extremely thankful for friends like Jongdae. 

“Chill Jongdae it’s just a joke” Jo Kwon rolls his eyes, “Don’t get your panties in a twist”. 

Jongdae was livid as hell but he knows better than to start an argument there in front of everyone. 

“Hmm, well if it was a joke, then you must be very unfunny then, cause I don’t see anyone laughing” Luhan always knew the right words to say, Baekhyun gives him a small smile as he sees his friend approach them. 

“Baek, you have shitty friends, they all don’t know how to appreciate a good joke” Kwan Choon is getting irritated and his tone was getting increasingly snappy. 

“Yup, we are all as shitty as they get so why don’t you hang with some less shitty people” Jongin (who doesn’t even go here) comes to Baekhyun’s rescue to deliver the final line in his fakest sweet voice while batting his eyelashes at the two assholes. 

Baekhyun loves his friends, the best asshole repellers he has ever gotten in his life. Jo Koon and Kwan Choon stomp off angrily, glaring at Baekhyun’s friends as they leave.

“Urgh, I thought they would never leave” Chen smiles when they are finally gone. 

“Umm, thanks guys” Baekhyun smiles back before taking a long swig of his drink again. 

“Hey, don’t sweat it” Luhan gives Baekhyun a comforting pat, “and Wolf isn’t a bad song, it’s just different”. 

Baekhyun gives Luhan a smile, different my ass, he knows Luhan is just being nice because he is his friend and he has to as a friend but would rather his friends not tell him such lies. 

“Baek!! Are you okay?” 

Oh great. Baekhyun grimaces because even Junmyeon is running towards him now, trying to baby him even more and coddle him and tell him that wolf is a great song blah blah blah. 

“I saw Jo Koon and Kwan Choon come over and they can be quit- Are you okay?” Junmyeon looks all over Baekhyun’s face, as if he was trying to see if Baekhyun was hurt anywhere. 

Baekhyun appreciates his friend’s attention and concern but he is 26!!! Way too old to have his friends baby him and rub his ego because other people are making fun of one of his past mistakes. 

“I’m fine guys, thanks, really.” Baekhyun insists one last time, before directing the attention back to Junmyeon, “Now, let’s go back to focusing on Junmyeonie, this is his 15th number 1 song so please can we celebrate him?” 

His friends finally leave him alone and Baekhyun heaves a sigh of relief at that. Now that he got his friends off his back, he can finally do what he came here to do. Oh that’s right, get shit faced drunk and not give a shit about his life problems. That sounds like an amazing plan that Baekhyun is totally down for. 

Baekhyun excuses himself from the group and heads over to the bar counter to get more drinks. Jongin being Jongin and Baekhyun’s best friend follows him immediately. 

“Can I get 2 Vodka Shots” Baekhyun shouts to the bartender. 

“Thanks” Jongin nudges Baekhyun. 

“What? Those are just for me” Baekhyun honestly did not see Jongin behind him, too engaged with his current agenda “get drunk asap”. 

“Make that 3 shots!” Baekhyun shouts again. 

Jongin lifts an eyebrow at Baekhyun. 

“What’s up?” Jongin cuts the crap immediately, being to read Baekhyun better than he knows himself. 

“Nothing” Baekhyun puts an end to the conversation just as the bartender passes him the shots. He downs the two, one after another before ordering a long island. 

“Stop it Baek. I hate it when you are like this, can you just tell me what’s wrong? Do I need to go get Junmyeon?” Jongin honestly is tired of Baekhyun and his fucking wasteful life. And to add to that, Baekhyun’s drinking habits are absolutely ridiculous. Baekhyun would never admit to it, but anyone around him could tell that he had a slight issue with alcohol. Jongin doesn’t know whether to consider Baekhyun an alcoholic, but he knows that Baekhyun definitely has a problem. 

Fuck, not Junmyeon. Junmyeon is like Jongin’s trump card and whenever Jongin wants to threaten him, he knows he would bring Junmyeon into the picture. Precious and sweet Junmyeon that loves him way too much for his own good. Stupid, kind Junmyeon that won’t give up on him even though he is just good for nothing. Fuck, Junmyeon showering him with unconditional love ironically makes him hate himself even more. 

Baekhyun isn’t even thinking properly when he starts to down his long island tea and Jongin is done with him. “Junmyeo-” Jongin turns around and starts calling for Junmyeon when Baekhyun slams his empty cup down on the bar top. 

“Fine. I hate myself. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Baekhyun almost screams at Jongin who just looks back at him blankly. 

It takes Jongin a second to take it in. “Baekhyun… There is so much about you to love, why do you hate yourself?” 

Baekhyun rubs a hand across his face, he does not want to go through this with Jongin right now. Listing all the reasons why he hates himself is so difficult because the list goes on and on and on. Baekhyun could go days talking about the things he feels so unsatisfied with about his life. In fact, it would be easier to just list the things that he actually likes about himself. 1. He has a great ass. 2. He has a pretty face. And 3. Um there is no fucking 3 because that is just the piece of shit he is.

“Well, I’m 26, my friends are all already leading their best successful life either in terms of career, their love life or family and the last time I checked, my career is failing, I’m single as fuck and oh yeah my parents still pretend I don’t exist because I’m gay. So yes, I have so many things about my life to love right now right?” Baekhyun lets it out in one breath of air before he turns around and orders another whiskey on ice. 

Jongin bites his lip, he knows Baekhyun has been having it rough for a while now, and honestly, he feels like a pretty shitty friend for not talking to Baekhyun about all this sooner. Baekhyun is just good at burying things and pretending everything was just fun and happy until shit happens and he can no longer keep up the pretense. 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun, I’m just a shit friend, I don’t know how to help you” Jongin looks like a kicked puppy and Baekhyun knows that he should not have lashed out at Jongin. It’s not Jongin’s fault that he wrote a shitty song in 2012. It’s not Jongin’s fault that he pushes away any one he is remotely interested in and makes himself practically undateable. It’s not Jongin’s fault that his parents can’t understand that being gay is not just a phase that he can get through. 

“You are not a shit friend” Baekhyun tells Jongin and he means it, “You can’t solve any of my problems anyway”. 

Challenge accepted. Challenge fucking accepted. Jongin thinks through the list of things wrong with Baekhyun’s life and while he can’t help Baekhyun with his career or help patch up Baekhyun’s relationship with his parents, he can help Baekhyun find love. (Or the closest thing to love that can be in the club.) 

“I’ll wing you” Jongin gives Baekhyun a flirty nudge and a wink. 

Getting laid can’t solve any problems but it does make you feel fucking amazing so Baekhyun smiles back at Jongin and says, “Sure.”

\---

Sehun wasn’t going to lie, Chanyeol looked like shit, and that was sugarcoating it. Chanyeol’s hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy from the whole crying situation that was going on not more than 5 minutes ago. So, sending Chanyeol out onto the battlefield for love, aka the dancefloor, right now, would most definitely not be a smart move. 

Sehun knows the guy on the dancefloor has caught Chanyeol’s eye, but that is going to have to wait. Sorry mystery hottie, we gotta go fix Chanyeol’s face first. 

Sehun pulls Chanyeol back to their table when Xiumin and Tao are and he gets a shocked shriek from Tao when he catches a glimpse of Chanyeol. 

“Fuck, Yeol are you okay, you look like a wreck” Tae exclaims, scrunching up his face. 

“Do you need a tissue Yeol?” Xiumin’s reaction was a just little nicer than Tao. 

Chanyeol has always been an ugly crier so looking like shit after a huge breakdown isn’t anything new for him. 

“Help me fix my face” Chanyeol pouts and makes a sad, pathetic face at Tao. 

“Sehun, hold up your phone light. Xiumin go get me a long island. I’ve got some work to do” Tao cracks his knuckles and gives commands like he is the head surgeon in a serious surgery. 

Tao whips out his makeup pouch from his man-bag. (Which is Gucci by the way, thank you for asking) And starts choosing a brush to apply some conceasler on Chanyeol’s face.  
After a few minutes of quick work, and a few long swigs of his long island tea, Tao puts away his makeup and takes out some hair wax. Tao makes one swift motion to sweep all of Chanyeol’s bangs into a nice quiff which he holds in place with some of his premium hair pomade. 

“Perfect!” Tao is happy with his masterpiece and Xiumin and Sehun can’t deny that Tao did an amazing job. Not only did Chanyeol look fresh and that he hasn’t been crying all night, he looked like a freaking kpop idol styled by experts themselves. The nice trail of highlighter that was the finishing touch that Tao added really made Chanyeol’s cheekbones to pop and Sehun hates to admit how hard it is to take his eyes off Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol steals Sehun’s phone and uses the camera on selfie mode.

“WOW, I look amazing!! Thanks Tao, you are the best!” Chanyeol coos at his new look as he praises his talented friend. 

“Of course” Tao smirks, putting away the last of his makeup (magic) equipment. 

“Are you ready to hit the dancefloor?” Xiumin asks enthusiastically. 

“Yes!!!!” Chanyeol excited replies. 

“Okay, here’s the deal, Yeol already has his eye on someone so you guys go ahead, I will head over in a bit and make him jealous for Yeol” Sehun’s wingman mode was back on and he was just giving the others a run down of what is going to happen. 

“Got it” Tao and Xiumin reply at the same time. 

They start making their way to the dance floor when Sehun caught a familiar face in the crowd. “Oh my god, guys wait here, I need to go talk to someone, I’ll be back!” Sehun nudges the few of them to stay put before running off. 

“Lay!! Omg!! You made it” Sehun screams trying to get his chinese friend’s attention. 

“Sehun!! Yeah I have been trying to call Chanyeol’s phone all night and I left you a few messages!” Lay doesn’t even seem a little mad that Sehun and Chanyeol are the worst people ever. 

“Sorry, Chanyeol was drunk a f and well I had to look after him” Sehun knows the real reason he didn’t reply Lay was because he was just a shitty texter but Lay didn’t need to know that. 

“It’s cool, I have some other friends here tonight celebrating as well. They are music producers actually, and one of them has another number 1 song so the whole bunch of them are here! I could introduce you to them if you want!” Lay tells Sehun excitedly. Lay has always been the life of the party, having friends from literally everywhere. 

“That sounds good but right now I think I gotta get back to Chanyeol and the oth-” Sehun cuts himself off as he turns around and realises that they are no longer there. Shit, is no one capable of listening to instructions these days? 

“I could bring you to hang with my friends if you want? One of them is really cute and single, I think he is your type and I’m sure he would love to meet you too” Lay can fight Sehun for the best wingman award, but tonight Sehun is not looking for anything, getting Chanyeol laid is his first priority. 

“Thanks Lay, I’m sure he is very cute but I gotta go take care of Chanyeol. Catch you later maybe?” Sehun suggests giving Lay a small smile. 

“Sure, no problem. And help me wish Chanyeol all the best for Mr Summer Bod!” Lay smiles back at Sehun who is already trying to look for his missing friends. 

“Sure thing! Thanks Lay!! See you at later or well, on Monday, at work!” Sehun shouts over the music before excusing himself to find his friends. 

\--- 

Baekhyun is not a newbie at the club and honestly, he knows how to get people’s attention if he wants to. Baekhyun is hot, Baekhyun is cute and Baekhyun knows it. He knows how to make full use of his appearance too. Getting free drinks? Piece of cake. Getting someone’s number? Not a challenge. Getting someone back to his place? Erm, was this supposed to be hard? Long story short, Baekhyun has never faced rejection. 

Baekhyun hits the dance floor with his friends, Jongin, Luhan and Jongdae. As soon as they stepped onto the dance floor, all eyes were on them. Well, who can blame them, Baekhyun is attractive and he knows his friends were hot as heck too. It was so common for people to mistake them for idols when they were out together. 

Baekhyun starts to groove to music, feeling the nice warm alcohol coursing through his body. Being a regular drinker, even after countless shots, Baekhyun doesn’t even feel the very least tipsy. Baekhyun has always been a pretty good dancer, in fact he was scouted when he was younger to join an entertainment company after a school performance but he kindly rejected the offer, as he wanted to be the one producing music rather than singing it. 

Gashina was booming through the speakers and Baekhyun was living for it. The song was co-written by Kwan Choon, but he will let it slide because the song was such a fucking bop. Baekhyun was moving his body to the song when he sees him. Wow. Baekhyun rarely finds anyone eye catching but wow, just wow. The tall man in the skin tight jeans and white button up. He was just Baekhyun’s type and was Baekhyun crazy or he staring right back at Baekhyun? 

Baekhyun gives the man a small smile and moves his hips a little more sensually, to tease the man and entice him to come over. 

Jongin seems to pick up on Baekhyun’s interest for the man and immediately nudges his friends to give Baekhyun some space. As much as Jongin would love to step in and help wing his best friend, Baekhyun has always insisted that he works alone and it would be better if they didn’t try to meddle. 

\---

Chanyeol was totally freaking out, he honestly did not think he would get this far. Now that the man was smiling at him and baiting him to come over, Chanyeol’s legs felt like jelly and he was nervously looking at his friends for help. 

“Dude, do something” Tao whisper-shouts to Chanyeol, grooving to the beat. 

“Yeol, you gotta at least dance, you are making it awkward for all of us” Xiumin whisper-shouts to Chanyeol as well and he almost instantly regrets what he says. 

Chanyeol, well, has never been the best dancer. In fact, quite the opposite of that, Chanyeol was bad, horrible. Sehun, being one of the top dancers of the school has always tried to convince Chanyeol to come for some open classes with him. But when Chanyeol had finally agreed to follow Sehun to a hip hop open lesson, Sehun regretted everything. Chanyeol was so bad, he stood out, it was as though he was a jellyfish trying to pop and lock. (Maybe that was where Sehun got the whole jellyfish lover theory from)

While Chanyeol’s dancing while sober would make any pussy cringe, Chanyeol’s drunk dancing was slightly better. Chanyeol started moving his long body to the music, bobbing up and down in violent motions. It was extremely awkward to watch, but still pretty endearing. 

\--- 

Baekhyun has to bite his lip down to stop himself from laughing when he sees the attractive man do that weird dance move. Was the man trying to be funny? Or was that just how he dances in general? 

Baekhyun lifts his hands up a little and as he lowers them, he runs them over his own body. He flashes the man another grin before he turns to look back at his friends and dances with them again. He knows exactly what he is doing and he knows this will drive the attractive man crazy. 

\---

Chanyeol is shook. The man he is eying is so freaking attractive and knows exactly how to make Chanyeol crazy for him. 

“Chanyeol, if you are not gonna approach him, I am” Tao warns, “like shit he is so cute dude, with that light brown hair and puppy eyes, I’m kinda jealous you called dibs”. 

“What? I’m interested in the smol one with dark hair, the brown haired one is all yours” Chanyeol is confused as to what Tao was even saying. 

“What?? Okay, I’m gonna make a move then” Tao gives Chanyeol and Xiumin a small smile before approaching the group of them. 

\---

“Hi, I saw you from there and just wanted to say that I think you are really cute” Tao starts off a little shyly, “could I like buy you a drink or something? I mean like if it’s okay with you?” 

Luhan wants to laugh. This boy, who looks like he is (a lot) younger than him is hitting on him. I mean, don’t get him wrong, he is flattered but surely at 30, he is too old to be hit on at the club, right? 

“Me?” Luhan asks, just to check that the boy was not referring to any of his friends instead. 

Tao blushes a little and says “Yeah, you. I’m Tao and I hope I can know you better”. 

Normally Luhan would say kindly decline, but this boy seems nice enough so he replies, “Hmm, on one condition. I get the first round of drinks because frankly I’m probably a lot older so it’s only right that I’m treating” Luhan smiles warmly. Luhan’s friends smile sheepishly to each other and give Luhan a few pats on the back. 

As Luhan and Tao start walking away, Baekhyun overhears the last of their conversation about how Tao is telling Luhan that he is 24 and how Tao is shocked to find out that Luhan is already 30 when he has a baby face like that. 

Jongin and Jongdae look at Baekhyun and then at the man that Baekhyun was eyeing. Jongin knows that Baekhyun was going to strike soon so he nudges Jongdae, indicating that it is time for them to make their leave too. 

“We’re going to hang with Myeon for a bit alright?” Jongin places a hand on Baekhyun, “Remember to use protection okay?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that and waves his friends off.

\--- 

Sehun arrives back for the final chorus of Gashina and is forced to witness something no one should have to, Chanyeol trying to imitate Sunmi in his attempt to do the gun shooting move. Sehun wants to cry. Why is his best friend so fucking embarrassing? Chanyeol aims his finger gun at Baekhyun without thinking how awkward and stupid he actually looks and Sehun cringes internally so hard, he is sure it is showing on his face. 

\---

Baekhyun would usually cringe at someone who tries to seduce him with a dance move like that but this man, is doing it so endearingly, he finds himself laughing at his stupid dance move. He honestly can’t really tell if the man is doing it on purpose or not but he doesn’t really care. All he knows is that the man is cute and his dancing, by extension, is cute as well. 

\--- 

Sehun can tell that the man is interested in his friend, but they are doing some weird waiting game to see who is going to be the first to make a move. Sehun knows exactly what he has to do. Operation make Chanyeol’s Man Jealous is a go. Sehun cracks his neck as he walks up right to Chanyeol, backfacing Baekhyun. He raises his brows to hint to Chanyeol to play along. 

Sehun then puts an arm around Chanyeol’s neck and pulls him in close to whisper, “Act like you want me” and then he snakes another arm around Chanyeol’s waist before helping Chanyeol ease into his touch and groove with him to the music. 

With Sehun leading Chanyeol in his dance, it became from awkward, to a lot more watchable.  
Sehun brings his face near Chanyeol’s neck to breathe on it before turning his head to face Baekhyun and giving him a sly smile. 

\--- 

Baekhyun’s jaw almost drops at the scene that unfolded before him. Who the fuck was this other guy that just slid in to steal his man??? Was it his boyfriend? 

Baekhyun watches on as the man slides his hands onto the attractive guy’s neck and then his waist and fuck. Baekhyun was jealous. Since when does he get jealous? 

Oh wait, when he doesn’t get what he fucking wants. Baekhyun is kind of at a loss because he is so used to getting whoever he wants and now there is a (handsome) barrier in his way. 

\---

Chanyeol plays along as per Sehun’s instructions and grinds his body on Sehun, giving Baekhyun a small smile every now and then to remind him, hey!! I am doing this for you!! So notice me and keep your eyes on me yeah? 

Chanyeol knows that he and Sehun had succeed in getting their desired outcome when he sees how the man is just staring at them, not even dancing that much anymore. 

Chanyeol can actually feel a lot of eyes on him and Sehun, and while part of the reason is because they are two attractive males, another reason is because they are two attractive males who are dancing together, sensually. Chanyeol knows how LGBT is seen in South Korea and he hates the discrimination. However, right now, he is drunk enough to ignore all of that and live his best gay life. 

\--- 

Baekhyun spends a good 10 minutes looking (more like staring) at the man (and his lover??) and he is honestly angry and pissed off. That man was supposed to be dirty dancing with him, and not some other attractive bloke. 

Baekhyun needs a drink so he stomps off the dancefloor, ready to order another long island or five. 

\--- 

As soon as Chanyeol sees the man walk away, he and Sehun immediately break apart. 

“Fuck, he walked away, now what?” Chanyeol questions Sehun. He looked around for Xiumin but the man was nowhere to be seen. His inappropriate dancing with Sehun must have chased the man away. 

“Fuck, ummm, chase after him?” Sehun suggests pushing Chanyeol in the general direction that the man went. 

\--- 

Chanyeol starts searching for the man, but it is kinda difficult because the man is kind of small and Chanyeol can’t really tell the people in the crowd apart especially when he is kind of drun-

“Oh my! I am so sorry” Chanyeol mumbles having just knocked into someone near the bar. 

Chanyeol looks down to see a pair of beautiful eyes (which were lined well with eyeliner) looking up at him. 

“It’s you.” the man replies with a small smile. 

“Hi.” Chanyeol smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Kudos and comments do motivate me to update quicker! So please feel free to tell me what you guys think, both good and bad! Also, are you guys more of Top!Chanyeol or Top!Baekhyun? Next update will be sooner, I promise!! ALSO I LOVE WOLF BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT JUST ROLL WITH IT OKAY HAHAHAH


	3. Put it on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I changed the Archive Warnings and am tagging this chapter as dub con/ non con!! Nothing actually happens but I am putting this warning because there is a part that hints at it and makes references to it! I put it here as a trigger warning because I want you all to feel good and safe reading this fic and I would never want y'all to read anything that might trigger you guys!! 
> 
> Other than this chapter, no other part will have dub/non con. Please read at your own caution.

Normally Baekhyun would be mad at anyone who bumps into him, but this time, he was pleasantly surprised to see the tall handsome man right in front of him. 

Baekhyun was holding two glasses of long island tea, ready to down them but now that tall handsome man was here, he offers him a glass, “This is for you”, giving him his famous boxy smile. 

Chanyeol looks at the drink that was passed to him, “How do I know you didn’t put something in the drink” Chanyeol squints at Baekhyun, scrunching up his nose. 

Baekhyun was going to tell him, erm because this drink is supposed to be for me, you know cause I have a little bit of a drinking problem- but he stops himself and tells Chanyeol, “I would never do that to you” and he means it, he is a strong advocate for consent, no means no. 

“Hmm, then drink half of it first to prove that there is nothing wrong with it” Chanyeol pushes it back to Baekhyun with a smile. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol. Fine, he could do it, he takes a long swig of his drink to the halfway mark before moving to lay his drink on the bar counter. 

Baekhyun almost spills his drink at what happens next. While the long island tea was still in his mouth, Chanyeol gives Baekhyun an evil smile and kisses Baekhyun, making him choke a little on his drink that was in his mouth. Baekhyun’s eyes are wide open as he stares at Chanyeol, whose lips are still on his. What the actual fuck was going on??? 

Chanyeol was not really thinking properly, his brain was still a weird mush from all the alcohol he had taken that night. However, as soon as he kissed Baekhyun, he knew he fucked up. Okay, Chanyeol swears he saw this move from some sort of movie but now that he thinks it through, it probably was a porno and not a movie. Chanyeol knows it was too late to not follow through with this move now that Baekhyun was just a few seconds from spitting out his drink on Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol thinks, fuck it, and proceeds to lead the kiss, parting Baekhyun’s mouth, to get some of the liquid in his mouth into his mouth. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, that is just nasty. 

Baekhyun’s eyes grow impossibly wide. This tall hot man is WILD and frankly quite gross for enjoying this form of saliva sharing. I mean Baekhyun is kinda really kinky but this man seemed kinky. Baekhyun is just thinking about how much wilder and kinkier this hot man would be in a different situation, like maybe on a bed in his bedroom, under him. 

Chanyeol forces himself to swallow the liquid that he stole from Baekhyun’s mouth. Yucks. However, if Chanyeol has to admit, that is definitely not the grossest thing he has ever swallowed.

Chanyeol smiles widely at Baekhyun, acting like this was completely normal and not weird at all. Baekhyun was starting to considering if he could actually roll with this, assuming that this guy would be wild in bed.

Chanyeol is feeling daring so he leans near Baekhyun’s ear to whisper into his ear, “So, what’s your name?” 

Baekhyun, still not too sure if he is game enough to bring a crazily kinky guy like Mr Tall Hottie home, replies, “Why are you asking?”. 

Chanyeol smiles and licks his lips before using his deepest and lowest tone, “Well, I need to know the name I will be screaming out tonight, don’t I?” 

Baekhyun’s ears heat up at that, making it obvious that Chanyeol’s words had an effect on him. At that, Baekhyun was fully on board. Baekhyun leans a little nearer to the tall man, “Baekhyun” he smiling while batting his eyes at Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol says his name out loud and loves the way Baekhyun’s name rolls off his tongue. “I’m Chanyeol” Chanyeol giggles and smiles. 

Baekhyun is sold, Chanyeol, is not only tall and hot, he is adorable too. He gently holds Chanyeol’s waist to guide him nearer to the bar counter, sliding the other half of the long island tea to him. “You’re very cute and I think this is yours” Baekhyun flirts at Chanyeol. 

\--- 

It doesn’t take Sehun long to actually find his best friend again since Chanyeol is way above the average height of a normal human being. He spots a tall giant at the bar with familiar yoda ears talking to a smaller man, the same smaller man from the dance floor. Sehun smiles a little to himself, Chanyeol is finally getting some tonight. 

On one hand, Sehun wants to go up to Chanyeol to check on the situation, but on the other he knows he should just let things be, his best friend looks happy, flirting with his hot pick of the night. Sehun’s over-protective side wins the internal argument he has, and he promises himself to just check if Chanyeol is doing alright before making a quick exit. 

Sehun walks up to them and smacks Baekhyun’s hand off his best friend’s waist, turning both their attention towards him. “Chanyeol, seriously? Him?” Sehun sounded angry, hoping that he is coming across to Baekhyun like he is Chanyeol’s ex, and he hopes Chanyeol gets where he is going with this, “Are you sure you want him?” . Sehun was literally spelling it out. Chanyeol would just have to say the word and Sehun would pull them apart and take Chanyeol home. 

Chanyeol almost laughs, but he manages to collect himself enough to play along. “Yes, I am sure, you can go, don’t call me”. 

Baekhyun was still extremely confused at this entire exchange, is no one going to explain what is going on?

Sehun pulls Chanyeol close enough to whisper something only Chanyeol can hear, “Call me if anything and use protection”. Once Sehun is done, he sends a glare to Baekhyun before leaving and not looking back because he can tell Baekhyun is literally staring at him as he walks away. 

While walking away, Sehun smiles a little to himself, happy for Chanyeol.

\---

“What? Who was that?” Baekhyun asks as soon as Sehun disappeared into the crowd. 

Chanyeol places a hand on Baekhyun to pull him in for a kiss. “No one you need to care about”

However, Chanyeol’s lips never get to meet Baekhyun’s because someone else was there to pull Baekhyun away and smack Chanyeol away. What the hell? 

It happened so fast, Baekhyun literally could not register what just happened. Then he turned and saw Jongin. And what the actual fuck? Jongin had told him he wanted to help him find ‘love’ not cockblock the fuck out of Baekhyun. 

“Will you excuse me, just one moment?” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol an awkward smile, pushing the drink to Chanyeol and indicating for him to drink up before he yanks Jongin to the side. 

As soon as they are out of Chanyeol’s earshot, Baekhyun drops his smile and he questions Jongin, “Okay Jongin, this is so unlike you, what the actual fuck are you doing”. 

“I’m taking Junmyeon home” Jongin informs Baekhyun with a worried expression on his face. Baekhyun doesn’t need Jongin to say anything else to know that his best friend is not okay.

Baekhyun closes his eyes to think and try to recall something. “Fuck, the english song they played just now, was it by-” 

“Yeah” Jongin doesn’t even want Baekhyun to say that jerks name. “He calmed down already, but he drank a little too much so I’ll take him home”. 

“Shit, give me a moment, I’ll go with you guys” Baekhyun fumbles around his pockets to make sure he has what he came here with. 

“Baek, it’s fine, I got this” Jongin puts a an arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “He was really worn out so he is already sleeping on like Jongdae’s shoulder, I’ll take him back, you go have fun” Jongin smiles at Baekhyun. 

“I can’t just leave Myeon like this” Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair. 

“You aren’t leaving him, besides he told me, well, screamed at me not to disturb you before he fell asleep, he knows you have a lot on your plate and enjoy some time to yourself” Jongin insists. 

Baekhyun gives Jongin a small frown, Junmyeon, always putting others before himself, and Junmyeon, the person who knew him the best. 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks again, he really wants to have fun with Chanyeol tonight but if his best friend really needs him, he would drop everything in a heartbeat. 

“Yes, please, Myeon will be upset if he’s told he cockblocked you.” Jongin smiles, “And besides, you won’t want to disappoint the tall hottie there right?” Jongin points to Chanyeol who looks at Baekhyun with a smile before continuing to sip on his drink. 

“Text me and update me” Baekhyun smiles back at Chanyeol and then at Jongin, “And maybe, don’t let Myeon be by himself tonight?”. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Use protection okay, call me if anything” Jongin smiles, patting Baekhyun on his arm before getting ready to leave.

“Thank you, Jongin” Baekhyun is honestly thankful that Jongin is taking on his responsibility of taking care of Myeon for the night. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jongin nods, “And Baekhyun, about earlier, I’m not done talking to you about the things you mentioned. I’m always here when you’re ready to talk”. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what or how to respond so he simply repeats himself, “Thank you, Jongin”. 

“Got it Baekhyun, now go back to getting busy” Jongin winks at Baekhyun before taking his leave. 

At that, Baekhyun smiles as he heads back to the counter to find Chanyeol. 

\--- 

Baekhyun orders another two more drinks and a series of shots for himself and Chanyeol. When Chanyeol hears the order, he raises his brows at Baekhyun. How many people was Baekhyun ordering drinks for? 

As soon as the drinks come, Baekhyun takes 3 shots and smiles at Chanyeol. Chanyeol widens his eyes a little, feeling a little pressured to keep up with Baekhyun. Chanyeol downs 2 shots before Baekhyun put his hands over Chanyeol’s to stop him. “Take it slow, I just like drinking fast” Baekhyun then pushes the cranberry vodka over to Chanyeol and placing a small straw in the drink so Chanyeol can slowly sip from it. 

Baekhyun downs his vodka drink in a record breaking 6.5 seconds and Chanyeol is really surprised. This pint sized boy can really drink. Chanyeol on the other hand, can feel his face growing really hot from 2 shots that he downed way too quick. 

Baekhyun drinks so often that this was nothing to him, he feels pretty unaffected or a little tipsy at most. However, when he turns to look at Chanyeol, the man’s face is completely flushed and Chanyeol was looking at him blankly. 

“You okay?” Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s face gently. 

Chanyeol looks straight into Baekhyun’s eyes, enjoying the cool touch of his smol hands on his overheated cheeks. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s lips softly. “Yessss” Chanyeol murmurs. 

Baekhyun decides that he loves the taste of Chanyeol, so he deepens the kiss and he won’t admit it, but his heart races a bit when he feels Chanyeol smiling as he kisses him back. 

Chanyeol gets up and positions himself so he can kiss Baekhyun comfortably. Baekhyun loves how good Chanyeol looks with his height, but Baekhyun also hates how freaking tall Chanyeol is because Baekhyun has to be on his tippy toes to kiss Chanyeol properly. 

Baekhyun decides that this is not working, so he pulls Chanyeol down and sits him back down on the high seat. Pressing his hand down firmly on Chanyeol’s thigh, he leads the kiss again. Baekhyun is an extremely good kisser so Chanyeol doesn’t mind letting Baekhyun have full control. 

When they finally break apart, Baekhyun rubs Chanyeol’s chin lightly with his thumb before asking, “Can I take you home?”. 

The way that Baekhyun asked him was so sweet and gentle, Chanyeol feels like he is falling in love. A little bit of uncertainty was bubbling within Chanyeol, this was the first one night stand he has had in well about 25 years? (Aka his whole life) I mean he had hookups but never from someone he just met at a club, and well he has never been with a man before. 

Chanyeol takes a shot really quick and replies with a smirk, “Back to your home?”. 

Baekhyun smiles and nods, “My place is good. Let’s go?” Baekhyun stretches out his hand for Chanyeol to take. 

“Let’s finish the drinks first?” Chanyeol asks, he wants to be drunk enough not to regret this midway. 

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to raise his eyebrows at that suggestion. Since there were six shots left, he takes three and slides the rest over to Chanyeol. For Baekhyun, he knows these tequila shots will have minimal effect on him but he is not too sure how good Chanyeol can handle his alcohol.

Baekhyun begins with his shots and Chanyeol follows, taking no breaks in between. When they are done, Baekhyun smiles and starts to lead the way, hand outstretched again for Chanyeol to take. 

Chanyeol might have been okay while seated, but as soon as he got up. The blood rushing to his head had him a bit light headed and he knew he drank way too much. Baekhyun immediately places his hand on Chanyeol’s waist to hold him upright. 

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks again, not sure how to feel about his date for the night not being able to stand straight.

“Peaaaachy” Chanyeol slurs, leaning into Baekhyun’s touch, “lead the wayyyy?”. 

That was all the words Baekhyun needed to hear to help Chanyeol out of the club and flag down the nearest taxi to get them back to his place. 

In the taxi, Chanyeol could really feel the heat taking over his entire body, he pulls his tie off his neck and starts unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt. Baekhyun tries to control himself but that sight of Chanyeol undressing himself made it so difficult for him to sit still in the cab they were in. Looking at Chanyeol slowing striping made Baekhyun honestly so turned on, he could feel himself growing hard right there. 

They were already reaching back to Baekhyun’s place but Baekhyun could feel his self control getting weaker and weaker. When Chanyeol places his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh and started stroking it, that was when any and all semblance of self control was thrown completely out of the window. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol in for a kiss, his hands roaming over Chanyeol’s fit body. Baekhyun feels bad for the cab driver that has to deal with the awkwardness of this situation, but he can’t give a fuck right now, especially when Chanyeol was so into him. 

They reach Baekhyun’s house in another 5 mins. Baekhyun’s horny self could not have even waited and kept it in his pants for just 5 more minutes. As soon as the cab driver mumbles “We’re here”, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol off of him for just enough time to slide the driver a 50 with a quick “Keep the change”. Once they were out of the cab, Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol hard, while pulling him forward to his apartment. His one room studio apartment was not amazing but it was cosy and has always been sufficient for him alone. 

As soon as Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in his house, Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol down onto the couch on his living room before climbing onto his lap, grinding on Chanyeol while deepening the kiss. Baekhyun allows his hands to roam on Chanyeol’s chest, casually unbuttoning the last few buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt. 

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun undress him as he slides his own hands down the back of Baekhyun’s waist and damn. Baekhyun is so small and petite but he has a great ass too. Seriously, why are so many people that Chanyeol meet so blessed by the booty lords?? 

Chanyeol breaks apart from Baekhyun’s kiss for a moment to put a few kisses on his neck before he bites down and nibbles softly on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun tenses up at that, and Chanyeol smiles to himself for finding out one of Baekhyun’s sensitive spot. At that, Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun like he is nothing and rearranges the position of the two of them, moving on top of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something before closing it again. What? 

Chanyeol moves in to initiate another kiss with Baekhyun but Baekhyun uses a hapkido move on Chanyeol to pull Chanyeol down onto the couch beside Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol was pulled down so hard, he did a double take. Where the fuck did all that strength come from?? Baekhyun was smol and tiny so, what the heck?? 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, smiling. He slowly moves in and whispers, breaking the dead silence in the room, “Babe, I don’t bottom, like ever”. 

What???? Chanyeol’s heart starts racing again. Shit, he still feels the effects of the alcohol that was coursing through his blood but Baekhyun’s words had really sobered him up a little. Erm, cause if Baekhyun was not going to bottom, well that means he was right?? And was Chanyeol ready to get fucked in the butt?? Well he isn’t too sure. 

“Err… What?” Chanyeol’s voice was laced with uncertainty as he looked with Baekhyun, trying to find out if he was just kidding. 

“I said, I don’t bottom, like ever, you okay with that?” Baekhyun sits upright, checking this through with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol is still giddy from the alcohol but he tries to let Baekhyun know what he thinks, “Well, I don’t bottom either… like I never-” Chanyeol was going to say he never bottomed but then decides to change it to, “I rarely ever bottom”, not wanting Baekhyun to know this was his first time with a guy.

“Well, baby, then do I have to honors on this rare occasion?” Baekhyun laughs lightly, “I’ll treat you real good, I promise”. 

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun was really serious and he meant everything he said. He really doesn’t bottom ever and tonight will not be an exception.

“What, does that mean I’m bottoming for you?” Chanyeol is just checking if that is what Baekhyun means because well, he is still kinda drunk and he needs Baekhyun to spell it out for him. 

“Yes baby, you are. Tell me how you want it?” Baekhyun asks, wanting to know how to treat Chanyeol. 

At that, Chanyeol tenses up a little, this is his time to scream out and confess about how he is a gay virgin and Baekhyun will be taking his butt virginity, he doesn’t know how to tell Baekhyun how he wants it or what he wants. 

“Erm, well…” Chanyeol trails off, looking away from Baekhyun shyly. 

Baekhyun seems to pick up on his awkwardness. “Dude, I’m kinda really kinky, I won’t judge” Baekhyun admits and Chanyeol seems to get what Baekhyun was asking about now, how kinky Chanyeol wants their sex to be. 

Chanyeol wants to laugh at that, Chanyeol considers telling Baekhyun he loves vanilla sex but Baekhyun just admitted to being really kinky, s fuck it, Chanyeol was already trying something new tonight, might as well make it spicy and let Baekhyun have whatever his way with him however kinky Baekhyun deemed fit.

“I bet you’re not as kinky as me. Hit me with everything you got” Chanyeol lies straight through his teeth.

Baekhyun’s eyes widens at that, challenge accepted. 

Baekhyun hums, before inching closer to Chanyeol, “You okay with hardcore BDSM?”, Baekhyun needs to know Chanyeol is completely on board with this.

Chanyeol has no clue what that entails but he lets the alcohol-fille part of his brain take control, “Sounds great”.

\--- 

Chanyeol had no idea what Baekhyun meant by hardcore BDSM when he said it, but he lets Baekhyun pull him eagerly to his bedroom and literally fling him onto his bed. Once again, Baekhyun’s strength comes as a shock to him. How does something so smol have so much power?? 

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol, “Babe, I’ll take care of you so don’t worry” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s lips softly and proceeds to take a box out from under his bed. What the actual fuck??? 

Chanyeol is mesmerised by the items that he sees in the box, what is that? A choker? A paddle? Was that a whip? What the hell is this shit?? 

Baekhyun grabs the bottle that is on the top of the box first, he pops it open and takes a long swig of it. Okay, Baekhyun might have a little bit of an alcohol problem. Chanyeol’s still feels a little hazy from the amount he drank at the club but he feels nowhere drunk enough to be ready for this. He pulls the bottle from Baekhyun and takes an even longer swig from it. The drink tastes like shit but it’s super potent and Chanyeol feels a little winded as soon as he gulps it down. 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, a little worried at the amount he drank at one shot. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks, honestly rethinking if bringing Chanyeol back to his place was the right call. 

Chanyeol was letting the alcohol take over, this was going to be a problem Drunk!Chanyeol deals with. Chanyeol smiles, “Yassssss, now, fuck me Baekie” 

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol before reaching into his box for something. Chanyeol was honestly too gone to care anymore, he was ready for this, ready for whatever kinky shit Baekhyun has in store for him.

Chanyeol braced himself, but was not prepared when Baekhyun wraps a blindfold around his eyes and flips him over so he was lying on his stomach. “I’ll give you a safeword okay? Chanyeol, listen to me, the safe word is monster, you can call me monster and I’ll stop, immediately. Use it if you are feeling uncomfortable or if you don’t like anything” Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s back, while giving him instructions. 

Chanyeol tries to take in what Baekhyun is saying and nods his head repeatedly. 

Baekhyun then takes out rope from his magic box of tricks and he whispers to Chanyeol, “Baby, what is the magic word I told you to say if you want me to stop?”. 

Chanyeol tries to register Baekhyun’s words again, but it was so hard to concentrate, now that he was in complete darkness and on a bed, all he wanted to do was sleep. Baekhyun stops tying up Chanyeol’s hands seeing that Chanyeol was not responding.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks again. 

“Monster” Chanyeol replies in a higher tone than usual (alcohol in full effect once again) and his reply gets him a small pat on the back and a kiss on his head by Baekhyun, Chanyeol likes the affection. Baekhyun tightens the rope around Chanyeol’s hands and legs to make sure Chanyeol won’t be able to break free easily from it.

“Chanyeol, I’m going to start, from here on out, you will not be allowed to speak unless I give you permission to. Right now, I am the master and I am going to punish you if you don’t listen. Do you understand?” Baekhyun instructs once again. 

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun takes that as a go from Chanyeol. At that, Baekhyun climbs on top of Chanyeol, grinding on Chanyeol as he does.

Baekhyun talks to Chanyeol as he moves and Chanyeol instantly hears the change in Baekhyun’s tone, “I’m going to take your pants off now so sit still and don’t move, be a good slut for me”. 

Okay, Chanyeol tenses up at that. Baekhyun, sweet, smol Baekhyun suddenly sounded scary, Chanyeol’s heart honestly beats a little faster at the menacing tone that Baekhyun was using. Chanyeol squirms a little as he feels Baekhyun’s hands on his waist unbuttoning his jeans roughly. 

Baekhyun smacks him on the ass with what Chanyeol suspects is a paddle from the box, “Bitch, what did I say about not moving?” Baekhyun’s tone is cold and emotionless and it scares Chanyeol shit-less. Chanyeol doesn’t know what is happening, so he stills and lets Baekhyun take control, heart tensing up more and more, fear bubbling in his stomach. 

Baekhyun yanks down on Chanyeol’s jeans, which are still at least one size too small for Chanyeol but already a big improvement from his jeans from his college days. Chanyeol lets out a small sound when Baekhyun pulls down on his jeans too hard and it actually causes abrasion on his thighs. Baekhyun raises the paddle and smacks it down again on Chanyeol, “Did I fucking say you can make any sounds?” 

Chanyeol’s heart is beating impossibly fast and there was a tense feeling in his chest. He doesn’t know what he got himself into, this was not fun at all for him. He can’t see, and that is making him so much more sensitive to everything, Baekhyun is calling him names that make him feel like shit, his ass literally hurts from Baekhyun whacking him and he can’t escape cause he is tied up. Chanyeol starts to realise how stupid he is for getting himself into this, the drunk him can’t avoid thinking about how dangerous this whole situation is, he literally can’t do anything to protect himself now. Chanyeol tries to pull his hands and feet out from the rope that Baekhyun tied around him, but he realises exactly how tight they are. 

“You dirty whore, I said don’t move. Did I not make myself clear?” Baekhyun raises the paddle and smacks Chanyeol so hard it actually brings tears to his eyes, “This is the last warning you little fag”. 

Chanyeol hated this, all of this. Fear was only thing that Chanyeol felt at that moment, he didn’t want this anymore, he wanted to go home. Sehun, he wants Sehun, for his best friend to come in and save him. Kyungsoo, he knows Kyungsoo would kill him for even getting in this position but he wanted his other best friend to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted his best friends to rescue him and scream at him for being an idiot after they bring him home. 

The tears were continuously welling up in Chanyeol’s eyes and it got to a point where he could not hold them in anymore. Chanyeol was scared and he wanted this to end, right now. 

 

“I am going to take off your underwear now” Baekhyun was still unaware of Chanyeol’s displeasure toward the entire situation, carrying on, thinking that Chanyeol was still into everything. Hearing Baekhyun’s words, Chanyeol literally tenses up before using whatever strength he has to trash around on the bed, trying to get Baekhyun off him and break free from the bonds. 

“Please stop, I don’t want this anymore, I want to go home, please don’t” Chanyeol begs as he continues to try to get his limbs free.

Baekhyun was honestly lost, this, something like this has never happened before. Like ever. He heard the crack in Chanyeol’s voice, the fear in Chanyeol’s facial expression and Chanyeol was literally begging him to stop. Baekhyun snaps himself back into reality to actually remove Chanyeol’s blindfold and fuck- Baekhyun notes how the blindfold is damp, very damp. Okay, he had someone use the safeword before and it made him feel like shit for going overboard but no one has ever cried on him while having sex, or well, almost having sex. 

Baekhyun, in a normal scenario would not know how to deal with someone crying. Baekhyun, in this scenario with Chanyeol crying, is at a complete and total lost as to what to do. Okay focus Baek, he talks himself through it, to untie Chanyeol and get him something to drink. 

“Chanyeol, I’m untying you now” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol softly before freeing Chanyeol in record speed. As soon as his limbs are released, Chanyeol immediately scrunches up his long limbs into a tight ball. Baekhyun grabs the blanket that he placed at the side of his room and wraps it gently around Chanyeol.

Baekhyun momentarily leaves the crying boy in the room to go to the kitchen where he takes out his thermal flask and reaches for some cocoa powder. Hot chocolate always makes him feel better so he hopes it can help to soothe and calm the panicked boy down. He takes out his favourite mug, the dinosaur shaped one with the words, “Kiss me if I’m wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?” written at the bottom of it. 

Baekhyun stirs the hot water from the flask with the cocoa powder and brings the warm drink back to his room. Walking in, he sees that Chanyeol is still very much crying while curled up in a ball.

Baekhyun places a soft hand on Chanyeol’s back, and holds the drink in front of him, hoping the aroma will at least be comforting to Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m sorry, I really didn’t know you were not into it. I would have stopped earlier if I did” Baekhyun is not good with words but he tries his best to comfort Chanyeol. Baekhyun feels horrible at this whole situation, consent while having sex was so important to him, he hates the fact that Chanyeol would think that he would go ahead even if he was uncomfortable, he hates that he made Chanyeol so scared.

Chanyeol takes in what Baekhyun has to say, that he was in no real danger. But then, Chanyeol feels stupid and starts crying all over again. 

“Chanyeol, tell me what’s wrong okay? Let me help you” Baekhyun feels personally responsible for making Chanyeol cry and now he is desperately trying to fix it.

Chanyeol tries to stop himself but it is like the cumulation of the whole night taking a toll on him, thinking about Wendy, wasting Sehun and his friend’s efforts of getting him laid and to being an idiot for freaking out over nothing.

Baekhyun sees how telling Chanyeol not to cry is not working so he places the hot chocolate down and scoots to sit on the bed with Chanyeol. He slowly rubs circles onto Chanyeol’s back and coos at him to make him calm down. 

“Shhhhh, it’s okay Chanyeollie, it will be okay. Everything is okay, everything will be okay, you are okay. Everything will be alright.” Baekhyun comforts Chanyeol and though it takes a while, Chanyeol slowly calms down.

After, Chanyeol finally stops crying, Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a small smile and ruffles Chanyeol hair, “Now, are you better enough for some coco?”

Chanyeol return the smile and nods his head in small motions. Baekhyun passes Chanyeol the cup again and Chanyeol is in awe at the cute dinosaur design of the mug and is even more in awe of the aroma coming out of the cup. 

Chanyeol takes a small sip from the cup and hums out his approval for the delicious warm beverage. 

Baekhyun heaves a small sign of relief, at least Chanyeol was not crying anymore. “Are you better now Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks in the softest tone he could muster. 

Chanyeol lets out a small smile and nods, he curls himself further into a ball, wrapping himself even tighter with the blanket. This was nice, the coco was one of the best he has ever had and Baekhyun was not being mean and scary anymore. 

“Can you tell me what was wrong?” Baekhyun pats Chanyeol on the back in a comforting motion.

Chanyeol’s lips part and he considers if he should say what he was thinking. 

“Please tell me Chanyeol, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and unsafe” Baekhyun lowers his head, still feeling really bad that he made a grown man like Chanyeol cry. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “I was stupid, I was just scared because I have never done anything like this before” Chanyeol admits. 

Baekhyun nods his head in acknowledgement, “You aren’t into BDSM? I’m sorry I still made you go through that”. 

Fuck, here it is, Baekhyun is going to think he is a loser. “I have never tried BDSM, and I have never had a one night stand, and the fact that you are a.. Well… a dude makes this all very new for me” Chanyeol’s voice gets impossibly soft as he admits it to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s lips form a small ‘o’. Oh. Oh okay. Fuck, he didn’t know Chanyeol never tried BDSM, he assumed Chanyeol would be kinky. And this was Chanyeol’s first time with a man. Of course he was scared, and Baekhyun was an idiot for not seeing and sensing Chanyeol’s uncertainty and fear. 

“I’m really sorry then Chanyeol. I really didn’t know. I would never want to take advantage of you or anything.” Baekhyun doesn’t really know what else to say but apologise. Fuck, Chanyeol has never been with a guy, so he is probably straight? Then who the hell was the guy at the club? And why would Chanyeol want to come home with him? Baekhyun was going to go crazy with all these unanswered questions. 

“Omg Baek, stop saying sorry, I should have known I wasn’t in any real danger, I freaked out and overreacted. I am sorry for making you worried and I am sorry we are even having this conversation right now instead of having nice steamy sex” Chanyeol tries to add a joke at the end to lighten the mood. 

Baekhyun doesn’t laugh at the joke though, still feeling like he was in the wrong. “Chanyeol, this isn’t funny. Fuck, I shouldn’t have brought you back, you were so drunk and I should have been able to tell you aren’t even interested. I should have been able to realise that you’re straight”. 

Okay, now Chanyeol is confused, what the hell was Baekhyun talking about. “What? I was interested, am interested. Baekhyun, I don’t think I am that straight. I wanted this tonight. Well, not this, but you, I wanted you”. Chanyeol doesn’t know how to spell it out anymore for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun feels a little better at that, at least Chanyeol wanted him and Baekhyun didn’t force a man back home with him. “Okay, I get it. I am still sorry for this”. 

“I’m sorry too” Chanyeol is officially feeling bad that Baekhyun is feeling bad.

“Omg, can we stop apologising, this is getting awkward” It’s Baekhyun’s turn to try to lighten the mood. 

“Okay, sounds good” Chanyeol hums and smiles at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was a good man. 

“So, erm, you need anything? Like more drinks? A snack? A cookie maybe?” Baekhyun points at Chanyeol’s almost empty cup. 

Chanyeol is surprised at this 360 turn of events, Sehun is going to laugh his ass off at him tomorrow. Oh, this guy brought me back to have sex, but you know, I cried so we ended up drink coco and eating cookies. 

“More hot chocolate would be good” Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun nods, taking Chanyeol’s cup from him and getting off the bed. 

Chanyeol decides to follow Baekhyun instead of awkwardly hanging around in Baekhyun’s room. 

Baekhyun starts making more coco for Chanyeol and decides to make a cup himself as well. Well, after the stress he had to deal with that night, he reckons he needs some comfort food too. 

“Do you live alone?” Chanyeol tries to fill the silence now that things were a little less tense.

“Yup” Baekhyun pops the p, stirring the two warm cups of hot chocolate. 

Chanyeol makes himself comfortable by taking a seat at the small dining table that was in the kitchen. “Oh, how’s living alone?”. 

Lonely, Baekhyun wants to say, but he holds his tongue. “Well, I’m surviving” Baekhyun turns around with the two cups, smiling a little seeing how Chanyeol even brought out the blanket to wrap himself with it at the dining table. This Chanyeol boy is big and tall, but still cute as a button. “Do you live alone?” Baekhyun asks, lowering the cups onto the table before heading to the fridge to get something. 

“Hmm, I never lived alone before. I lived with my parents til I was 18 then with my college roommate for 4 years. I am living with my best friend now” Chanyeol mumbles picking up the warm cup. 

Wow, never living alone, that sounds like a dream. Baekhyun has been living alone for close to 8 years now. Junmyeon had offered multiple times for him to move in together but Baekhyun never had a reason to take him up on that offer. 

“That must be nice.” Baekhyun smiles, coming back from the fridge with a pink box with small little kittens on it. Wow, is everything Baekhyun owns this cute? 

“What’s that?” Chanyeol asks, putting down his dinosaur mug next to Baekhyun’s mug, which is in the shape of a grizzly bear. 

“You are in for a real treat.” Baekhyun giggles before opening the box to reveal that it contains chocolate chip cookies. 

“You made these?” Chanyeol’s eyes widen, the cookies look store bought. 

“I wish I had the talent. My friend, Junmyeon, made these for me” Baekhyun lays the box on the table so that Chanyeol can help himself. 

“Hmm, that’s nice” Chanyeol picks up a piece and takes a bite out of it, being completely overwhelmed by the chocolatey goodness. “Omg, these are so fuckin good”. 

Baekhyun laughs at Chanyeol’s reaction, “Yeah, Myeon is great at cooking and baking”. 

“You’re lucky then. Does he always cook for you?” Chanyeol just tries to make small conversation. 

“Yes, he shoves food in my face almost everyday, making sure I have enough” Baekhyun smiles at the concern his friend always shows him. 

“Wow, he must treat you as someone special then” Chanyeol raises his brows and Baekhyun knows what he is hinting at. 

“Omg, he is like a brother to me. It’s nothing like that” Baekhyun feels wrong that Chanyeol even suggested that, seeing Junmyeon in that light is just, no. 

“Oh, okay” Chanyeol can sense the mood getting a little tense again, so he changes the topic, “So, why were you in the club today?”. 

To you know drink away my problems, the usual. Baekhyun stops himself from laying out his issues in front of Chanyeol. “To celebrate my friend’s career achievement and maybe bring someone home”. Baekhyun lets out a dry laugh at that. 

“Well, congrats, you got to do exactly what you wanted” Chanyeol laughs, sending cookie crumbs flying onto the table. 

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol, “Now how about you? Why were you at the club and why was Mr not that straight trying to get a guy tonight”. 

Chanyeol looks down into his mug, “Erm, well, to celebrate something and erm well, I wanted to forget about my ex” 

Baekhyun hums in response, “The guy that was with you on the dance floor?”. 

Chanyeol thinks a little before chuckling, “Oh, no, that was my flatmate, we were just you know, trying to make you jealous, my ex is a girl”. 

Baekhyun cocks one brow up. Trying to make him jealous? What even. 

“So you wanted a guy to help you forget about a girl?” Baekhyun was trying to understand the rationale behind Chanyeol’s actions. 

“Yeah, you are just very different from her and I wanted something different tonight” Chanyeol admits, taking another sip from his mug. 

Baekhyun frowns, what was that supposed to mean? Now he just feels a little used. Chanyeol picks up on Baekhyun’s reaction and corrects himself, “Different, not in a bad way, you’re really cute and hot, just that you guys are just not similar. I was really interested in you, I swear”. 

Baekhyun focuses his attention back onto his own mug and drinks from it, “Was?” he jokes. 

Chanyeol blushes at that, “I mean, I still think you’re cute if that is what you are asking. You’re really kinky but really cute.”. 

Baekhyun smiles at that, “Same Chanyeol, sorry tonight didn’t work out. I thought you were into kinky shit especially with that shit you pulled at the club”. 

Chanyeol winces, the stupid kissing thing. “I’m actually pretty vanilla” Chanyeol says frankly. 

Baekhyun wants to laugh at how blunt Chanyeol is. 

“I mean I just don’t see sex as fucking. As dumb as it sounds, I see it as making love. You get what I mean?” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun before focusing his attention back onto his mug. 

The thing is that Baekhyun doesn’t get it, he has never understood the concept of making love. Sex for him has never been anything but a quick release, rough and fast, no strings attached. 

“Not really, but I don’t judge” Baekhyun admits since Chanyeol has been so honest with him, the least he could do is return the favour. 

“Hmm, I mean like when you’re in a relationship and you love someone and the sex that comes then is nice because you have complete trust in the other person and respect for the other person. It’s just full of love.” Chanyeol smiles a little thinking about that blissful feeling. 

Somehow what Chanyeol says strikes something within Baekhyun. He had felt that way before, about one person. One person who fucked him and proceeded to fuck up his whole life. Full of love? Yeah, that was some bullshit. 

“Sorry, but I think that is a load of crap. There is no such thing as love.” Baekhyun knows he sounds bitter and angry but he doesn’t care. 

Chanyeol is a little taken aback, but he can’t say he hasn’t met a love skeptic before. “If you don’t mind me asking, who hurt you before?”. 

Baekhyun minds, he minds a lot actually, but there was something about knowing he will never Chanyeol again after tomorrow that makes him willing to share a little more. 

“My ex. My first and only boyfriend. Promised that he loved me just to get into my pants and proceeded to out me to the whole school and by extension, the whole town” Baekhyun says it like its nothing and he continues to eat a cookie. 

Chanyeol understands how hard being outed when you are not ready can be. “I am sorry that you had to go through that Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says it and he really means it, “I hope you will be able to experience what I am talking about with someone else”. 

Baekhyun shakes his head a little, really doubting he will ever be open to a relationship again. Chanyeol frowns a little at that, he really would like Baekhyun to see that sex doesn’t need to be rough and emotionless.

The room grows quiet, with both Baekhyun and Chanyeol focusing on their drink, the silence is not that uncomfortable though, the two of them just appreciating the comfort the other person’s presence brings. 

When Baekhyun and Chanyeol are done with the drinks and the cookies, Baekhyun grabs his mug and the box to soak them in the basin. 

“Well, this was nice, you know, considering. So Yeol, time for bed?” Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol, suddenly gets an idea and it could be a stupid one but it was worth a try to suggest. He reads out the stupid pick up line at the bottom of his dinosaur mug, “Kiss me if I’m wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?”. 

“What?” Baekhyun laughs out.

“Come on, you mean you aren’t going to kiss me even when I am looking this good?” Chanyeol lowers the blanket to show off his abs that are still defined despite just wolfing down close to 10 cookies. 

“Chanyeol, what are you doing?” Baekhyun shakes his head again with a small smile, thinking that Chanyeol is just kidding around. “You know when I said time for bed, I meant you can go sleep on my bed and I’ll take the couch right?”.

“Let me show you” Chanyeol smiles up at Baekhyun from his seat with hopeful eyes. 

“Show me what?” Baekhyun still doesn’t know what Chanyeol is getting at. 

“You know, show you that sex isn’t just about fucking” Chanyeol says it simply. 

Baekhyun laughs, like really loudly, “Yeah, erm, Chanyeol, the problem is that we are not in love, we literally just met”. 

“Then pretend” Chanyeol insists, “Pretend that you love me, just for tonight”. 

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol for a moment and considers it. 

“I want you tonight, do you want me?” Chanyeol drops the blanket completely and stands up dawned in just his underwear. 

There isn’t lust, Baekhyun doesn’t feel horny for Chanyeol at that moment but a part of his heart wants to know what Chanyeol is talking about. 

“I…. I want you too” Baekhyun smiles. Chanyeol reaches out his hand for Baekhyun’s small hand to rest in. He intertwines their fingers and leads the two of them back to Baekhyun’s room. 

When they get to Baekhyun’s room, Chanyeol flops onto the bed unromantically and pats the bed for Baekhyun to hop on. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s lips gently before proceeding to lean back slowly while pulling on Baekhyun’s shirt to get Baekhyun on top of him. 

“I don’t bottom” Baekhyun reminds Chanyeol. 

“You’ve mentioned” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s face which is hovering just inches over his own. 

“You’ve never been with a guy” Baekhyun reminds Chanyeol. 

“I trust you” Chanyeol breathes out, “I don’t know why but I trust you”. 

“I am not sure how this works” Baekhyun admits. 

“Pretend that I am someone you love” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun with a small smile, tilting his head to the side. 

Baekhyun smiles at that sight, he thinks about how it won’t be hard to love someone like Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol softly on the lips and Chanyeol returns the kiss. 

Chanyeol plays with Baekhyun’s shirt so it rises up on his soft tummy. 

Baekhyun gently takes off his shirt with Chanyeol’s help. 

Baekhyun is so lean Chanyeol could trail his fingers over the soft lines of his flat stomach all day long. 

Baekhyun plants a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead before proceeding to take off his pants. 

As Baekhyun kicks off his jeans, Chanyeol’s eyes widen a little. Fuck, surely Baekhyun isn’t wearing that brand of underwear right? That brand was for dudes with big dingdongs. Chanyeol silently curses himself for using the term dingdong now. Don’t laugh. Chanyeol tries to keep his thoughts away. 

Baekhyun has never been shy about his body but when things with Chanyeol were slow and not rushed, he feels so exposed now that he is almost naked. He never really presented himself naked to someone without the other party being at least a little drunk. Now that Chanyeol has sobered up, Baekhyun is a little scared that he is being judged, that Chanyeol might suddenly think he is inadequate, I mean Chanyeol has the body of a greek god and Baekhyun can’t even remember when the last time he even stepped into the gym. 

Chanyeol can sense Baekhyun’s uncertainty so he whispers, “You are beautiful Baekie” and Baekhyun think for a moment he understands that feeling Chanyeol was talking about. 

Baekhyun proceeds to strip himself naked and that was when Chanyeol rethinks this whole situation. Okay, remember what Chanyeol thought about the big dingdong underwear thing? Well, his suspicions were all correct because fuck, Baekhyun might be smol but he has the biggest dingdong that Chanyeol has ever seen, and Chanyeol was comparing it to worthy competitors like Sehun, who has a monster in his pants.

“Is there anything wrong?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who seems to be frozen in place. 

“Ermmmmm….. Baekhyun, you have a really big dingdong” Chanyeol stammers out and Baekhyun laughs. 

“Hmm, I’ve been told” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, “Are you scared?”. 

Chanyeol nods his head. 

“You trust me right?” Baekhyun reminds Chanyeol and Chanyeol nods back. 

“Will it hurt?” Chanyeol honestly doesn’t know how this going to work. 

“I will treat you as gentle as I can, we’re not fucking remember? We’re making love.” Baekhyun coos. 

Chanyeol nods again, proceeding to remove his own underwear. Chanyeol feels the heat rushing up to his cheeks because he knows he is not big, and he has never been extremely proud of his dick size. Chanyeol just thinks his lower half of his body just has a lot of imperfections, namely his ass and his dick. I mean Wendy used to tell him he was sufficient but Baekhyun is huge and he is feeling a little insecure now that his dick is in direct comparison with a monster dick like Baekhyun’s. Oh, so that is why Baekhyun’s given safeword is monster. 

Baekhyun lightly lifts Chanyeol’s chin up so they are looking eye to eye. “You have a cute dingdong” Baekhyun assures Chanyeol and Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a small smile.

Baekhyun reaches back for his box but he only takes out two things, a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Chanyeol sees the brand of condom and gulps, most of the words were in Japanese but there was one thing on the packaging that Chanyeol could read, “Size: XXL”. 

Chanyeol was honestly tensing up, but Baekhyun promised it won’t hurt right? Chanyeol thinks back, wait, Baekhyun said nothing about it not hurting, he just said he would be gentle. 

Baekhyun tears open the packaging and slides on the condom, Chanyeol can see that there is already a thin layer of lube on the condom but he asks Baekhyun, “Aren’t you going to use more lube?” 

Baekhyun laughs, “Chanyeol, there is already in-built lube, but I’ll use more lube to prep you, don’t worry.”. 

Erm, don’t worry? Baekhyun wasn’t the one who was going to get fucked in the butt by a monster dick. 

“How about I give you a quick handjob first?” Chanyeol suggests in a frenzy. 

Baekhyun side eyes him, “Okay?” 

Chanyeol grabs the lube and squeezes some on his hand, and by some, it means a shit load, before giving Baekhyun a handjob aka, an attempt to rub more lube on his dick. 

Chanyeol is really getting the lube in there, but Baekhyun soon stops him, “Chanyeol could you please be a little more gentle, because 1) That’s my dick and 2) I’m scared you’re gonna break the condom”. 

Chanyeol pats Baekhyun’s dick apologetically. “Sorry” Chanyeol says before getting back to work. “By the way, are you clean?” Chanyeol casually asks. 

“I get checked once every two months, so yup” Baekhyun almost moans out since Chanyeol was now stroking his member. 

“Good, I’m clean too, just fyi” Chanyeol smiles brightly and says in an innocent sing song manner, completely acting like he is not actually jerking Baekhyun off right then. 

“That’s good babe, you aren’t a carrier too right?” Baekhyun pants out, knowing it is better to check. Anyway only like 2% of guys actually are, and he doubts someone with Chanyeol’s body type is a carrier. 

“Nope” Chanyeol can say that with confidence because at 16, all males are forced to take a screening test to check if they are carriers, for safety reasons. 

“Just checking” Baekhyun breathes out heavily, getting close. 

Baekhyun puts a hand on Chanyeol’s to stop him. 

“Babe, turn around and lay down on bed for me?” Baekhyun pants out as he guides Chanyeol to lie on his bed. 

Chanyeol’s heart races a little. 

“Are you sure you want this? It’s not too late to back out” Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol, he wants Chanyeol to be sure before he starts. 

“Promise me one thing” Chanyeol bites on his lower lip. 

“Anything” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol an encouraging nod. 

“If it hurts, you are gonna let me fuck you in return” 

Baekhyun chuckles, “Fine, if it makes you feel better”. 

At that, Chanyeol lies back down on his stomach. 

Baekhyun uses his softest tone to calm Chanyeol down. 

Baekhyun lubes up his fingers and whispers to Chanyeol, “Babe, I’m going to prep you now”. 

Chanyeol tenses up at Baekhyun’s words, “Yeol, I’m going to need you to relax okay, it won’t hurt, I promise.”. 

Chanyeol trusts Baekhyun and relaxes himself. He soon feels a finger being pushed into him and the cold feeling and sensation actually makes Chanyeol laugh. 

Baekhyun leans forward and gives Chanyeol a small kiss on the cheek, “It’s not so bad right?” 

Chanyeol nods as Baekhyun starts to fuck him open with one finger before sliding another finger in when he thinks Chanyeol is ready.  
Chanyeol can feel himself getting hard when Baekhyun slides in his third finger and Chanyeol starts to moving his ass up to meet the trust of Baekhyun’s fingers. 

“Babe, you are doing so well” Baekhyun whispers, kissing Chanyeol behind his ear. 

When Baekhyun feels like Chanyeol is fully prepped, his removes his fingers and Chanyeol whines at the sudden lost of contact. 

“Yeol, not gonna lie, this part might hurt a little bit okay, I will be gentle, as gentle as I can” Baekhyun promises and Chanyeol nods, eager for Baekhyun to touch him again, his arousal extremely clear from how he is already dripping precum. 

Baekhyun enters Chanyeol slowly and gently and Chanyeol lets out a moan. 

Chanyeol wonders why the fuck he has never tried this before because when Baekhyun starts moving inside of him and hits him at just the right spot, fuck, this was one of the best feelings Chanyeol had experienced in his life. Chanyeol hears the level up ding ring in his head, he just upgraded from bicurious to DEFINITELY at least bisexual. In fact, right now, he was gay a f, Chanyeol will admit that he loves it up the ass especially when Baekhyun was fucking him at his g-spot repeatedly. Chanyeol had never enjoyed sex as much as he did that night. 

Chanyeol screams out Baekhyun’s name when Baekhyun hits his prostate 1, 2 and then 3 times. “Chanyeol, I’m close” Baekhyun moans in Chanyeol, “Do you want me to pull out?”. 

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is already wearing a condom so he shakes his head, not wanting Baekhyun’s magical thrusts to ever stop. 

Baekhyun screams out Chanyeol’s name as he comes and it sends Chanyeol to his climax too. 

When Baekhyun is done, he pulls his dick out gently but winces at how the condom slides off his dick as he pulls out, making a small mess on Chanyeol’s ass and back. Baekhyun grabs a towel to clean Chanyeol off. When Baekhyun is done cleaning up, he proceeds to jerk Chanyeol off for just a minute to help Chanyeol finish. Baekhyun grabs another towel and cleans Chanyeol up. Smiling at Chanyeol who look worn out but happy. 

“How was it?” Baekhyun lies back down on the bed next to the sleepy Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol’s face grows red, “Good, very good. I think I’m really gay”. 

Baekhyun laughs and kisses Chanyeol softly. 

“Thank you for this” Baekhyun mumbles, barely loud enough for Chanyeol to pick up. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “It’s not over, making love means it is cuddle time after” Chanyeol uses the remaining energy he has to pull Baekhyun in for a tight hug. “Dips on being the big spoon”. 

“Hey” Baekhyun fake complains but leans into the hug anyway. 

“I love you” Chanyeol knows it is just the post good sex hormones that is making him say this but he says it anyway. 

Baekhyun has never said those words, but since this is all just pretend, Baekhyun moves even closer, kisses Chanyeol and whispers back, “I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I would just like to say here that sex should always be something mutually enjoyable and it is just a PSA to not go through with it if it makes you uncomfortable!! Always stand up for what you want and voice out if something makes you feel unsafe or not comfy to your partner because that is how I think a healthy relationship should work. Okay that is all I wanted to say on this matter! 
> 
> Also, I heard rumours of EXO's comeback and I really am so excited to see them perform something other than kokobop and power!!!


	4. Been Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

Baekhyun opens his eyes to a very cute view. Chanyeol is just sprawled out on his bed, one arm thrown around Baekhyun, face just inches away. Baekhyun could stay like this for a while, but he knows from the light seeping through his curtains that the time has come to say goodbye to Chanyeol. All Chanyeol was and should be is a one night stand, and now that the night was over, it was time to get him to go. 

Baekhyun checks his bedroom clock, the time read 10:45. Yup, it was time for Chanyeol to get going. 

This part was not usually difficult for Baekhyun, sex was sex and he usually doesn’t get to know or find out more about his partner of the night other than their name or their preferences in bed. In fact, most of the time he wakes up to an empty bed, with nothing but a quickly scribbled note thanking him for the sex. 

It was different with Chanyeol though, he knows Chanyeol, or at least he feels like he does. Last night when they each opened up a little, that was enough for Baekhyun to feel something, like a small connection to the boy. And this scares the hell out of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun moves a little, trying to scramble out of Chanyeol’s half hug. At that, Chanyeol shifts in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. 

Chanyeol blinks hard, suddenly realising that he is not in his own room with Sehun for a moment. The whole night suddenly flashes in his head as he makes eye contact with Baekhyun. 

A small smile emerges on Chanyeol’s face as he remembers the night with the boy in front of him. “Morning Baekhyun”. 

Fuck, how is Chanyeol so cute even with bedhead and when he just woke up. Baekhyun shakes himself back to reality, plan “Get Chanyeol out of his life” begins now. It is not that Baekhyun doesn’t think Chanyeol is a great guy, or a sweetheart. He thinks Chanyeol is exactly that and that is why he has to go, Chanyeol deserves someone so much better than a good for nothing one hit wonder music composer like himself. 

“Morning” Baekhyun says back unenthusiastically, kicking his feet off his bed, “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” he hopes that Chanyeol will get the hint and not make this hard for the both of them. 

Chanyeol pushes himself up so he is sitting on Baekhyun’s bed, “Hmm, no, not really, I only have afternoon plans today” Chanyeol sends Baekhyun his best sunshine smile and Baekhyun tries to pretend he doesn’t think that is the cutest thing he has ever seen. 

“Oh cool” Baekhyun says dryly, moving to tidy up his side of the bed.

“How about you?” Chanyeol starts to pick up on Baekhyun’s mood not being the best. 

Baekhyun pauses making up his bed to check his phone. 

2 unread messages from Jongin. 

2.15 am - We are back at Myeon’s place! Have fun! 

9.52 am - Dude, you awake? 

Baekhyun sends a text back, “Just got up. How’s Myeon?”. 

“Hmm I think I might have something on in a bit” Baekhyun doesn’t even make eye contact with Chanyeol as he puts his phone down, moving to the middle of the bed in attempt of hinting to Chanyeol that he should start getting off his bed. 

“Oh okay” Chanyeol says in a sing song tone as he starts to crawl off Baekhyun’s bed, “You wanna go get breakfast or something-” Chanyeol’s voice cuts off as he tries to hop off Baekhyun’s bed and he feels it. While lying on bed, he feels fine, but as soon as he gets up, the ache he feels is so apparent and so overwhelming he almost stumbles onto the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun catches Chanyeol before he flops onto the floor, slowly lowering him down onto his bed again. 

Chanyeol is familiar with the muscle aches that come with working out too much but fuck, his body has never felt so sore before. Especially his inner thighs and his ass, he doesn’t know if he can even walk properly today. 

“Omg you liar” Chanyeol curses out, looking at Baekhyun. 

“What?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes. 

“You owe me a chance fuck you too” Chanyeol pouts while he starts massaging his thighs which ache like hell. 

Baekhyun lets out a small laugh, “What are you even talking about?” 

“You promised me that you would let me fuck you if it hurt” Chanyeol whines, “And right now it feels like I just ran a marathon, my body aches, you asshole”. 

Chanyeol actually knows how it feels to run a marathon, and in his memory, his body had not ached as much as it did right now. 

Baekhyun smiles at that, he moves forward to massage Chanyeol as well but seeing that Chanyeol is ticklish as he tries to press down on his thigh, he starts to engage Chanyeol in a tickle war instead. 

Laughing while his entire lower half ached made everything worse, “Omg Baekhyun stop, you really are an asshole. My body really hurtssss” Chanyeol tries to tickle Baekhyun back but realises it has little to no effect on the other boy. 

“I’m sorry. How about I buy you breakfast to make up for it?” Baekhyun shocks himself by even suggesting it, but he does feel a little bad that Chanyeol is kinda aching because of him. 

Chanyeol laughs heartily, “I mean that’s a good start but I think we both know you owe me something else”. Baekhyun smiles and pats Chanyeol’s cheek lightly, knowing that the second thing will never come. 

“Go wash up? We’ll leave in a bit” Baekhyun gets up from the bed to look for something to change into. 

\--- 

Chanyeol washes his face and Baekhyun manages to find Chanyeol an old oversized shirt to wear instead of hs custy shirt that he wore to the club the night before. Chanyeol is extremely thankful for that. 

Baekhyun ends up deciding to take a quick shower before changing into something casual and comfy. 

Chanyeol examines Baekhyun’s house while waiting for the smaller man. He notes how there are music sheets everywhere on his living room table and how there is a keyboard at the side of Baekhyun’s living room. Chanyeol also looks at the few photographs Baekhyun has around his house, most of them are with a boy slightly smaller than him and a few with a guy taller than him who looks oddly familiar. Hmm, where has he seen that tall boy before? 

“You ready?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol, rubbing the towel on his head to make his hair dry a little quicker as he steps into the living room. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol’s train of thoughts are suddenly cut off by Baekhyun’s appearance.

“Let’s go” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a small smile and notices how Chanyeol is kinda limping out of his house. Baekhyun feels just a little bad that his ding dong was the cause of that. 

“There’s this place with really good coffee a few blocks away” Baekhyun tries to suggest, to fill the empty silence between the two of them. 

Chanyeol is usually quite a chatter, but right now, he was just trying his best not to wince out in pain while walking since his body was currently so sore. 

“Okie” Chanyeol smiles, leading them to walk out to the walkway when Baekhyun stops him. 

“It’s just 5 minutes away but let’s take my car” Baekhyun offers, giving Chanyeol a knowing look. 

Chanyeol wants to kiss Baekhyun for that suggestion, but he settles with a small thank you. 

Baekhyun’s car is nothing fancy, just a nice hyundai. He opens the door for Chanyeol before stepping into the driver seat like the gentleman that he is. 

The drive to the coffee place is quiet but not uncomfortable. Baekhyun rambles a bit on what is nice at the cafe and Chanyeol just smiles and listens to Baekhyun talking about overcooked sausages and perfectly poached eggs. 

As they enter the small coffee place, a friendly man who can’t be more than twenty greets Baekhyun excitedly, “Baek, back for your usual?” .

Chanyeol reads the man’s name-tag , “Daniel Kang” and hums to himself, interesting name. 

Baekhyun nods and asks for a table for two. 

The Daniel boy cocks an eyebrow up and happily finds them a cosy table in the corner. “What would your date like?” Daniel asks in a sing-song manner, smiling stupidly at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and tells Chanyeol to ignore Daniel’s comment, “What would you like, Yeol?”. 

Chanyeol can feel his stomach rumbling for something delicious and substantial, but he remembers his diet has started and he knows that he can’t afford to eat any of the (yummy) trash this place offers. 

“Can I have four boiled eggs and a coffee, black?” Chanyeol smiles at the Daniel boy. 

“Dude are you sure? Our eggs benedict is really good, you won’t regret trying it” Daniel tries to get Chanyeol to rethink his order. 

Chanyeol laughs at how excited the boy was getting at a plate of eggs, “Yeah, I’m sure, I’m on a diet so yeah.”. 

Daniel nods giving Chanyeol a little pout, “Ok then, I’ll be right back”. He takes the menu from Chanyeol and gives him a small pat on the back as he leaves, “You are perfect already, you don’t need to lose any more weight” walking away before Chanyeol has a chance to say anything in return. 

Chanyeol wants to laugh at the quirky boy’s sweet gesture but Baekhyun immediately asks as soon as Daniel walks away. 

“Why are you on a diet?” Baekhyun frowns, like he is trying to find out the answer on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Hmm, I am kinda in a competition so I gotta eat really clean and kinda bulk a little for it” Chanyeol casually mentions. 

“What kind of competition?” Baekhyun asks, not very sure at what Chanyeol means. 

“It’s this competition called Mr Summer Bod, I kinda want to do well for it for my job” Chanyeol smiles a little, feeling a bit shy talking about it. 

Oh. No wonder Chanyeol is so fit, he is some fitness trainer or something. 

“Wow, okay even I’ve heard of that contest. Are you a fitness trainer?” Baekhyun finds Chanyeol interesting, very interesting. 

“Okay, this is kind of embarrassing because yes and no. I do fitness videos on youtube, and am marketed as a home ‘trainer’.” Chanyeol smiles and chuckles, face turning a little red, he doesn’t really like explaining to others what he does for a living. 

“Youtube?” Baekhyun is starting to think about how he has never seen Chanyeol’s face before, “Which channel?”. 

“Erm, I’m not sure if you heard of it before, Body Goals Workouts” Chanyeol casually replies, as if that isn’t the most subscribed fitness channel in Korea. 

Baekhyun is a little taken aback, wow, Chanyeol was on a top youtube channel and he was so humble about it. Baekhyun wants to praise Chanyeol about it, tell him it is something to be proud about, but something within stops him. The part of him that hates himself screams to him about how Chanyeol deserves better, especially now that he not just hot and nice but hot, nice and talented. 

“Oh, that trash?” Baekhyun says in the rudest tone he can muster and he sees the fall in Chanyeol’s face. 

“I mean, I do try my best to make the content something I would enjoy watching” Chanyeol tries to defend and Baekhyun instantly feels bad for making Chanyeol feel upset. 

Baekhyun doesn’t stop there though, he wants Chanyeol to see him as an asshole so he would get the hint to leave. “Oh, and no offense but I thought usually trainers or ‘fake’ online trainers will have god like bodies”. 

“What?” Chanyeol was feeling a bit upset at what Baekhyun has to say about his videos but now Baekhyun has something to say about his body as well? 

“Like, not to be rude but do you skip squat day or something? I’ve been with quite a few men and to be frank you don’t have a great ass” Baekhyun laughs out mockingly, knowing that this is probably something Chanyeol feels insecure about. 

Chanyeol was mad, he let Baekhyun have a night with him, opened up his body to him and this is what the asshole had to say to him in response? A complaint about his flat ass? 

Chanyeol tries to stay polite, because they are in public and he can see the cheerful boy coming back to their table with their food in hand. 

“Here, we go!” Daniel beams, putting down the food and drinks before the two of them, completely oblivious to the tension between them. “Is there anything else I can get for you and your date Baek?”

“I’m not his date, we are just acquaintances” Chanyeol corrects him this time.

Daniel’s smile falters a little before he shoots another sunshine smile at Chanyeol, “Everyone starts as acquaintances. Baekhyun’s a sweetie, give him a chance”. 

Chanyeol can’t help but give the boy a smile back as he hops away. Sweetie, my ass, Chanyeol thinks.

Chanyeol begins peeling his eggs, that he was going to eat as he tries to fill the awkward silence, “So then what do you work as?”. 

Baekhyun hates this question, but he guesses that he deserves it especially since he was such a dick to Chanyeol. 

“A music composer” Baekhyun mumbles half-heartedly between a bite of his turkey sandwich. 

“Wow” Chanyeol says a bit sarcastically, “Any songs I would know?”. 

Baekhyun considers lying and saying something that Chanyeol would be impressed by, but he feels like since he knows he will never see Chanyeol after this meal, fuck it. 

“Yes actually. I wrote some songs for the boy group EXO if you heard of them” Baekhyun technically wasn’t lying, he did have song credits on some of their songs and he did produce that one hit song for them. 

Chanyeol tries his best to hide the fact that he was an extremely big fan of EXO, oh man, if Baekhyun knew how he fan-boyed with Sehun at their previous concert. 

“I think I heard some of their stuff before” Chanyeol lies, trying not to sound impressed, “which songs?”. 

Baekhyun wishes he could have said something impressive like monster or call me baby, but he decides to tell Chanyeol the truth and act proud of it, because what was Chanyeol gonna do? Shit on his music? 

“Oh, I produced Wolf for them, no biggie” Baekhyun waves his hand, before taking a sip of his coffee. 

Chanyeol holds in a laugh. Wolf? I mean that song was his guilty pleasure but he knew how it was labelled as EXO’s trashiest song and how there were even memes made because of how funny the song was. 

“Oh, that trash?” it was Chanyeol’s turn to say it back to Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s eyes actually widen at that. Who was Chanyeol to call an EXO song trash? It was something when another music composer told him that but Chanyeol was just some stupid Youtube fitness guy. 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun wants to fight this one out with Chanyeol, “You want to call my music trash?”. 

Chanyeol honestly doesn’t think Wolf is a trash song but if Baekhyun could call his videos trash, why couldn’t he call Baekhyun’s music trash, “Yeah, I’m just being honest” Chanyeol says, cocking his head up defiantly. 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Chanyeol. He feels his phone buzz, indicating he has an incoming message from Jongin. 

11:34 am - Baek, can you come over?

At that, Baekhyun feels like it’s time, time for him to exit from Chanyeol’s life. Bye!

Chanyeol wants a challenge? Baekhyun was going to give him one then. Somewhere deep in Baekhyun’s heart he knows that Chanyeol was saying all these things to him because he started it by being an asshole but Baekhyun honestly doesn’t care. Who was this Chanyeol boy anyway? He wasn’t going to see him again after this. So, Baekhyun decides to do what he does best, push away anyone good who enters his life. 

“Oh, then if we are being completely honest, I couldn’t tell at all that you were a fitness trainer, fake trainer or whatever, cause frankly, your body isn’t the best. Your shit on Youtube? It sucks and people are probably only watching it because you are decent looking, I mean as decent looking as fetus faces get. Last night, was really not the best for me, this making love bullshit needs to stop. And one more thing, I understand why you need to work out so much Chanyeol, I really do, cause it seems like you are trying so hard to compensate for something” Baekhyun knew that he was going too far with the sex thing and the shade thrown at Chanyeol’s dick size but he wants to make it clear that Chanyeol should kick an asshole like him out of his life, like, right now. 

Chanyeol sat there wordless. What the hell was this dudes issue? No, really. What is wrong with this Baekhyun guy. Chanyeol has never met anyone who was a bigger dick than the man sitting in front of him. Chanyeol thinks of something to say back to Baekhyun, but he can honestly feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. While Chanyeol was mad that Baekhyun could be so rude to him, he was extremely upset that someone he opened his body to had so much shit to say to him after they had sex. Chanyeol takes it back, Baekhyun is not a good man. 

“What’s the matter? I thought we were being honest here?” Baekhyun tries to press Chanyeol for a reply, wanting this meal to end fast so he can go check on Junmyeon. 

“Having a big dick doesn’t count if 95% of it comes from your personality, you piece of shit” Chanyeol almost shouts, getting up from his seat, even though he was not done with his food. 

Baekhyun was gonna cut in with a line about how he really does have a big dick as seen from how Chanyeol is limping but Chanyeol continues, “You really are an asshole Baekhyun, I was wrong to trust you”. Chanyeol wants to stomp off when Baekhyun shouts back, “Come on Yeol, I can help you get better in bed, if you ever need help you can call me at-” 

Baekhyun had no plans to give Chanyeol his actual number, and Chanyeol had no plans to stay long enough to hear it. 

“Save it Baekhyun, and fuck you, I don’t want to see you again” Chanyeol lets anger take over his sadness in this situation as he leaves, knowing that there were eyes on him from the scene that Baekhyun and him had caused.  
Daniel looks shocked as Chanyeol stomps past him, “Sorry, is anything wrong?” the young boy asks as Chanyeol was leaving. 

“Yes, Baekhyun is fucked up” Chanyeol is honestly too pissed to care. 

Daniel is a bit taken aback from Chanyeol’s reply and at that, Chanyeol softens his tone “Sorry, your food and service was great but I gotta go” Chanyeol mutters to Daniel, knowing it was not right for him to take out his anger on the service staff. 

Chanyeol makes his way to the exit and he turns to look at Baekhyun one last time. Chanyeol feels the hate in his stomach bubble when the smaller man just smiles at him unapologetically. Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a glare and slams the door of the diner behind him. 

Baekhyun drops the obnoxious smile as soon as Chanyeol is gone, he feels bad, but he knows it is for the best. Chanyeol deserves better. 

“I’m coming over”, Baekhyun quickly texts back to Jongin, sliding out of his seat. 

Daniel tries to find out what happened as Baekhyun pays for the meal but Baekhyun shakes his head and tells him to drop it. 

“That boy seemed nice, what did you do Baek?” Daniel looked honestly upset. 

“He was nice, he just deserves someone better than me” Baekhyun admits and thankfully Daniel doesn’t probe anymore after that.

\---

 

As soon as Chanyeol walks out of the diner, all he feels is anger. Anger for the asshole of a man that Baekhyun was. 

It takes Chanyeol about half an hour to get home by a cab and as soon as he steps into his house, Sehun almost jumps on him. 

“Park Chanyeol, do you know what a fucking phone is?” Sehun almost yells at him. 

Chanyeol realises that he switched off his phone the night phone and just completely forgot to check it til well, right now. 

“Sorry Hun” Chanyeol was kinda still really pissed so he moves to the the kitchen to get some water to cool off. 

At that, Vivi, their poodle, comes running out at Chanyeol, excited for him to show him some love. 

“Dude, you okay?” Sehun asks, concerned at his best friend’s lack of words. 

“Yeah Hun, I’m fine” Chanyeol bends down to pat their dog but instantly regrets his choice when he feels the ache of his inner thighs as he squats down. 

Chanyeol almost lets out a yelp, but holds it in for fear that Sehun would be worried. 

“How was the sex?” Sehun tries to probe a little more, “Was it fun to top him?” 

Chanyeol has no reason to lie to Sehun about him bottoming for Baekhyun but he didn’t want to tell the long story about how he was afraid of Baekhyun’s monster dick and all, so he just mutters back, “Dude was good in bed but a dick in real life”. 

At that, Sehun gets a little angry for Chanyeol, “A dick? Well fuck him, one night stands are supposed to be just for fun anyway”. 

Chanyeol nods his head at Sehun’s statement. Yeah, fuck Baekhyun, he really was an unapologetic asshole. “You know what, yeah, fuck him, I hope I never see him again”. 

Sehun pats Chanyeol on the shoulder and offers to make him some breakfast, diet friendly of course, and Chanyeol could not be more thankful for a best friend like Sehun. 

\---

Baekhyun reaches Junmyeon’s house in less than 10 minutes. He rings the door and it is opened by a freshly showered Jongin with damp hair almost instantly. 

“You’re here” Jongin smiles, welcoming Baekhyun in. 

“How’s Myeon? He’s sleeping?” Baekhyun asks, making himself feel at home in Junmyeon’s mansion of a house. 

“He’s cooking. A lot” Jongin says in a worried tone and Baekhyun can instantly tell what is up. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Baekhyun pats Jongin’s shoulder before heading to the kitchen. 

Entering the kitchen, Baekhyun’s nose is attacked by plentiful delicious aromas, the large dining table was already almost full of different dishes from beef bulgogi to seafood pancake but Junmyeon was still busy cooking away. 

Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh, knowing that his best friend was cooking as a form of escape again. Classic Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon stirs the soup that he is slow boiling before he starts on chopping some spring onions for his next dish. Baekhyun gently puts his arms around Junmyeon to stop him from cooking, just for a moment. 

“Myeon-ah, how are we gonna finish so much food?” Baekhyun asks softly. 

Junmyeon slowly turns around to look at Baekhyun, “Ermmm, I’ll keep the leftovers for tomorrow” he sounds so innocent that Baekhyun almost caves in. 

“It’s still too much Myeon, you are the reason my jeans don’t fit me right anymore and that Jongin’s six pack is a one pack now” Baekhyun jokes, squishing Junmyeon’s little cheeks. 

Junmyeon smiles at that and all Baekhyun can think of is uwu. 

 

“Myeon-ah, think of all the children that don’t have any food to eat, let’s just finish what you already cooked okay?” Baekhyun forces Junmyeon to listen and stop with the excessive cooking. Bringing children into the picture was a low blow since it was a pretty sensitive topic for Junmyeon but Baekhyun knew this was one of the only ways to get his best friend to listen to him. 

Junmyeon stops with the chopping and nods his head at Baekhyun. 

“You smell of garlic” Baekhyun laughs out, “Go take a shower, I’ll clean up and finish cooking the soup”. 

As soon as Junmyeon is out of the kitchen, Jongin pops his head in. 

“Shit, Baek, you are really the best at handling Myeon” Jongin starts to help with the cleaning up process. 

“Yeah, I kinda am” Baekhyun is kinda proud that he gets Junmyeon. “Sorry I kinda ditched you guys last night”.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, did you at least have fun?” Jongin raises a brow with a smirk. 

All things considered, last night was a pretty good night, and although he told Chanyeol otherwise, he actually did have pretty amazing sex with the taller man. 

“Yeah, it was pretty good” Baekhyun smiles as he stirs the army stew that Junmyeon was cooking before.

\--- 

Junmyeon comes out of the shower in an oversized shirt and smelling of vanilla and mint. Baekhyun smiles widely at the shorter boy as he passes him a bowl and cutlery.

Junmyeon, being Junmyeon, doesn’t like the attention to be on him so he immediately asks as the three settle down to dig into the feast he whipped up, “How was last night Baek?” . 

Baekhyun gives Myeon the same response the gave Jongin, “You know, pretty good”. 

“Was he a nice boy?” Junmyeon tries to probe a little more and Baekhyun knows that Junmyeon means the best but he just doesn’t understand the concept of a one night stand and how their personalities should not matter when it just came down to having sex. 

“Ya, he was, but I’m never seeing him again.” Baekhyun wanted to end this conversation, much rather knowing how Myeon was feeling. 

Junmyeon frowns at that. “Baekhyun, why don’t you let people in?”. Baekhyun’s eyes widen at that. Seriously? Junmyeon is one to talk? When was the last time Junmyeon let anyone in? 

“Maybe for the same reason you don’t let anyone in.” Baekhyun casually snaps back and he instantly regrets it when he sees hurt flicker in Junmyeon’s eyes. 

Jongin, picking up on the tense situation, immediately steps in. “Guys, come on, we all love and care for one another. And let’s just admit it, we all kinda have trust issues and problems letting others in”. 

At that, Baekhyun and Junmyeon quietens down, not speaking another word to each other. However, Junmyeon still silently scoops food into Baekhyun’s bowl and Baekhyun passes Junmyeon the part of the beef that he knows his friend likes the most. Through the little gestures, both of them know that they do love and care for one another. 

“You okay Myeon? I know last night they-” Baekhyun starts again but is cut off by Junmyeon. 

“I’m fine. It’s been awhile, I really think it’s time I move on, let someone else in” At that, he smiles and looks directly at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun smiles back at Junmyeon and thinks, yeah, me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more heated up, I promise, get ready for a enemies into lovers fic!!!!! And get ready for Mpreg!Chanyeol lmao, I couldn't find a fic of bottom Chanyeol so I decided to write it myself, I hope you guys will actually like it!! Feel free to tell me what you think!!!


	5. MAMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter there is also a trigger warning of past eating disorders mentioned. Nothing too specific as well, but as usual, read with caution!

Sehun knocks on the door once again, “Chanyeol, seriously what the hell are you doing in there? I’m gonna be late for work”. 

Chanyeol groans, placing his arms over his stomach as he feels another incoming cramp. He applies some pressure on his bloated stomach and pushes but nothing but a silent fart is let out. Chanyeol honestly has no idea why he is so backed up. Chanyeol always prides himself in having a good digestive system and amazing bowel movements, but this past week, Chanyeol doesn’t know what the heck he did wrong to make himself so damn constipated. Chanyeol considers that it could be the sudden change in his diet, but if anything, his bowel movements should improve with the quantity of greens and fruits he had been consuming. Chanyeol tries to think of the other reasons that could be behind all this pain he was going through. Well, not pain, but extreme discomfort. Chanyeol just feels bloated and his stomach would cramp up telling him to go to the washroom when he had nothing to pass out. Chanyeol was losing his mind after experiencing 6 days of futile trips to the toilet. 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Sehun’s voice might have sounded annoyed at first, but he sounded more worried than anything right now. 

Chanyeol flushes, though there was nothing to flush away and pulls up his pants, finally opening up the door to meet Sehun. 

“Dude, what were you doing in here? You’ve been taking longer than usual to get ready in the morning” Sehun asks, moving past Chanyeol to brush his teeth. 

Chanyeol considers telling his embarrassing problem to Sehun, but stops himself knowing all he will get is a laugh from his best friend. 

“Umm, nothing” Chanyeol mutters, technically he wasn’t lying.

Sehun seems to pick up on Chanyeol’s awkwardness so he just tells Chanyeol frankly, “Yeol, we’ve been friends for like close to 20 years, if you need some time to like relieve yourself, you just gotta tell me”.

Chanyeol’s ears heat up at that, Sehun thought he was masturbating in there and therefore needed more time. Well, Chanyeol does take care of that needs of his, but you know, when Sehun is not at home. As much as they are good friends, Chanyeol has his boundaries. 

“Ew no, Hun, I wasn’t jerking off” Chanyeol arranges his towel on the rack, embarrassed to even look at Sehun in the eye. 

“Then what were you doing that took so long?” Sehun asks, after spitting out water that he was gargling in his mouth. 

Chanyeol considers lying, but remembers how bad he is at it and how Sehun is able to see through every one of his lies. 

Chanyeol rubs his neck a little, “Well, my stomach hasn’t been very good these few days.” he admits. 

“We have diarrhea medicine in the drawer, you need some?” Sehun replies, ready to get it at Chanyeol’s request. 

“No, that is kind of the opposite of my problem” Chanyeol mutters back, and to his surprise, not a single laugh was heard from his best friend. 

“There’s medicine for that too Yeol, I’ll pick some up for you on the way back from work?” Sehun suggests, looking at Chanyeol to check if he is okay. 

Wow, Sehun has really matured, maybe they really were past the age where poop jokes were funny. 

“Yeah, that would be good, thanks Hun” Chanyeol smiles. 

“You can always tell me anything Yeol” Sehun assures Chanyeol, getting back to his skincare routine. 

Chanyeol considers asking Sehun if anal actually makes you backed up. It has been about 4 weeks since his night with Baekhyun but he feels like it could have been partly because of it. Chanyeol’s bowel movements weren’t exactly the best after that night, and this could have been a delayed response from his body. Chanyeol decides to google it to see if there could really be a link but he finds no information on delayed constipation after having anal(even with a monster dick). Chanyeol sighs and gets ready for his morning run that he usually takes before he has to report for training with Minseok. 

\--- 

Chanyeol’s week was going horribly. Just when his stomach was feeling better and his washroom schedule was returning to normal, something else crops up. Chanyeol has no idea why he feels so tired, all the damn time. I mean the workouts that Minseok puts him through are nowhere near easy but he feels ridiculously tired by the end of the day. Chanyeol suspects he might just be falling sick but he has never felt like this before. He finds it even hard to get up from bed in the morning and even oversleeps his alarm, having to rely on Sehun to wake him up. 

Chanyeol blames it on having to juggle training for many hours a day with all the other fitness videos he has to film for Body Goals Workouts. He brushes off Sehun’s worried looks and glances in the morning, telling him it is nothing for him to be concerned about. 

If it was just the tired thing, Chanyeol could pretend he didn’t notice any changes in his body, but it wasn’t just that. Chanyeol was hungry, like all the time. Chanyeol has never been a big eater but he realises that as of late, regular portion sizes would leave him extremely hungry, or in other words, hangry. Chanyeol doesn’t understand why he is able to eat as he normally would, or even more than he normally would and still be so so hungry by the end of the day. Chanyeol counts his calorie intake for each day while on his intensive diet and is unable to come up with a reason as to why he was so hungry every day, almost perpetually. 

When Chanyeol gets hangry, he really is angry. Chanyeol has no idea why everything is getting on his nerves. As of late, he feels snappy and the slightest of things were starting to get to him. This could have be because of the deprivation of all of Chanyeol’s favourite foods, but Chanyeol was feeling so conflicted about it because it was really affecting his mood throughout the day, and he knows the people around him did not deserve his bitchy attitude. 

On top of all that, the one thing that Chanyeol is honestly confused by is that he aches. And when he is working out a lot, it is one area that is really really sore. Chanyeol has started to realise that his chest was getting extremely sore. Minseok doesn’t even make him do that many chest workouts, so what gives? There was literally no explanation as to why his breast muscles were aching constantly. While the aching was a pain in the neck, what really got on Chanyeol’s nerves was how sensitive his nipples were. 

This had never happened to Chanyeol before, like ever. His breast felt so sore that Chanyeol was quite sure they were slightly swollen. It felt like they were badly bruised and any movement of his upper body caused more pain to his already sensitive chest. 

In attempt to ease the soreness, Chanyeol decides to try to massage his chest, which he has never ever needed to do before. While taking a hot bath at home, Chanyeol brings his hands to his chest and slowly presses down.While moving his upper body made his breast hurt, actually touching them and applying pressure on them almost made Chanyeol stumble over in agony. Chanyeol places a hand on the shower wall as he lets out a low moan. This was actually making him hard, turning him on. Chanyeol has no idea what was happening to his body. Since when were his nipples that sensitive? 

Chanyeol steadies himself as he touches his chest again. He has no idea why the feeling is so pleasuring despite the pain. As Chanyeol slowly squeezes down on his swollen breast, he curls his toes on the wet toilet floor as he lets the pleasurable painful sensation take over him, letting out a louder moan this time. Chanyeol thanks god that Sehun is not home to hear him right now. Chanyeol stands under the warm running water, trying to understand what was actually happening to his body and why he was actually getting so turned on by this. Chanyeol rubs his own fingers over the most sensitive part of his breast, thumbing down on his nipple. The wave of arousal that takes over his body shocks him. Chanyeol moans as he actually comes untouched, one hand gripping against the wall for support as he lets the water wash all evidence of this down the drain. Chanyeol feels so much better after his bath but he still had so many questions as to what the hell was going on with his body, and he is quite sure this isn’t something he can ask Sehun fo advice about. 

\--- 

Chanyeol has no idea why he snapped and he feels so stupid for actually crying and breaking down in the middle of the gym, he was a grown man for crying out loud. It could have been the fact that he was tired, hungry, bloated and that his body was sore and sensitive. It was just that it was a friday and everything was just too much for him all in that one moment. 

Minseok hadn’t even been that harsh, he had just asked Chanyeol if he really wanted this, and told him that if he did, he better acted more like it. To say that Minseok felt bad would be an understatement. Seeing Chanyeol cry made him so worried that he cancelled the rest of their training for the day and actually sent Chanyeol home for Sehun to handle him. Chanyeol might have broken down and cried and sobbed for 20 minutes straight but he refused to go home, wanting to prove that he wanted this, badly. 

Finishing all his sets and an extra set for good measure, Minseok gives him an encouraging pat on the back. “Chanyeol-ssi, good job, sorry if Hyung was too mean on you today” Minseok frowned and pouted. 

Chanyeol really doesn’t know what he was thinking when he started crying, it was just that his emotions took control of everything and he just let all the uncomfortableness out in his sobs. Minseok had been his excuse to let his tears out. “I’m okay Minseok, thanks for pushing me” Chanyeol hates how he was so weak in front of his friend/trainer. 

\---

Reaching home, Chanyeol is hit by the familiar aroma of pizza, Domino's pizza. 

“Is that classified chicken? I hate you Hun” Chanyeol whined, patting Vivi as he enters the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I bought it cause you are getting a slice” Sehun rolls his eyes, pouring himself a glass of coke from the fridge. 

“What? I can’t Sehun, I’m on my intensive diet now, remember?” Chanyeol raises the boxed salad he has in his hands, in case Sehun didn’t get his point. 

“Minseok texted me, told me you deserved a cheat meal, or you know, a cheat slice” Sehun mentions, opening the box to help himself to a slice. 

Chanyeol sighs, Minseok probably texted Sehun about him breaking down too, that tattletail. 

“So, you going to tell me why you broke down?” Sehun sits Chanyeol down, taking a bite out of his own slice. 

Chanyeol wishes he had a good reason to explain to his best friend why he suddenly got emotional at the gym, but he doesn’t. “I was just overwhelmed” Chanyeol thinks that was as good an explanation he could come out with. 

“By the competition?” Sehun pushes, wanting Chanyeol to tell him more. 

“I guess so” Chanyeol mutters, “I just really want to win this year” and Chanyeol means it. 

“Whatever it is, your health and emotional well being comes first okay Yeol?” Sehun looks straight at Chanyeol. 

“Yeah, of course” Chanyeol offers Sehun a small smile. 

Sehun slides the box over to Chanyeol so he can help himself to a slice as well. 

“Where do we keep the vinegar?” Chanyeol gets up, moving to the condiments drawer. 

“Second row. But why?” Sehun furrows his brows. 

Chanyeol grabs the bottle and pours a generous amount of it on his slice. 

“Ew Chanyeol, what the fuck?” Sehun crunches his nose, thinking who the heck eats their classified chicken pizza with a gross ass topping like vinegar. 

“I just have a craving for it okay?” Chanyeol has no idea why he thought it would be a good combination but he was just craving for something that was both salty and sour at the same time. 

Chanyeol takes a big bite from his pizza and gives Sehun a big and wide smile, this was exactly what he wanted to eat. 

“Yeol, you’re weird. Only pregnant women like to eat weird stuff like that” Sehun teases. 

“Shut up, I do what I want, no regrets!” Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at Sehun, taking another big bite from his vinegar covered slice. 

\---

Chanyeol takes back what he says less than 6 hours later when he wakes up with the intense urge to throw up. Chanyeol feels the wave of dizziness and nausea course through his body as he silently tries to leave the shared room that he and Sehun were in without waking the other boy.

Chanyeol barely manages to close the bathroom door when he feels it coming up. He gets on his knees and clenches his grip on the toilet bowl before spewing out everything he ate for dinner. The dizzy feeling doesn’t pass despite him already puking out all the contents in his stomach. Chanyeol finds himself dry heaving and coughing out bile after countless rounds of vomiting. Chanyeol tries to be as quiet as he can, knowing that Sehun would be worried if he heard him being sick. 

A knock on the toilet door brought Chanyeol back to reality. “Chanyeol, are you okay?” 

Fuck, Sehun was up. At that, Chanyeol hauls himself off the ground, thankful the dizzy spell was almost completely gone now. He flushes and washes his mouth before opening the door. 

“You okay? You were in here awhile.” Sehun places a hand on Chanyeol, stopping him from making an escape. 

“Omg Sehun, I really am not masturbating all the time.” Chanyeol tries to joke, to ease Sehun’s worry. 

“You little bitch, I’m just concerned.” Sehun whines. 

“Sehun, there is nothing to be concerned about.” Chanyeol pats Sehun, guiding both of them back to bed. 

\---

Again, Chanyeol wants to take back what he says. While Chanyeol had thought that the vomiting episode he had experienced was because his poor choice of food, he realises that it was not the case the next morning when it happens all again after breakfast. 

Fortunately for Chanyeol, Sehun was already out of the house before he was hit with another dizzy spell that has him spewing out everything he just ate once again. 

The thing about the dizzy spells are that they go as suddenly as they come, Chanyeol feels perfectly fine after he pukes but it is when he is hit by a dizzy wave, he needs to be within a 25 ft of a washroom or there would be a big mess to clear up. 

As much as Chanyeol would like to pretend that this was completely fine, like the other weird shit happening to his body, he really can’t. The spells hit him so often that Chanyeol feels that his life is actually slowly being ruined by this constant need to throw up. While Chanyeol could blame it on being ill for a few days, surely one whole week was enough to ring some alarms in his head. 

\--- 

Minseok shook his head and was frown hard at the scale as Chanyeol got off from it. 

“This doesn’t make any sense, how can you be losing weight?” Minseok voices out his frustration. 

Chanyeol has never been able to put on weight easily, ever since puberty hit him at 15 and he shot up by a good 30cm, the chubby short boy turned into the lanky long bean he was today. Since then, it had been close to impossible for him to gain weight. For this competition, while many participants had to cut and drop some pounds, Chanyeol was one of the rare few that actually had to gain and bulk.

“Have you been drinking the protein shakes I asked you to every morning?” Minseok asked, tapping on his clipboard. 

Chanyeol shudders at that, the nasty taste of the yucky shakes trigger him every morning. “Yeah, I do and they taste like shit” Chanyeol is kinda knows why he has been losing weight, it probably had something to do with how he pukes out everything he eats once every few hours. 

“Chanyeol, I’m serious, something is not right, you lost close to 8lbs this week” Minseok furrows his brows more, looking at Chanyeol worriedly. 

“I’ve really been drinking them, you can ask Sehun to vouch for me” Chanyeol raises his hands up, hoping Minseok would stop staring at him so intensely. 

“This isn’t good Yeol, you can’t really afford to lose more weight. I want you to drink another glass every night as well” Minseok writes it down and Chanyeol winces. That crap once a day was bad enough, now he has to drink it twice? Shit. 

\---

Chanyeol was a hundred percent sure that Minseok actually reports everything he does to Sehun on a daily basis because Sehun watches him drink his shakes like a mother hen after that day.

Chanyeol really thinks his life sucks, preparation for last year’s competition was nowhere as difficult as it was this year. He drinks his yucky shakes, continues being tired and hungry and low key horny and continues puking for the next few days, praying that this feeling will pass, that his body will magically recover and go back to how it was in the past. 

Sehun gets increasingly worried as each day passes, something about Chanyeol just seems off.

Chanyeol has been puking so much, that he kinda mastered the skill of being quiet about it, being able to relief his dizzy spell even when Sehun is just in the next room. It still hasn’t gotten any better and Chanyeol feels that maybe, just maybe, he should see a doctor about it. 

Chanyeol fucks up on a thursday, about two weeks after the whole puking saga begins. He had just downed the disgusting shake that Minseok makes him drink with Sehun giving him a thumbs up and a smile when he feels it. The dizzy spell hits him harder than ever before and he doesn’t even have time or energy to excuse himself properly to use the washroom. 

Chanyeol holds his mouth and runs to the washroom, slamming the door shut, before he is hit with the impending need to throw up. Chanyeol is hit so hard by the spell that he can’t even be quiet about it, with the contents of his stomach exiting his body in projectile mode. 

Sehun who witnesses the entire scene screams after Chanyeol, following him to the washroom. 

Chanyeol had never felt so bad and so sick before, he was so dizzy he honestly considers if he would actually pass out right there and then over the porcelain bowl. 

“Chanyeol, open the door” Sehun was banging profusely on the door as Chanyeol lets his body hang limply above the toilet bowl while he continues to spew his guts out. 

“Give me a minute.” Chanyeol manages to mutter out weakly. 

The banging stops and Chanyeol lets another wave take over him as he continues to let everything out, until nothing but bile is coming out. 

When Chanyeol was finally done, he wiped his mouth with some toilet paper, flushing before he weakly pulled himself up to get out. 

Chanyeol has never seen Sehun so mad. Okay, he has, but not in years. Sehun stood in the walkway to the kitchen with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, frowning hard at Chanyeol. 

Sehun leads the way into the kitchen, before pointing to the seat across from him, getting Chanyeol to sit there. 

Chanyeol has no idea why Sehun was so mad, I mean he was a little sick but why was Sehun so angry at him. 

Chanyeol drags his exhausted body and plops himself down on the chair in front of Sehun, taking a quick glance at the clock. It was almost 9.25 and he knew that Sehun was going to be late for work if he doesn’t leave like right now. 

“Hun, this can wait right? You are already late for work.” Chanyeol tries to remind Sehun. 

At that, Sehun really snaps, slamming down his hand on the table, “I can’t give a fuck if I’m late. Chanyeol, when were you going to tell me? I mean, would you have even told me if I hadn’t caught you?” Sehun yells at the top of his voice. 

Chanyeol winces, okay, maybe he should have told Sehun about how he hasn’t been feeling the best for the past two weeks. So, Sehun wasn’t angry, he was just extremely worried. 

“It’s nothing Hun, I’ll get better.” Chanyeol tries to brush this matter aside, although he realises that he doesn’t even sound that confident that he will get better. 

“You’ll get better?” Sehun raises his voice, spitting out his words, “How long has this been going on?”. 

Chanyeol knows it’s better to be honest than to have Sehun catch him in a lie, especially when Sehun was really shaking with anger. 

“Not that long, just about 2 weeks, but I’m really fine Hun, it’s nothing.” Chanyeol really doesn’t think it is that big a deal, his body was probably not used to the change in diet or the intensive workouts. 

That line was apparently the line that pushes Sehun to his breaking point, “It’s nothing?” Sehun screams out, getting out of his seat. Sehun takes a few steps away from Chanyeol and back-faces Chanyeol.

Chanyeol has no idea why Sehun was acting up this way, surely Sehun was overreacting, he really was fine. 

“I’m calling Kyungsoo. No- I’m calling Minseok first- fuck Chanyeol, I should have known and saw the signs again, the extra time in the toilet, the weight-loss, when you would disappear after dinner, or at night” Sehun’s voice falters, Chanyeol notes how much Sehun’s body was shaking even though Sehun wasn’t looking at him. 

Sehun runs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face, “I’m sorry Chanyeol, it took me so long to realise how toxic this competition was for you”. At that Chanyeol is really confused, what was Sehun even rambling on about now. 

Sehun turns back to look at Chanyeol and Chanyeol notes that Sehun’s eyes are red, shit, were those tears in his eyes? “Yeol, please pull out of the competition. It’s not worth it if you are going to relapse again. Please, if not for yourself, do it for me.”. 

Oh. Chanyeol looks blankly at Sehun. Sehun had thought he was forcing himself to throw up again. Chanyeol opens his mouth just to close it again. Sehun had been so worried, he was actually crying. Fuck, Chanyeol feels like shit. 

“Hun, I haven’t had a relapse.” Chanyeol states blanky. He hates this whole situation, he knows Sehun was worried. Sehun had been the one who saw him in freshman year in high school, aged 14, chubby and obsessed with his body and weight loss. Sehun had been the one to pull him along with Kyungsoo to see a doctor because of his disorder. Sehun had been the one to hold his hand throughout it all and told him that everything was going to be okay. 

“Chanyeol, please, don’t be in denial right now. I’ll be with you, through every step, to every doctor’s appointment. You’ll get better again.” Sehun actually holds Chanyeol’s hand at that, voice soft and full of promise. 

“Hun…” Chanyeol honestly wonders what he did right in his life to actually deserve a best friend like Sehun. Chanyeol places his hand over Sehun’s and clasps it, “Hun, I am not forcing myself to throw up, I really am not.”. 

At that Sehun frowns at Chanyeol again, egging Chanyeol to explain more. 

“But, to be honest, I have no idea why I have these dizzy spells that randomly hit me and make me have to-” Chanyeol tries to get up to calm his friend down but another wave hits him like it was to prove the point that these vomit sessions were completely involuntary. 

Chanyeol stood up so fast that the blood rush accompanied by the incoming dizzy spell almost makes him collapse, and he would have fallen over if it wasn’t for Sehun keeping him up. 

Sehun was more worried than he had ever been, holding up his best friend’s limp body. Chanyeol musters whatever energy he has to mumble out, “I need the toilet”. 

At that Sehun transfers all of Chanyeol’s weight onto his shoulder and half-carries Chanyeol to the washroom which thankful was just in the next room. 

Once they were in the washroom, Sehun slowly lowers Chanyeol in front of the toilet bowl as Chanyeol lets out the remaining contents in his stomach. Having puked out everything just a few minutes ago, Chanyeol ends up spewing out a lot of water mixed with bile, until he is just dry heaving. 

Despite having nothing left within him to throw up, his stomach repeatedly churns and twist, making Chanyeol extremely uncomfortable and in pain. Sehun rubs Chanyeol’s back, “Let it out Yeol, I got you”. 

Chanyeol can feel tears in his eyes, burning, since he really had nothing left to vomit out and was just exhausted from gagging at bile mixed with his saliva.

When Chanyeol was finally done, he was completely worn out, slumped over on the toilet floor, still extremely dizzy and nauseous.

 

“Are you done?” Sehun mumbles, feeling helpless standing next to Chanyeol. Chanyeol nods his head and tries to stand but realises he was literally so weak he was incapable of getting up. 

Sehun was never the strongest, he is far from it, but seeing Chanyeol so weak on the toilet floor sparks something within him. He bends down, hooking his arms under Chanyeol’s legs and back, managing to lift Chanyeol up bridal style. 

Chanyeol allows himself to be picked up by Sehun, too tired to argue about how unmanly this situation was. 

Sehun was thankful that their shared flat is small because he barely makes it to their shared room when he feels his arms actually shaking from carrying his best friend. Sehun carefully lowers Chanyeol onto his own bed, which was slightly too small for his overgrown pal. (Not that Chanyeol was in any mood to say anything about that right now)

Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to wait for the feeling to pass, hating how his head was literally throbbing in pain. 

Chanyeol feels a hand being placed on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever” Sehun sounds almost confused. So, this wasn’t a case of Chanyeol being sick with the flu or food poisoning. Chanyeol considers that he might be dying of something way worse than a cold. 

“Head hurts” Chanyeol mumbles out, feeling as if the entire world was spinning around him. 

He feels knuckles pressing against his temple, moving in a circular motion to help relieve the tight pain and tension he feels before his eyes. 

Sehun massages Chanyeol’s head till he sees his friend slowly relax and ease into his touch. 

“Hun, you are really late for work, you should go.” Chanyeol finally finds the strength to speak in full sentences again. 

“Yeol, it’s fine, I told Lay I’ll come in later” Sehun continues to rub Chanyeol’s temples, hoping that his best friend would feel better soon. 

Chanyeol hums and closes his eyes, trying to get some rest, in hopes that will cure him of this particularly bad dizzy spell. 

After a good 10 minutes, Chanyeol shakes his head a little indicating to Sehun that he feels a lot better and Sehun soon gets up to get Chanyeol something to drink. 

Sehun returns to the room with a warm glass of green tea. “Try to keep this down.” Sehun mutters worriedly, helping Chanyeol sit upright to sip from the cup. 

Chanyeol starts taking small sips from the warm beverage and the two stay in silence for a while. 

“Thanks Sehun.” Chanyeol is the first to speak, when he is done with half the cup and wants to lay back against the wall. 

Sehun takes his cup from him before it’s his turn to speak, “So, are we going to talk about this? You? How are you feeling?”. 

There was no more anger in Sehun’s voice, just plain concern and a hint of exhaustion. 

Chanyeol sighs, “Hun, I haven’t been feeling the greatest.” Chanyeol admits awkwardly, talking about his weakness is not something Chanyeol excels in.

“I can tell from how I literally had to carry you here.” Sehun gives Chanyeol a small smile, trying to encourage him to share more. 

“Thanks for that, by the way.” Chanyeol smiles weakly back. 

“Go on.” Sehun puts attention on the matter at hand again. 

“As I was saying, well, I have been feeling pretty shitty, like my body has been fucking up on me and I don’t know why” Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Sehun. 

“In what way?” Sehun inches closer to Chanyeol, still giving him some space but wanting Chanyeol to know he was fully there for him. 

“Like… I am so tired, all the time, I sleep the same amount that I used to but now I am really exhausted Hun. I am so hungry like I feel so unsatisfied with whatever I eat, like a bottomless pit, and I crave so many weird combinations of food. I get these weird dizzy spells at random parts of the day that make me feel like shit and throw up but they also goes away as fast as it comes.” Chanyeol starts rambling about his issues and with everything he says Sehun seems to be trying to put the pieces together.

“Is that everything that has been affecting you?” Sehun looks into Chanyeol’s eyes, to see if his best friend was still hiding anything from him. 

Chanyeol bites his tongue, the last one was so awkward to mention, but he feels that it was something that was affecting him, in a way. 

“Chanyeol, please, just be honest with me.” Sehun nods at Chanyeol, egging him to speak. 

“My chest is really sore Sehun.” Chanyeol mutters, barely loud enough for Sehun to even hear. 

“Like from the workouts? Are they too intensive or?” Sehun tries to probe and find out more. 

Chanyeol’s face heats up, “No, like it’s kinda really swollen there and it’s sore and sensitive, especially to the touch.” he says in a tone that he hopes Sehun would be able to understand what he is getting at. 

“Oh.” Sehun says blanky, taking in everything that Chanyeol has told him. Again, no jokes were made at his confession of his sensitive breasts, but then again, Sehun didn’t seem in the mood for joking right now. 

There was quite a long pause before Sehun opens his mouth to speak again. “Chanyeol, did you bottom for that man”. 

Whatever Chanyeol was expecting Sehun to say, it definitely was not that. 

“What?” Chanyeol wasn’t quite sure what Sehun was hinting at. 

“Did you let the man from the club fuck you?” Sehun rephrases his question. 

Chanyeol’s face heats up again, he hates talking about anything along these lines with Sehun. 

“Yes, but what the hell does this have to do wi-” Chanyeol cuts himself off when he finally puts it all together. No. No. No. No. No. He can’t be. There is no way. 

“Chanyeol, did he use a condom?” Sehun tries to be calm about this, especially seeing that Chanyeol had a blank and fearful look on his face. 

Chanyeol starts breathing a bit faster, there was no way, right? 

“Yes, he used a condom. And it’s not possible Sehun, I’m not even a carrier.” Chanyeol was not sounding as convinced as he should be. 

“Yeol, calm down, please breathe.” Sehun could spot the signs of an oncoming panic attack well and he knew that if he was not careful with what he says to Chanyeol, the boy might start freaking out. 

Chanyeol follows Sehun’s instructions to breathe in and out, deep breaths with a few seconds intervals between each breath. 

“Chanyeol, it will be okay, relax” Sehun comforts, even though he was freaking out on the inside as well. He had to be strong for Chanyeol. “We don’t know for sure right now” Sehun rationalises the whole situation. 

Chanyeol nods, trying to calm himself down. “I need to check, I need to know” Chanyeol tries to get off the bed but Sehun stops him. 

“I’ll run to the store, to get a kit. You stay here and rest up, okay?” Sehun’s question was more of a statement as he was already helping Chanyeol lie back on the bed. 

Chanyeol would have fought Sehun on this, but he felt like he needed the rest, especially after this possible revelation. 

Sehun turns to look at Chanyeol before leaving the room, “Chanyeol, don’t worry too much, get some rest. Whatever the case is, you got me, I promise”. 

It doesn’t ease Chanyeol’s worries about being pregnant but it does make Chanyeol’s heart swell up with love for his best friend. What would Chanyeol ever do without Sehun? 

Chanyeol nods his head weakly and closes his eyes, trying to get some rest while anxiously waiting for Sehun’s return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading til here! I changed the summary of this fic and added tags to make it more obvious that this is a bottom Yeol fic!! I realised that many people wanted to read this fic but only realised after a few chapters that it is Bottom Yeol and not Bottom Baek, and rather not continue reading so I wanted to make it clearer so people would not waste their time. I hope y'all have enjoyed this fic till this chapter and I know there aren't that many people into this dynamic (like there are only 71 works with this tag HAHHAA) but that was also a reason why I wanted to write this fic! Thank you for the encouraging comments on this fic so far, it really encourages me to write more and update it more frequently:) Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	6. Baby don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a little more Chanyeol centric for now, but more Baekhyun later on!!!

Chanyeol hears the apartment main door open with the sound of keys jingling accompanied with the shuffling of a plastic bag. 

“I got the stuff.” Sehun walks into their shared room, emptying the contents of the plastic bag he was holding onto the bed that Chanyeol was on. 

Chanyeol sits upright on the bed, looking down at the 5 pregnancy kits that were laid out in front of him. Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow up at his best friend. 

“Well, I didn’t know which brand was good so I got one of each” Sehun shrugs, he ponders for a moment before taking one to pass to Chanyeol, “Go pee on this?”. 

Chanyeol suddenly feels nervous, the future of his entire life kinda depends on the outcome of what is shown on this $10 stick. (Chanyeol was also kind of shocked to realise exactly how expensive pregnancy kits were.) With a shaky hand, Chanyeol grabs the box from Sehun, pushing himself off the bed. 

At least the dizzy spell that Chanyeol was experiencing had passed so he managed to walk to the toilet without needing the help of Sehun. Chanyeol heaves a sigh of relief because his best friend had already done so much for him that day. 

Chanyeol walks into the toilet and closes the door behind him. He slowly takes the kit out from the box and unwraps it. Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol lowers his pants and holds the stick out while he pees on it. 

Following the instruction that states to wait five minutes for an answer, Chanyeol takes the stick and walks out of the washroom and holding it in returning to the bedroom with Sehun. 

Sehun would obviously see that Chanyeol was nervous and terrified. 

Sehun walks towards his best friend, slowly removing the stick from his hand and laying it on the table in their room, careful not to touch the pee-riden tip of it.

Chanyeol was shaking, anxious to know the results. 

“Yeol, no matter what’s the outcome, please stay calm okay?” Sehun mumbles while he tries to calm down an angsty Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before nodding. This wasn’t that big a deal right? The kit was just going to tell him if he was going to be a father or not, you know, no biggie. 

“Yeol, I’m serious. No matter what, I’ve got you. We’re in this together.” Sehun holds Chanyeol’s hand, to make sure it goes through Chanyeol’s overworked brain.  
Chanyeol gives Sehun a weak smile, checking his watch to see if it was time to check the kit. 

Five minutes feel like a really short time when it is the break interval before starting another set, but in this case, it seemed to be passing so damn slowly. 

When Chanyeol’s watch finally beeped, indicating that five minutes had passed, Chanyeol gives Sehun a small nod, before going to the table to check on the kit. 

Chanyeol tries his best to keep his composure, he really does. But no matter how much he tried to prepare himself for what could be his reality, seeing the two lines on the stick really sends him into a frenzy of anxiety and panic. 

Two lines. It was positive. Park Chanyeol was pregnant. 

Chanyeol shakes his head a little, trying to be in denial despite his hand holding onto clear evidence he cannot refute. 

Sehun doesn’t need to look at the stick to know the results. “Chanyeol, breathe, please.” He demands, seeing Chanyeol slowly losing it. 

Chanyeol throws the stick onto the ground, not giving a damn that it has his pee all over it. Breathing became something difficult for him, Chanyeol feels like running, running away from all of this, this was not happening, not right now. 

“Chanyeol, please, calm down.” Sehun holds his friend, seeing how unstable he was. Chanyeol tenses up as Sehun wraps his arms around him, he realises exactly how much was shaking and how much his legs felt like jelly. 

“Se-sehun, I..I’m sc-scared. I… I don’t know… what-t to do.” Chanyeol is barely able to mutter out, tears slowly welling up uncontrollably in his eyes. 

Sehun pulls his friend to the bed, slowly lowering them both on the bed. He looks at his best friend who has his hands curled up in tight fists, bunching up and crumbling his oversized shirt while tears were slowly cascading down his cheek. 

Despite knowing Chanyeol since they were both kids, Chanyeol has never looked younger than he did right then. He could sense the uncertainty and fear that laced his best friend’s words. Chanyeol was scared, and he had reason to be. Unplanned pregnancies were always scary. Even Sehun was fearful, but he knew Chanyeol needed him to be strong for the both of them right now. 

Sehun slowly cradles Chanyeol’s face, wiping away the never-ending stream of tears gently, “Yeol, I know it’s scary right now, you didn’t plan for this, no one did. But you're not alone”. Chanyeol lets out another loud sob at that and Sehun hushes him to calm him down before he continues, “Listen to me Yeolie, you have me, and you have Kyungsoo, and I promise that we are going to help you. Calm down for me okay, deep breaths.” Sehun coos and Chanyeol tries his best to follow instructions. 

“C-can I try another?” Chanyeol hates how he was still in denial but he prays and hopes that it was a false positive, that this was all just a big twisted joke. 

Sehun doesn’t want to argue with his emotional friend so he gets the rest of the kits and passes one more over to Chanyeol. 

The taller man grabs the one Sehun passes to him along with two others, he wanted to be sure. 

The results all come back the same as the first kit. Three sticks, all with two lines. It was confirmed, Chanyeol was most definitely pregnant. 

Chanyeol holds the sticks in his hand and blankly looks at all of them while sitting on Sehun’s bed. While Sehun was worried at Chanyeol’s outburst earlier, the lack of reaction from Chanyeol now, was scaring him more. 

Sehun reaches his hand out to take the kits out of Chanyeol’s hands when Chanyeol suddenly gets up from the bed. 

“No.” Chanyeol says in a low and dangerous tone, shaking his head profusely. 

Sehun is taken aback, but he doesn’t know how to address Chanyeol, still trying to read his mood and how is feeling. 

“I can’t be.” Chanyeol shakes his head more and more violently. 

“Yeol-” Sehun decides to try to calm his friend down again. 

Chanyeol actually lets out a blood curdling scream, before shouting no repeatedly, bursting into tears right in front of Sehun. 

“Yeol, please just listen-” Sehun tries again to reach out and hold his best friend only to have his hand being violently swatted away in a frenzy by the taller man. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Chanyeol yells, before trying to make an escape out of the room. 

Sehun is clearly shocked at Chanyeol’s sudden outburst, and instantly tries to run after Chanyeol before he does something stupid.  
Chanyeol needed to get out, everything was stifling him in that small apartment. He winces internally for pushing Sehun away when all he wanted to do was help, but right now, he just wanted to be alone. 

Sehun’s heart was beating rapidly because running was definitely not his forte and he was running out of stamina from trying to chase his marathon runner of a best friend who was emotionally trying to run away from his problems. 

Out-running his best friend would usually be of no problem from Chanyeol, but less than a few minutes into his escape, Chanyeol is hit with yet another dizzy spell that has him grabbing onto the nearest pillar for support to even stand upright. 

Sehun might have been lagging a bit behind, but seeing his roommate almost topple over in pain, has him double up in speed to catch up. 

Chanyeol kneels down on the payment, in the middle of the street, next to a lamp post, as he feels the urge to puke once more. Chanyeol coughs and coughs but nothing but bile was rising up his throat, having already emptied anything he possibly could earlier that day. 

“Yeol!” Sehun yells out, finally caught up with his flatmate, “please, please don’t- don’t do that again.”. 

Chanyeol wants to cry and breakdown and wail and yell about how unfair this whole thing is, but all he does is stare at his best friend, trying to hold back the urge to throw up. 

“What.. what should I do?” Chanyeol finally mutters, looking at the small pile of bile that he caused in the middle of the payment they were on. 

“Let’s go back, we’ll figure it out, together.” Sehun reaches for his best friend’s hand and this time, Chanyeol allows him to take it. 

\---

Despite being dizzy, Chanyeol insists on walking back to their apartment by himself and Sehun, worried that his best friend would start flipping out if he does not let him do as he please, heeds his friend’s request and walks beside him without assisting him. Sehun keeps a close eye on Chanyeol, ready to catch him should his friend suddenly lose the energy needed to keep himself upright. 

Getting back, Chanyeol mumbles an apology for hitting Sehun’s arm away earlier and Sehun mutters an ‘it’s okay’ back. 

Sehun pours Chanyeol and himself each a warm cup of water before he guides them back to sit on his bed. 

“Are you feeling better?” Sehun passes one of the two cups to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol receives the cup from Sehun with two hands, nodding his head, trying his best not to look at his roommate. 

“Chanyeol, I know you are scared, but please don’t do that again, if not for me or yourself, for the baby” Sehun feels like those words were so foreign to his lips, the baby. 

Chanyeol tenses up at the sound of that, hearing Sehun saying it out loud makes it all the more real and frightening. 

Sehun was about to say something else when he hears a familiar ringtone coming from the other side of the room. 

Chanyeol recognises it as the ringtone he set for Minseok- and fuck, he checks his watch, it was 11:42, a full 12 minutes past the time he was supposed to meet Minseok for his daily trainings. 

Sehun seems to catch on to who it was as he gets up to pick up Chanyeol’s phone. 

“Chanyeol-ah!! What did I tell you about being on time?” Minseok’s voice could be heard blaring across the speaker. 

Sehun takes a breathe, “Seok, Chanyeol can’t go for training today.” he replies simply and Chanyeol’s eyes widen, thinking that Sehun was going to tell Minseok the reason right then. 

“Oh..Sehun? Why? Is he okay?” Minseok’s tone changes from annoyed to concerned in just a few seconds. 

“Hun-” Chanyeol tries to stop Sehun from telling Minseok the truth, but all he gets is a hand raised at him to quieten down. 

“He is really sick today, he kept insisting on still going, but I forced him to stay home to rest.” Sehun lies through his teeth, without even batting an eye, Sehun really was the best liar that Chanyeol knew. 

“Good call Hun, help me look out for him and make sure he sees a doctor if he doesn’t get better by today.” Minseok advices. 

Sehun assures Minseok that he would take care of Chanyeol before promptly ending the call.

Chanyeol stares at Sehun blankly as he hands his phone back to him. 

“Thanks.” Chanyeol states, holding his phone tight in his hands, trying to understand why Sehun lied for him. 

“It’s not my secret to tell, I won’t say anything to anyone unless you let me.” Sehun lets out, as if he can read Chanyeol’s thoughts. 

Chanyeol nods, trying to think about what he should say next. 

“But Yeol, I think Soo should know” Sehun suggests because Kyungsoo has always been the wisest of the three of them. 

Chanyeol nods again at that, he had never wanted Kyungsoo to be beside him more than he did at that moment. 

“Yeol, here is what is going to happen right now okay? You just lie back down and rest, I’m going to make a quick call to Kyungsoo okay?” Sehun speaks in the softest tone. 

“But, I want to talk to Soo too.” Chanyeol mumbles, sounding even softer than Sehun. 

“And you will, I just need to fill him in on what happened first okay? And you look tired from everything, you should get some rest” Sehun nudges Chanyeol, babying him again. 

“But-” Chanyeol wants to argue, but he is tired, exhausted, so he allows Sehun to tuck him back into bed, wrapping him up with the comforter. 

Sehun pushes Chanyeol’s hair back and gives Chanyeol’s forehead a small kiss. “It’s gonna be alright okay Yeol, don’t think too much and try to rest up, for the baby”. 

For the baby. Chanyeol nods. He closes his eyes, shutting away all other thoughts in his head to finally get some rest, for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am trying to do daily updates, so the chapters will be shorter but the fic will be updated more frequently!


	7. Beside You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so much for daily updates HAHAHA I will try to update 3 times a week!!

To say that Kyungsoo was shocked, would be an understatement. 

Sehun massages the bridge of his nose as he informs his other best friend, who was miles away, about the current situation. 

“Let me just get this clear. I leave for about 7 months and you guys decided to convince Chanyeol to have a one night stand with a guy and now you are telling me he is pregnant with some random dude’s child?” Kyungsoo asks, close to disbelief. 

“Yeah, Soo, Yeol really needs you right now and I do too.” Sehun admits, kinda at a loss of what to do at this moment. 

Kyungsoo takes a while to take it all in, “Okay Hun, listen to me, this is what is going to happen. First, I need you to be strong, for Yeol, you know how he gets when he is emotional and now that he is actually with child, you have to make sure he doesn’t freak out and accidentally hurt himself.” 

Sehun hums, listening attentively to Kyungsoo over the phone. 

“Next, I need you to book an appointment with a gynaecologist for Yeol and take him there to make sure that he really is pregnant and find out how is the baby. Lastly, ensure him that he will be okay and that he is not alone. I’ll be there in less than 24 hours.” Kyungsoo says it like it is nothing. 

“Soo, you’re flying back? But what about your work?” Sehun questions, a bit shocked at his best friend’s statement. 

“That can wait, Yeol needs me more than ever now.” Kyungsoo mentions pointedly. 

“But your boss is mean and he might not let you just take a sudden leave.” Sehun reminds his friend of how strict his boss can get. 

“Then I’ll tell him to go fuck himself. I’m his most competent worker, I’m quite sure he won’t fire me.” Kyungsoo wasn’t even trying to brag, he was just spilling the tea.

“You wanna talk to Yeol right now?” Sehun asks, knowing that Kyungsoo would have the right words to say to Chanyeol. 

“Hand the phone to him.” Kyungsoo replies as Sehun finally reenters the room, slowly waking up the boy who had been sleeping for the past hour. 

“Yeollie, Soo is on the line, he has some stuff to tell you.” Sehun smiles at Chanyeol, putting the phone on loud speaker so all three of them can be part of this conversation. 

Chanyeol rubs the sleep out of his eyes, “Soo?” he calls out. 

“Yeol, can you hear me?” Chanyeol smiles at the familiar sound of his best friend. 

“Yes” Chanyeol replies, nodding his head even though Kyungsoo can’t see him. 

“Okay, Yeol I want you to listen to me okay? Promise me no freaking out anymore. Sehun is worried as hell and you know he can’t afford any more stress lines on his already old looking face” Kyungsoo knows he was being a savage but he would say this shit if it makes Chanyeol happy. 

“You bitch, this conversation is on loud speaker.” Sehun almost yells over the phone. 

“I’m not even sorry, you know it’s the truth.” Kyungsoo claps back and Chanyeol actually lets out a laugh at that, he really misses this, he really misses Kyungsoo. 

“No, but really Yeol. Please, take care of yourself and rest up. Sehun will be taking you to a doctor okay? Just to check on how you are doing, on the baby as well. Don’t worry too much, I’m gonna book a flight back for tonight, I be with you in less than 24 hours.” Kyungsoo ensures Chanyeol, earning a smile from said boy. 

“Soo, you don’t have to come all the way back for me” Chanyeol tries to argue, feeling horrible that Kyungsoo was going to drop everything just to ensure he was okay. 

“I know I don’t have to” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol, “but I want to.”. 

Chanyeol’s heart swells even more, “Soo…” Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. 

“Don’t fight me on this, I’m coming back and we are going to work this out okay Chanyeol? So just try not to worry your little ass on this too much before I get there.” Kyungsoo laughs out.

“Heyyyyy, my ass is not little.” Chanyeol banters back, like old times. 

“Yes it is.” Both Kyungsoo and Sehun reply at the same time. 

Chanyeol lets out a small laugh and Sehun considers it a win. 

“Okay I gotta get back to work now, finish some stuff up before I fly back.” Kyungsoo voices out as Sehun and Chanyeol listen. 

“Of course Soo.” Sehun replies before Chanyeol and him say goodbye and end the call. 

“So, I’ll look for a doctor for you now alright?” Sehun informs Chanyeol, while he opens a tab in his phone to search for any nearby clinics. 

“Thanks Hun, sorry I’m troubling you.” Chanyeol is honestly sorry for dragging his friends into his mess, he honestly doesn’t know what he would do without them.

“Don’t say that. I know you would do the same for me.” Sehun reminds Chanyeol and it was true, Chanyeol would. 

“Okay, you heard Soo, get more rest, I’ll order some panda express and find a doctor. You rest up til the food gets here!” Sehun changes the subject, fluffing up Chanyeol’s pillow so he could get some good sleep. 

 

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything” Sehun informs Chanyeol before he leaves the room to give Chanyeol some privacy.

Chanyeol smiles at that. Thank god for his amazing friends. 

\---

Sehun was livid, he clenches hard on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting on, staring down the extremely ignorant lady in front of him. 

Seriously? Sehun read the online reviews of this Gynaecologist online and so many of them sang praises about this doctor, Sehun was shocked to the core to be have to deal with this bitch and her frankly homophobic attitude. 

Chanyeol was nervous, but for the first time that day, not for himself, but for the doctor. Sehun looks like he is a minute away from snapping and lashing out at her. It’s not Sehun’s fault though, she was clearly being extremely unprofessional in her job and rude as balls to the both of them. 

Making a snarky sound when Chanyeol and Sehun entered her room was the first straw, asking Sehun if he was the one responsible in a disgusted tone was the second, telling Chanyeol that it was almost expected that the father was not in the picture since it was a same sex relationship was the final straw. 

“Looking at your blood test and urine test results, Mr Park, it is confirmed that you are indeed with child.” The lady clasps her fingers together. 

Chanyeol gulps, this really sets everything in stone, not that he really had any doubts that he was pregnant. It’s hard to be in denial when 4 kits showed the same results. 

Sehun tries to keep his cool, for Chanyeol, though he feels that his best friend should not have to face an obviously homophobic doctor. 

“So, what is the next course of action to ensure the baby is okay?” Sehun takes a deep breath, trying to keep this professional and ignore the woman’s bitchy attitude to them, just because they were both males in this situation. 

“I am just going to be extremely frank, in my professional opinion, male pregnancies are not common and abnormalities, because they are in a way not normal. They are usually difficult and hard on the carrier because their bodies are just not meant to carry a baby. Mr Park, looking at your body type, I can already tell that you are not very suited to carry a baby to the full term. I highly suggest you consider getting rid of it while it is in the first trimester, especially considering the family situation the baby would be born into as well.” The doctor tells Chanyeol and Sehun simply and as a matter of factly. 

At that, Sehun actually snaps, getting up and raising his voice at the doctor, “Oh, and all of this is in your professional opinion? I didn’t know that professional doctors are supposed to be so damn homophobic.”.

“Mr Oh, please calm down.” The nurse beside the doctor tries to step in, seeing how Sehun was really losing his temper. 

“Mr Oh, I am giving you advice that you may or may not take.” The doctor replies in a rather annoyed tone, “and my professional opinion may not seem like much to you, but I have 13 years of experience to back it up.”. 

“Okay, so in your 13 years, how many male clients did you have?” Sehun asks angrily, Chanyeol still looking at the scene unfold blankly. 

The lady takes off her glasses that were perched on the bridge of her nose, “Frankly, quite a few, and too many did not manage to carry to full term.” her tone sounded like a mix of sadness and bitterness. 

At that, Sehun sits himself back down, maybe the lady was not the devil that he thought she actually was. 

“Sorry if I came across too direct or too honest. I want you to know exactly what you are getting into. Pregnancies are not easy, some can be very tough but male pregnancies are in a whole different league, they are extremely difficult, and taxing on the carrier. In the cases that I have seen, many struggle so much with the pregnancy that it actually affects them even after the birth either emotionally or physically. And those are for the cases that actually manage to carry the baby to full term and have a successful birth.” The doctor’s tone was extremely cynical and Chanyeol has to bite down on his lip to avoid taking all this in and freaking out right there once again. 

“So, the risks are extremely high for male pregnancies?” Sehun’s question was more of a statement then a question. 

“The risks are very high” The female doctor doesn’t sugarcoat it, “and it will be extremely tolling and dangerous for the carrier” she looks directly at Chanyeol, trying to get him to consider her words. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth before closing it again, unsure of what to say. 

At the silence, the female doctor opens her mouth to speak once more, “The choice, at the end of the day is yours, if you choose to keep it, I will do whatever I can on my part to make it a smooth pregnancy. However, if you choose not to keep it, our clinic does also offer abortion procedures.”. 

Chanyeol’s heart sinks at her words, before coming here, getting rid of the baby was not even in his mind. Now that she pointed out all the possible complications that this baby could bring, Chanyeol honestly is at a loss. 

Sehun notices the fall in his friend’s mood, so he takes his hand before squeezing it tight, trying to give him strength through that gesture. 

“When do we have to decide by?” Sehun clears his throat. Chanyeol notes how Sehun used the term we, Sehun was really beside him in this.

“I would say as soon as possible, the longer this drags out, the worse it will be. Trying to get an abortion too late into the pregnancy places a high risk on the carrier as well.” The doctor explains, taking out her notebook to write some notes down. 

“Okay.” Sehun nods, looking at Chanyeol to check if his best friend is alright. 

“Would you like for me to do an ultrasound for you today?” The doctor asks, placing her pen down. 

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol finally speaks up for the first time in the office. 

“You sure?” Sehun asks, softly. 

Chanyeol nods his head, he rather not get emotionally attached to whatever was growing inside of him, especially since there was a chance he would not be keeping it anyway. 

“You can call in anytime to book an appointment when you’ve made your decision, whether it is to keep the baby or get rid of it, we’ll discuss it then.” The lady gives the two of them a polite smile as the nurse leads them out after an overly formal goodbye is muttered out by the both of them. 

\---

Sehun ends up not going to work, calling Lay to tell him about a family emergency that he has to handle. Technically, Sehun was not lying, because if anything, Chanyeol was his family. 

“Come on Yeol, you have to eat up, you’re eating for two now.” Sehun pushes the half eaten bowl of porridge back to Chanyeol. 

“I don’t have an appetite right now Hun.” For the first time in a few weeks, Chanyeol is not hungry, at all. 

“You have to eat Yeol, for the baby?” Sehun knows using the baby as an excuse was a low move, but he can’t see his best friend like this. 

Chanyeol moves to pick up his spoon but drops it back into the bowl, “Hun, I don’t know if I should keep it.”, Chanyeol feels guilty for even admitting it out loud. 

“Yeol, I can’t comment on this, because it is ultimately your decision but if it because of what that doctor said, then she’s wro-” Sehun wants to refute Chanyeol but Chanyeol cuts him off. 

“Wrong? She is not wrong Sehun. She is a doctor and she knows that it is a bad idea for me to even try to carry this baby to the full term. And about the family situation, fuck, the father is not in the picture and maybe I shouldn’t bring a baby into the world just to put it through this.” Chanyeol could feel tears pricking at his eyes but screw it, he will blame it on the hormones now that he can. 

“Chanyeol, fuck that guy in the club, I’ll raise the baby with you, and Kyungsoo will too, the baby won’t have two fathers, it will have three.” Sehun tries to inch closer to Chanyeol. 

“But, but… this wasn’t in my plan Sehun, getting knocked up from a fucking one night stand was not how I planned out my life to be!” Chanyeol yells out, angry at how unfair this situation was. Some people can sleep around their whole life and never get into any trouble, but the one time Chanyeol decides to sleep with a stranger, his whole life is flipped upside down.

“Yeol, fuck the plans.” Sehun knows it is harsh to say it like this, but Chanyeol needs to hear him out, “Life doesn’t go according to plans, it rarely ever does, and when that happens, we gotta make new plans.”

Chanyeol knows that what Sehun says makes sense but he doesn’t want to hear it. 

“Yeol, I know you didn’t plan for this, fuck, none of us did, but you got me and we can always make new plans, cause whatever your plans are, I want to be in them.” Sehun says everything that he wants to, so he turns back to his food, giving Chanyeol some space to think this all through.

Chanyeol excuses himself to go lay on his bed, being pregnant gives him an excuse to get lots of rest and he is going to make full use of it. 

Sehun lets Chanyeol leave to clear his head and get the rest he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouraging messages so far!! It really makes my day to see them!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!


	8. Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little longer! ALSO THANKS FOR 102 KUDOS:)

Kyungsoo outdoes himself and reaches their house just a little later than 3am. 

Sehun answers the door sleepily while Vivi barks excitedly at the arrival of someone familiar. 

Kyungsoo really meant it when he said he would be here within 24 hours. 

Chanyeol rubs the sleep out of his eyes tiredly, coming out of the room to check out what exactly the big commotion was all about. Locking eyes with his much smaller best friend, Chanyeol runs to give Kyungsoo a tight, bone crushing hug. 

Kyungsoo hugs Chanyeol equally hard back until he remembers that his best friend is actually with child, “Yeollie, watch your stomach.” Kyungsoo reminds Chanyeol, softly pulling apart from his taller friend’s embrace before bringing up his smol hand to lightly rub on his best friend’s tummy. 

Chanyeol’s tummy was still very much flat and toned, with his ab lines clear and defined. “Soo, I’m pregnant, not fragile.” Chanyeol tries to explain, not enjoying being treated so delicately. 

“Whatever you are, how are you feeling right now?” Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol over to the couch before taking a seat. 

Chanyeol is tired of being asked that, “I don’t know” he replies and he honestly doesn’t. 

“It’s okay, that’s why you got me and Sehun, we’ll help you figure it all out.” Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s hand lightly, earning a small smile from the taller boy. Sehun, standing at the side, watching the scene unfold, smiling fondly as well. 

“Hun, are you not going to give me a dumbass hug? I just flew down for the both of you.” Kyungsoo almost rolls his eyes, but clearly speaking with a lot of affection. 

Sehun moves towards them both, enveloping them both in a large bear hug, paying attention to be gentle with Chanyeol. 

They talk about how Kyungsoo has been, living in Jeju alone, and how he was managing with his workload, casually and deliberately not mentioning the elephant in the room. 

It is a little bit past 5 when Chanyeol lets out a small yawn, making it clear that he is tired. 

“Let’s head to bed?” Sehun suggests, seeing how Kyungsoo probably needs to rest from his flight as well. 

Chanyeol nods and Kyungsoo moves to get a pillow to make himself comfortable on their sofa, only to be stopped by Chanyeol. 

“Soo, sleep with me.” Chanyeol whines, sounding like a kid that wants candy. 

“I’m alright sleeping here Yeol, you need the space.” Kyungsoo points out. 

Chanyeol does not drop it, insistent on Kyungsoo sleeping in the same room as them. “Please? For me? You have the best cuddles.” Chanyeol pouts and Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol has already won the argument when he finds himself letting Chanyeol drag him by the arm into their shared room. 

Chanyeol’s bed was large, but definitely not the comfiest. I mean it is as comfortable as foldable beds get. At 1.86, it was difficult to find a bed that really fit his frame right especially in their tiny apartment, where it would be close to impossible to store a bed of that size in addition to Sehun’s bed. Chanyeol flops onto his bed and pats it, expecting Kyungsoo to jump on as well. 

Kyungsoo slowly crawls onto the bed before Chanyeol pulls him closer to him, taking in all of Kyungsoo’s warmth. He missed this, he missed his best friend. 

“Yeol, I love you but you are suffocating me.” Kyungsoo reminds, breaking free of Chanyeol’s tight grip, trying to get comfortable on the bed. 

“Oops sorry, I just missed you too much.” Chanyeol admits shyly, giving his best friend some space. 

“Guys, I am really tired, can y’all save the grade A bantering for tomorrow?” Sehun almost yells from his bed. 

“Fine. Nights! Love you both.” Chanyeol mumbles sleepily. 

“Love you too.” He hears Kyungsoo mumbling back, almost inaudible, voice definitely laced with slumber. Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo wrap his arms protectively around his waist. He was going to be alright.

\---

Chanyeol wakes up to the smell of pancakes and they smell so damn good. His stomach growls at the aroma that hangs in the air, hungry from not finishing his dinner last night. 

Chanyeol notes how Sehun’s bed is empty and Kyungsoo was also nowhere to be seen. 

As Chanyeol kicks his feet off his bed, he realises that it is already 12pm and he is still here, at home. He checks his phone and sees that there is just one new message notification. 

11:45am - Yeol, I heard you are still sick, go see a doctor okay? Hyung is worried. 

Chanyeol smiles at his phone, he knows that Minseok looks tough, but is a marshmallow on the inside. He types a quick, “I will, see you soon Hyung!” and puts his phone down, following the smell to the kitchen. 

Chanyeol notes how Sehun is cleaning up while Kyungsoo diligently flips the pancakes, slowly creating a stack for the three of them to eat. 

“Hun, you aren’t going to work again?” Chanyeol asks, making his presence known to the other two. 

Sehun hums in responds, “I told Lay that I needed a few days off.” he finishes washing the backlog of dirty plates in the sink before turning to smile at Chanyeol. 

“You slept well, Yeol?” Kyungsoo asks, not taking his attention off the task at hand to make them an amazing breakfast. 

“Better than I did in a long while.” Chanyeol admits, trying to help Kyungsoo, before getting his hand swatted away. 

“I don’t want you to ruin my perfect pancake streak.” Kyungsoo teases, pointing to the nice stack that was already done. 

\---

Chanyeol was about to take a big bite into his first pancake, but he suddenly remembers about his diet that he was supposed to follow. He drops his fork at that, gaining the attention of his two best friends. 

“What’s wrong? Dizzy spell?” Sehun moves, ready to help Chanyeol to the toilet if he needs it. 

“No, I just remembered that I can’t eat stuff like this” Chanyeol knows Sehun and Kyungsoo would flip if they knew he still really wanted to compete in the fitness competition. 

“Why not?” Kyungsoo pushes, even though he already knew the answer. 

“Chanyeol, you can’t be telling me that you still have plans to compete. You are pregnant for crying out loud!” Sehun is exasperated at this. 

“I know but.. But..” Chanyeol does not even know how to argue with Sehun, now that Kyungsoo was here to back him up. Chanyeol simply picks up his fork and digs into the beautiful pancakes that Kyungsoo made, damn, they were delicious. 

\---

It was only after they were done with the stack of pancakes, when Kyungsoo finally brought up the matter at hand. 

“So, Yeol, can we talk about it now?” Kyungsoo asks, at the dining table, now that the food was cleared. 

Chanyeol knows he has to address the problem at some point, especially since Kyungsoo flew down just to help him, “Yeah” Chanyeol mutters back. 

“Okay, can we talk about the father?” Kyungsoo tries to ask, but only gets an angry look from Chanyeol. 

“He is a piece of shit.” Chanyeol grumbles out, before Sehun tries to calm him down. 

“Chanyeol, do you know his name? How to find him? I mean, as much as he is a piece of shit, he deserves to know.” Kyungsoo tries to reason. 

“Well, his name is Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mumbles, and debates how he going to deliver the next piece of information without Sehun spazzing, “And he is kind of a music producer, you know, if he wasn’t lying his ass off to me.”. 

“Music producer? Okay, you didn’t mention any of this to me.” Sehun narrows his eyes at Chanyeol. 

“Do you know for what songs? We could track him down if you do.” Kyungsoo asks, looking directly at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol sighs, “Okay, I know he produced…. Wolf”, Chanyeol looks at his empty plate, not particularly wanting to see Sehun’s reaction. 

“Wolf? As in EXO’s Wolf???? What the heck Yeol, you slept with a freaking EXO producer and you didn’t care to tell me?” Sehun flips, yelling in excitement and disbelief. 

Sehun was probably the biggest fanboy of EXO to have ever existed, he has every album, and even kept posters of them up in the past. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you because I knew this was how you would react.” Chanyeol sighs again, done with his friend’s over-enthusiasm over this topic.

Kyungsoo whips out his phone, “Okay, if he is such a famous producer, I am quite sure that we can locate him.”. 

Kyungsoo googles ‘Baekhyun Wolf’ and waits for the results. 

Chanyeol and Sehun gather round the small screen to see a familiar face pop up with a linked Wiki page. Byun Baekhyun, 26 years old, Music Producer at YG music label. Wow, he had his own freaking wiki page, Chanyeol would not admit it, but that was pretty cool, not that he didn’t have his own as well. 

Kyungsoo was scrolling down the google searches, trying to find a website with some contact information when they see it. 

“No fucking way!” Sehun bursts into a giggle. 

Chanyeol lets out a chuckle as well, fuck, this was so embarrassing for Baekhyun, ‘Wolf demo track by Producer Byun Baekhyun’. 

Chanyeol remembers listening to the demo track years ago and it was the funniest thing that he had ever heard, now that he knew the person that was behind it, it was twice as funny. 

Sehun clicks on the video and it starts blaring out in their kitchen. Kyungsoo, who was wondering why the two of them were so amused, ends up bursting out in laughter while listening to the track, from the Chogiwa to the high pitched Saranghaeyos and the voice cracking at the high note, this video was gold. 

When the video ends, Kyungsoo directs them back to what they came to do, which was to find a way to contact this Baekhyun guy so they continued searching for his contact information. 

It doesn’t take much effort to realise that his page on the YG Music Label website had his business email there. 

Kyungsoo shows his phone to Chanyeol, “You want to tell him Yeol? It’s your call.”. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath of air in as he takes his phone out, opening his email to compose a message, Kyungsoo was right, Baekhyun was a piece of shit, but he deserved to know. 

Chanyeol enters the email that is on Kyungsoo’s phone and hovers his finger over the send button for a few moments before pressing it to actually send the email. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo each give him an encouraging smile, Chanyeol hopes that reaching out to Baekhyun would not be a mistake, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kyungsoo so so much!!!!!! Also, if you guys have not seen, here is the wolf demo video I really love it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q35VVR5-CLQ


	9. Put the blame on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this took a while I have been caught up with work!

To say that Baekhyun wasn’t surprised to get an email from a certain Park Chanyeol would be a lie. Baekhyun had just came back from a 3 hour lunch break (Perks of being friends with Junmyeon is that there is literally no way he was going to get fired) to refresh his inbox, checking if there was any paperwork he had to do before starting on another song. 

To: Byun-Baekhyun@YGmusiclabel.com  
From: Park.Chanyeol@Bodygoalsworkout.com  
Subject: I need to speak to you

Hey,  
Well, it’s me, Chanyeol, from the club? I don’t know if you can remember me but I need to see you again, so please contact me back as soon as you can. 

Warm Regards,  
Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun was confused. Yes, he most definitely remembered this Chanyeol boy, it’s kinda hard to forget what a dick he was to the boy. So, was this boy stupid or an idiot? What was he doing, trying to hit him up again even after all the shit he had said to him that day. To be honest, Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol for other reasons as well. Chanyeol was one of the hottest lays of Baekhyun’s life, plus he was nice and sweet. Not to mention, Chanyeol had opened Baekhyun’s eyes to something different, and it kinda scared Baekhyun to think about how he didn’t know that was what he wanted until he tried it with Chanyeol. Sex that came with love, what a concept. 

Baekhyun snaps himself back into reality, still not understanding why this boy would want to talk to him again. Surely it couldn’t be that he wanted a round two of that night right? Fuck, Baekhyun really hopes Chanyeol is not going to call him out right there and demand he let him fuck him because of the stupid promise he made. Whatever it was, Baekhyun realised that the fact that Chanyeol took the effort to actually find his business email to contact him, meaning this should be important. Out of curiosity, Baekhyun types a quick message back. 

To: Park.Chanyeol@Bodygoalsworkout.com  
From : Byun-Baekhyun@YGmusiclabel.com  
Subject: RE: I need to speak to you

Hey,  
Yup, I remember you. Wow, I can’t believe you found my business email to contact me. What’s up? 

Warm Regards,  
Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun has no idea why they were communicating via email, their business emails no less, and being so damn formal about it all. This whole situation was just weird. 

\---

Chanyeol gets the notification of a new email and he almost drops his phone seeing who the email was from. 

“Guys, he replied me” Chanyeol looks up from his phone to announce to the other two boys in the room. 

“Well, what did he say?” Sehun is eager to know, trying to peek at the taller boy’s phone. 

The three of them crowd around as Chanyeol opens up the email, each reading through the contents of the message. 

“Well, are you gonna tell him via email?” Sehun asks, thinking that sounded ridiculous. Imagine getting an email notification that says, “You’ve got mail and oh, a baby! Congrats!”. 

“Of course not you dumbass” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Yeol, you should meet him to deliver the news, the two of you will probably need to talk about it anyway.”. 

Chanyeol would rather never see Baekhyun again, after hearing the nasty shit the other boy had to say to him that day. However, he knew that Baekhyun had a right to know, and he was responsible for this situation so it was only right if he was involved as well. 

To: Byun-Baekhyun@YGmusiclabel.com  
From: Park.Chanyeol@Bodygoalsworkout.com  
Subject: RE: RE: I need to speak to you

Hey,  
I don’t think email will do. Can we meet up and talk? 

Warm Regards,  
Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun would never admit it, but he casually refreshes his email page, once every few minutes to see if he got a reply from a certain fitness trainer. When he finally sees the “Inbox (1)” notification with an email from Chanyeol, his heart almost skips a beat, he really wants to know what Chanyeol wanted from him. 

Opening the message, Baekhyun is even more confused. Chanyeol wants to meet up? What. And he doesn’t even want to say what for. Baekhyun could just ignore Chanyeol’s message, pretend that he never saw it. But damn it, this sounded so important, what exactly could be the reason that Chanyeol wants to speak to him? And what is making him refuse to even tell him what it’s about beforehand. 

To: Park.Chanyeol@Bodygoalsworkout.com  
From : Byun-Baekhyun@YGmusiclabel.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: I need to speak to you

Hey, 

Yeah, sure. How about the same place as before, Wanna One Cafe? I’m free after work tomorrow at about 7pm, we could talk then. 

Warm Regards,  
Byun Baekhyun

Receiving Baekhyun’s email agreeing to meet him allows Chanyeol to heave a sigh of relief, Baekhyun was an asshole the last time they met but at least he wasn’t being a dick about this. Chanyeol sends a quick email back about how he will make the reservation under his name and to see Baekhyun tomorrow. 

Baekhyun considers telling Chanyeol that the cafe is pretty quiet most of the time and he doesn’t require to make a reservation but he decides against it, not wanting to speak more to Chanyeol than necessary. Baekhyun spends the rest of the day, cracking his brain, trying to find out exactly what was the reason the tall boy would need to speak to him about.  
\---

Sehun thanks god that Kyungsoo was actually here to help deal with everything. Kyungsoo was really a saving grace, everything felt okay with him around. 

Chanyeol finds it ironic that he is the one with a baby growing in him but he is literally being babied by his smaller-than-him friends. With Sehun asking him every couple hours if he needs anything, and Kyungsoo suggesting things they could try together in the future that would be good for Chanyeol and the baby, Chanyeol can feel his friend’s love and concern for him. 

Chanyeol thinks it is very sweet that his friends were doing this for him, but to be honest, he isn’t too sure he wants to actually keep the baby. Don’t get Chanyeol wrong, he loves babies, adores them. But a baby right now? Chanyeol doesn’t feel at all ready for one, not emotionally and definitely not financially. Chanyeol came from a below average family background where he was thankful for what he had, but had always wanted to be in a position where he wished he was able to provide more for his parents and family. Being thousands of dollars in student debt does not help his case either, Chanyeol honestly regrets wasting so much money on a communications degree that he doesn’t even use. But then again, it made his parents happy and Chanyeol would do anything to please his parents. Speaking of which, he doesn’t know how to actually break the news to them. Surely he couldn’t give them a call and tell them, “Hey mom, hey dad, guess what I love dick now and congrats your getting grandkids cause I’m preggers!!”. He has never even raised the possibility of being gay up to his parents and now he was even knocked up. Chanyeol heavily suspects that his parents would flip out. But then again, Chanyeol knows how accepting his parents are, how much they love him, and he knows that this is honestly not the biggest thing he needs to worry about at the moment. His parents had, in a sense, taken in Sehun as their own, back when Sehun’s parents were mad at him when he came out. Chanyeol’s parents offered his best friend the empty room in their house and had treated Sehun as if he was their second son. Chanyeol doesn’t know if it was a acceptance of LGBT in general on his parents part or were they just okay with it because Sehun wasn’t actually their son. Chanyeol prays hard that it is actually the first option, he wouldn’t know what to do if his parents couldn’t accept him for who he was as a person. 

“Yeol? Are you even listening to me?” Sehun asked again, snapping Chanyeol out of his thoughts. 

“What? Yeah. I’m not hungry Hun” Chanyeol casually waves him off. 

“I was saying that we could go out later for dinner” Sehun reminds him, “Are you okay?”. 

Chanyeol is tired of answering that question, he doesn’t know, he really doesn’t know what to do, much less if he is actually okay. 

The pause that Chanyeol takes before replying has Sehun asking, “What’s on your mind, Yeol?”. 

Chanyeol sighs, “Well, I forgot to consider what my parents will actually say about this whole thing”. 

Kyungsoo moves a little closer to Chanyeol, “Yeol, I don’t think you need to worry about that, your parents seem to love you a lot.”. 

Chanyeol nods, because it was true, his family didn’t have a lot, but his parents made damn sure that he and his sister got everything they needed to have a good life growing up. 

“Yeah, I am sure they would support you and love you.” Sehun nudges, backing Kyungsoo up. 

“I know they love me… but I have never talked about the whole being gay thing with them, and now with this” Chanyeol points to his stomach, “I feel like I am dropping a whole bomb on them.”. 

“I think they will be shocked and surprised, for sure, but at the end of that, they will still care for you Yeol, your parents are good people.” Kyungsoo smiles meekly at Chanyeol, trying to encourage him. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to argue but Sehun cuts him off. 

“Remember senior year of high school? I came out to my parents?” Sehun bites on his lower lip at that painful memory. 

Chanyeol nods, because who could forget that?

“They were so mad at me that I was actually scared to go back to my house for close to a month.” Sehun breathes out, “But your parents, they insisted I stay at your place, and while I wanted to take the couch or sleep on the floor, they told me to take your sister’s room, since she was at college.”. 

Chanyeol gives Sehun a smile, he knows his parents are pretty amazing people. “You weren’t there when your mom told me this but she actually hugged me that night I went to your house crying. She told me this wasn’t something to be ashamed about, that my parents were wrong in having such a reaction. She reminded me that in the Park household, love is love, and I was free to stay there till my parents saw it the same way.”. 

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up a little at that, Sehun had never mentioned that to him, he had just came home that day to see his friend, crying in his house living room, with his mom trying to offer him tea and snacks to comfort him. 

“They would love you the same, Chanyeol, and you are hella lucky for that” Sehun pats Chanyeol on the back. 

Chanyeol smiles widely, at least that problem was out of the way. And while he was happy now that he was sure his parents would still love him, it still did not change the fact that he was broke, in debt and had no money for a baby at this point in his life. While knowing that his parents would be supportive is something to be thankful about, Chanyeol can’t help but worry about how his parents might try to take it upon themselves to help Chanyeol afford the cost of raising a baby. His parents were getting on and were planning for retirement in a few years, there was no way Chanyeol could bear to put such a burden on them financially. But what else could he do? Fitness was literally all he had going for him right now. It wasn’t like his Youtube gig was paying him a lot. Contrary to popular belief, being the face of a popular Youtube series didn’t mean shit, Chanyeol was getting paid peanuts even though his company was doing so well. Oh, and Chanyeol realises that he is probably going to lose said low paying job once they realise that he is actually pregnant because he hates to admit it but he knows most people watches his show to see him with his banging body carry weights and to watch him work out. And Chanyeol is pretty sure that in a few months, his banging body is going to be a very obviously pregnant body and he knows he won’t be able to work out then as well. 

“Is there anything else on your mind?” Kyungsoo can tell that that wasn’t all Chanyeol was worried about. 

“Money is going to be a problem.”. Chanyeol says blankly, really not sure how he was going to be able to afford to raise a child, especially after he loses his job. 

“Wait, that Baekhyun guy is a producer right? He freaking makes music for EXO, so I think it is safe to say he is rolling in money.” .Sehun points out. 

“Yeah, but how do I know how is he going to take this whole ‘I’m pregnant’ thing, he might not even want the baby” Chanyeol argues, knowing there is a chance that Baekhyun might tell him exactly that. 

“Chanyeol, right now, it doesn’t matter if he wants the baby or not. The decision is yours and whatever choice you make, he should take responsibility, because he had a part to play as well.”. Kyungsoo reminds Chanyeol, trying to ease his worries. 

Chanyeol wants to argue, but he knows his friends were right, Baekhyun was responsible, and if he had money, he damn right should support him and his baby when he is left jobless. Chanyeol has a sinking feeling in his heart and he doesn’t even know why. Chanyeol silently blames himself that maybe, he was trying to find a reason to not want the baby, trying to push the blame of needing to get rid of it on something else, or someone else. Chanyeol questions if he even wants the baby. He is not prepared for one and it would definitely ruin all his plans. Chanyeol sighs, this was really the hardest decision he has to make in his life. He wants to pursue fitness, and a career in it, that was his dream and he knows this baby was going to stop him from achieving it. Being an adult that has to make decision was hard. 

\---

Chanyeol spends Friday and a good part of Saturday actually reading up on male pregnancies. He considers how important it is to actually find out more about what he is actually getting himself into before jumping on board the keep the baby ship. 

Nausea, morning sickness, frequent headaches, loss of appetite, cramps, constipation, weight gain, stretchmarks… 

The list goes on and on, Chanyeol gulps reading what he might actually have to go through should he choose to keep the baby. He recognises some of the aliments as things he was already experiencing and he can’t believe it might actually get worse from here on out. 

Chanyeol reads blogs of males who underwent pregnancy and it scares him even more, the experience for a lot of them was definitely not easy and many talked about the pain they underwent while carrying the body and the nightmare that was the actual birth. Chanyeol shudders hard at that, not even being able to imagine a baby coming out of him. Ew, no. 

Chanyeol is really torn about whether he should keep the baby. Not only was his career at stake, his body and his health was as well. Carrying a baby would not be easy, especially not for him and he honestly doesn’t know if he wants to put himself through that stress and if he actually wants to do it. Many of the blog posts that he read mentioned about how it would all be worth it in the end, but right now, Chanyeol isn’t too sure he agrees. It is hard to feel that way about some weird thing that was just growing inside of you. 

Seeing his best friends so supportive about him having a baby, Chanyeol doesn’t even know how to break it to his friends that he is not really that big on being on team baby.

\---

“You sure you don’t need us to go with you?” Sehun asks again, ready to leave with Chanyeol should he just say the word.

“I’m sure. I think I should go alone.” Chanyeol insists, before checking his hair in the living room mirror. 

“Call us if anything. If the Baekhyun guy is being an asshole, I will personally head down and whoop his ass.” Kyungsoo is not even joking about it and Chanyeol does not doubt that he means it. 

“Got it. Thanks guys, see y’all later.” Chanyeol takes in a deep breath of air, feeling a little nervous. 

“Relax Chanyeol, it won’t be that bad” Kyungsoo coos. Chanyeol nods as he heads out of their house to the meeting point for his taxi pick up. Yeah, his talk with Baekhyun can’t go that bad right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short but I just wanted to update to keep momentum!! Hope you guys enjoyed this part!! I have been quite unmotivated so am trying to keep myself move motivated to finish this fic!!! See y'all for another update real soon!! Come scream at me on tumblr @exocomebaek


	10. You tell me how to feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Wanna One's Energetic:) Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chanyeol’s taxi pulls up right in front of Wanna One Cafe and Chanyeol is hit with the memories of when he came here with Baekhyun after their night together. It was barely a month ago, but damn, so much has changed since then. 

Chanyeol enters the cafe and realises that it is a pretty slow day for them and there isn’t much of a crowd inside. He looks around for a familiar face, hoping to see that Daniel Kang boy again. 

“Hello sir, could I help you?” A friendly boy approaches Chanyeol seeing that he was looking around at the entrance. Chanyeol notes how this boy has an even weirder name ‘Ong Seongwu’, was that a misspelling? 

“I actually have a reservation here, under the name Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol smiles gently at the smaller boy. 

“Oh, so you are the one who called in. We rarely get requests for reservations, but follow me, I’ll take you to your seat.”. The over-enthusiastic boy leads the way and Chanyeol can’t help but wonder if everyone that works here is this full of energy, they are so energetic.

“Are we expecting any more people?” The boy asks Chanyeol, handing him a menu as Chanyeol gets himself seated comfortably. 

“Just one more.” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Sure, any drinks for you?” The boy asks, taking out his notepad. 

“Just warm water will be fine. Thanks.” Chanyeol tries to calm himself down, but he was getting increasingly nervous, wondering how Baekhyun will take this. 

Chanyeol considers himself lucky that he hadn’t had a dizzy spell that day. He realises that the ample rest he has been getting really made the number of dizzy spells he faced drop exponentially. But just as he was thinking about how lucky he was, Chanyeol is hit with a sudden wave a nausea. Chanyeol shuts his eyes and brings a hand up to press down on the bridge of his nose, hoping that the feeling will pass without him actually needing to throw up. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Chanyeol doesn’t open his eyes, but he recognises it was same boy who sat him down. 

Chanyeol mumbles out a quick, “I’m fine”, but the boy decides to pass him his drink with a straw. 

“Here, have some water?” The server placed the cup right below Chanyeol so he could slowly sip from it. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and sips slowly on his warm drink, feeling slightly better at that. 

“I’m really okay.” Chanyeol mutters with a courteous smile, “Thanks Seongwu.”. 

“Call me Ong, and no worries.” Ong smiles back, rubbing his neck at that, “anything else I could help you with?”. 

Chanyeol takes a quick glance and realises that the Ong boy probably doesn’t have anything else to do, so he decides to make some small talk with him since he was early to meeting Baekhyun. 

“Is there by any chance a Daniel that works here?” Chanyeol asks, before taking another sip from his cup. 

Chanyeol notes how the Ong boy’s face lights up at the mention of that name, “Kang Daniel?” he chuckles out, “Yeah, he is my- my really good friend and he is actually coming in later for his shift”. 

Chanyeol pretends he doesn’t hear that pause that Ong made while saying that they were really good friends. 

“How do you know him?” Ong practically beams at Chanyeol. 

“Oh, he was my server the previous time I was here and he was sweet, a nice boy” Chanyeol explains. 

Chanyeol listens to Ong talk about the sweetest things that Daniel had every did and why he thinks he is lucky to even be friends with someone like Daniel. Chanyeol can’t help but smile seeing him talk so fondly about his friend. It was when Ong was going on about how Daniel threw him a surprise birthday party last year, when Chanyeol sees a familiar figure enter the cafe. Baekhyun. 

\---

Baekhyun has no idea what to wear for dinner to see Chanyeol again. I mean, this wasn’t a date, it was far from it. And it is not like Chanyeol hasn’t seen him at his worst when he had just woke up, post sex with messy bed hair. Baekhyun decides to dress to impress, if anything, he wants Chanyeol to remember what a hot lay he was, regardless of what he has to say to him tonight. 

Baekhyun looked amazing. Of course Chanyeol was staring, Baekhyun with his hair nicely styled in a stylishly fitting casual suit making him look like a walking snack. Chanyeol felt really underdressed at that moment, opting for just a casual oversized sweater and ripped jeans.

Ong followed Chanyeol’s eyeline to see who he was actually looking at, “Baekhyun-ah, what brings you here?”. 

Baekhyun sees Chanyeol, and shit, he looks cute in that oversized sweater and with his hair pushed back, putting more attention on his giant ears. Oh, Ong is here, chatting with Chanyeol. Urgh, Baekhyun makes a mental note to himself to stop coming here so often because all the servers are so darn friendly and low-key intruding on his personal life. 

“Hey Ong, where’s your boyfriend?” Baekhyun asks snarkily before addressing Chanyeol, “Hey Chanyeol, sorry, work took a little longer than expected.”. That was a lie, Baekhyun was late because he spent an extra ten minutes checking if his hair was perfect before heading over, he wanted to look his best for this. 

“Oh no worries, I haven’t waited long.” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun an overly polite nod. 

Ong, not picking up on the awkward tension between the two casually continues the conversation with Baekhyun, “Daniel is NOT my boyfriend. You are the one with the boyfriend Baek, and gotta admit, not bad.”. 

Chanyeol’s ears actually go red at that, surely at 25, he was too old to be embarrassed about these kind of jokes regarding who was who’s boyfriend. 

“We aren’t-” Baekhyun doesn’t even bother to try to explain, “Can we just order our food?”. 

Ong takes it as a win and smiles cheerfully as he pens down Baekhyun’s order in one swift motion, turning to Chanyeol to write his order down. 

Chanyeol considers eating a salad, like what he was supposed to for his diet, but decides to opt for the chicken chop instead, requesting for the sauce to be served at the side and for it to be of chicken breast. 

As soon as Ong was off to send in their orders, Baekhyun clears his throat, not very sure how to start asking Chanyeol what was up. 

“You still on your crazy diet?” Baekhyun decides to start with that, thinking it was a good opening to this awkward meetup. 

Chanyeol bites down on his lip, “Um yeah, kinda”, well he kind of was still trying to make an effort. 

“How is the preparation for the competition coming along?” Baekhyun asks, out of courtesy. 

Chanyeol hates this beating around the bush, but then again, he doesn’t know how to get right straight to the point as well.

Chanyeol was going to continue this small talk when his phone buzzed. Taking it out, he sees a new message from Kyungsoo. 

7.18pm - Yeol, remember to get his number. 

Chanyeol is once again reminded of the severity of this situation, so he slides his phone over to Baekhyun. 

“Before anything, can you type in your number?” Chanyeol points at his phone, which was still showing Kyungsoo’s chat with him. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at this. What gives? He reads the previous message from Chanyeol’s friend, wh-why do they need his number. Baekhyun then decides to do what any normal person would do, give his best friend’s number instead. Jongin wouldn’t be mad at him, right? 

Baekhyun slides the phone right back to Chanyeol, “So, are you going to tell me why you needed to see me and why you need my number?”. 

Chanyeol bites on his lip again, a nervous habit of his. He had practiced this speech a hundred times over the last two days but it still felt so weird and awkward to say out to the father of his unborn child. 

“How are you guys doing over here?” A familiar enthusiastic voice booms beside them. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, seriously? First Ong, and now Daniel is here too? 

“Peachy.” Baekhyun gives a fake smile to Daniel. 

“I’ll get both of you started with your soups.” Daniel smiles, taking two bowls off the tray he was carrying, one after another. 

“Oh, we didn’t order any soups.” Chanyeol smiles at the friendly boy. 

“It’s on the house, don’t let our manager know though, me and Ong will get into trouble.” Daniel smiles and gives them a little wink. 

Baekhyun smiles weakly back, Daniel and Ong might be nosy waiters but they are kind and nice nosy waiters. 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol tell Daniel as he runs off to find Ong.

“Are they dating?” Chanyeol casually asks, stirring his pumpkin soup. 

“Hmm, that’s the question I have been asking them for awhile.” Baekhyun mumbles back, sipping on his soup. 

“It’s cute.” Chanyeol smiles looking at the two of them laughing at something at the corner of the cafe, young love. 

Chanyeol is hit with the sudden realisation that he would never experience that in his life. This baby, should he choose to keep it, will be the biggest date repellent in the world. Chanyeol can kiss a cute love life goodbye. Chanyeol frowns hard at that.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like the soup?” Baekhyun finds it hard to read Chanyeol, a moment he was smiling and now he looks like a kicked puppy. 

“No, no, it’s great. Just thinking.” Chanyeol mumbles, stirring his soup rather than drinking it. 

Baekhyun doesn’t push and Chanyeol is thankful for that. They sit in silence for a while longer before Baekhyun clears his throat, “So, about why we are here again today.”. 

Chanyeol gulps, here goes nothing, “Okay, so I actually asked you here today because of that night.”. 

Baekhyun nods, egging Chanyeol to continue.

“Well, I actually need to tell you something that happened because of that night” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who was looking at him eagerly. 

“Yes?” Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol is nervous, and was obviously trying to avoid the topic. 

“Okay, so I think you should take a breath first, this could be a lot.” Chanyeol warns. 

Baekhyun’s heart pounds a little quicker at that, what could Chanyeol need to tell him that was so important? And why did Chanyeol think his reaction would be bad.

“Okay?” Baekhyun doesn’t know what else to say. 

Chanyeol himself takes a deep breath, ready to spill the beans, “Okay, so I found out th-”

“Soooooo, we doing alright? Are my favourite couple loving the soup?” 

Baekhyun seriously wants to flip the table in front of him, if Ong or Daniel interrupt them one more time, he swears to-

“Ong, can I speak with you, just a quick word.” Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol, getting up from his seat. 

Baekhyun pulls Ong to the side before he even has a chance to respond. 

“Ong, I usually don’t mind you coming up to banter, but for fuck sake, can’t you sense the obvious tension between me and Chanyeol?” Baekhyun presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“Sexual tension?” Ong smirks a little, still not catching onto Baekhyun’s drift. 

“Wha- No. I am talking about the obvious fact that we hate each other, but are trying to be cordial.” Baekhyun tries to explain. 

“Well, it may start off like that, but it could change. I mean me and Daniel hated each other at first, but now we are really good friends.” Ong nudges Baekhyun encouragingly. 

“Sure. ‘Friends’” Baekhyun mimed air quotes, “I’m quite sure ‘friends’ don’t kiss and sleep together Ong.”. 

Ong’s ears heat up at that, “I don’t know what you are talking about, but fine, I’ll get out of your hair.”. 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiles at that, getting back to his seat, just as Daniel lowering their food onto the table, casually making conversation with Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun gives a look to Ong, before raising his eyebrows. 

Ong walks over to Daniel and nudges him, to leave them alone. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way that Ong’s hand lingers on Daniel’s waist as he pulls the taller boy away. 

Baekhyun sits back down, before directing his attention back to Chanyeol. 

“Sorry about them, they are always like that, messing around with me.” Baekhyun, picks up his cutlery, pulling his dish closer to himself. 

“Oh, no worries, they are nice. I don’t really mind.” Chanyeol replies meekly, pulling his dish nearer to him as well. 

Baekhyun allows the two of them to dig into their food for a bit before raising the topic once again, “So back to what you were saying?”. 

Chanyeol finishes the bite of chicken that was in his mouth before starting again, “Okay, as I was saying, Baekhyun I found out something”, Chanyeol widens his eyes at that, hoping that Baekhyun would be able to catch on to what he was trying to insinuate. 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, “Found out what?”, confused as to what Chanyeol was even talking about. 

Damn it, Chanyeol realises that he can’t be subtle about this, seeing that Baekhyun was not catching on. “I went to the doctor Baekhyun and well, it tested positive.” Chanyeol lowers his head, not really daring to meet Baekhyun’s eye. 

Baekhyun lets that sink in for a moment. He slowly places his cutlery down onto the table. “Omg” Baekhyun breaths out, and Chanyeol wants to say something, seeing that Baekhyun looks devastated.

“Are you sure you got it from me?” Baekhyun quips back, almost in disbelief.

Chanyeol is a little angry at that, with Baekhyun phrasing his pregnancy like something so unwanted. “Yeah, I’m pretty damn sure. I haven’t had sex in like a year you asshole.”.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun mutters out, shaking his head. 

Chanyeol has no idea what to even say to Baekhyun, who was a mix of anxiousness and frustration. He has no idea why Baekhyun is having that kind of reaction, I mean if there was anyone who should be feeling that way, it should be him who had an actual baby growing in him right at the moment. 

“Fuck this, it’s going to ruin my entire life. Is it curable?” Baekhyun doesn’t mean to actually raise his voice, but his worst fear is literally playing out right now. 

At that, Chanyeol snaps, who the fuck was Baekhyun to describe his baby like a disease that needs to be ‘cured’ and what about his life? At least Baekhyun wasn’t the one with a fitness career that relied heavily on having a good body. 

“What the fuck, can you not be so rude about this? Your life is ruined? Then what the fuck about mine?” Chanyeol doesn’t care if the table beside them turned to stare at them. 

“Wow, what a time to be selfish Chanyeol. So you are trying to say it’s my fault? ” Baekhyun lashes out. 

“Yeah, I am pretty damn sure it is your fucking fault.” Chanyeol bites back, anger boiling in him. 

“Look, I get tested once every 2 months and each time it came back, results are that I’m clean. Your ex or something could have given it to you and by extension, me.” Baekhyun is so pissed, he can’t even think straight. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks blankly. Chanyeol wants to clap back, but he realises that Baekhyun got it wrong. Fuck. This wasn’t an STD, this was a fucking baby. 

“Some STDs don’t show till months later. Okay, but I am not trying to play the blame game. Can you tell me if it is at least curable?” Baekhyun lowers his voice, massaging his temples lightly.

Chanyeol takes a breath, willing God to give him strength to carry on this conversation with Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, I don’t have an STD.” Chanyeol locks eyes with the smaller man. 

“What? I don’t understand. You said you tested positive?” Baekhyun scrunches his nose, unsure what Chanyeol is saying. 

Chanyeol bites on his lower lip and decides to just say it real quick, “Well, I’m pregnant”. 

There was silence. A long silence. No wonder they call it a pregnant pause. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widens, it all clicks and suddenly he feels more shocked about this then when he thought that Chanyeol was telling him about having an STD. Pregnant. A baby. Fuck. He was barely functioning as an adult, how the hell was he going to be a good father? 

Chanyeol looks at the smaller male, eyes wide and lost. Chanyeol mumbles out, “Baekhyun?”, wanting to get a reaction from the other male. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, or maybe he does, but he has no idea how to say it without sounding like an asshole, “Ho-how could it be? We used protection and you’re not a carrier?” 

Chanyeol sighs, “I don’t know. The condom broke? My test results from when I was younger said I wasn’t a carrier, but I guess that was wrong.”. 

There was a pause as Baekhyun stops to think, afraid to even ask the next thing on his mind.

“Are you going to keep it?” Baekhyun needs to know, he is sure as fuck not ready to be a father and he did not sign up for this responsibility.

Chanyeol looks away, “That was what I was going to talk to you about, I don’t know.”.

Baekhyun can sense the uncertainty in the taller boy’s voice and he decides to play on it to get what he wants, “What’s making you not want to keep it?”. 

“Well, first of all, I’m broke, and in lots of student debt” Chanyeol frowns, “Secondly, it’s apparently really risky for my to actually carry this baby. And lastly, this- I mean us, we are not a couple, so this baby will be born into a broken family.” Chanyeol sighs, unsure of what to do at this whole situation. 

Baekhyun is just as confused as to how to handle this. A few minutes ago, he had thought his life was going to be ruined because of an STD, now he KNOWS his life is going to be ruined because of a baby. 

“Well, seems to me you already made up your mind then.” Baekhyun says, as a matter of factly, trying to spark a reaction from the taller male. 

“What?” Chanyeol finally looks right at Baekhyun. 

“I mean, if you can list so many reasons not to keep it, then why not, you know?” Baekhyun knows it is more complicated than that, but he was thinking for his future and also Chanyeol’s. 

“Are you serious? It’s a life, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says firmly. 

“Well, technically not really. It’s only been a few weeks. And you seem pretty set on your reasons not to keep it, so why not get rid of it now before it becomes a problem for me- for the both of us?” Baekhyun knows it is a dick move to say it so frankly, but he knows that it’s the truth, he just needs Chanyeol to see it.

“Now you’re just being selfish.” Chanyeol lashes back, “I thought you would at least offer to help raise this child or take out some money to help me.”. This scenario played through his mind a thousand times, but never in those playbacks was Baekhyun such a bitch to him and so heartless toward his own child. 

“Selfish? I’m being smart about this Chanyeol. I don’t want this baby, and you seem to not want it too, so let’s not have this baby. And fuck, if this is about money, I’m sorry to break it to you but I’m not loaded.” Baekhyun was getting snappy at Chanyeol’s pissy attitude towards him. 

Chanyeol heats up at that, “It’s not about the fucking money. It’s about you taking responsibility for this.”. 

“Well, what do you want me to do exactly? It’s not my fucking fault the condom probably broke while you were rubbing lube all over my dick.” Baekhyun shouts, calling attention from the neighbouring tables again. 

“So it’s my fault then? For letting you and your monster dick fuck me and take my gay virginity? Fuck you Baekhyun, you think I am so happy and excited to be pregnant? You don’t know how hard this is for me.” Chanyeol wants to cry but he turns the sadness into anger instead. 

“Look Chanyeol, I don’t know what to say. I can see that you are already quite set on not keeping this baby, it seems to me that you are just looking for someone to push the blame to. If you want to paint me as the bad guy, I’m not going to stand for it. You know you want to get rid of the baby too, so stop acting like I am the devil for suggesting we do what’s best for the both of us.” Baekhyun lowers his voice just a little to stop the glares received from the other patrons in the cafe. 

Chanyeol’s jaw drops slightly, as much as he wants to shout back, Baekhyun might be right, he doesn’t really want the baby. 

“Chanyeol, we’re young and stupid. We both are not ready for this, for a baby. This was a mistake and we know it. Getting rid of it will be the best, not just for me, but for you and for the baby as well. Besides, you need your body right? No point having a baby that’s existence will literally ruin your career.” Baekhyun goes on to explain, trying to be cordial and rational about the whole situation. 

Chanyeol knows he should remain calm, but something in his heart hurts. Deep down, he knew that there was a high chance that Baekhyun would not be very excited about the baby, but this, this was something he did not prepare himself for. 

Chanyeol gets up from his seat in one quick motion, regretting it slightly as the blood rush goes to his head. He stables himself before spitting out, “I knew I shouldn’t have contacted you, Baekhyun. That was a mistake, like all of this.”. Chanyeol gestures to his stomach in disdain, referencing what Baekhyun has been going on for the past ten minutes. 

“Chanyeol, I mean the best for us. Getting rid of it will solve the problem.” Baekhyun tries to reason, not wanting to come across as the asshole deadbeat father who refuses to take responsibility. 

“Well, you can stop worrying then. I will solve it, I’ll get rid of the problem.” Chanyeol grabs his phone and reaches for his wallet to pay his share of the bill. 

“I got it.” Baekhyun mumbles out, paying for this dinner was the least he could do. 

Chanyeol’s hands were shaking and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes, “Bye, Baekhyun. Hope we never see each other again.”. 

Chanyeol storms out of the cafe at that, not giving a second glance to Ong and Daniel, who he knew were looking at him extremely concerned.

Baekhyun got what he wanted, he got the outcome that he set out to achieve, Chanyeol was going to get rid of the problem. So why does he feel so sad and empty, like he had just lost something that could have been amazing? Baekhyun stares at the empty seat in front of him, all appetite for the food before him, gone, like the taller boy who had just left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hope you guys caught the stupid energetic reference in this chapter. And I wrote in a little Ongniel because Ongniel is science and I really like their cute dynamics, plus I wanted something to parallel what Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relationship currently is with something else. More to come soon!! I would love to hear what you think!! Scream at me on Tumblr: https://exocomebaek.tumblr.com


	11. Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am finally back with an update!

Chanyeol was a mess, leaving the cafe, he really didn’t know where to go or do. The most rational thing to do would be to go home, back to the comforts of his two most supporting best friends. In tears, with shaky hands, Chanyeol takes out his phone. 

7.40pm - Chanyeol, how is it? 

Chanyeol is unable to how in a sob at that, he doesn’t know how to tell his best friends how the father of his child told him to get rid of it. 

Chanyeol takes a breath, a deep and long one before calling Kyungsoo. The phone just rings thrice before Kyungsoo actually picks up. 

“Chanyeol? How is it? What did Baekhyun say?” Kyungsoo’s concerned voice could be heard over the receiver. 

At that, Chanyeol breaks down again, he wants to explain to his best friend that Baekhyun doesn’t want to be part of this and how upset he was but nothing but a distraught wail came out from his end. 

To say that Kyungsoo was worried would be a big understatement, “Chanyeol? What happened? Are you crying? Where are you now?” Kyungsoo raises his voice in concern, Sehun’s voice could also be heard in the background asking what was going on. 

Chanyeol knows that crying over the phone won’t solve anything and he was not in the right state to explain himself with words so he decides to hang up the call, not wanting his friends to have to deal with him like this. 

Chanyeol actually runs away from the cafe, he knows he looks stupid running away in tears, but he can’t give a shit right now. He wants to get away from all his problems literally run away from them. 

Kyungsoo immediately tries to call Chanyeol back, but the line is dead, indicating that Chanyeol probably switched off his phone. Fuck. 

\---

Chanyeol is never one to drink away his problems, and he knows drinking was the reason for his current problems, but he still finds himself stumbling into a nearby pub to order a round of shots and drinks. 

Chanyeol knows how you shouldn’t drink if you are with child, but he considers how it doesn’t count if the child was so unwanted. 

“Are you sure?” The bartender actually asks Chanyeol as he orders another long island tea, asking for it to be a double, slurring his words is he makes his request. 

Chanyeol nods, before finishing another shot that was on the tray in front of him. Chanyeol tries to fill up the empty feeling he was experiencing with shot after shot of alcohol. 

\---

Kyungsoo and Sehun were outside the Wanna One cafe that Chanyeol was supposed to meet Baekhyun at, worried as hell about their pregnant and emotionally unstable friend. 

Sehun barges into the cafe, asking the first person he sees, “Hi, sorry did you see a tall man come in, a while back? He made a reservation here at about 7.”.

Ong furrows his brow, “Oh, yeah, is his name Chanyeol? He was here just now, but he left halfway while talking to his dat-friend.” Ong corrects himself. 

“This is pretty important, did you guys see when he left?” Kyungsoo actually steps in to question. 

At that, Daniel comes to see if they needed help, “I saw him leaving in a hurry, pretty distraught at about 8? I wanted to ask him if he was okay but he left too quick.”. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo exchange a quick glance, “Do you guys know where he went?” Kyungsoo replies. 

“Sorry, I’m not too sure. Is he okay though?” Daniel frowns. 

“That’s what we are trying to find out too” Kyungsoo admits, before thanking them and making their way out of the cafe. 

“Where the fuck could he even go?” Sehun runs a distressed hand through his hair. 

\---

Chanyeol knows he drank too much when he slams down yet another empty shot glass down onto the table. His head was spinning, and he did not feel good but something within him did not want to stop, he wanted to keep on drinking until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

“Hey pretty, you look sad, mind if I join you?” 

Chanyeol can barely see clearly anymore, but he can tell that the man in front of him was at least a good fifteen years older. Chanyeol mumbles something inaudible turning away from the guy, hoping he will get the hint.

The older man didn’t seem to get the hint, sliding himself into Chanyeol’s booth, putting down his drink on Chanyeol’s table.

“Come on babe, tell me your name” He coos, inching closer to the taller man. 

Chanyeol takes another shot before blinking hard, trying to muster enough energy to tell the older man to fuck off. 

“I’m n-not interesteredddddd. BYE” Chanyeol actually waves his hand in the guy’s face, making his intentions extremely clear.

“Baby, no one likes a prude” The man still doesn’t back down, inching nearer to Chanyeol,, “let me buy you a drink”. 

Chanyeol tenses up seeing the the older man getting closer to him, gross, who the fuck was he do that. Chanyeol shifts away from him, “I-I don’t wanna drink fr-from youuuuuu, leave me a-alone”. 

“Come on baby, I know you’re interested” The man actually reaches out to put his arm around Chanyeol only to have his hand smacked away.

Someone clears his throat in front of the booth, “Excuse me, I think he isn’t interested, so you either cut it the fuck out or I kick you the fuck out”, it was a low voice and a vibe of don’t fuck with me was lacing every word spat out.

Chanyeol looks up and sees that it was the bartender of the pub, standing with his chest puffed out with his arms on his hips, biceps flexed in an intimidating way. 

The man, seeing that the bartender was 100% serious, immediately moves away from Chanyeol, sliding out of the booth, cowering a bit as he walks past the bartender who was staring him down. 

“You okay there dude? You had quite a bit to drink” The bartender was using a much softer tone to speak to Chanyeol now. 

Chanyeol still a bit shaken by what had just happened nods his head a little, thinking the bartender would just leave him be at that. 

The bartender does not see satisfied with that answer, “I’ve been working here for quite some time and I know there can be some shady people that visit here, so it isn’t that safe at night. Do you have someone you can call to pick you up?”. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “I-I want to drink moreeeeeeeeee, I’m k”. Chanyeol is mildly aware he is whining like a child, but he doesn’t care. 

The bartender frowns, “How about you sit at the bar counter? I’ll be able to serve you easier”. The bartender knows this is better than telling him this is so that he can help watch out and protect him from creepy pervs that might want to want to take advantage of him.

Chanyeol hums, “okie” he smiles at the bartender who starts helping him move his remaining shots to the bar counter. 

Chanyeol finds it extremely hard to balance himself as he tries to walk towards the front of the pub. The bartender, places his hand under Chanyeol’s arm, stabilizing him, but still making sure he is keeping some space between the two of them.

“Are you okay?” The bartender asks again, not really sure if he should continue serving someone who can barely keep themselves up anymore. 

Drinking too much makes Chanyeol want to vomit, having a dizzy spell because he is pregnant also makes Chanyeol want to vomit but drinking too much while being hit by a dizzy spell makes Chanyeol need to vomit. 

“Toilet” Chanyeol manages to get out, before he is gently manhandled to the back by the stronger man. 

When Chanyeol finally feels better enough to leave the toilet, the bartender demands for his phone from Chanyeol to help him call someone to come get him. Chanyeol feels like shit and would much rather be home now, so he caves and passes the bartender his phone. 

\---

Getting a call from Chanyeol after 2 hours of no word from him sends both Sehun and Kyungsoo into a frenzy. 

“Chanyeol, where the hell have you been? Are you okay? Where are you?” Kyungsoo almost screams over the phone, before he realises that the other person on the line is not Chanyeol. 

“Hey, sorry, I’m not Chanyeol. This is Minho, I’m actually a bartender at Just your party pub and I think your friend had a bit too much to drink” Minho tries to explain calmly. 

A pub? Too much to drink? Kyungsoo was going to murder Chanyeol after he goes to pick his drunk ass up. 

Focusing on the getting to Chanyeol aspect of his two step plan, Kyungsoo asks, “Is he okay? He is still there with you?”. 

“There was a creep that tried to hit on him, but I got him off your friend’s back. He drank way too much though, he is really dizzy and he threw up quite a bit, I think he needs to get home to get some rest. He is still here with me.” Minho tells Kyungsoo, eyes still on Chanyeol who was resting in the corner of the pub. 

Kyungsoo gets Sehun to google where the pub was before telling Minho they were on their way to pick their wasted friend up. 

\---

Minho was rarely worried about a drunk customer, seeing that he gets tons of them each day, but there was something about Chanyeol that really makes him feel a need to actually look after him. 

Minho actually takes it upon himself to boil some tea for the drunk man who was still not done puking his guts out, he even gives the man a bin to hold under his mouth to get it all out since he looked rather tired from the multiple trips to the bathroom. 

When Kyungsoo and Sehun finally get there, they thank Minho profusely for watching over their dumb friend’s ass, before trying to get Chanyeol to leave with them. 

Chanyeol doesn’t mean to make things hard for his friends, he honestly doesn’t think he well enough to make it back home in this state. His dizzy spell was still taking a toll on hm and the need to throw up was still very intense, he just wanted to lie down for a bit. 

“Chanyeol, we’re going home” Sehun tries to take the bin out of Chanyeol’s hands to pull Chanyeol up to get him to leave, but it only makes things worse. 

Chanyeol tries to tell his friends it is not that he doesn’t want to go back, but he doesn’t think he physically can, not without puking again or probably passing out on the way out. Chanyeol breaks free from Sehun’s hold, only to have Kyungsoo try to get him up as well, “Chanyeol, please be good, let’s go home okay?”. 

Chanyeol is so angry and frustrated with himself and his body for being so weak and for fucking up on him. Chanyeol just bursts into tears again, feeling so shitty, nauseous and just at a loss of everything. 

Chanyeol knows that in that week alone, he had cried way more than any 25 year old should be allowed to, but fuck it, he is pregnant, he should be allowed to let his emotions get the better of him, multiple times. 

“Chanyeol…” Sehun doesn’t know what to do, they were in the middle of a sleazy pub and Chanyeol was crying and refusing to go home.

Thank god for Sehun, Kyungsoo was there and Kyungsoo always knew what to do. 

“Chanyeol, what’s wrong? Remember how we can’t help you unless you tell us how?” Kyungsoo puts two firm arms on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“Am reallllllly dizzy” Chanyeol finally manages to get out, hoping his friends will get it. 

Sehun changes approach at that also, “Yeollie, you can go home to rest, let’s go?” he almost forgot how he has to treat Drunk!yeol like a baby, he goes to help Chanyeol up again only for Chanyeol to swat him away and fling himself violently back onto the chair, almost missing it in his drunken stupor. 

If not for Minho, Chanyeol would have flopped off the chair and landed his ass on the floor. Seeing this, Kyungsoo finally holds Chanyeol’s face, “Chanyeol please, listen to me, you have to behave, this is not good for the baby”, he takes the baby card out once again, hoping it will work in this situation. 

For the baby? For the baby???? The reason why Chanyeol hates his life right now was because of the baby. “Doesn’t matter, Baekhyun doesn’t want it and I don’t toooooooo” Chanyeol cries out, before trying to break free out of Minho’s grip. 

Kyungsoo’s face falls a bit, “You don’t mean that Yeol, please, let’s go home, we’ll talk about it back home.”. 

Chanyeol sulks, hard. He wants to just lay there for maybe another few hours, hoping the pounding in his head will actually stop, that the dizzy spell will pass over. His friends are not catching on to the fact that simply moving was causing him physical pain. 

“Please, hea-ad hurssts, can’t gedduppp” Chanyeol pulls gently on Kyungsoo’s hand, trying to tell him in a way that won’t further upset his small friend. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun share a worried look, oh. Chanyeol can’t leave, unless well, someone actually carries him. 

“Okay, you two call a cab, when it comes, I’ll carry him out for you.” Minho suggests, seeing how both his friends didn’t know what to do. 

“Are you sure dude? We already feel bad tha-” Sehun knows they already troubled this helpful bartender way too much tonight. 

“Yeah, I’m finishing my shift anyway. I’ll help him back to your place. No worries.” Minho gives them a wide smile. 

“Thank you so much” Kyungsoo honestly heaves a sigh of relief. There was no way in hell Sehun was going to be able carry Chanyeol all the way back, much less him. 

\---

True to his word, Minho actually carried Chanyeol into the cab and up the flight of stairs to their apartment that was on the 2nd storey. 

“Really dude, can we tip you or something?” Sehun offers before the muscular man left their place. 

“It’s really okay. Sorry to overhear but, he’s pregnant? And was out drinking? Must be rough.” Minho says while taking the glass of water Kyungsoo pours for him. 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo is so upset at Chanyeol, but they will deal with that when the taller boy wakes up. 

“I hope he feels better. About it all. Male pregnancies can be tough, my friend went through one, was emotional quite a bit because of the hormone imbalance.” Minho explains a bit more. 

“Did it work out okay for your friend?” Sehun really wants to know how their story played out. 

“Yeah, his husband was really supportive. He and his husband are now the fathers of two beautiful children” Minho smiles at that. 

Kyungsoo sighs a bit, remembering what Chanyeol had said about Baekhyun not wanting the child. Speaking of which, now that he had Baekhyun’s number, he was going to call that bastard and give him a taste of what he thinks. 

“It will work out for him too. He has you two.” Minho offers, seeing how Kyungsoo and Sehun were so worn out taking care of him. 

“Thanks” Sehun smiles. 

“Well, I should get going” Minho smiles back, “I hope he will be alright”.

Kyungsoo nods and thanks the kind bartender again before seeing him out with Sehun. Tiredly, they returns into the bedroom where their best friend slept, Kyungsoo and Sehun share a look before sighing. Chanyeol… They were worried, but were lost on what to do for their best friend as well. Yes, they hope that Chanyeol will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry this update took so long!! I am currently overseas so the updates will be a little slower!! BUT I SAW EXO-CBX YESTERDAY AND OMG I AM STILL SO SHOOK BY IT AHHHHHHH hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!


	12. What u do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't that lone! I hope you guys like this!

The time was 7 am but Kyungsoo still couldn’t fall asleep. Something about worrying intensely about your best friend and his unborn child does that to you. 

Looking at Chanyeol’s sleeping form, Kyungsoo decides, fuck it, time for Byun Baekhyun to face the wrath of Do Kyungsoo. Doesn’t want to take responsibility? Not on this best friend’s watch. Kyungsoo walks out of the shared room with his phone in his hand and a bone to pick with a certain asshole.

\---

Jongin was exhausted, deciding to take up weekend shifts on top of his backup dancer job was definitely a mistake. Climbing into bed at six thirty, all he wanted to do was sleep the entire Sunday away.

At first, Jongin thought he might have accidentally set an alarm, choosing to ignore his phone that was ringing by his bedside. Jongin fidgets on his bed, trying to drown out the incessant ringing from his phone but on the third time that his phone started and stopped, Jongin finally throws off his blanket in a fit of annoyance. Who the fuck was calling him at like 7 in the morning. Jongin was way too tired to be dealing with shit. He picks up the phone without even checking the caller ID, ready to give this person a piece of his mind. 

Before Jongin could even say anything, he could already hear the person screaming on the other line at him. 

“Oh so you finally decided to answer, you fucking piece of shit”

Jongin was angry and confused. Who the heck was this? And why was he screaming at him at this hour? Jongin checks the caller ID, seeing that it was an unknown number. So, it’s a wrong number? Still, this guy was rude as hell. 

“Look dude, I think you got the wrong number” Jongin tries to play nice. 

Kyungsoo holds back a bit, considering how Baekhyun could have really gave Chanyeol a fake number, and it shouldn’t even be a surprise, considering what a piece of shit he is. 

“What? Is this not Byun Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s eyes were almost going to pop from his face, he was mad. 

Jongin sighs. What the fuck did Baekhyun do now? Sadly, this was not the first time Baekhyun gave a stranger his number, throwing Jongin his problems for him to help solve them.

“Wait, okay, who is that on the line?” Jongin tries to calmly ask, still trying to find out what his best friend actually did this time. 

Kyungsoo assumes that it is Baekhyun and decides to give him his piece of mind, “So it is you, Baekhyun? Well let me tell you now, you’re a fucking piece of shit. Chanyeol is honestly one of the sweetest people in the world and you dare to knock him up and tell him to get rid of the baby? What the actual fuck” Kyungsoo hardly curses, but he feels that it was only appropriate to curse at this fucking asshole in this situation. 

If the constant ringing of his phone didn’t already wake Jongin up, those words definitely did. Baekhyun? Knocked someone up? And now he doesn’t want to take responsibility? What was even going on? 

“What the fuck?” Jongin is honestly confused, hoping the other boy on the line would go into more detail. 

Kyungsoo’s anger rises at that, no apologies? Just a ‘what the fuck’? “Baekhyun, you better listen up, I hope you know you are a horrible person. You made Chanyeol upset. And if you decide not to take up responsibility, fine. But you telling him to get rid of the baby was just selfish and honestly, the wrong move. It’s Chanyeol’s decision, not yours. But that aside, now that you choose to walk out of Chanyeol’s life, then it should stay this way and you better not change your mind in the future. I mean this. If you ever harass Chanyeol or say anything else to him without going through me, I will personally track you don’t and cut your dick off. I am one hundred percent serious about this.” Kyungsoo was not to be trifled with. 

Jongin gulps, hearing a penis mutilation threat for his best friend at 7 in the morning is not the best way to start the day. Jongin is honestly intimidated by the other person on the line, and he is pretty sure this is not a prank call because it has gone on too long without a haha or a just kidding. 

“Got it” Jongin replies, not knowing what else to say. He is pretty sure that if he tells the other guy that Baekhyun gave him his number instead, he would lash out again and Jongin would much rather keep his eardrums safe and undamaged. 

Kyungsoo hangs the call, still angry but feeling a bit settled that he managed to yell at Baekhyun and get some of that pent up aggression for that fucker out. That was for Chanyeol. 

\---

Well, that call had really woke Jongin up, I mean how do you casually just go back to sleep after getting a call informing you that your best friend knocked someone up and is now refusing to take responsibility for it. 

Jongin was exhausted and would want nothing more than to go back to sleep, but this was a matter that had to be dealt with immediately. Jongin groans as he drags his tired body off his comfortable bed. 

Calling Baekhyun would be useless, he knew his best friend was a bum and would definitely still be in a deep slumber right now, no call would be able to wake a deep sleeper like Baekhyun. Jongin grabs his car keys and heads out of his house. He was going to murder Baekhyun for ruining his much needed beauty sleep. 

\---

Jongin doesn’t even bother knocking, he uses the spare key that Baekhyun gave him long ago to welcome himself into Baekhyun’s apartment. 

Screaming as he entered Baekhyun’s house, Jongin was ready to tear his best friend a new one, “You knocked someone up and told him to abort it, did you know I got a call-”.

The sight that meets Jongin’s eyes was something that Jongin definitely was not expecting. He opens to see Baekhyun’s house in a complete mess, and bottles everywhere. Empty beer bottles were strewn all over the ground, there was a half opened bottle of red wine on the dining table and there was a glass of a liquid that was either tequila or vodka on the floor. 

“Baekhyun?” Jongin shouts as he steps over what looks like spilt whiskey on the floor, walking further into his best friend’s apartment. What the hell happened here last night? 

“Baek???” Jongin shouts again as he maneuvers his way through the mess. 

Jongin finally gets a hint of where his best friend might be when he hears the sound of retching coming from the washroom. 

“Baekhyun?” Jongin knocks gently on the bathroom door, only to realise that it wasn’t closed. As he slowly opens the door, he sees Baekhyun looking like a wreck sitting on the floor by the toilet. 

“Baek, dude, are you okay?” Jongin feels stupid for even asking, of course his best friend was not alright. He was pantless, sitting on the toilet floor in a puke stained shirt and from the looks of it, he was probably crying last night. 

Baekhyun just sits and stares blankly at the space before him.

“Baekhyun?” Jongin is unsure of how to actually deal with Baekhyun when he is like this, it was very rare of him to act this way. 

Jongin cautiously reaches out towards the smaller boy when Baekhyun screams and bursts into tears. 

What the hell? Jongin curses at this mess of a day, and it wasn’t even 8am yet. 

“Baek, don’t cry, please don’t cry” Jongin sucks at handling this emotional kind of shit. 

“I fucked upppp” Baekhyun sobs out loud. Jongin can kind of tell what he might be referring to.

“Baekhyun…” Jongin awkwardly pats Baekhyun on his shoulder, not sure if he should pull him in for a hug, I mean, this was a new shirt and Baekhyun was all pukey and stuff. Plus, Baekhyun and him were never ever touchy feely, damn it, where was Junmyeon when you really needed him?

Jongin doesn’t actually have to decide whether or not to hug Baekhyun because his pine sized friend pulled him in right after, giving him a bone crushing embrace. There goes Jongin’s new white shirt. Jongin does what he saw many times on TV, he pats Baekhyun on the back and whispers, “there, there, it will be okay”. Jongin cringes at how awkward that sounds out loud in real life. 

Patting Baekhyun on the back was a mistake. Not because it was an awkward thing for two grown men to do but because it made Baekhyun burp, and then by extension, puke out whatever he had still within him. Jongin shuts his eyes and groans, if his shirt wasn’t ruined before, it definitely was ruined now. 

“I’m sowry” Baekhyun pouts at Jongin, making puppy dog eyes at him. “I’m just a shitty personnnnn” Baekhyun pulls away from Jongin and throws his hands to his side. Jongin has never seen this side of Baekhyun. He was acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Baekhyun kicks out his legs whining and Jongin corrects himself. Baekhyun was a kid throwing a tantrum. 

“Baekhyun… what the hell… how much did you drink last night?” Jongin mutters under his breath. It probably took a lot of alcohol to get Baekhyun tipsy much less drunk to this extent. 

“Get up Baekhyun, I’m bringing you to your bed” Jongin pushes himself up before offering Baekhyun his hand. 

“Don’t wanna” Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest defiantly, frowning.

“Baekhyun, come on” Jongin was getting impatient, something about not sleeping and having to deal with this shit was keeping him on edge. 

“You can’t make me” Baekhyun says in a sing song manner and actually sticks his tongue out at Jongin. 

Jongin takes a deep breath and sends a silent prayer to god for strength to not lose his shit. He crouches over and picks Baekhyun up like he is nothing, carrying his drunk friend back to his room. 

“Put me downnnnnnnn” Baekhyun whines while struggling out of Jongin’s hold. 

“Baekhyun, stop it, I don’t want to drop you” Jongin raises his voice and he knows he sounds angry because Baekhyun immediately stops moving in his arms. 

Knowing that he was too harsh, he cradles Baekhyun a little closer to himself and whispers to Baekhyun, “That’s better.” 

Laying Baekhyun down on his own bed, Jongin makes work of helping Baekhyun take off his gross shirt in exchange of a new clean one. At the same time, he borrows one of Baekhyun’s oversized shirts to replace the one that was drenched in his best friend’s vomit. 

Baekhyun was not sleeping yet when Jongin came back in a fresh shirt, he was just looking blankly at Jongin, blinking once every few seconds. Jongin assumes Baekhyun was still upset that he lashed out at him earlier so he clears his throat and apologises, “Sorry Baek, I didn’t mean it just now, I’m just really tired”. Jongin takes a seat at the corner of Baekhyun’s bed to gently brush his bangs out of his face for him. 

“Sowrrrry Jongin, I’ve been bad” Baekhyun sulks and Jongin tries not to think too much about how his best friend looked so fragile right then. 

“Go to sleep Baek, we’ll talk about it later” Jongin tries to get up but he realises that Baekhyun already wrapped his smol fingers around his wrist to stop him from leaving. 

“Stay?” Baekhyun pouts, before scooting over and giving Jongin some space on the bed to crawl in, “sleep here with me?”. 

Jongin could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him and he was already going to crash on Baekhyun’s couch so he decides sleeping with Baek on his bed was a better alternative to that lumpy thing in the living room. 

He crawls in and soon feels Baekhyun’s arms around him. 

“Dibs on being the big spoon” Baekhyun smiles, not remembering who he was quoting in that moment. 

Jongin was a little cold and Baekhyun’s body kept him warm so he smiles a little at that before sleep takes over and he falls into a deep slumber with his best friend’s arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter is in the works!! And omg I saw EXO a few days ago, I m so shook, they were so so so amazing. I really hope their comeback is soon!!!! Hope this chapter was enjoyable for you guys!!


	13. I did this for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be longer, I really just suck at finding a good place to end each chapter.

Jongin wakes up to an empty bed hours later. Shit, he really crashed. Maybe at 26, he was really getting way too old to be pulling all nighters. Jongin rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbles out of the bed, in search of Baekhyun. 

“Baek?” Jongin calls out. 

“In here” A weak voice replies from inside the washroom. 

Jongin, turns the knob on the toilet to realise it wasn’t locked. He is met with a familiar scene of Baekhyun sitting in front of the porcelain bowl, but this time, his eyes were closed and his fingers were pressed to the bridge of his nose. 

“You okay?” Jongin asks. 

Baekhyun nods but pauses midway and holds out a hand as if to say hold that thought as he turns back to puke once again. 

Jongin moves to help Baekhyun by rubbing his back as he retches relentlessly into the bowl.

When Baekhyun was done, he wipes his mouth with some toilet paper and tries to get up on shaky knees. Jongin helps to hold Baekhyun up, seeing how he was completely out of it, probably exhausted and hungover. 

Baekhyun kind of pushes Jongin away, refusing to take more of his help as they moved to the kitchen for Baekhyun to get himself a glass of water. 

Without saying a word, Jongin helps to take out the box of panadols that Baekhyun keeps in his cabinet before handing it to his best friend. 

Baekhyun nods and mumbles a thanks before he swallows 3 tablets at one go, hangovers are a bitch. 

There is a short silence before Baekhyun finally speaks, “Puking sucks”. 

Jongin doesn’t know what to say to that. Yeah? That’s why don’t drink too much? Jongin simply raises an eyebrow at that. 

“Do you know that for most male pregnancies, morning sickness could make them puke like 3 times a day for months?” Baekhyun finally says what was on his mind. 

Jongin sighs, so this was what Baekhyun was getting at. 

Baekhyun hadn’t even expected to get so drunk last night. He was just googling to find out more about male pregnancies just to find out what were the odds of him actually knocking someone up. However, when he started reading about how difficult they were for the carrier, Baekhyun felt like shit, sure, he wasn’t ready to be a father and he didn’t really want a baby because he was scared but Chanyeol… Fuck, he didn’t even consider how Chanyeol must have felt, he was the one who was actually carrying the baby. 

“Baekhyun-” Jongin wants to tell his best friend what he thought but Baekhyun was apparently not done talking about his feelings. 

“They get tired a lot too, and their hormones get messed up and the chances of miscarriage is a lot higher and it is actually really dangerous for the carrier and it takes a toll on the carrier’s body, and the birth is the hardest part they-” 

Jongin could tell if Baekhyun kept on spiralling, he would end up with a panic attack so he cuts him off and reminds him, “Baekhyun, breathe”. 

Baekhyun follows as he is told, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He looks at the ground, “I was a dick and I fucked up.”. Baekhyun admits to both himself and Jongin. 

“Baekhyun… I don’t really know what is going on, but I am pretty sure we can fix it” Jongin tries to get Baekhyun to look at him. 

Baekhyun notes how Jongin says we instead of you, Baekhyun nods, thankful for having his best friend here with him right now. 

\---

Kyungsoo spends a good part of the morning looking out for his best friend, knowing he has long passed the time to sleep, he decides to just forgo it completely. Kyungsoo has painkillers ready, alongside loads of water beside Chanyeol’s bed prepared for Chanyeol if he wakes up with a hangover. And judging by the amount he drank, he was definitely going to have a hangover. 

Chanyeol only wakes up close to 10 in the morning, and true enough, he presses his hands to his head, trying to stop the incessant pounding. Wordlessly, Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol sit up to actually get some water down along with the headache meds. Chanyeol mumbles a quick thanks before lying back down to go back to sleep. Both of them knew there was so much to say, but this was not the right time. 

A few minutes after noon, Chanyeol finally wakes up and he sees that Kyungsoo and Sehun were not in the room anymore. He stumbles out sleepily, feeling like it was a rerun of the previous morning a few days back. He was just about to enter the kitchen when he hears his friends, talking about him. 

“I can go back to work some weekend shifts with my dance friend at the club, that will help raise some money” Sehun mumbles, buttering up his bread. 

“I’ll talk to my boss, to let me come back early, say it’s a family matter…” Kyungsoo adds on, beating the eggs in the bowl.

“No Soo, you will be giving up a promotion if you do th-” Sehun puts down the knife he was holding. 

“Sehun, I think right now, I have to be here physically for Chanyeol. If Baekhyun won’t step up, we have to. My career can wait, really.” Kyungsoo insists, going back to cooking, “as for money, I have some savings so we will be okay for a while, the baby won’t go hungry in the first year of being born at least” Kyungsoo gives Sehun a small smile. 

Chanyeol stands rooted at that. His best friend might be smiling but Chanyeol was close to crying. His friends would really do so much for him. Not only was his life going to be affected, he didn’t even consider how his friends would be dragged into this by extension. Sehun was going back to work at the club, which drained him so much back then he was constantly exhausted and falling sick. Kyungsoo was always someone who valued a good and stable career but he was willing to give that up and risk an advancement for him. Chanyeol felt lucky to have such amazing friends, but also torn about the whole situation at the same time. 

Chanyeol doesn’t enter the kitchen, he heads back to his room, back to get his phone. He googles the opening hours of the clinic that he and Sehun went to a few days ago. Seeing that they were still open, he clicks on the call button to give them a ring. 

“Hello, Korea Births Medical Centre, how may I help you?” 

Chanyeol takes a breath, he thinks he is sure, that his decision will be for the best. For Baekhyun, for him and for his best friends. 

“Hi, this is Park Chanyeol, I was there two days ago, I made my decision and would like to book an abortion procedure, could you let me know when is the earliest slot possible?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is either later today or tomorrow!! Look out for it and sorry for this super short chapter!!


	14. You can't stop me loving myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning in this chapter for mentions of past eating disorder and body dysmorphia. Please stay safe reading this!

After confirming the date and time for the procedure to be that Tuesday evening at 8.30, Chanyeol knows he needs to go and break the news to his two best friends, who might not take it that well. 

Chanyeol walks back to the kitchen, deliberately making some noise while entering the kitchen this time. As he pretends to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he can see Sehun and Kyungsoo giving each other a quick look as they greet him. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Sehun pulls up the seat beside the one Chanyeol planted himself on. 

Chanyeol goes ahead to pour himself a glass of milk from the carton that was still placed on the table. “I’m okay, feeling better than last night.” Chanyeol gives Sehun a small smile. 

At that, Kyungsoo turns off the stove rather dramatically before addressing the issue that has been on his mind all night. “Chanyeol, about Baekhyun… you don’t need him”. 

Chanyeol takes a long sip from his glass of milk and nods. 

“Me and Sehun planned it all out, it will be okay, we promise. You and the baby will be alright even if some asshole doesn’t want to take responsibility.” Kyungsoo wanted Chanyeol to know he is not alone in this. 

Chanyeol musters up all the courage he has to tell his friends the truth and his thoughts. “I-I’m not keeping it.”. Chanyeol says flatly, like this wasn’t the hardest decision that he ever had to make. 

There was a beat. A long pause. Sehun and Kyungsoo shared another look before both of them opened their mouths to speak. 

“It was hard to decide but I really hope you guys can respect my decision.” Chanyeol mumbles, before his friends had a chance to say anything else. 

Sehun seems to back down from the topic, but Kyungsoo shakes his head, “You don’t need to decide on this now, this is a big decision and you shouldn’t listen to whatever Baekhyun-” 

“It’s not just about Baekhyun” Chanyeol cuts the smaller man off, “It’s for me too. I don’t think I am ready to be a father, and I know it will fuck up my body. It will just ruin all the plans that I actually have, I just, I just want to be selfish for once”. It was hard to admit it out loud but that was the truth. I mean, part of the reason was because Chanyeol would never forgive himself if he had to rope his friends into this shit but Sehun and Kyungsoo didn’t need to know that he had heard everything they were talking about just now. Chanyeol looks anywhere but at both his best friends. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun stay silent. They had both thought that Chanyeol was only saying that last night because he was drunk, they didn’t think Chanyeol really actually meant it. 

“Chanyeol, are you sure?” Sehun reaches out to lightly rub circles on the back of Chanyeol’s hand, a comforting gesture that they used to do for each other when they were younger.

“I already booked an appointment, Tuesday, 8.30pm” Chanyeol nods and tries his best to give both his friends a weak smile, hoping they don’t see past it. 

“We’ll go with you.” Kyungsoo insists, no room for argument there. 

“Only if you are sure Yeol” Sehun repeats himself. 

“I’m sure” Chanyeol plasters an even wider smile on his face despite having a weird unsettled sinking feeling deep in his stomach. He says that he is sure, but he has never been more uncertain in his entire life.

\---

“You have to call him” Jongin puts his phone on the table in the middle of both him and Baekhyun, giving Baekhyun a very telling look. 

Baekhyun bites down on his lip, “Jongin, I don’t know… Maybe I should just leave it like this and not make it wors-” 

“Do I have to call Junmyeon?” Jongin crosses his arms over his chest. 

Fuck. No way in hell can Junmyeon know about this. Baekhyun knows his other best friend well, how he will react. Junmyeon was soft hearted, kind and he always put others before himself. And on the topics of babies, Baekhyun knew Junmyeon would be there for him through any problem but he rather not trigger his best friend by raising this issue with him. Everyone knew that babies were a sensitive thing for Junmyeon. 

“Myeon can never know about this. Jongin, please.” Baekhyun knows how affected Junmyeon would be if he found out about this messy situation. 

Jongin doesn’t say anything, he simply slides his phone over to Baekhyun, telling him to give his baby daddy a call. 

Baekhyun sighs but goes ahead to pick up Jongin’s cell, clicking on the phone icon on the screen, he puts the call on speaker so Jongin can listen in to the conversation as well.

\---

Kyungsoo was cleaning up the kitchen when he gets a call. He sees that the caller ID that read “Fucking Asshole” and he remembers what he saved the irresponsible little shit’s name as that earlier that day. 

Kyungsoo considers hanging up the call, but decides against it, he accepts the call and asks in an extremely cold tone, “What do you want?”. 

\---

Jongin looks at Baekhyun, expecting him to say something, anything. 

After a moment of silence, Kyungsoo’s irritated voice could be heard over the speaker again, “Hello? Are you even there?”. 

Seeing that Baekhyun still was not saying anything, Jongin speaks up, “Is Chanyeol there?”. 

\---

Kyungsoo furrows his brows, what did this asshole want to say to Chanyeol now? 

“He is, but what do you want?” Kyungsoo asks, wanting to be sure Baekhyun was not going to hurt his best friend again. 

“I- I just want to talk.” Jongin helps Baekhyun say, not going to lie, he is really scared of this best friend of Chanyeol. 

“Well, I hope you remembered what I told you earlier” Kyungsoo uses a low dangerous voice. 

Jongin gulps, “Uh, yes, I don’t think I will forget it sir” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at Jongin. Sir? What? Who was this guy and what exactly did he say to make Jongin react in this way. 

“Gimme a moment” Kyungsoo says flatly. 

Jongin hopes that if Chanyeol’s scary friend decides to rip Baekhyun’s dick off, he won’t be roped into this by extension of being Baekhyun’s go to best friend of choice. 

\---

Kyungsoo brings the phone into the room which Sehun and Chanyeol were in, covering the mouthpiece. 

“It’s the asshole” Kyungsoo informs them, lifting the phone up. 

Sehun side eyes Kyungsoo. Asshole? Who? 

“But Sehun is in the room, how could he be calling you?” Chanyeol laughs out, as Sehun flips him off.

“Who are we actually talking about?” Sehun stretches from his position on the bed. 

“Asshole, as in Baekhyun” Kyungsoo could see how Chanyeol stops laughing at the mention of his name. 

“Well, I don’t want to talk to him.” Chanyeol says bluntly. 

“Should I just tell him to fuck off?” Kyungsoo asks, ready to do it if his friend just says the word. 

“Yeol, you should at least give him a chance, see what he has to say.” Sehun reasons, “If you don’t like what he says, we are here and we got your back.”. 

Chanyeol knows Sehun has a point, so he nods. Anyways, he already made his decision so this chat with Baekhyun wasn’t going to change anything.

“Put him on speaker” Chanyeol mumbles as Kyungsoo moves to place himself in front of the taller man. 

\---

“Hello?” Chanyeol asks. 

Jongin gives Baekhyun a death glare, for him to speak. Baekhyun could tell from that look that if he didn’t comply Jongin was going to drag Baekhyun’s fine ass to Junmyeons place as soon as this call was over. 

Baekhyun musters courage to murmur out, “Chanyeol?”.

Chanyeol can already feel the regret of even agreeing to hear Baekhyun out. This was the same man who told him to get rid of their baby, his voice just reminds of why choosing to go ahead with the abortion was the right choice. 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol tries to seem like Baekhyun’s voice didn’t affect him. 

“I just wanted you to know that I was thinking and well, um, I-I” Baekhyun doesn’t know why it is so hard to admit that he was wrong, Jongin gives him a not so subtle nudge, “I was wrong last night, I was rude and I was hurtful for not thinking about your feelings and the way I dealt with the situation was wrong”. 

Chanyeol was definitely not expecting to hear this from the other man, but it didn’t change anything, Chanyeol was pretty sure of his decision. 

“Yeah, and?” Chanyeol wanted this phone call to end, harping on this any longer made this way harder for him that it already was. 

“I’m sorry and I was stupid for trying to convince you to get rid of your baby. You should do anything you deem fit because it is your body and since I was responsible, I should support you in it.” Baekhyun’s voice is just a little louder than a whisper. 

Chanyeol sighs, he guesses that Baekhyun wasn’t as much an asshole as he appeared to be most of the time. Chanyeol wishes this solved the problem, but it didn’t. To be honest, Baekhyun had many points yesterday night and one of them was that Chanyeol didn’t really want the baby and he was just trying to find a reason to put the blame on. 

“Baekhyun, it’s fine. I already made up my mind, I’m not keeping it. Soon, we can just go back to living both of our lives like this never happened. Don’t worry about it.” Chanyeol mumbles, trying to ignore the stares of concern from his best friends. 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to say at that. He knows that this was ultimately Chanyeol’s choice and he should just accept whatever Chanyeol actually chooses. 

“Are you sure? If this is about the money I-” 

Chanyeol cuts him off, “It isn’t. I am doing this for me. You said you would support my decision, so do you?” 

Baekhyun looks at Jongin who was frowning, unhappy at this being the final outcome. “If you’re sure, of course.”

There was a small pause before Chanyeol asks, “Is that all Baekhyun?”. 

“Yeah. All the best Chanyeol, take care of yourself.”. 

Chanyeol nods even though Baekhyun can’t see him, “I will. Thanks. And thanks for the call.”. 

Baekhyun guesses this is it. What else could he actually do. “Do you need me around during the procedure?”, Baekhyun offers even though he knows what Chanyeol will actually say. 

“It’s fine. I can manage on my own.” Chanyeol says flatly. 

“Alright, goodbye Chanyeol.” Baekhyun presses his thin lips together. 

“Goodbye Baekhyun.” Chanyeol presses the end call option right after that before passing Kyungsoo back his phone, acting like he didn’t just have a life-changing phone call with his baby daddy. 

\---

Kyungsoo might have majored in environmental studies but he is an expert in the subject of reading Chanyeol. If Chanyeol had thought that a smile on his face would be able to convince them that he was okay, Chanyeol must really be an idiot. 

Chanyeol acts like everything is alright, he drinks his milk and grabs a little bit of cereal, before getting a shake ready for himself. He brushes his friend’s worried and concern looks off. Everything was fine, just peachy. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun don’t know what to say to Chanyeol. It was his body and therefore his decision. Going against his wishes or speaking out against his decision would put them on the same level as Baekhyun. The thing is, his friends would support Chanyeol, in whatever he wanted, but he seemed so unsure about this and this was an irreversible decision that he was making, so they found it difficult to fully support him right now.

\---

At night, when both his friends were asleep, Chanyeol slides himself carefully out of his bed, carefully removing Kyungsoo’s arm that was thrown protectively over him. Chanyeol makes his way to the toilet, making sure he doesn’t wake his friends in the process. 

Alone in the washroom, Chanyeol locks the door behind him. He turns around to come face to face with his own reflection. He can see the dark circles under his eyes, from the bad night of sleep he got last night. Chanyeol places his hands beside hs waist and looks at himself, really looks at himself. 

Chanyeol lifts his shirt lightly, able to see his abs peeking underneath his baggy worn out shirt. He gently pulls his shirt over his head and lays it down by the sink. He stands there shirtless, facing himself in the mirror. 

Chanyeol pulls the band of the sweat pants he was wearing down, to reveal the lower part of his abdomen, fingers slowly tracing across his flat stomach. Chanyeol proceeds to pull off his sweatpants, placing them alongside his shirt. 

Standing in only his underwear, Chanyeol starts to examine himself, take a really good look at his body. His six pack was defined and his tummy was toned, no one would ever be able to tell that there was a baby in there. His arms were firm, strong. His thighs were thicc and it was obvious that he had put in many hours into building up the muscles there. Chanyeol rotates his body to the side, looking at the small curve of his back down to his ass. Chanyeol bites down on his lip, trying to feel okay with all of this. Looking at his body always made him feel so weird. It was different from when he was younger and he even hated catching sight of himself in the mirror. Park Chanyeol has come a long way to begin accepting his body, and even dare he say it, like the way it looks.

Chanyeol thinks about how ironic it is that he is working for a company called ‘Body Goal Workouts’, when he feels like his body is far from being ideal. Chanyeol sees thousands of comments on his body on each video that he does and while there were a few trolls and haters, most people couldn’t deny that Chanyeol had an amazing body. Chanyeol frowns just thinking about that. If he had a choice, he would want a thicc-er ass, one that was nice and perky, larger arms that would make him appear buffer, broader shoulders that would look good for his height, a nicer v-line that- Chanyeol stops himself from going down that train of thought, the toxic train of thought. He reminds himself of the words that got him through everything, “You are enough”. Chanyeol rubs his hand over his stomach and nods. He is sufficient.

It took Chanyeol so long to actually start liking his body, being okay with it. A baby would mess it all up, Chanyeol knew he would lose everything that he worked so hard for. Honestly, he knows that was one of the things that scares him the most. The changes in his body. Chanyeol doesn’t know if he could actually handle and deal with that. Chanyeol folds up the bottom of his briefs to show past stretch marks on his inner thighs that he knows will always be on his body. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, he chants the mantra in his head once again, “You are enough”. Chanyeol pulls his briefs back down again to its original length, smiling a little to himself, proud that he really was okay with this, okay with his body. Chanyeol knows it is selfish, so so selfish to not want a baby. Especially when one of the main reasons was because he is scared that he won’t be able to accept his body again after that. Chanyeol rests his both his hands on his belly, he knows it is stupid but he actually whispers, “I’m sorry, it will be for the better if you don’t come into this world”. Chanyeol rubs his flat stomach in the silence of the night, this was probably the closest Chanyeol has ever come to actually loving his body. Chanyeol looks in the mirror once again, he fakes another smile even though his heart hurts so so much. Chanyeol nods as he puts his clothes back on. He tells himself it is for the best and this wasn’t the wrong decision. He just wishes he could really believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has every felt insecure or unhappy about the way they looked. Please know you are enough and you are sufficient!


	15. I still want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry it took awhile!

Monday marked the day that he resumed his training for his competition. He knew Minseok was taking things easy on him, afraid that he was still not fully recovered. Chanyeol takes it upon himself to increase the difficulty of each task Minseok throws at him. Honestly, he just wanted something to take his mind off of the baby. When Chanyeol hears wolf coming on in his workout playlist mix, it eggs him to push himself further, carry heavier weights, run a little faster and finish a few more extra reps of all his exercises.

“Great job Yeol, seems like you really are well rested!” Chanyeol gives Minseok a weak smile at the praise. This was the right decision, he reminds himself again. 

Kyungsoo was reluctant but Chanyeol insisted that Kyungsoo book a Wednesday evening flight back to Jeju.

“Your job is important Soo. And I am fine. Besides, who will care for the environment there if you’re here?” Chanyeol nudges Kyungsoo, helping him search for the most affordable flight. 

Kyungsoo wants to stay, and he would definitely stay if not for the fact that Chanyeol was right. His job was important, and while he was confident in his own competence, with each text he receives from his boss asking him when he was coming back, he feared a little more for his position. Kyungsoo had already managed to convince Chanyeol to book a later flight instead of the morning one Chanyeol originally wanted to book for him. Kyungsoo didn’t know how Chanyeol would be after the procedure. It wasn’t that Kyungsoo didn’t trust Sehun to watch over Chanyeol but he would personally be reassured if he could be here physically for his best friend. Stupid job, and stupid boss, Kyungsoo hates his stupid decision to have even left Seoul. 

\---

Tuesday comes faster than anticipated. Chanyeol wakes up giving Kyungsoo a toothy grin even though it felt like there was a gaping big hollow hole in his heart. 

Kyungsoo returns a smile just as wide to his best friend, seeing right through the taller man. 

Chanyeol tries his best to leave the house as soon as possible, knowing what was to come should his best friends get a chance to actually talk to him.

They catch him just as he is about to finish his morning shake. 

“Chanyeol. It’s not too late to change your mind.” Sehun bites on his lower lip, aware that the tension in the room suddenly increased. 

“We’ll be here for you. Whatever you choose.” Kyungsoo adds on, blocking Chanyeol’s way should he try to make a quick escape. 

“Thanks guys, but I made up my mind and I think I am going to go through with it” Chanyeol says with conviction. He at least has to make it sound believable. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun both give Chanyeol a small nod of acknowledgement, unsure of what else should be said at this point. 

“I’ll see you guys at 8.30pm? Korean Birth Medical?” Chanyeol takes that as his cue to leave, nudging Kyungsoo a little out of the way so he can start packing his things. 

Before Chanyeol can push Kyungsoo aside, Kyungsoo lightly holds Chanyeol’s hand in place, “You should tell him, that you are doing it today.”. 

Chanyeol freezes. He had told Baekhyun he was already going to settle it the other day. Why does he have to tell Baekhyun again? 

“It’s only right he knows, no matter how big an asshole he is.” Kyungsoo tries to reason. 

Chanyeol sighs, knowing his best friend had a point. As much of a dick Baekhyun is, he deserves to get some closure to this whole thing, not that Chanyeol thinks he cares or anything. Chanyeol promises to drop Baekhyun a text before waving his friends goodbye for the day. 

\--- 

Baekhyun wakes up to a few new emails and one new message from Jongin. 

It was a picture of a text message that he had received. 

11:15 am - Hey, it’s me Chanyeol. Just wanted to tell you that you can calm down about the baby ruining your life because I’m getting it settled tonight at like 8.30pm. After this, I won’t contact you or try to contact you anymore. Goodbye Baekhyun, I hope you are happy. 

Baekhyun got what he originally wanted. The problem was going to be solved. He should be happy, elated even, but something was eating at him. Guilt? Pain? Loss? Baekhyun really can’t tell. 

Jongin didn’t even send a message with that picture. He could tell that even his best friend was disappointed in him. Baekhyun doesn’t reply Jongin cause he doesn’t know what to say. Baekhyun knows he has to start getting his ass to work but the feeling in his heart was so overwhelming, Baekhyun thinks he should just call in sick. Baekhyun has no one to blame for this and yet he can’t stop feeling this weird emotion, this indescribable feeling that has him just angry at the world and even more so at himself. Baekhyun pulls the covers back over his head, willing sleep to take him back for just a few more hours. 

\--- 

Chanyeol hates that he has to actually take public transport to get to the gym that he was supposed to film at. What irks him is that he knows Body Goals Workout is not poor, but there he was on a stuffy mildly crowded bus in the middle of the day, body aching from his earlier workout. 

Chanyeol checks his phone again, but he sees no reply from a certain asshole who knocked him up. Chanyeol shakes his head to himself, he shouldn’t expect too much from the man who pretty much insisted he get rid of their baby. 

Chanyeol was just about to pocket his phone when there was a blaring loud horn that could be heard, followed by a big and intense jerk on the bus as the driver steps down hard on the brakes, probably to avoid a collision. 

Chanyeol was never the most stable person in terms of balance, I mean, it’s kind of hard to maintain a good centre of gravity when you are just so tall. The jam break had caught the tall man off guard, resulting in him almost losing his footing. To make matters worse, the lady standing in front of him actually topples over, elbowing him down in attempt to push herself upright and stabilize herself. 

It happened so fast, Chanyeol doesn’t even realise that he was falling till he feels the impact of the ground when he crashes onto it unceremoniously. Chanyeol feels a little embarrassed that the whole bus was actually staring at him, and he was pretty sure his hands were flailing in the air as he was mid-drop. Chanyeol tries to brush away the looks people were giving him, and ignore the fact that some people seemed like they were going to burst out in laughter. Chanyeol tries to look anywhere but at the people around him, knowing that there was something comical about a tall and big man like himself falling down like that. 

Chanyeol attempts to push himself up from the ground when he feels it. A sharp and acute pain shooting up his spine and straight to his upper belly where the lady had elbowed him pretty hard just moments ago. Fear started to course through Chanyeol’s body. He had completely forgotten that he was actually pregnant. The fall. The baby. Chanyeol tries to move again and experiences the same excruciating pain. Chanyeol’s heart starts racing.

“Sorry!! I am so sorry!! Do you need some help?” The voice of the lady who played a part in knocking him down takes him back to reality. 

Chanyeol’s scared, moving caused him so much pain and he has heard so many horror stories of people who underwent the same thing as this. Basically pregnant people and falling don’t make a good combination. 

“I think I need a doctor.” Chanyeol states blanky and he can sense the judgement from all the people around him. To them, he was probably just overreacting, it was just a small fall and he is a grown man for crying out loud. 

The lady looked mostly confused with a small hint of annoyance, thinking that surely Chanyeol was just acting at this point. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even want to say it out loud but at this point of time, he feels like he has to, to provide some form of explanation and for people to realise that he really needs help. “No, it’s because I’m-I’m actually pregnant”. Chanyeol stumbles on his words a little from saying them too quick.

Chanyeol’s words sparked an immediate reaction, not just from the lady but from almost everyone who was currently on the bus. People sitting on the seats nearest to Chanyeol instantly got up and made way for him. Two shorter but buffer men stepped forward to actually help Chanyeol to get to the seat, picking him up and lowering him down as gentle as they could. The lady that elbowed Chanyeol was apologising profusely, asking if he was okay and how he was feeling. A younger girl actually runs to the front to tell the bus driver what had happened. The bus was chaotic and in a wreck from Chanyeol’s few words. In the midst of it all, Chanyeol was overwhelmed and scared, wishing someone would tell him it was going to be alright.

Chanyeol’s wish comes true in the form a beautiful woman in her early twenties.

“Excuse me, sorry, I am actually a nurse” The woman says in an extremely sweet and comforting voice as she passes through the crowd of people to get to Chanyeol. 

The woman crouches down to be at eye-level with Chanyeol, “Hello, my name is Park Jihyo and I am the head nurse at Saving Hands Medical. Can you tell me your name?”. 

Chanyeol takes a breath, “Ch-Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol”. 

“Okay Chanyeol, I’m going to help you okay? Can you tell me how far along you are and if you are experiencing any pain right now?” Jihyo gives Chanyeol a small and encouraging smile. 

Chanyeol simply nods his head, “I’m a bit over a month along and there is a sharp pain running up my spine, to my stomach, it’s worse when I move”. 

Jihyo furrows her brows a little at that. She gets back up to a standing position, straightening up her nurse uniform as she gets up. 

“Is it possible you go straight to the Saving Hands Medical bus stop? It is kind of an emergency.” Jihyo starts explaining to the bus driver. 

Chanyeol gulps at that. Emergency. 

No one in the bus dares to say anything against that request, seeing that a life was literally on the line at this point. 

“Chanyeol, I need you to stay calm for me okay? Take deep breaths, it will be okay. The doctors at Saving Hands are very good and experienced. They will take good care of you, I promise” Jihyo uses her little pinky to wrap around Chanyeol’s bigger little pinky, before proceeding to take out her phone to make a call. 

\---

“Okay, there will be someone at the bus stop to help you in, don’t worry and just sit tight Chanyeol, we will be there in less than 10 mins” Jihyo tells Chanyeol as soon as she gets off the phone. 

Chanyeol nods, trying to position himself in a way that will relief the constant pain he was feeling. Jihyo stops him from fidgeting, fearing that it would cause more harm to Chanyeol than good. To take Chanyeol’s mind off the pain she quickly asks, “Do you have anyone you can call?”. 

Chanyeol can already think of two people. Chanyeol points to his phone which was being held by someone in the crowd, since it dropped when he fell. The lady passes the phone to Jihyo who holds it out for Chanyeol to take. Chanyeol debates on which of his friends to call first. He ends up pressing his number 1 on speed dial and the phone starts to ring. 

\---

“Yeollie, what up?” Sehun was probably eating something while talking to him, from the sounds of it. 

Chanyeol was literally being watched by the whole bus so he doesn’t beat around the bush and just says it, “I fell down on the bus”. 

Sehun didn’t know what to reply. Why was Chanyeol calling him in the middle of the day to tell him this? Like what kind of reaction was he hoping from Sehun, a laugh? Sehun opens his mouth to joke about something when the realisation hits him-

“The baby” Sehun almost smacks himself in the face, he should have been able to pick up sooner on his best friend’s fearful tone, “are you okay? Where are you now?” 

“It hurts” Chanyeol doesn’t want to make Sehun worried by going too in depth about exactly how in pain he is in right now, but that was the truth. “I’m on my way to Saving Hands Medical.”. 

Shit. Sehun was obviously very worried and though he didn’t want to bombard Chanyeol with questions, he just had a lot of concerns. 

Jihyo lightly takes the phone from Chanyeol’s hand to help him explain the situation so that Chanyeol can go back to resting. 

Jihyo is clear and concise in her words, calm and patient as she explains to Sehun the whole scenario, Chanyeol can easily tell why she got the position as head nurse at such a young age. 

When they were reaching, Jihyo explains that she has to do her job and that Chanyeol is in good hands, saying that she will see him in a while before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I am so excited for their comeback!!


	16. Dimple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I finally updated!!!!!!!

At bus stop, there were already two nurses on standby there with a stretcher ready at bay. The two nurses were both males, one was a cute small boy with light brown hair and cute mochi cheeks while the other a big and tall man with a just as cute baby face to go with it. 

Once the bus door opened, everyone in the bus either exited the bus or moved aside to make way for the nurses to enter with the wheeled stretcher. 

Jihyo gives the two careful instructions on how to go about lifting Chanyeol and she talks Chanyeol through on how he can assist them. Soon, the tall man is strapped on the stretcher and is soon being wheeled into the hospital. 

\---

Many people in the bus actually shouted their regards to Chanyeol, wishing him safety and good health and hoped that his baby and him would be okay. This was something that actually surprised Chanyeol. He knew that South Korea could be pretty homophobic but in a life and death situation like this, everyone seemed to put aside their difference in opinions to actually come together to help him. For that, Chanyeol was extremely thankful. 

Chanyeol is immediately wheeled into a small room where he is told gently by Jihyo to wait for a moment before she and the taller nurse left the room. 

“How are you feeling” The small nurse who was still in the room with him asks, scrunching up his nose in concern. 

“I’ve honestly been better” Chanyeol admits, the pain still not subsiding till now.

“You’re in good hands here, we promise you will be okay” The nurse replies, giving Chanyeol a small smile. 

“Thanks, I really hope so.” Chanyeol smiles back weakly. 

\---

It doesn’t take long for Jihyo to reappear, but this time with a doctor accompanying her. He was a tall and lanky man, with cute deep dimples. 

“Hi, Chanyeol? I am Dr Namjoon and I have a PHD in Gynaecology and I will be taking charge over your case.” The tall doctor explains, with a clipboard in his hands. 

Chanyeol winces, knowing how his previous experience with a Gynaecologist had actually went. 

Namjoon seems to pick up on Chanyeol’s uncertainty so he adds, “I specialise in male pregnancies so I really hope you will be able to trust me to do a good job and help you”. He gives Chanyeol a side smile that shows off his extremely deep dimple. Chanyeol knows that now is not the time but damn, his dimples were so deep, they should be illegal. 

Chanyeol gives a small smile at that, feeling a bit more reassured at that. 

“You mentioned that the pain is coming from your back right? Could I have you lie forward for a bit” Dr Namjoon instructs and Chanyeol follows. 

Chanyeol leans forward as Dr Namjoon puts on his rubber gloves before pressing on Chanyeol’s back softly. “Tell me if you feel any sharp pains.” 

Chanyeol feels the continuous ache until Namjoon presses down on the lower part of his back near his spine. The acute pain that hits all at once has him let out a yelp. 

Namjoon pats Chanyeol softly on the shoulder, telling him to turn back around. 

“Since the pain is actually coming from your back, there is a high chance that you landed wrong and injured your back in the fall” Dr Namjoon explains, “I need to do an ultrasound for you Chanyeol, to check on the baby, to see how the baby is doing”. 

Everyone in the room was nervous, Chanyeol was too. He was terrified. He had made plans to get rid of his child, that night, no less, but at this point of time, he realises he wants this. He wants his baby, he doesn’t want it dead or gotten rid of. Chanyeol can actually feel himself getting emotional all over again. 

“Chanyeol, before we begin, I want you to actually take a breath okay, promise me that no matter what the results, you will try to stay calm” Dr Namjoon explains. 

Chanyeol knows if he can’t promise that. He is already a wreck now, if anything happens to his baby he doesn’t know how he will be able to forgive himse-

“Sorry sirs, you can’t actually go in there. Sir, can I get you to calm down?” 

There was a loud commotion coming from outside the room they were in and Chanyeol has his suspicions on who the noise could be coming from.

“Calm down? My pREGNANT best friend is in there. I need to check on him” A familiar voice shouts through the hall. 

Chanyeol clears his throat, a bit embarrassed at Sehun for screaming in a place like this. 

“Sehun, okay calm down, screaming isn’t going to help.” 

Chanyeol, will never not be thankful that Kyungsoo was always the calm one in their friendship. 

“Umm, I think the two people here are for me.” Chanyeol explains shyly. 

Namjoon gives Chanyeol a small smile, “Do you want them here with you?”. 

Chanyeol nods, he really would. 

At that, Namjoon nods at Jihyo, who proceeds to open the door to welcome them in. 

\--- 

Sehun almost falls scurrying into the room, only to be caught by Kyungsoo before they start fussing over Chanyeol. 

Dr Namjoon takes out a jar with some jelly like substance from a small fridge at the side. 

“Chanyeol, I am going to put some of this on your belly, it will help us while we do the ultrasound. It’s going to be a little cold.” Namjoon explains as he starts using a small wooden stick to scoop up some of the weird substance. 

Dr Namjoon slowly rolls up Chanyeol’s shirt, revealing a bruise that was already forming on the upper part of his belly where he had been elbowed just earlier that day. 

“Does it hurt?” Dr Namjoon furrows his brows, it didn’t take his medical degree to tell that the bruise looked bad. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “More of the pain is coming from my back.” 

Dr Namjoon nods as he gently applies the jelly on Chanyeol’s flat stomach, carefully avoiding the bruised skin. 

“Are either of you the father?” Dr Namjoon decides to say something to ease the tension. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun look at one another before Kyungsoo quickly replies, “The father isn’t in the picture.”. 

This ironically makes the room even more tense. Jihyo looked upset, the smaller nurse frowned hard and the buffer nurse looked like he wanted to punch someone. 

“I’m sorry to hear that” Dr Namjoon looks up at Chanyeol, placing the jar down to grab the ultrasound machine. 

“Don’t be. He’s an asshole.” Chanyeol tries to sound like he doesn’t care, even though he knows he actually does. 

There is a short silence after that, as Dr Namjoon turns on the ultrasound machine, and holds onto a weird scanner that is to be used on Chanyeol’s tummy. 

“Chanyeol, remember what I told you about remaining calm?” Dr Namjoon asks, before he begins.

Chanyeol bites down on his lip and nods. Knowing that their best friend was nervous and scared, Sehun and Kyungsoo each took one of Chanyeol’s hands and clasps it. Chanyeol gives them a smile. What would he do without them. 

Namjoon takes it as an indication to begin. He starts to use the scanner to try to locate a heartbeat. 

All eyes were on the small screen which was reflecting the area which Dr Namjoon was scanning at the moment. No one dared to actually speak a word as Namjoon did his job. Dr Namjoon held the scanner over each portion of Chanyeol’s stomach for a few seconds before gently dragging it to the next section and repeating. 

With each scan that showed no heartbeat, Chanyeol’s heart fell more and more. He wanted to cry, no one ever taught him what to do in a situation like this. 

The solemn faces on the other nurses in the room were also telling of the situation. The smaller nurse started to look at the ground instead of the screen after a while, trying to shut out the situation as well. 

Kyungsoo squeezed Chanyeol’s hand, trying to will some strength into him, but Chanyeol didn’t think any amount of strength could stop him wanting to break down and scream. 

Dr Namjoon moves the scanner to the last area of Chanyeol’s belly, before he clears his throat. Chanyeol didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t think he could handle it. He was wrong in thinking he would be okay with getting rid of the baby. It was a baby for crying out loud. His baby. Chanyeol’s breath hitches, he shuts his eyes, where tears were already welling up He tries to escape from reality and from what was going to be told to him. 

“Chanyeol” Dr Namjoon’s resonant voice brings him back. Chanyeol looks at the doctor with tear filled eyes, “There, the heartbeat is a little faint but it’s there” Dr Namjoon smiles at Chanyeol and points to the exact point on the screen to look at. 

Chanyeol’s eyes grow impossibly wide and his mouth hangs slightly agape. If he wasn’t already crying, he definitely was now. Tear after tear started to stream down his face, staining his cheeks as he sobs. 

“Chanyeol, your baby is alive.” Dr Namjoon is unsure if Chanyeol understood what he meant. 

Chanyeol shakes his head and then nods it again, his two best friends look at each other before trying to comfort the emotional boy. 

“I-I know. It’s-It’s just so beautiful” Chanyeol stammers out mid-sob. “Th-These are happy tears.” Chanyeol smiles as he cries. 

Kyungsoo hugs his best friend at that, despite the weird angle he was in and Sehun soon joins in, both being extremely gentle with Chanyeol.

Dr Namjoon smiles at the scene, giving them a moment. 

\---

Jihyo brings Sehun and Kyungsoo to the waiting room as Namjoon does a more thorough examination for Chanyeol.

“Male bodies are actually designed very differently from female bodies, for most male pregnancies, the baby is actually carried at a lower position. For you, it is a little lower than what is considered normal” Dr Namjoon explains. 

Chanyeol takes that in for a while. 

“This could result in quite a bit of discomfort in the later stages of pregnancy, but that is something we will deal with when it comes.

Chanyeol nods. 

“I took your height and weight, you have quite a quite a lot of muscle but you are still on the skinnier side. Correct me if I am wrong, but have you lost weight since conceiving?” Dr Namjoon looks up from his clipboard. 

Chanyeol nods, “Yeah, I kind of threw up everything I ate”. 

Dr Namjoon writes that down. “Morning sickness? How many times in a day?”. 

Chanyeol thinks about it, hard, “About 5 or 6?”. 

Dr Namjoon doesn’t seem very shocked but he writes it down. “That’s not very good. But I’ll give you some medication that will help you in that. Anything else that you have been experiencing?”. 

Chanyeol hums, “I have been really tired lately and I have been a little constipated and well, a bit more emotional than normal” Chanyeol has to admit he feels that hormones play a huge part in why he has been crying so much as of late. 

“Are you on any prenatal vitamins?” Dr Namjoon asks. 

“What are those?” Chanyeol scrunches his nose. 

Dr Namjoon lets out a little chuckle, “I’ll take it as no then, it’s alright, not too late to be starting you on some. It will definitely help”. 

“Thanks Doc” Chanyeol mumbles, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Anything else?” Dr Namjoon asks again, still writing on down notes on his clipboard. 

Chanyeol thinks about asking the question that has been at the back of his mind for the last few weeks, “Umm well…” Chanyeol’s cheeks start heating up. “My breast have been really- uh sensitive as well”. 

Dr Namjoon doesn’t look up from his clipboard as he notes it down, “It is the hormones. From your blood test, we can tell that you have quite a bit of hormonal imbalance but we’ll prescribe some vitamins and medicine to get you on track”. Dr Namjoon puts down his clipboard with a kind smile. 

Chanyeol feels a completely different vibe with Dr Namjoon. He was warm and friendly and encouraging. Pregnancy didn’t seem like such a daunting task when speaking with him. 

“About your back, as mentioned, you are carrying the baby much lower than in normal pregnancies, so this places extra tension on your back, making it more sensitive. The fall might have made you pull a muscle there, but don’t worry, we’ll give you some muscle relaxing cream for that and you will be better in no time. You and your baby are going to be okay.” Dr Namjoon smiles, flashing a dimple once again. 

Chanyeol returns the smile and nods again, “Thank you so much”. 

“No problem Chanyeol, we’ll admit you in for the night, just to be safe, but if it all goes well, you can leave tomorrow morning” Dr Namjoon instructs, pressing a bell on his table that helps to ring for a nurse. 

“Any other questions?” Dr Namjoon asks, while waiting for a nurse to help assist Chanyeol to his room. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth before closing it again. 

“Chanyeol, as my patient, I hope you will be comfortable in talking with me” Dr Namjoon licks his lips before pressing them together. 

“Oh, I just wanted to know, why you choose to actually specialize in male pregnancies, seeing that you know, there are a lot of controversies about it” Chanyeol decides to just speak his mind. 

Dr Namjoon smiles at that, “Well, the main reason is my own husband”, he picks up a photo frame on his table to show Chanyeol, “when he was pregnant with our first child, I wanted to know how to help him, especially because there weren’t that many specialist in this field.” 

Chanyeol sees the family photo, a happy family of four, a happy complete family. Chanyeol feels happy for Dr Namjoon but a sense of jealousy as well, seeing how his baby’s family was a big mess now. Chanyeol tries not to think too much on that and instead focuses on how gorgeous Namjoon’s husband was. Wow, he really was a visual. 

“As for the controversies, I can’t control what people think, no one can. But, what we can do, is control how we feel about what they think.” Dr Namjoon breaths out. 

Chanyeol nods, “Thanks for everything Dr Namjoon”. 

“Please, just call me Namjoon” Namjoon’s eyes crinkle at that, “And here, I want you to take my namecard, call me or text me if you need anything, anytime”. 

Chanyeol takes the small card from the doctor, just as the smaller nurse from before enters the room. 

Waving goodbye to Namjoon as he is wheeled to get some rest, Chanyeol, for the first time since he got pregnant was extremely certain of his decision. Yes, he was going to keep the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is just an excuse for all my favs to appear and be friends with one another HAHAAHA hope you can kind of guess who some of the other characters are just from their description. Hope you liked this update and I will try to update again soon!!


	17. What's the problem now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was motivated to do another quick update!!

Chanyeol he realises that he was going to get killed only later that night when he checks his phone with about 155 missed calls and 46 text messages from 6 people with different angry variations of where the fuck are you. 

Chanyeol knew that he not only wasted all of their time, he was also going to have to answer to his company of how and why he suddenly went MIA from his shoot. 

He decides to call Tao out of all the people who were there for the shoot since Tao was his friend and was probably the least mad at him in the whole group. 

“Hello?”

“CHANYEOL WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE SPENT TRYING TO REACH YOU AND HOW LONG WE ACTUALLY WAITED FOR YOU?? WE NEED THAT VIDEO BY FRIDAY YOU ASSHOLE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD ASS EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOUR ASS WASN’T HERE TODAY!!!!” 

Chanyeol held the phone away from his ear because Tao was screaming at him so loudly, he could hear him from a mile away. Shit. Chanyeol couldn’t possible tell them the truth and risk getting fired right now just solely because he was pregnant, if anything, he was going to hide his pregnancy for as long as possible till he couldn’t work anymore. He really needed the money, especially now that he was planning to keep the baby. 

“I’m actually in the hospital” Chanyeol plans on coming up with an excuse about how he was in a small accident, he could get the medical certificates to prove it too, just that he would leave out the fact that he was, you know, with child. 

“WAIT WHAT???? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND ARE YOU OKAY?” 

Just when Chanyeol didn’t think Tao could get any louder, his voice booms through the receiving end. 

Chanyeol explains the fake situation to Tao about the accident before telling him he was going to be okay, and that he shouldn’t worry but Tao, being the worrier and the extremely big mouth that he was spreads the news to the entire company in less than an hour. 

\---

Chanyeol wakes up to another 24 text messages from various people in his company, asking if he was okay. He scrolls past those, only paying attention to a few that catch his eye. 

From: Wonwoohoo  
4.23am - What the hell Yeol?? ARE YOU OKAY

From : Xiuminnie  
8.43am - Chanyeol, I heard about the accident?? Give me a call. 

From: (HR) Hani  
9.23am - Hey Chanyeol, I heard about the accident yesterday, your case was brought up to the head department this morning and your leave of a week has been approved. Don’t worry about the missed shoot and the friday video. Hope you get better soon! 

From: Key ;)  
10.35am - r u alive? I heard the news. 

Chanyeol was thankful that his absence from the shoot was alright and he was getting a whole week off work.

He clicks back to Minseok’s text and hovers his finger over the call button, not sure what to tell the older man. Chanyeol almost forgets about the whole competition. The competition that his company funded him for. Chanyeol knows he can’t pull out right now, he signed a whole agreement stating if for whatever reason he might drop out, he would have to pay the company the fees pumped into the competition. And that included the thousand dollar registration fee, the outfits he wore for the first selection round, the nutritionist that planned out his diets for him and the cost of his personal trainer, Minseok. Chanyeol knows he would be even more in debt should he need to actually pay his company due to a breach of contract. On one hand, he feels like telling Minseok the truth, that he can no longer train as hard, because, well, he is pregnant. But then again, he knows what kind of person Minseok is and he knows that if the older man finds out, there is no way he would be training at all. Minseok would never let him put his life on the line, he would force Chanyeol to pull out of the competition even if he has to rat Chanyeol out himself. 

\---

“Hello Chanyeol, are you feeling better today?” 

Chanyeol puts his phone away and directs his attention to the small nurse that enters the room instead. He recognises him as the same nurse from yesterday. 

“Yup, much better.” Chanyeol smiles, really feeling like his back is in a lot less pain than it was the day before. 

“That’s good, I’ll help you get your medicine ready for collection at the payment desk for later.” The small boy replies, eyes curling into little crescents. 

“Thanks-” Chanyeol realises he never got the smaller boy’s name. 

“Jimin” The nurse scrunches his nose as he lets out a giggle, “and don’t mention it!”. 

Chanyeol was honestly thankful for the kindness that he has been shown in this hospital, it was way warmer than the previous medical centre he went to. 

“Oh! Before I forget!!” Jimin leaves the room in a little scurry only to come back a few minutes later with a container full fruits all nicely cut up in cute little cubes. 

“Jihyo wanted me to pass this to you” Jimin passes the small box to Chanyeol, along with a small plastic fork, “she told me to remind you to eat up and stay healthy for the baby”. 

Chanyeol stares blankly at the smaller nurse before taking the fork from him, Jihyo really didn’t have to. I mean, if anything, he owed her something. 

“Thank you” Chanyeol nods, digging into the small piece of assorted fruit. 

“No problem Chanyeol, hope you feel better!” Jimin goes ahead to excuse himself before exiting the room. 

\---

Chanyeol knew that his two friends were going to have a shit load to say when he actually tells them about how he planned to continue being in the competition. It wasn’t that Chanyeol was going to be in it to win it, he just needed to not drop out, so that he wouldn’t have to pay his company thousands of dollars. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun checks Chanyeol out of the hospital after he thanks and waves the friendly staff of Doctors and Nurses goodbye. It was only on the drive back when Chanyeol decides to raise it up. 

“Are you fucking crazy Chanyeol? No fucking way.” Sehun is the first to call Chanyeol out on his stupid idea. 

“Chanyeol. You are pregnant, are you forgetting that pregnant people are not supposed to be in fitness competitions?” Kyungsoo was the next to call him out on his bullshit. 

“Guys, I am not going to try to win. Although the money would be good for the baby...” Chanyeol can already tell his best friends’ arguments for that so Chanyeol adds, “I just need to not pull out, I can’t afford to have to pay Body Goals more money on top of losing my job if I come clean.”. 

Sehun keeps his eyes on the road while Kyungsoo lets out a sigh. 

“Chanyeol, money isn’t the most important thing. Your health and the baby’s safety is. If anything, I thought this incident would make you realise that” Kyungsoo sounded disappointed, and in Chanyeol’s books that was worse than him being angry. 

“I will take care of myself and the baby, I won’t do too much, I promise, just enough to go for the competition. I won’t push myself too much or overwork my body too much.” Chanyeol insists that he can do this and he knows he can. With a baby or without, Chanyeol knows he is strong enough for this. 

“I can’t control what you do Chanyeol, the choice is yours” Chanyeol notes how Kyungsoo still sounded upset with him. 

“Sehun will watch out for me. I promise, I will take care of myself. Sehun can be the judge, if he sees that I go too far, just a little, I will pull out, I promise’ Chanyeol just wanted his friends to trust him on this. 

Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol just wanted his approval and although giving a thumbs up for something as dangerous as this was not usually in his books, Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol would not back down on this. “I expect you to report back to me too, everyday. Your weight, your exercise of the day and what you ate” Kyungsoo says, with less harsh of a tone, “if I catch you overworking yourself even a little, I will haul my ass back just to kick your ass myself”. 

Kyungsoo smiles a little at Chanyeol and Chanyeol knew he won his friend over. “Sehun?” Chanyeol needs to know that Sehun is on board.

“Lucky for you, I’m in Seoul so I will kick your flat ass right away if I see you overworking yourself” 

The three of them let out a small laugh, Chanyeol knows he is going to be okay.

\---

“Chanyeol, what gives? Do you want this or not? If you aren’t going to give me your 100% then what’s the point of even getting me to train you? Do you think I have nothing else better to do?” 

Chanyeol should have thought all of this through. While his two best friends were on board with the whole taking this easy plan, he almost forgot that Minseok would never let him do that without knowing the full situation, but it wasn’t like he could tell Minseok anyways. 

“I’m trying.” Chanyeol lies, head looking down on the ground. 

“Are you?” Minseok rarely gets angry, he only gets this way when he is disappointed and when he knows someone can obviously do better. 

Chanyeol tries to think of an excuse to throw at Minseok, but Minseok screams at him again, “Give me another 20 laps”. 

“What?” Chanyeol thinks that is absurd, he just ran 10 laps and now Minseok wants him to do another 20? 

“Did I fucking stutter?” Chanyeol could tell that Minseok was not in a mood for joking around. 

“But-” Chanyeol wants to reason but Minseok was not taking any of that. 

“Chanyeol, I already took it easy on you when you fell sick and when you injured your back. But fuck, you are left with less than a month, and you still have a long way to go in terms of body conditioning so are you going to help me help you?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t argue at that, he knows he hasn’t been giving his all, well mostly because he doesn’t want to since he was pregnant, but Minseok doesn’t know that. 

Chanyeol sucks it up and runs the extra 20 laps, downing an entire bottle of water once he was done with his run. Sehun and Kyungsoo could never know about this. 

\---

15 more. Add 5lbs more on each side. Faster Chanyeol. Is that the best you got? Hold it for 30 more seconds. 

Minseok was really pushing him more and more as the competition drew nearer and nearer. Chanyeol hasn’t said anything about it to Sehun and Kyungsoo, casually lying to them when they ask about his workout each day. Chanyeol hates how good he was getting at lying to his best friends. Sehun was going to murder him if Minseok actually talked about his progress with him, so he almost begs Minseok to not tell Sehun about him being apparently ‘lazy’, promising to pick up the slack. 

Chanyeol knows his body was exhausted. As much as the prenatal vitamins and medicine given by Namjoon helped him get the nutrients he needed and keep his hormones in check, he knew he was slowly overworking his body, and this could not possibly be good for the baby growing inside of him. Chanyeol sucks it up, he was tired but he felt no discomfort or pain, he feels that only those were indications of danger so he chooses to just continue till his body screams at him to do something about it. 

\---

“This doesn’t make any sense. Have you stopped taking the morning shake as well?” 

Chanyeol nods his head, getting off the weighing scale with his eyes fixated on the ground.

Minseok scratches his head, looking at his clipboard and back at Chanyeol. 

“You gained another 5lbs, but how?” 

Minseok squints his eyes, trying to think of any possible reason behind this. Chanyeol gulps, praying that Minseok would not be able to actually piece everything together and somehow realise that he is actually pregnant. 

“I don’t… know” Chanyeol mumbles, clearly lying, because he knows exactly why he has been gaining weight. He has been eating clean and following the diet plan but he was pretty sure that one of the side effects of taking his prenatal vitamins was weight gain, not that he was going to tell his personal trainer that. 

“Chanyeol, be honest. Have you been following the diet strictly?” Minseok figures that this was the only plausible explanation so he demands an answer from Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol knows there is no way in hell he can admit the fact that he was pregnant right now so he lies again, “Ummmmm, I might have had a cheat meal or two…”. 

Minseok didn’t get angry, instead, he got disappointed, and Chanyeol feels bad. He rather Minseok get mad and yell at him, but instead, the older man cross his hands over his chest and sighed, “I expected better from you Chanyeol. I guess your determination just isn’t strong enough”. 

Minseok was about to walk away but Chanyeol knew he would not be able to sleep that night, knowing that he let his good friend down. 

“I’m sorry Minseok. I promise it won’t happen again. I’ll make up for it, I promise” Chanyeol furrows his brows and uses his best puppy dog eyes to look at his smaller friend. 

Minseok sighs again, “Chanyeol, I don’t want your empty promises. These couple of weeks, I can see that you don’t want to win as much as you should. I thought this meant something to you. If I had known you were going to be like this, I wouldn’t have rejected being NCT’s personal trainer for this”. 

Chanyeol’s stomach sinks again, he knew Minseok had put aside precious time from his schedule to personally train him, he did it as a personal favour for Chanyeol, and now he was just letting his good friend down, life sucks. 

“I’ll prove it to you. I’ll stick to the diet, I promise. I’ll do some extra cardio to work it off too. I want this Minnie, I’m sorry if it seems like I didn’t.” Chanyeol looks down at his feet, body towering over the small man. 

There was a small beat, where nothing was said before Minseok pats Chanyeol on his shoulder, “I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t have your heart in Yeol. Tell me now, is there something wrong? I’m not asking as your trainer, I’m asking as a friend. You can be honest with me.”. 

Chanyeol knew that this was the time. Time to come clean and yell out bITCH I’M PREGGERS I CAN’T DO THIS SHIT but he just couldn’t do it. He knew that Minseok would be so mad at him for lying and he honestly could not afford to pay his company back for everything. 

“I’m fine, just loss of motivation lately, but I want this Min, I want it so bad. Help me win?” Chanyeol gives Minseok a firm smile to show his newly found determination to want to excel. 

Minseok nods and gives Chanyeol a small smile back, he looks back on his clipboard and scribbles some notes down. “Gimme another 10 laps and we’ll meet back for another ab workout.”. 

Chanyeol could already feel the ache in his legs but he needed to show it to Minseok that he wanted it, or at least act like he does. He smiles a wide toothy grin before heading to complete his assigned task. 

Minseok gives Chanyeol another weak smile, but he feels a little unsettled himself, there was just something about the taller boy that didn’t seem right. Minseok frowns to himself looking at his clipboard again, what was wrong? Was he missing something important? Minseok quickly brushes these thoughts aside. Chanyeol was his friend and if he said he was alright, Minseok should have the basic trust in him that he is telling the truth. Minseok nods to himself, planning out the next course of workouts for Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing in BTS members. Especially my BTS bias Jimin. In fact Jimin was the one that got me into EXO when I saw the video of him and Chanyeol interacting at ISAC. HAHAHA hope you guys enjoy this update!! I will try to update once every few days!!!


	18. I do the things I do for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back again!!

Chanyeol knew it was stupid but what other choice did he have? I mean, there was always the option of coming clean and telling his company and his personal trainer/ friend that he was actually with child, but you know, Chanyeol wasn’t into the whole being heavily in debt. 

Of course Sehun and Kyungsoo had no idea that Chanyeol was actually putting pressure on himself to keep his weight down and actually do well in the competition, because from what he promised them, he was going to take it easy. Chanyeol was in a position where he knew he was going to have to let someone down, he just hopes his best friends will be able to forgive him. 

Chanyeol knows roughly what will happen if he goes off his vitamins and medication but he chooses to do so anyway, since it was basically the only way he could keep weight off. 

In the dead of the night when Sehun is asleep, Chanyeol creeps out of the room to the bathroom once again. Lifting up his shirt, he sees his abs, more defined than before, his body was well conditioned and toned. Chanyeol takes in a deep breath, he knows this was the best his body would look, ever. At almost three months into his pregnancy, he wasn’t showing yet but he knew he was going to, and soon. When he was on his pre-natal vitamins, he started gaining weight like never before, it was insane. Chanyeol knew that once he got back on them, the weight he was gaining was going to show. Chanyeol thanks himself for being tall and natural skinny since the additional weight he put on actually made him look buffer and not pudgy in any way. Chanyeol smiles at what he sees in the mirror, he liked it, he liked the way he looked. 

\---

The two weeks that Chanyeol went off his vitamins felt like absolute hell. Chanyeol felt worse than before he had even went on the vitamins and medicine. His morning sickness was back with a vengeance, hitting him with dizzy spell after dizzy spell. Chanyeol felt so tired that his legs were about to give out at the end of each day. Two weeks. 14 days. It should not feel like an eternity but it sure did to Chanyeol. 

The worst part was that Chanyeol had to pretend he was okay. Okay in front of Sehun when he was keeping a close watch on him at home, in front of Minseok when he was at training, in front of Tao at work and even in front of his computer as he video calls Kyungsoo. Chanyeol had to keep the pretense up at all hours of the day and it was wearing him out. 

Chanyeol starts to really feel uncomfortable a week away from the competition. The pills he was taking really helped him get his hormones in check, but now that he was off them, he felt angsty and emotional again. It was like every small thing was getting to him again. And he felt so horny, uncomfortably hormonal. 

Chanyeol thanks god that Sehun had plans on Saturday because he needed some time alone, badly. Chanyeol’s chest was hurting intensely, and this time it was partly because Minseok had increased the intensity of his chest muscle workouts since the date of the competition was drawing near. 

As soon as Sehun left the house, Chanyeol makes his way to their empty shared room and locks the door behind him. His entire body was aching but one area ached so much more the rest. Chanyeol lowers himself nicely on his bed and tries to stretch his aching body. He soon makes quick work to lower the band of his sweatpants and to tear his underwear off his lean body.

Chanyeol was so horny that it was to the point that he was almost in pain. Just brushing his hand over his junk made him extremely hard, Chanyeol bites down on his lip to avoid coming too soon. Chanyeol uses his free hand to slowly cup his chest. It was firm, he knows he was in amazing shape for the competition, but it low key felt swollen and it was so sore and sensitive and it made Chanyeol want to rip his chest off his body for the way it was making him feel. 

Chanyeol tries to jerk himself off, but the slight tug of his already hard dick made him let out a small shriek from the overstimulation. Chanyeol arches his back while lying on the bed, breathing profusely. Chanyeol was craving to be touched by something other than his own hand and he knows it is his pregnant hormones driving him crazily horny. 

It was a stupid impromptu decision but Chanyeol was too wound up on hormones to give a damn. Chanyeol slowly pushes his aching body off the bed and travels to his closet to pull out something he placed at the back of his closet over a year ago. Chanyeol takes out a small box and empties the contents onto his bed. Fuck. Over a year ago when he got it for his birthday as a gag gift, Chanyeol would never have thought that he would actually ever use this dildo. But now that the circumstances have changed, scratch that, Chanyeol was horny and his hand was not doing the trick. 

Of course Chanyeol would much rather have someone fuck him and take care of his raging boner for him, but seeing that sleeping with a stranger got him into this mess to begin with, he doesn’t think that finding another one night stand is the best decision at this point in time. Chanyeol considers Baekhyun for a split second, but knows that he is better off without that asshole, he didn’t deserve a second chance. 

Chanyeol sweatily takes out the dildo from the packaging and it even came with a tiny bottle of lube. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, and thinks for the slightest moment if he should call Sehun and beg him to just come home and fuck him. He wasn’t dying but he sure as hell was pregnant and since his best friend was always asking if he needed anything for his pregnancy, was it really too much for him to help fuck away the hormones? Chanyeol shakes away those thoughts, knowing that Sehun might realise that he was off his meds should he call him begging him to fuck him because of his stupid hormonal imbalance. 

Chanyeol lays back down on his bed and by now, his dick was dripping precum and Chanyeol knows he is too far gone to try to google how to actually properly use a dildo. Right now, Chanyeol just wanted to be touched and filled, he didn’t even care if he was doing it wrongly. 

Chanyeol shakily pours some lube on his fingers and rubs his fingers together, evening out the consistency. Chanyeol turns to his side and decides to start fingering himself. Chanyeol vaguely remembers how Baekhyun touched him the other night and he proceed to do the same, starting slow while inserting his own fingers and then thrusting them against his body. Chanyeol can’t believe he once thought he was straight, this was the best damn feeling he had ever experienced, of course, it would be better if it wasn’t his own fingers, but still. 

Chanyeol comes sooner than expected and he didn’t even end up needing the dildo at all. Which Chanyeol was kind of thankful about, since he wasn’t quite sure how to actually use it. Chanyeol lies breathless on his bed, half naked, post orgasm and tired. He was still coming down from the high he got from climaxing but his dick still throbbed and his chest still ached. 

Chanyeol knew it was the stupid hormones that was getting to him again when he actually feels tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn’t even sad but he just felt tired and angsty and he was covered in his own bodily fluids and he had to do this alone and it was just a lot to handle. 

Chanyeol was going to let his hormones take control and just cry for a while on his bed, but he suddenly hears the main door open with the sound of keys being thrown onto the dining table. 

“Yeol, I’m meeting Kai tomorrow instead but I got you porridge!” 

Fuck. Chanyeol was exhausted and naked and dirty. Not to mention, his eyes were puffy from crying. The room was in a mess with the lube and dildo packaging thrown on the ground and the sheets were strewn on the floor. Sehun was going to burst out laughing at him if he walked in to see him in this state. 

Chanyeol considers getting up and running to lock the door, but thinks about how useless it is to try to hide. Chanyeol’s face heats up in embarrassment and he wants to cry even more. Fuck this hormones shit. 

“Yeol?” Sehun knocks on the door gently, wondering if Chanyeol was taking a nap inside. 

Chanyeol tries to wipe away the tears, trying to deal with the situation in a mature and adult way. Or at least that was what Chanyeol wanted to do. As Sehun opens the door to see Chanyeol on his bed with the room in that state, Chanyeol loses it and cries out once again. 

Sehun remembers a time about 3 years ago when they had just moved into this apartment together when Chanyeol walked in on him jerking off and Chanyeol had laughed so hard he didn’t let him live it down for the next 3 months. While Sehun would normally find walking into Chanyeol post masturbation with his pants off funny, seeing his friend in such a state of distraught pulls out the defensive and protective side that is within him. 

No laughs. No jokes. No teasing. 

Sehun enters the room and picks up the wrapping of what he remembers as the wrapper of a gag gift given to Chanyeol from Tao. He places the wrapper into the trash and swiftly gets a small towel to help clean his best friend up. There were no words exchanged as Sehun didn’t want Chanyeol to feel more embarrassed than he already was. 

Sehun helps Chanyeol to the bathroom and offers to grab a fresh set of clothes for him. Chanyeol nods, thankful for his best friend and the way he was handling this situation. 

Coming out of the bathroom less than 15 minutes later, Sehun asks Chanyeol, “You okay?” 

Chanyeol nods so Sehun leaves it at that, “I read that it’s normal to feel hornier when you’re expecting so don’t feel embarrassed, it’s nature. Eat your porridge ya?”

Chanyeol blushes a little at that but is thankful that Sehun dropped the whole thing just like that, he wouldn’t know how his angsty hormonal body would take it should Sehun have laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I suck at writing smut but bear with me okay?? And also Baekhyun is coming soon don't worry!!!!!!!!


	19. The Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Trying my best to keep to the daily/ once every few days posting!!

Sehun was worried to say the least. I mean his pregnant friend was about to go take part in a fitness competition and the title was literally Mr Summer Hot Bod. Sehun shakes his head at how ridiculous this whole situation was. 

Kyungsoo would be joining them in Japan, having already took leave long before this whole situation happened and he wanted Chanyeol to know he was his number one fan, even if he rarely showed it. 

\---

“You nervous?” Sehun could tell that his best friend was jitterity, ever since they started making their way to the airport. 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol was trying to figure out how to untangle the headphone set that the plane has, not really paying much attention to the tall man. 

“I can tell you are a little jittery” Sehun says, grabbing the headphones out of Chanyeol’s hands and untying it in one smooth action. 

“Thanks, I’m fine though” Chanyeol smiles to Sehun, taking the headphones back. 

“You sure?” Sehun raises a brow, trying to read the taller man. 

“Yeah, definitely” Chanyeol tries to convince himself. 

“Remember, you don’t need to win, you weren’t even trying” Sehun takes out his own headphone set. 

Chanyeol gulps at that comment, if Sehun knew, he would most definitely get killed. 

“Yeah, exactly” Chanyeol smiles at Sehun again, putting the headphones over his ears, trying to drown out whatever Sehun might have to say to him with the plane’s inflight entertainment. 

\---

While Chanyeol normally loved flying, this flight to Japan was one of the worst experiences of his life. Chanyeol was simply bloated and the air pressure difference while he was up in the air was not doing him any favours. Chanyeol squirms around in his way too tiny seat, trying to find an angle where his stomach was not cramping up with the large amount of gas that was definitely bubbling inside his stomach. This was only a two hour flight but somehow it felt like a lifetime. 

It is about 45 mins into the flight when Chanyeol finally excuses himself to go to the washroom, his cramps causing him enough pain to break out in sweat. Entering the small confines of the tiny cubicle, Chanyeol unbuttons his jeans and pulls down his pants before lowering himself onto the plastic bowl. Chanyeol can tell that his stomach was protruding quite a bit from the amount of gas that was bubbling inside. Well, not being able to go for the past two weeks will do that to you. 

Hit by another cramp, Chanyeol doubles over, placing a hand over his swollen stomach and another on the wall beside him. Chanyeol tries to relief himself by slowing pressing on his stomach and pushing but nothing but gas comes out. This cycle of Chanyeol being hit by cramps and trying to relief himself to no avail goes on for the next 20 minutes and by then Chanyeol is shaking and in cold sweat.

There is a firm knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice. “Yeol, are you okay?”. 

Chanyeol grumbles as another cramp hits, he clamps both his hands over his stomach and tries to push again to no avail. At that Chanyeol tries to clean himself up and flushes the toilet. 

Sehun proceeds to knock again on the toilet door when he hears the sound of the tap being used from the inside. 

As Chanyeol pushed open the door weakly, he sees Sehun with his eyes widened with concerned, he also spots the long queue of people behind who seemed like they have been waiting quite some time to use the loo. 

Chanyeol put on his best apologetic face as he makes his way back to his seat with Sehun in tow. 

“Yeol, are you alright? You look sick” Sehun mumbles, nodding his head apologetically to the people they pass on the way back. 

Chanyeol doesn’t need a mirror to know that he doesn’t look good, especially from the expressions of the people in line who looked rather concerned for him when they should be annoyed. 

“Yeah, just really uncomfortable” Chanyeol admits, dreading sitting back down on his tiny seat. 

The plane jerks slightly and Chanyeol stumbles for a moment before getting caught and stabilized by Sehun. 

“This is your captain speaking, we will like for everyone to get back to their seats as we are actually experiencing some turbulence right now” 

Sehun looks at Chanyeol worriedly, “You going to be okay?” 

Chanyeol accepts Sehun’s help back as he nods, “It’s only 30 more minutes till we start to land, I’ll be fine”. 

\---

Chanyeol takes back everything as the 30 minutes of turbulence plus the rocky landing send him into a dizzy spell that almost made him throw up over the seat in front of him if it wasn’t for Sehun and his quick reflexes holding a paper bag in front of him. 

The whole violent puking scene had got the attention of almost all the flight attendants who crowded around him asking if he was okay. 

Chanyeol hated the attention and the stares that he was receiving but seeing that he was too dizzy to care, he left Sehun the job bitch staring everyone who was judging him. 

“Are you alright sir? Did you contract any kind of illness in Korea? Do you require immediate medical attention?” 

Chanyeol’s face heats up, everyone was just waiting for the doors of the plane to be unlocked but this one flight attendant had to ask him this, and loudly in front of everyone as well. 

Chanyeol looks away, “Well, uhm-”

“He is pregnant and was experiencing some dizzy spells and discomfort” Sehun mentions casually, loud enough for anyone who was listening in to their conversation to hear as well. 

The flight attendant’s face lights up a little, “I got just the thing!”, she quickly excuses herself to grab a hot water bottle pack for Chanyeol, “hold this against your stomach and it will feel better real quick!”. 

Chanyeol was still a little embarrassed and he could her murmurs from the people around him, probably about him but Sehun thanks the flight attendant for him and helps to take the warm bottle from her before placing it gently over Chanyeol’s tummy. 

“Better?” Sehun looks at Chanyeol, completely ignoring the people around them. 

Chanyeol nods his head, feeling a lot better to be honest. 

\---

Getting off the plane, Chanyeol shakily follows close to his best friend who refuses to let him hold anything other than his own passport. 

“Yeol, you look like you can barely stand on your own two feet right now, wait here, I’ll go collect our luggages”. 

Chanyeol is usually quite embarrassed when his best friend gets overprotective but right now he feels pretty thankful since he technically feels like shit. 

Seeing that Sehun tasked him of waiting for him outside a convenience store for him, Chanyeol felt like it was a good time to search for a solution to his current discomfort. 

Walking into the E-mart, Chanyeol promptly searches for something that could soothe his stomach troubles. Finding the shelve of medication, Chanyeol silently curses that everything is in Japanese and well, he doesn’t know how to read any. He picks out one that has ‘laxatives’ written on the packaging but sighs when he realises he instructions are all in japanese as well. However, knowing that Sehun would be returning at any moment, he quickly pays and makes his way back to the spot Sehun left him at. 

\---

Getting to their hotel, Chanyeol excuses himself to the restroom where he takes out the pills that he bought. There is no way Sehun can know about this as Sehun would probably worry and Chanyeol did not want to see Sehun make a big fuss about his health just days before the competition. 

Reading the packaging, Chanyeol knows the instructions are stating to consume either one pill every 4 hours or 4 pills at once for the best effect. Thinking that he really needs to solve his stomach problem, Chanyeol decides to go with the latter, downing 4 pills with a big gulp of water.

\---

Sehun practically sends Chanyeol to bed once he is out of the washroom, stating he will do the unpacking for Chanyeol and all he should be doing is resting. Chanyeol nods as he gets comfortable in his bed while smacking Sehun away when he offers to tuck him in. 

\---

Chanyeol wakes up sweating profusely and instantly regretting his decision to have actually took 4 of the pills at once. By the time he kicked off his sheets to get his tired body to the toilet, he was more than a thousand percent sure he read the instructions wrong and was only supposed to take one pill at a time. 

Chanyeol tries to be as quiet as possible making his way back to bed after he finally manages to relieve himself, trying not to wake his best friend who seemed to be stirring in his sleep. However, he barely makes it back to his bed when he is hit by another strong urge to use the restroom as a new wave of cramps hits him. 

By the time Chanyeol is done relieving himself for the second time, he is exhausted and can’t wait to crawl back into bed and let sleep take over once again. 

Tucking himself under the covers and closing his eyes, only 10 minutes pass before Chanyeol feels the need to get himself to toilet again, lest a mess be made. Looking at the digital clock beside the bed, it was already 4:23am. Chanyeol groans weakly, knowing that he spent the last hour and a half going to and fro from the washroom and he doesn’t know how much more his body can take. 

Using the remaining of his strength, he pushes himself off the bed and starts to drag his body to the toilet yet again. He only makes it halfway there when he is hit by another overwhelming set of cramps that has him doubling over and grabbing onto the nearest thing to him to hold himself upright. In this mess, Chanyeol makes some noise which causes Sehun to finally stir awake from his deep slumber. 

“Yeol? What are you doing?” Sehun says mid-yawn, with hair sticking out in all directions. 

Chanyeol was still holding onto the lamp he grabbed onto tightly, afraid of moving, for the fear he would shit himself right there should he make another sudden movement. 

Seeing that Chanyeol was crouching in a weird position in the middle of their room, Sehun kicks off his sheets to approach him. 

“Yeol, what’s wrong?” 

Sehun was confused as to what was even going on, was this some crazy dream or was Chanyeol just acting weird? 

“I really need the toilet” Chanyeol breathes out, before Sehun helps to half carry him to the toilet for him to relieve himself again. 

\---

Chanyeol was thankful that he managed to survive the night without actually shitting himself due to his own stupidity. At 11am, he lay in bed, exhausted from the endless bouts of diarrhea he suffered from his own dumb actions. 

“Yeol, you feeling better?” 

Sehun shouts over the sound of the door slamming behind him. 

“He better be, or I am personally going to pull him out of the competition” 

Chanyeol smiles a little to himself, recognising that low voice from anywhere. 

“I am better, guys, don’t need to worry” Chanyeol shouts right back as both Sehun and Kyungsoo come into his line of vision. 

\---

Chanyeol knows that with the competition being just the next day, he doesn’t really have time to laze in bed all day, especially when he already has plans lined up. 

Brushing off his friends’ concern, Chanyeol promptly gets himself off his bed to get ready. 

\---

First things first was that Chanyeol had to go down to the competition venue for a run through and positioning and since he snoozed in till 11, he knew he was already running late. Despite his two best friend’s constant nagging at him to grab brunch with them, Chanyeol makes some excuse up and half-heartedly promises to grab something on his way to the venue. However, Chanyeol knows he won’t be eating anything for fear of a repeat of the previous night. 

\---

“Right there, down the hall, Mr Park” 

Chanyeol smiles, taking the slip of paper from the lady at the registration desk before he makes his way through the hallways. He takes in a big breath of air, remembering the same nervousness he felt last year. 

“Chanyeol-ssi?” 

A familiar voice calls out to him, just as he was going to turn in to the waiting room. 

Chanyeol turns to meet a younger boy with bunny looking eyes and a cute grin. 

Chanyeol can’t help but smile, “Jungkook-ah, it’s been awhile”. 

Chanyeol instantly feels a little bad that it has been awhile. He actually met the boy at last year’s competition and they talked about meeting up after but Chanyeol had never initiated anything. 

Jungkook lets out a laugh and smiles back, “Yeah, I guess we both have been busy, but I hope we can catch up over these few days”. 

Chanyeol returns the smile as they walk into the waiting room, catching up with one another. Chanyeol heaves a sigh of relief, thankful that he at least has a friend beside him in all of this. 

\---

The rehearsal goes along quite smoothly, Chanyeol notes that a few more familiar faces from last year were present as well. There was Siwon, a sunbaenim he really looked up to, there was BM who was just as tall as him but has a body that even Chanyeol was envious of and there was Jackson who not only had an amazing body but a personality that Chanyeol loved. 

Chanyeol was kind of happy he came for the competition since it gave him a chance to actually catch up with so many of his fitness pals. 

\---

“We are going to hit the gym for one final workout, you and Jungkook want to come along?” Jackson was quick to ask Chanyeol right after they were released from the rehearsal. 

Chanyeol would much rather head back and get an early night before the full day of competition the next day but just as he was going to reject their nice offer, he caught a glimpse of Jungkook’s hopeful face. 

“Really? Hyung, should we go?”

With Jungkook looking at him with his puppy dog eyes, there was no way Chanyeol could refuse, especially when the 21 year old looked so excited. 

“Sure, let’s go?” 

Chanyeol smiles at Jungkook who excitedly puts his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

\---

Chanyeol knows that while he has been training hard, his competitors were as well. Entering the gym with them, he sees just how well conditioned all their bodies were. Chanyeol almost feels bad that he didn’t give this competition his one hundred and twenty percent like the rest of them.

“Chanyeol, you okay?” 

Siwon was the first to notice something off about Chanyeol as he pulled him to the side to talk to him. Being the senior one in their friendship, Siwon always felt like he needed to be a little bit protective over the younger male. 

“Mmhmm I’m just fine” 

Chanyeol smiles at Siwon, trying to brush it off. 

“You barely touched your dinner, what’s wrong?” 

Siwon tries to reach out to Chanyeol again, hoping the younger male would open up. 

Chanyeol considers what he should say when Jackson yells about how they should have a challenge of who can lift more. 

Chanyeol quickly brushes Siwon’s concern away again before rejoining with the rest of them. Seeing the others push themselves extra hard in this final practice, Chanyeol decides to push himself as well despite his body screaming at him to stop. 

\---

“Good work you guys, all the best for tomorrow’s competition”   
BM shouts to them as they started parting ways, “and nice meeting you, Jungkook!”. 

As they started making they way back to each of their hotels, Siwon reaches out to Chanyeol again. 

“Hey, I am feeling some Soju, you in?” 

A year ago, Chanyeol would be so in, but Chanyeol at this moment was ready to flop on his bed and just let the day end. 

“Come on Yeol, the night is still young, and I’m buying” 

Siwon gives him a charismatic smirk and Chanyeol knows that he can’t say no. Well, he could just go and not drink, right?

\---

Wrong. Wrong. Very wrong. 

Siwon was dead set on finding out what was up with Chanyeol and he knew the only way to get Chanyeol to loosen up. He didn’t force Chanyeol to take those 5 shots but he was hella good at persuading Chanyeol to. 

Chanyeol is proud that despite being high-key tipsy he didn’t let slip that he was actually with child. In the end, Siwon decides to finally drop it and call it a night close to 2am. 

\---

Chanyeol thought he could quietly sneak into bed once he gets back but all his hopes of that gets crushed as he opens the hotel room door to see the light still on and two figures standing right in front of him. 

“Where the hell did you go?” 

“Do you know how worried we were?”

“Is that alcohol I smell on you?” 

Chanyeol was in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be tomorrow!!!!! Hope you guys like where this story is headed!!!!


	20. Artificial Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I don't think this chapter was written very well, but I hope you will still enjoy it!

Chanyeol manages to persuade his friends to let him off the hook since he needed to get rest for the competition which was less than 12 hours away. 

Chanyeol lies in his bed but although his body aches and he is exhausted from the full day of activities, sleep somehow does not take over. Chanyeol thinks about his life at the moment and there were just so many things that he didn’t have the answers to. 

“Don’t worry Yeol, just try your best tomorrow, you don’t have to win” 

Kyungsoo’s voice was less than a whisper since he was sleeping on the same bed. Chanyeol reaches out and gives his smol friend’s hand a tiny squeeze, trying once again to let his tired body rest. 

Chanyeol tries to convince himself that Kyungsoo is right, that he doesn’t have to win, but somehow the nervousness he feels doesn’t go away. 

\---

The morning passes in a fury. Chanyeol can remember Sehun and Kyungsoo excited waking him up at 10am as they dragged his tired ass off the bed before forcing him into the shower. 

Chanyeol regrets drinking because he is still a little dizzy and hungover in the first hour of being awake. Thankfully, taking a shower manages to clear his head quite a bit and he manages to leave the hotel looking more alive. 

\---

Chanyeol decides to skip on breakfast since there will be a measurement of height, weight and body measurements once he arrives at the competition venue. 

Arriving at the venue, he is welcomed by a warm and slightly too rough embrace by Jungkook who looks extremely happy to see him. 

Chanyeol thinks for a brief moment if pregnant people should be hugged so tightly but then again he remembers that he is taking part in a fitness competition today and he is pretty damn sure that pregnant people shouldn’t be doing any crazy shit like that. 

\---

As it gets closer and closer to Chanyeol’s turn to get on the scale, he has no idea why he is so nervous. The roving camera stops right in front of him as he gets ready to go up and he gulps, praying that the results on screen would be good, for fear that Minseok, who was probably watching the live broadcast from Korea, would be angry.  
Other competitors seem shocked when his body measurements were taken and recorded down and even Chanyeol himself is quite taken aback when it was revealed he lost another inch around his waist from the last time Minseok took his measurements. His weight was also a pound or two lighter than what Minseok planned for him, which made him heave a sigh of relief.

\---

“Wow Yeol, your body is amazing” Jungkook marvels and coos to Chanyeol as they make their way to the makeup room. 

Chanyeol blushes a little, the way that Jungkook complimented him felt so genuine that even though Chanyeol was used to getting compliments like that, this one felt special. 

“Thanks Kookie, yours is amazing too” Chanyeol smiles, giving Jungkook a once over. 

“I really mean it, it’s in even better condition than last year. I really hope you win it this year” Jungkook gives Chanyeol an encouraging pat on the back. 

Chanyeol can’t help but smile at Jungkook’s words. It’s nice to hear nice things said about his body. I mean no one really insults his body excep-

Chanyeol hates himself for even still thinking about a stupid Byun Baekhyun. Well, I mean, it was kinda hard to forget about an asshole when you were practically carrying his baby. Chanyeol considered giving Baekhyun a call to tell him about his decision to keep the baby and he knows that eventually he would have to end up telling him but he figured that now wasn’t a good time to do it. He wouldn’t want to have to deal with telling Baekhyun about his plan to continue taking part in the competition and he didn’t want to have to beg Baekhyun to let him take part in this competition while being pregnant, you know, if Baekhyun cared. 

Chanyeol tries to shake the thought of Baekhyun away. He should be focusing on the competition rather than assholes who made trashy (but hella amazing) music. 

\---

Jungkook bades Chanyeol goodbye as he gets busy getting styled by his (very) handsome stylist that goes by the name of Taehyung or ‘V’ in the fashion industry. While waiting for his own stylist, Chanyeol observes Jungkook’s interactions with his stylist and smiles to himself when he realises that there is something obvious going on between the two of them. 

“Aww, do you wish that could be us?” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes so hard, he worries that his eyes might be stuck at the back of his head. 

“Come on baby, how about we show them who the cuter couple is” 

Chanyeol can’t help but let out a laugh at that. “Shut up Key, I can’t believe I have to deal with your shit even here in Japan.”

“Hey, I have a million places to be but I choose to be here for you” Key gives Chanyeol one of his famous bitch glares. 

“Awwwwwww, thanks babe” Chanyeol coos sarcastically. 

Key smacks Chanyeol’s face playfully, “I’m leaving”, he says as he turns around pretending to go. 

“Wait, I was kidding boo. I’m thankful for you” Chanyeol pouts. 

At that, Key is more satisfied, “Good, and you should be, because who else is going to save that crusty face of yours”. Key places his bag of makeup on the table and starts emptying the contents. 

“Hey, my face is not crusty” Chanyeol whines. 

“Whatever you say Crustyeol” Key laughs and Chanyeol soon joins him. Key might be a ball of snark and sarcasm but Chanyeol is thankful to have him here to help take his mind off things. 

\---

To say that Chanyeol was nervous would be a major understatement, Chanyeol knew he technically had nothing to actually worry about, he could afford to lose, you know, other than the 50 thousand cash prize which would be good for his baby that was on the line, no biggie. 

The introduction walk and line up was nothing big, Chanyeol manages to put on his million dollar smile as he struts down half naked with 49 other gorgeous men. Chanyeol might not feel the most confident but he sure knows how to fake it til you make it. 

The section which Chanyeol was actually the most worried about was actually the performance aspect of the competition, which he still has no idea why actually exists. He figures that since this is kind of like a beauty pageant for men, it makes sense, but Chanyeol absolutely hates that he has to go up on stage and showcase some ‘talent’ that he will literally be pulling out of his ass. 

5 minutes before he has to go up on stage, Chanyeol is already regretting his choice of talent, he should have stuck to the safe choice like last year when he played the guitar, but nooooo, Minseok had to suggest this to the company. 

Chanyeol tries to calm himself down while gripping tighter onto the cane that was in his hand as the competitor before him was finishing up their performance. 

“All the best!” Jungkook wishes just as Chanyeol’s name was announced. 

Chanyeol gulps as he makes his way centre stage with the lights dimmed. Chanyeol takes in a deep breath as the lights go on. Chanyeol constantly reminds himself that the two people who loves him the most in the world were in the audience rooting for him so he had nothing to worry about. Sehun had actually been the one to guide him through the choreography so if anything, Chanyeol should be confident in executing it. 

The starting beats of Artificial Love goes on and Chanyeol starts moving in the way that Sehun taught him, not forgetting to rap along to the backing track as he does. Chanyeol might have been nervous but the cheers he was getting were crazy. When he did the killing move and rubbed his body against the cane, the audience went insane. As the cheers grew louder, Chanyeol’s confidence did as well. By the end, Chanyeol was even daring enough to look right into the camera with a smirk and a wink before he giggled and bowed, marking the end of his performance. 

Walking backstage, Chanyeol felt a little lightheaded from what he thought was the adrenaline rush from the performance as he got swamped by numerous staff and competitors praising his dance and his rapping skills. 

“You were like an idol out there” Jackson was the first to say, giving him a clap on the back. 

“Yeol, that was so hot like really” Key had to admit. 

Chanyeol felt good about the compliments but he wished he didn’t feel like he was going to throw up at any minute. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes as Key retouches up his makeup for the next section of the competition. Chanyeol wishes he can blame nerves for how he was feeling but he knows that was not the case, he just hopes the competition would be over soon so he can take a nap for the next like 5 days. 

\---

The next few hours of the competition passes by in a blur and by the final component of the day, Chanyeol is tired, angsty and extremely dizzy. In a day he had to catwalk, perform, lift weights, do push ups, do squats and all while looking like a full course meal, and while being well, pregnant. Chanyeol checks his phone just as he is about to exit the stage wing for the release of the results. 

“You are doing amazing sweaty” - Sehunnie 8.15pm 

“Yeol, you feeling okay?” - Kyungsooie 8.23pm 

Chanyeol was about to ask his texts when Key pats him on the back. 

“Sorry I can’t stay all the way babe. Gotta rush to catch my flight back for a midnight shoot back in Korea. But even I have to say, you were amazing, bet you’ll at least make top 5 this year.” 

Chanyeol gives Key a weak smile, Key was always brutally honest so hearing something like that really meant a lot to him. 

Chanyeol was about to give a snark snapback but as he steps forward to make a point, he feels his legs going weak temporarily only to be caught and stabilized by a very worried Key.

“Omg Yeol. Are you okay?”

Key’s grip on him tightens as Chanyeol takes a breath and blinks hard before he pulls himself slowly away from the shorter man. 

“Yeah, just a little tired. I’ll get enough rest after the show” 

Chanyeol smiles at Key again, so that his sassy friend wouldn’t worry. 

Key looked a little uncertain but he checks the time on his watch again and knows he is already running late. 

“Go dumbass, don’t miss your flight.” 

Key rolls his eyes as he grabs his things, seeing that Chanyeol could still make snarky remarks should mean that he was alright right? 

\--- 

All dressed up in a suit and tie, Chanyeol knew he looked good, but he really wished he felt better. Chanyeol could feel himself burning up, everything was a little cold to the touch. To say that he felt a little under the weather would be an understatement. 

Being in a feverish daze, Chanyeol almost misses his cue to go up on stage if V, who happened to be near him, didn’t prompt him. 

Chanyeol wobbles on his feet, following the guy before him, using all the remaining strength he has in his body to keep himself upright. 

\---

As the names for the Top 10 were being announced, Chanyeol almost doesn’t recognise his own name being called out until the people beside him start cheering while looking at him, prompting him to step forward. 

Chanyeol didn’t think he would even be able to participate in the competition, much less get into the the top 10. At this point, he didn’t really even care about his ranking, he would actually much rather lie down for a bit. 

Just a little more, he tells himself. 

Somewhere in the next few minutes, Chanyeol hears Jungkook’s name being called, and he lets out a small smile knowing that the young boy was also in the top 10. Very well deserved. 

\---

As the names for the top 5 were being called out, Chanyeol could feel himself zoning out though he tried his best to focus on the situation unfolding in front of him. 

Jungkook and his warm hands were holding on nervously to his hand and Chanyeol was biting a little too hard on his lower lip, trying to pay attention. 

When Jungkook’s name was called out for 2nd place, Chanyeol lets out a genuinely happy grin as the younger boy lets go of his hand to collect his sash and bouquet of flowers. Chanyeol feels a chill take over his body at the lost of the only source of warmth that he had while holding onto the younger man. 

\---

It all happens too fast, Chanyeol doesn’t even recognise what was actually going on until a trophy and a bouquet is being shoved into his hands along with a crown on his head. Chanyeol blinks hard as he hears people chanting out his names and happy faces around him clapping him on the back and congratulating him. Chanyeol doesn’t even believe it in this fuzzy dizzy state, he thinks that it must be a dream that he actually won. But he smiles anyway, he smiles as his picture is taken and his idol, Wonho is shaking his hand, congratulating him. 

Chanyeol thinks it is solely the adrenaline rush of winning that is keeping him upright because as soon as they are asked to start moving offstage, he suddenly feels weak again. Having to climb up the stairs to the wing of the stage was the hardest part as Chanyeol was already extremely lightheaded and on the verge of passing out. 

One step at a time, Chanyeol tries to tell himself, even though he can hear the stage manager asking him to hurry it up since the cameras were still rolling, even though it was just til the credits were over. Chanyeol tries to quicken his steps but at the fifth step going up, the dizziness finally takes over and Chanyeol almost dead drops to the floor if it weren’t for Jungkook who was right behind him, who was quick to help break his fall. 

Jungkook was near frantic as he cradled the limp body of his taller friend. 

“Chanyeol?! Chanyeol omg you are scaring me. Yeol, please open your eyes. Can we get some help? Please!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a few projects due this week but I will still try to update when I can! Hope you guys like this!


	21. What do you want from me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a million things to do but since today is our baby's birthday, I decided to update this fic!!!!!! Happy Chanyeol Day!!! Hope you guys will love this chapter!!!

The smashing of the metal trophy against the hard floor caught the attention of the press and soon, there were cameras surrounding the tall man, as they tried to get a good angle of what was going on. 

Soon, the stand-by medics were pushing through the press and media people to get to the unconscious boy, though many reporters refused to give much space to the unconscious boy as they hoped to get the best shots for their story. 

“Can’t you all see that there is a medical emergency, back off” 

It was only when Siwon screamed at the press people, did some actually take a hint to give the medical personnel some privacy to aid Chanyeol. 

\---

To say that Kyungsoo and Sehun were worried would be an understatement. Sehun was the first to see a tall figure on stage collapse and put two together to realise that it was his best friend who had passed out. 

The whole competition venue was in a frenzied chaos. There were staff shouting at people to clear the venue while nosy press and media personnel kept trying to make their way onto the stage to find out more about the poor boy who had passed out. 

“Omg isn’t that the winner? Does anyone know what happened to him? Why he passed out?” 

“This is going to make headlines” 

“I need to get a good shot of him passed out” 

Kyungsoo was really going to punch some of these assholes who could only focus only getting a good story rather than worry about the well-being of his best friend. Kyungsoo uses his minimal knowledge of Japanese to explain to the staff that he was actually related to Chanyeol and that he and Sehun were his closest kin here. 

After verifying their passes that showed that they were indeed there for Chanyeol, the staff allowed them on stage to find Chanyeol before promptly pushing back the reporters who were trying to scoop out more information. 

\---

“He’s really out cold, there isn’t much we can do for him right here. We have to take him to the hospital. Can we get some space for him to get some air please” 

The paramedic attending to Chanyeol announces as he realised there were way too many people surrounding the poor fainted boy. 

Many of the competitors stayed behind, worried about Chanyeol since they were all technically friends. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo shared a worried glanced with one another, Chanyeol was usually radiant and in the pink of health with a rosy tint to his fair skin. It was so scary to see him passed out, pale and without any colour to his face. 

\--- 

With Chanyeol on a stretcher, there was only room for the two paramedics and three more people in the ambulance. Sehun and Kyungsoo were definitely going and although there was a small debate, Jungkook became the third rider who followed along. 

Some of Chanyeol’s other friends like Siwon, Jackson and BM got the details of the location of the hospital he was going to be sent too, stating that they will make their way there as well. 

\---

The atmosphere in the ambulance was tense. Jungkook was flustered and mumbling under his breath. 

“I should have asked him if he was okay. He looked a little off on stage and his hands felt cold, I thought it was because he was nervous” 

Sehun bites down on his lip while Kyungsoo clears his throat uncomfortably. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, no one wanted this to happen”

Kyungsoo decides to say, seeing that the younger boy was getting really upset with himself.

“Yeah, and you caught him right? Without you, Chanyeol would be even more hurt than he is now.” 

Sehun gives Jungkook a small comforting pat on the back. 

“I just hope he is alright. I don’t know what’s wrong” 

Jungkook looks hard at Chanyeol’s limp body which was already connected to an IV drip. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo look at each other, they both kind of know what was wrong. 

\--- 

Reaching the hospital, Chanyeol was wheeled into the ER, and soon, he was being attended to by a group of nurses and doctors. 

“Are you with Mr Park Chanyeol?” 

A nurse asks in pretty fluent korean and the three of them nods their head. 

“Alright, we need to know if he is currently on any medication or if he is actually suffering from any illnesses that could result in him passing out”

Sehun and Kyungsoo were not very sure how to actually answer the question with Jungkook being there, especially since they weren’t sure Chanyeol would be too comfortable with Jungkook finding out. 

“Please let us know as it would be crucial in our treatment for him” 

Sehun opens his mouth before closing it again, unsure of whether he should say it. 

“Book an X-ray and an MRI for him” 

The doctor attending to Chanyeol instructs one of the nurses. 

At that moment, Kyungsoo speaks up. 

“Chanyeol can’t do an X-ray or an MRI because he is pregnant.”

\---

Jungkook’s jaw drops. 

“What?” 

The nurse ignores Jungkook’s shocked reaction and goes on to write it down on her clipboard. 

“How far is he along and has he ever passed out before?” 

“He is three months along and he has had dizzy spells and really bad morning sickness before but he has never passed out cold like this before.” 

It was Sehun’s turn to supply the nurse with an answer. 

The nurse thanks them and instructs them to wait at the waiting area as she brings her clipboard to share her findings with the doctor. 

\---

Jungkook was extremely shocked at the news he had just heard and he wasn’t even hiding the fact that he was. 

“Please don’t say anything about this to anyone. I don’t think Chanyeol would want everyone to know” 

Kyungsoo tells the younger boy firmly.

Jungkook nods his head, he would never do anything that would hurt the taller man. 

“I just hope him and the baby would be okay” 

Jungkook looks at the ground. 

“We hope so too” 

Sehun mumbles before they continue to sit in silence. 

\---

Baekhyun wants to forget about everything that has to do with a certain Park Chanyeol, he really does. But seeing that the younger man was carrying his baby at some point of time (emphasis on the was), that was kind of hard. Baekhyun would never admit it but at night when sleep would not take over his exhausted body, he would actually look up videos of Chanyeol, to find out how he was doing. Seeing that Chanyeol was doing fine, and looking amazing on his youtube channel, Baekhyun tries to assure himself that getting rid of the baby was the right choice, that it was good for not only him, but for Chanyeol as well. However, despite constantly trying to tell himself that, Baekhyun knows a part of him feels guilty. Guilty that he was not able to do more, to tell Chanyeol that maybe they should try to have that baby. And sad. Extremely sad that there is a sense of loss that Baekhyun doesn’t even comprehend how to explain. 

On the day of Chanyeol’s competition, Baekhyun tries to fight the temptation to watch the live telecast of the show, he really tries. But an hour into the broadcast, Baekhyun gives into temptation and switches it on, just in time to see Chanyeol strutting onto stage with 49 other handsome men. 

Baekhyun takes in a breath. Chanyeol, on the big screen, was stunning. Baekhyun continues watching the show, trying to convince himself that getting rid of the baby was actually the right decision. Without making that choice, Chanyeol wouldn’t be there, on that stage, looking like that. 

Baekhyun digs into his second pine of ice cream before taking a long swig on his beer, trying to eat and drink away his feelings when it gets to the performance aspect of the contest. Baekhyun nearly chokes on his ice cream when it gets to Chanyeol’s turn and he sees Chanyeol doing what can only be described as a strip tease with a cane. Surely Baekhyun was not the only one that thought that was hot as fuck and definitely not family friendly. The smile and wink that Chanyeol gives to the camera at the end has Baekhyun blushing and smiling to himself. That big dork. Baekhyun can hardly believe that he once had a chance with a man like that. 

Baekhyun watches on, all the way to when the results are being announced. As the camera pans across the contestants, he pays special attention to the tall boy with big ears. Something was off. Chanyeol looked dazed, Baekhyun notes. Seeing how the tall man was swaying a bit unsteadily on his feet, Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol was just really nervous for the results. 

As Chanyeol’s name was announced in the top 10, Baekhyun smiles to himself, thinking that the tall man deserved it, he really did look amazing. As another korean contestant by the name of Jeon Jungkook is announced to be in the top 10, Baekhyun feels something that takes him by surprise. Jealousy. Jungkook didn’t even do much, he was simply holding onto Chanyeol’s hand, body gently pressing into the older man but Baekhyun clenches his fist at that, unsure of why he was even feeling that way. 

When it was revealed that Chanyeol was the winner and he was crowned the title of Mr Summer Hot Bod 2018, Baekhyun smiled to himself, it proves the point once again, it was the right decision. Baekhyun tries to tell himself that over and over again, hoping that one day he will believe it. He sees Chanyeol on the screen, beaming with happiness and Baekhyun, for the first time in a long while, is happy as well. Seeing the Jungkook boy pulling Chanyeol in for a big hug on screen, Baekhyun thinks he has seen enough so he switches the tv off, before he feels any more emotions that he knows he has no rights to feel.

Turning off the television, Baekhyun tries to keep himself busy, to keep his mind off a certain person. However, sitting in front of his piano with another beer in hand, he finds himself unable to concentrate on anything other than the tall boy. Baekhyun frustratedly presses down on his piano and the sound that it makes is an accurate representation of the way he feels. 

Baekhyun needs to get it off his chest, talk to Chanyeol one more time, just once more, to congratulate him, to tell him good job, to know that this was the right decision because he was going out of his mind sitting at home, blaming himself for what could have been. 

Baekhyun takes out his phone and retrieves Chanyeol’s number from the image that Kai sent him a while back. Adding in the number for japan, he dials it, hoping that Chanyeol would answer. 

\---

Sehun was angsty, waiting for the news of whether Chanyeol was okay. Kyungsoo had told him to relax and calm down but he didn’t know how to when the person that he regarded as a brother was in the emergency room right now. Taking Kyungsoo’s advice, Sehun decides to go for a walk to calm his nerves, but not before he reminds Kyungsoo to call if he gets any news on Chanyeol. 

Walking to the nearby cafe, Sehun feels a buzzing coming from his pocket. Thinking that it was Kyungsoo calling, he wastes no time in checking the ID before picking up the call. 

\---

“Is there any update?” Sehun immediately asks, stopping in his track. 

Baekhyun was pretty sure he was a little tipsy from a whole day of drinking but he immediately says, “Chanyeol, it’s me, Baekhyun” when he hears someone pick up the call. 

Sehun is immediately taken aback, he brings his phone away from his ear momentarily before he realising that it was actually Chanyeol’s phone that he answered rather than his own. But then again, why the hell was Baekhyun calling? Sehun sighs, Baekhyun probably heard about Chanyeol fainting from the news or something. I mean a headline about the winner of Mr Summer Bod passing out after winning was sure to go viral. In fact, Sehun already got 10 different people asking him about Chanyeol and what happened to him. 

“What do you want?” Sehun knew he sounded pissed, but he really was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, much less the asshole who wound Chanyeol in this situation to start with. 

“I just want to say that I saw you on TV and well, I am happy, happy for you. Congratulations, I guess” Baekhyun was unsure of how to talk to Chanyeol, I mean they weren’t exactly friends. 

At that, Sehun almost snaps, “Did you watch everything? The whole telecast?”, surely Baekhyun would know that Chanyeol collapsed if he did right. 

Baekhyun has not idea why the other man sounded so mad, he was just trying to make peace. 

“Um, ya, I did, all the way to the end. This might sound weird but seeing you get what you deserve makes me feel happy for you. I guess it was the right decision after all?” Baekhyun says gently. 

The response that Baekhyun gets is something he would not have expected in a thousand years because the person on the other line snaps and screams at him. 

“Baekhyun, you are a sick bastard you know that? What kind of fucked up person would call the father of their child and say I’m happy you collapsed and tell him that he deserved it? Seriously, fuck you. This is Sehun by the way, Chanyeol’s best friend, Chanyeol is still in surgery right now and thank god he doesn’t have to get this call from you because this would probably trigger him even more. Fuck you and don’t you ever dare call back or I swear I will find you and personally beat you up myself.” 

Baekhyun’s jaw drops as he holds his phone to his ear even though the line on the other side already went dead. What the hell was going on? Baekhyun wanted to congratulate Chanyeol on winning the competition but instead he gets yelled at and called a fucked up bastard? And what about Chanyeol passing out and still being with child? Didn’t Chanyeol already abort the baby? Baekhyun had a million questions running through his mind at the moment. What was going on??? He tries to call back, to ask the Sehun person what was going on, but he realises that his number was blocked and he sighs frustratedly, running a hand through his already messy hair. 

\---

Sehun was frustrated to say the least, that Baekhyun could have the audacity to call and say that kind of shit. Poor Chanyeol who had to get knocked up by an asshole like him. Just as Sehun was about to continue his trip to the cafe, he gets a call, on his own phone this time, checking his phone, he sees that it is Kyungsoo and he instantly picks it up. 

“Hun, come back, Chanyeol is okay, we can see him now” 

Sehun lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Dealing with Byun Baekhyun could wait, right now, he needs to be there for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, omg also thank you for the very nice and encouraging comments and 313 kudos!!!!! It really motivates me to write more and update faster!!!! Have a great day ahead beautiful people reading this fic!!!!!!! Hehe!!


	22. Give me a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as promised, here is an update!!:)

Baekhyun drinks a glass of water in attempts of sobering himself up. What the hell was going on with Chanyeol? Did he miss something? He had just wanted to congratulate him for winning the competit-

What. Baekhyun googles Chanyeol Mr Summer Bod and is shocked to find that the top articles are about how he collapsed on stage right after he was announced as the winner. Baekhyun’s heart clenches as he clicks on one of the articles and sees photos of Chanyeol passed out cold. Fuck. Sehun mentioned about Chanyeol still being with child? So Chanyeol didn’t get rid of it like he said he was going to? Baekhyun felt worried but also a small part of him felt a little hurt and angry that he didn’t know anything about Chanyeol keeping the baby. I mean it was his baby. 

Baekhyun decides to pay Jongin a visit, hopefully his best friend would be able to help him deal with this plethora of shit that has just been thrown his way. 

\---

Chanyeol was exhausted, simply opening his eyes was a chore and he doesn’t think he could even lift up his arm if he wanted to. 

“Yeol, can you hear me, are you awake?” 

With lidded eyes, Chanyeol can kind of make up the figure before him. 

Mustering whatever strength he has he mumbles, “yeah soo”. 

Kyungsoo smiles rubbing his finger over the back of Chanyeol’s hand. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes again before trying to open them a little wider to take in his surroundings. He knows that he is in a hospital of some sorts and he is on a bed and Kyungsoo is in the room with another boy. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Chanyeol hears the other boy in the room speak up and he instantly recognises it to be Jungkook. 

“Wh-what happened?” 

Chanyeol asks quietly. 

“You passed out while walking off stage. Good thing Jungkook caught you and broke your fall” 

Chanyeol nods a little, too tired to respond, when suddenly he remembers. 

“Oh my god. What about the baby?”

Chanyeol nearly forgets that he is pregnant again and fear instantly takes over. 

“Your baby is fine Yeol, but you really need to take care of yourself. You overworked your body too much and passed out from exhaustion” 

Kyungsoo sounded firm and a bit angry. Chanyeol will take it because he knows he deserves to be yelled at. Thank god his baby was okay because he would not be able to forgive himself should anything happen to it because of his stupidity.

Wait omg. Jungkook was here, damn it. Chanyeol realises that Jungkook is now also in on this secret. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak again but he hears the door open. 

“Chanyeol? Oh my god, are you okay?” 

Siwon. 

“We were worried as hell about you” 

Chanyeol can tell that Siwon along with his other fitness friends were here as well. Fuck, does the whole world know that he is pregnant?

The door opens again and a familiar voice booms, “Chanyeol omg are you awake, how are you feeling?”. 

Chanyeol doesn’t have to check to know that it was Sehun. Chanyeol is honestly touched by all the concern that his friends were showing but it was getting a little bit overwhelming at this point. 

Just as Chanyeol was going to speak up again, a nurse enters and tells them in very broken korean, “Hi, sorry but visiting hours are technically over, as Mr Park was brought in as an emergency case, we can only have two of you spend the night here. The rest can come back tomorrow. Sorry, this is our hospital’s policy.”. 

At that, Chanyeol speaks up, “I’m fine, sorry for making you guys worry. You guys should go back and rest, or party! Competition’s over”, he even tries to smile a little despite being beyond tired. 

“Get some rest Yeol, you really seem to need it. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Siwon says, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder endearingly. 

A few more concerned goodbyes later, it was just Chanyeol, Sehun and Kyungsoo left in the room. 

“So, are you going to tell us what happened or am I going to have to ask?” Kyungsoo is the first to speak out after the door shuts behind the people who left. 

Chanyeol gulps, Kyungsoo and Sehun were going to murder him. 

\---

Sehun had made a call to Namjoon explaining to him what had actually happened to Chanyeol and while Namjoon couldn’t be here to physically help Chanyeol, he mentioned he would ask his doctor friend to pay Chanyeol a visit to ensure everything was okay before he flies back. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun agrees to drop it, the whole being angry at Chanyeol thing, until he is back on his feet, they didn’t want Chanyeol to feel any worse than he already did. 

\---

Sehun doesn’t mention anything about Baekhyun. He actually doesn’t know what the point would be. Baekhyun was a fucked up asshole for even saying something like that and Chanyeol shouldn’t have to deal with someone like him, especially right now when all he should be doing is resting. 

\---

Chanyeol finds out that only Jungkook knows about the whole being pregnant thing and he hopes it stays that way. He has seen the articles about him floating around the internet and he really doesn’t want news about his pregnancy to leak now. It is one thing for people to be discussing why he passed out, it would be a whole other ball game for people to find out it was because he was actually because he was 3 months pregnant and still pushing himself hard for a fitness competition. Chanyeol didn’t want to have to deal with the backlash that would come from that.

\---

Namjoon’s doctor friend was actually really really nice. Two of them came by the hospital he was at to pay him a visit. Heechul and Momo. Doctor Momo was extremely caring and tended to him very gently and caringly while her assistant Heechul was a jovial and free-spirited soul who cracked many jokes to lighten the mood. Chanyeol is thankful for meeting kind hearted people at a time like this.

\---  
What Chanyeol dreads, is having to go back to Korea and to deal with reality. He was avoiding a million phone calls and emails from work and various friends asking him what the hell was actually going on. He had so many people to deal with that he didn’t even know where to start. 

“Take it easy Chanyeol, you need rest right now, that is the most important. You will be on bed rest for another 3 days even back in Korea. Don’t let anything stress you out as well, you just got better so you need to rest up for the baby” Momo reminds Chanyeol before she leaves and Kyungsoo and Sehun couldn’t agree more.

\---

Chanyeol’s fitness friends actually comes to visit him again before he flies back and all of them were very concerned but they didn’t seem to probe him too much on the reason why he passed out. They just wished him a speedy recovery and made plans to meet up again back in Korea. Jungkook who knows very well why Chanyeol was in the hospital, keeps quiet at that, knowing that this secret was never his to tell. For that, Chanyeol is thankful. 

\---

The flight back was quite taxing for Chanyeol but in a way, Chanyeol was glad to be back in Seoul, it felt safe and like home. It was the dealing with people thing that Chanyeol dreaded. That, and the fact that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be with him since he had to return to Jeju. 

Chanyeol was quite upset that he was not able to go back home right after landing and instead was sent to Saving Hands Medical for another thorough check up and to be keep there for another few days of observation. But then again, Chanyeol knows he has no rights to argue when he was the one who pushed himself to the point his body gave up on him. 

Getting to Saving Hands Medical, Chanyeol is welcomed warmly by a few familiar faces and there, he feels even safer. Maybe staying a few days here wouldn't be so bad. 

\---

Baekhyun barges into Jongin’s apartment unannounced, even using the passcode to Jongin’s door without knocking on the door. 

“What the fuck Jongin, Chanyeol kept the fucking baby and he didn’t bother telling me!” 

Baekhyun yells as he enters his best friends’ house, running a hand frustratedly through his hair. 

Baekhyun finishes his sentence as he pops his head into the kitchen to get a reaction from his best friend-

Jongin’s eyes were wide but not nearly as wide as Junmyeon’s. 

“What? Who’s Chanyeol?” 

Junmyeon scrunches up his nose as he looked back and forth from Baekhyun and Jongin, hoping one of them would supply him with an answer. 

Oh fuck. Baekhyun was so dead. 

\---

Junmyeon sits there and hears the story wordlessly, Baekhyun tells his side of the story as gently as possible, noting how his best friend is trying not to show any reaction at all. Fuck, he never wanted Junmyeon to find out about this, much less find out about this in this way. 

When Baekhyun is done, he looks everywhere other than at his best friend. Junmyeon bites down on his lower lip, like he is thinking hard about what to say. There is an awkward silence for a while as no one says anything. At that, Jongin clears his throat to ease the tension. 

“Myeon, are you okay? What are you thinking?” Jongin hopes, and prays that this doesn’t trigger his smaller friend. 

Junmyeon sighs a bit before finally speaking, “Baek, you need to find this boy and talk things out with him properly, when is he coming back from Japan?”. 

Baekhyun and Jongin share a quick glance, thank god that Junmyeon seems too worried about Baekhyun’s problem to even be triggered by this. 

“The thing is, I don’t know, the boy’s friend blocked my number so there isn’t really a way I can ask him right now” Baekhyun looks a little stressed and dejected. 

Jongin sighs, he knows another way to reach Chanyeol. Taking out his phone, Jongin scrolls to a contact that he saved as “Scary Dick Boy”. Jongin gulps, the shit he has to deal with for his stupid best friend. 

“I’ll text his other friend, the, um, the scary dick threatening one” Jongin clears his throat as he quickly crafts out a message. 

\---

As soon as Kyungsoo lands in Korea, he checks his phone and is swamped by an influx of new messages. One of which catches his eye. A message from “Asshole”.. 

“Hey, it’s me. I heard the news about Chanyeol and I think your other friend got it all wrong. I only want him to be alright, could you tell me if he’s okay and when would he actually be back, I really want to talk things out with him. Please.” - 10.47pm

Kyungsoo was so confused. What is this Baekhyun guy talking about. Kyungsoo instantly clicks on the call button to clear things up. 

Jongin was actually with Baekhyun and Junmyeon when his phone was ringing with the caller ID: Scary Dick Boy. 

Jongin almost drops his phone as he panics a little before his friends point towards his phone indicating for him to quickly answer the phone.

“Hello?” Jongin asks, voice trembling a little, quite scared about offending the boy on the other line.

“What the hell do you mean my other friend got it all wrong?” Kyungsoo delves straight to the point, not being one to beat around the bush. 

“Well, Baekhyu- I mean I wanted to call Chanyeol to tell congratulate him for winning but I think you friend Sehun, got it wrong and thought I was laughing at him for passing out” Jongin says as a matter of factly, trying to explain but almost letting slip that he was not Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widens at that, Sehun didn’t even mention Baekhyun calling. 

“Okay, and?” Kyungsoo asks, not quite sure what Baekhyun wants. 

“Well, I wanted to know if he is okay. Could you just tell me when he is coming back so, you know, I could maybe pay him a visit and tall it out?” Jongin tried to use the sweetest voice he could muster to ask. 

Kyungsoo sighs and thinks that it is only right that Baekhyun gets a chance to speak to Chanyeol, “Chanyeol is alright. We just got back, he’s at Saving Hands Medical right now, resting up”. 

Jongin heaves a sigh of relief before thanking Kyungsoo, “Thanks, Baekhyun will speak to him soon”. It is only when the words came out of his mouth, did he realise he fucked up. 

“What?” Kyungsoo is so confused. Wasn’t he talking to Baekhyun?

“Who is this on the line?” Kyungsoo demands to know. 

Jongin nearly facepalms, looking to his two friends to save him from a horrific death from scary dick boy. 

“Is this not Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks again, tone showing that he was obviously getting angrier by the second. 

Jongin gulps, “Erm, well, Baekhyun might have given his best friend’s number to you from the start. So, hi, I’m Jongin?”. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, this Baekhyun guy was really getting on his nerves, the more he thinks Baekhyun deserves a chance, the more Baekhyun seems to be giving him reasons not to. 

“Are you kidding me right now? And you never once tried to correct me? What is wrong with all of you? You know what? Maybe Baekhyun shouldn’t talk to Chanyeol, especially not now, bye” Kyungsoo was so done with this Jongin boy and Baekhyun for being a piece of shit and for not even giving Chanyeol his real number to begin with. 

Baekhyun sighs. Fuck, now he knows where Chanyeol was but no details on what room or floor he was on. 

“Let’s go talk to Baekhyun” Junmyeon says, getting up and patting Baekhyun’s leg to get him to get up. 

“What are you talking about, you heard the phone call, we know what hospital he is in but we have no idea which room he is in” Baekhyun tells Junmyeon dejectedly. 

“I know a nurse there, I’m sure he would help us if I ask” Junmyeon explains and Baekhyun smiles, thank god for Junmyeon. 

Jongin grabs his car keys, “Alright, let’s go”. 

\---

Getting to Saving Hands Medical, Jongin lets Baekhyun and Junmyeon alight first as he searches for parking. Seeing that visiting hours were ending in about 30 minutes, Junmyeon and Baekhyun quickens their pace into the building. 

Junmyeon waves to one of the staff members and briefly speaks to the tall man before turning to look at Baekhyun. Before the tall man walks off, he pats Junmyeon on the shoulder and gives Junmyeon a small smile.

“He should either be on the 7th or 8th floor, that is where people are kept for observation” Junmyeon tells Baekhyun on the way to the lift. 

“Oh” Baekhyun hums, “Who was that?” Baekhyun casually asks. 

Baekhyun regrets asking because Junmyeon looks like he doesn’t really want to answer the question as he mumbles, “That’s Johnny. He was the head nurse in charge of my level while I was here”. 

Baekhyun bites hard on his lip. Dragging Junmyeon into his problem when it regarded this, was a mistake, Junmyeon shouldn’t have to deal with his shit. 

“I’ll check floor 8, you can check floor 7. Baekhyun, if you find him, please stay calm and talk to him calmly alright?” Junmyeon instructs and Baekhyun nods his head. That was simple enough to do.

\---

Sehun was afraid to let Chanyeol out of sight and Chanyeol was thinking that Sehun was being ridiculous for treating him that way. 

“Sehun, I’m pregnant, not a baby, you don’t need to watch over me 24/7. Please, go home, go out with some friends, go grabs some real food” Chanyeol tries to shoo his best friend away, seeing that Sehun hadn’t even left his bedside to get proper sleep for the past few days since they were in Japan. 

Sehun finally caves and agrees to go grab a proper meal at a nearby cafe, promising to buy some frozen yogurt for Chanyeol on the way back. 

Chanyeol smiles as he rests on the comfy bed in the shared room he was in. He knows he still has many people to answer to but right now, he just wanted to watch some tv and forget about all his problems.

\---

Chanyeol’s problems come running back into his life as he looks to the entrance of the door to see someone he never thought he would see again. 

“Ba-Baekhyun?” Chanyeol opens his mouth a little, jaw slightly dropped. 

All of Junmyeon’s instructions get thrown out of the window as soon as Baekhyun’s eyes land on Chanyeol. Seeing him lying on a hospital bed, with an IV drip attached and his heart rate being monitored just made Baekhyun, well, worried. 

“What the fuck Chanyeol, I’m pretty sure that keeping the baby is something that you should have told me” Baekhyun almost screams. 

Chanyeol is a little taken aback and a little triggered. What? No, are you okays? How’s the baby? Just some yelling from his baby daddy, how romantic. 

“I was going to tell you-”

Chanyeol doesn’t even get a chance to fully explain himself because Baekhyun cuts him off. 

“When? After you won the contest that put not only the baby’s life but your life in danger?” 

Baekhyun means what he says out of concern but somehow it comes out wrong and it sounds like he is blaming Chanyeol, yet again. 

Chanyeol hates that his heart rate is being monitored because it is so damn obvious that Baekhyun’s words were triggering him, sending his heart rate higher and higher. 

“I couldn’t afford to pull out okay, I would have owed my company thousands of dollars-” 

Chanyeol was pissed, Baekhyun had no right to scold him like this when he didn’t want to take responsibility at first. And how the hell did he even know that he would even be here? 

“So a few thousands is worth more than the cost of your baby? Is that what you are trying to say. Look Chanyeol if you needed money why didn’t you call me?” Baekhyun wanted to ask it in a nice way, where Chanyeol could get the hint that he was upset that Chanyeol didn’t call but Chanyeol could only read Baekhyun’s words as a scolding him for being money minded and greedy. 

“Look, you haven’t really done much to make me think I can trust you to be here for me and the baby so who the hell are you to barge in here and give me a lecture on how to live my life” Chanyeol knows the other patients in the room were staring, but fuck it, if Baekhyun wants to thrash things out, they were going to do it, right here right now. 

“Chanyeol, fuck- I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life, it’s just that you need to think about the baby when you make decisions, you can’t be so selfish-” Baekhyun regrets his choice of word as soon as it leaves his mouth because Chanyeol is many things but selfish is definitely not one of them. 

“Selfish?” Chanyeol actually laughs as he heats up from being in a rage from Baekhyun’s words, “You have the guts to call me selfish, Byun Baekhyun? What the fuck? This is coming from a guy who told me to get rid of our baby because it would be hard for you. If we are talking abou-” Chanyeol doesn’t actually need the heart rate machine beside him to beep to know that his heart rate was rising because he was actually getting pretty winded from getting into such a heated argument with Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol presses a hand to his heart, trying to calm himself down to will the machine from beeping so incessantly. Baekhyun’s face softens, seeing that he was the reason that Chanyeol was so worked up to begin with. 

“I am not fucking selfish Baekhyun, fuck you” Chanyeol spits out, despite trying to calm himself down. 

At that, Junmyeon thankfully enters the scene and instantly runs up to hold Baekhyun back from saying anything else that might trigger the boy on the bed. 

“Baekhyun, what did I say?” Junmyeon stares at Baekhyun to get him to keep quiet as he turns to look at Chanyeol who still looked like he was trying to calm himself down. 

Baekhyun takes a different approach, moving closer to Chanyeol, he asks softly, “Are you alright?” 

Chanyeol flings Baekhyun’s hand away from him, “Don’t fucking touch me” and at that, his heart rate sores even higher, triggering an alarm that one ups the incessant beeping that the machine was making. 

A nurse actually runs in to see what is happening and Sehun who was strolling back actually runs in after hearing the alarm come from Chanyeol’s room. 

Seeing Baekhyun made Sehun’s blood boil. Chanyeol, obviously looked very triggered and Sehun could already tell the reason was the smaller boy in front of him. 

“Chanyeol, you need to calm down. Stress is not good for the baby, you need to relax okay or I am going to need to medicate you” the nurse explains. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, “please take this man out, I don’t think he should be here” Chanyeol points directly at Baekhyun, still trying to relax and get his heart rate down. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but Junmyeon steps in to stop him. 

“Baekhyun go outside and wait.” 

Baekhyun wants to argue but Sehun clears his throat, “Baekhyun, hi, I’m Sehun and I meant what I said over the phone, so are you going to leave or am I going to have to make you?”

Baekhyun makes a move to leave as the nurse who was tending to Chanyeol writes something on her clipboard. 

Sehun stares Baekhyun down as he wonders who the other man in the room is. 

As soon as Baekhyun is out the door, Junmyeon bows his head to Chanyeol and Sehun. 

“Chanyeol right? I’m Junmyeon, Baekhyun’s best friend.” Junmyeon introduces himself and Chanyeol vaguely remembers Baekhyun mentioning him back in his house. 

“What the hell are you still doing here? Do we need security to throw you out too?” Sehun was being rude but Junmyeon deserves it, just by being Baekhyun’s friend. 

“I-I just wanted to apologise to you, on behalf of Baekhyun. He is not usually like this, I know him very well, and he is a good guy. Please don’t stay mad at him for too long, he was actually just really worried about the baby and about you.” Junmyeon says in a tone so apologetic that Chanyeol can’t stay mad at the smaller guy. 

Sehun, not buying anything related to Baekhyun being nice is the one to tell Junmyeon, “Yeah? We have yet to see Baekhyun be even a decent human being.” 

Junmyeon looks directly at Sehun this time, “Give him a chance and he’ll show you, I promise”. 

Sehun makes eye contact with the shorter male before looking away. 

“We’ll see then, you guys should leave though, I think Chanyeol needs to rest today” Sehun’s tone is a lot softer now that he sees that Junmyeon seems genuinely nice and caring. 

“Of course” Junmyeon bows to the both of them again before telling Chanyeol, “It must be hard on you, I hope you get better soon”. 

At that, Junmyeon turns to leave the room. 

\---

It takes a while but Chanyeol finally manages to calm himself down before thanking the nurse who was there to tend to him. 

Sehun clears his throat as he sits back down on the chair beside Chanyeol’s bed, unable to read the situation. 

“You know what? How about I help you take revenge? Baekhyun’s best friend looks pretty cute, so since Baekhyun knocked you up, how about I knock his best friend up?” Sehun means it as a joke to lighten the mood, but it completely backfires. 

Chanyeol furrows his brows, “Sehun, I don’t think this is something to joke about. And besides, Baekhyun’s best friend seems pretty nice, unlike him”. 

Sehun has to admit, Chanyeol was right, that Junmyeon boy seemed like a genuinely nice person. Anyway, Sehun was just kidding, he would never do something like that. 

“Also, what about you talking to Baekhyun over the phone? You’ve never mentioned that to me.” Sehun tried hard to read Chanyeol’s expression, but he couldn’t tell if Chanyeol was more hurt or angry or a weird mix of both. 

“Um, yeah. He kinda called you on the day of the competition but he was being an asshole so I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to trigger you when you were already not feeling well” Sehun tries to reason, but now realising that he probably should have told Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol sighs, “Hun, I know you mean well but you not telling me and having him randomly show up kind of triggers me more”. 

Sehun looks down at his feet, “I’m sorry. I should have told you. It wasn’t my decision to make that he didn’t get to speak to you. I-I was just worried.”. 

Chanyeol knows that Sehun didn’t mean to be so overbearing and controlling over his life, it was just his protective nature kicking in to protect him. 

“I love you Hun, but you have to let me make my own choices okay? Please don’t keep things from me just because you’re afraid I will get hurt. I’m strong and I can deal with them.” Chanyeol mumbles with a small smile, nudging Sehun to look at him again. 

“Got it dumbass. But you should know I’m always here for you, if anyone tries to hurt you or whatever. You don’t always have to be strong because you got me to be strong for you sometimes.” Sehun assures Chanyeol and Chanyeol smiles. 

Stupid Baekhyun, Chanyeol didn’t want to deal with anyone, much less an asshole who was just there to yell at him. With his best friend next to him, Chanyeol closes his eyes, hoping to get as much rest as he possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to b real this up into 2 chapter but I decided to give you guys a longer update!!!!:) Also, it is getting cold here in Korea, wherever you guys are reading from, I hope you guys keep warm and take care!!!!! Next update will be probably over the weekends when I have the time!!! Oh, and for those that asked!!!! I actually planned out the entire story and there are side pairings but I didn't tag them because I want you guys to read and see them happen rather than spoiling them with the tags hehe!!!! Alright, that's all!! Have an amazing day!!!


	23. They don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two chapters but I decided to post them together again!:)

Hearing from Sehun about how Baekhyun barged in unannounced makes Kyungsoo pissed as hell, and he knows who was exactly to blame, Jongin. Kyungsoo had made the mistake of giving Jongin the location of where Chanyeol was, but he was also clear in telling him specifically not to go. 

This results in Jongin waking up to a very, very scary text from “Scary Dick Boy”. 

“Hi, so you DIDN’T listen to me when I told you not to go visit Chanyeol. And what’s that I hear about Baekhyun barging in to scold my best friend? Jongin right? Do you remember the promise I made to Baekhyun on our first phone call?” - 8.15am 

Jongin gulps, of course he remembers. Jongin contemplates what to actually say, he knows what happened at the hospital. He had to deal with being escorted out of the hospital with Baekhyun and Junmyeon right after he finally found a parking spot. Junmyeon was pissed at Baekhyun and Jongin didn’t really want to ask why. Fuck, and Baekhyun had still texted Jongin to accompany him back to hospital again that night, if the Kyungsoo boy knew… 

“Hey, yeah… About that… Look, Baekhyun just wanted to explain himself, I think things just got a little heated. And yes, I remember the promise you made.” Jongin’s finger hovers over the send button before he clicks on it. Jongin throws his phone to the side of his bed, afraid of the reply he would get from the scary dick boy. 

Jongin only checks his phone again right before he leaves the room for work. 

“You should remember that promise because I am going to make another one. I promise that if you don’t take responsibility over Baekhyun and stop him from triggering my best friend, you are the one I am going to find to rip your dick off. We clear?” - 9.20am 

Jongin lets out a whine. Fuck. Why did he have to be dragged into this just because he was Baekhyun’s best friend. 

“We are clear.” Jongin types back, in fear that Kyungsoo would carry out his threat should he not reply. Jongin sighs, he would definitely have to be there with Baekhyun tonight, to stop him from saying anything that might trigger Chanyeol. 

\---

Getting to work, Jongin was not in a good mood and Sehun was not too. 

Sehun was doing his morning stretches when Jongin walks into the dance room. 

“What’s up with you? You look unhappy.” Sehun asks, getting into a squat. 

“Urgh, I don’t get it. Can’t people just be responsible for their own shit and not drag others into things by extension” Jongin complains, still frustrated that Kyungsoo was threatening him for something he has little to no control over, aka Baekhyun. 

Sehun’s eyes widens at that, “Omg, exactly! I get what you mean!” Thinking about Baekhyun and his stupid tendency to trigger his best friend just because he could not man up and be responsible for once. 

“Oh, anyway, I got to take tonight off, I can’t help out as a backup for tonight’s shoot” Jongin casually mentions just as Sehun cuts him off. 

“Wait, I can’t make it too” Sehun looks him directly in the eye because this won’t do. Lay had mentioned that at least one of them had to be there tonight. 

“Hun, mine is kinda important, could you please let me take tonight off?” Jongin tries to ask politely thinking that Sehun would give in, like he always does. 

To Jongin’s surprise, Sehun doesn’t back down, worrying that Baekhyun might be back to bug Chanyeol, he is insistent of getting the night off to accompany Chanyeol at the hospital, “Well, my reason is important to, and I kind of texted Lay about it already.”. 

“What, but you already just came back from close to a week of leave. I am just asking for one night, Hun-” Jongin was already frustrated to begin with, this just made his morning worse. 

“But I need this night off too, it’s not my fault you-” Sehun raises his voice to argue but Lay enters and asks them what the commodition was all about. 

“I need to take tonight off” Sehun and Jongin says at almost the same time. 

Lay looks at the both of them before stating as a matter of factly, “Hmm, well, I can only let one of you take tonight off. It’s an important shoot remember? I told you guys almost a month ago. Can you guys work out who is going to take the night off?”.

Sehun and Jongin turn back to each other and start arguing again before Lay rolls his eyes at their childishness, “Alright, enough, one by one you will tell me the reason you need tonight off and then I’ll decide who’s reason is more legit. Sehun, you first.” 

Sehun points to the door, stating that “Jongin should wait outside, or he might change his reason after hearing mine”. 

Lay sighs but requests for Jongin to leave them two alone, seeing that Sehun was pouting because Jongin was still here. Man, Sehun and Jongin were so childish for two guys who were already in their mid twenties. 

\---

“Lay, you’ve got to let me take the night off, I have to be there for my friend because some asshole knocked him up and won’t stop leaving him alone. I got to have his back in case that asshole come to find him again.” Sehun explains, scrunching up his nose as he tells Lay the situation. 

Lay nods saying, “Fine, let me hear Jongin’s reason and then I’ll decide who gets to take the night off”. 

Jongin reenters and it is now his turn to demand Sehun to wait outside, saying it isn’t fair that Sehun is in the room when he talks to Lay. 

Lay sighs again, gesturing for Sehun to wait outside before Jongin starts to speak. 

“Lay, omg, so my friend kind of fucked up and knocked up some guy at the club and well he hasn’t been on this guy’s good side for a while. He really needs me to accompany him to go talk to his baby daddy tonight and I really have to go there to make sure he doesn’t say something wrong again.” Jongin leaves out the part about how said baby daddy’s scary friend would rip his dick off if he didn’t go. 

Lay takes in Jongin’s story and opens his mouth just to close it again. 

“Sehun! Come in!” Lay shouts and it is only seconds before Sehun reenters with a smug face, knowing that Lay would probably tell him that he can take the night off. 

“Okay guys, I know we are all friends but I’m still your boss when we are at work. “ Lay starts and Sehun and Jongin quickly exchange a glance, wondering why Lay was reacting this way. 

“Did the two of you collaborate together to trick me or something? Is this a joke day in Korean Culture?” Lay asks, looking very puzzled like he wasn’t in on a joke that Sehun and Jongin planned. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Sehun asks. 

“Well, your stories are really quite similar. Did the two of you come together to plan this together?” Lay frowns. 

Sehun and Jongin look at one another before turning back to Lay. 

“Lay, my ‘friend’ is Chanyeol” 

“No, I’m talking about Baekhyun” 

Sehun and Jongin try to explain their side to Lay at the exact same time. 

“Baekhyun?”

“Chanyeol?”

Sehun and Jongin’s eyes widen as they looked at each other. 

“Surely, we can’t be talking about the same people” Jongin narrows his eyes at Sehun. 

Lay tries to understand what is unfolding before his eyes, “Wait, so you’re telling me, Chanyeol”, Lay points to Sehun, “got knocked up by Baekhyun?”, Lay then points to Jongin, “And they are both your best friends?”. 

Jongin and Sehun stare at each other in silence for a brief moment before chaos ensues. 

“Omg, your Baekhyun’s best friend? He is such a fucking asshole!” 

“What the fuck? He wouldn’t have been such an asshole if he was given a chance!” 

“Chanyeol gave Baekhyun plenty of chances, Baekhyun is just too much of an asshole to take any of them!!!” 

“Baekhyun wouldn’t have to be an asshole if Chanyeol’s friends were nicer to him to start with!!”

“Okay enough!!!!” Lay almost screams trying to break apart Sehun and Jongin who looked like they were about to start throwing punches soon. 

“Guys, calm down, the both of you. Please.” Lay reasons as Sehun and Jongin both try to get a grip. 

“Look, both of you are friends, so if anything, knowing each other will help Chanyeol and Baekhyun mediate the situation.” Lay starts and Sehun and Jongin both look at him. 

“Sehun, I know Baekhyun and Jongin’s right, he isn’t an asshole” 

Sehun opens his mouth to argue but Lay cuts him off, “He can be an idiot at times, but he’s a nice guy”. 

“And Jongin, from what I know, Chanyeol is still in the hospital and if he doesn’t want to see Baekhyun right now, to the point his friend has to be his bodyguard and bouncer, maybe this isn’t the right time for Baekhyun to talk to Chanyeol, with or without you around.” Lay folds his arms over his chest, to make a point. 

Sehun and Jongin look at each other briefly before looking away. Lay made sense and they both felt kind of stupid for even lashing out to begin with. 

In the end, Lay instructs both of them to turn up for the night shoot and sends them on the way for dance practice. 

\---

Chanyeol knows that in less than 24 hours, he would actually be heading back to work and he was going to be bombarded with people demanding to know what happened to him. He already had a difficult time answering to his parents who even called Kyungsoo and Sehun to check up on him. 

Minseok had been another person that Chanyeol doesn’t know how to answer to. Chanyeol wishes that he could tell his good friend what happened but he really cannot afford news about his pregnancy to leak right now. 

Right before Chanyeol is actually released from the hospital, Namjoon calls him in for a run through about his results and to actually check up on Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol hates to admit this but he was actually kind of ashamed to be facing Namjoon. 

“Come in Chanyeol, and take a seat” Namjoon smiles to Chanyeol as Chanyeol pops his head into Namjoon’s room. 

Chanyeol nervously takes the seat, still fiddling a little with his oversized sleeves. 

“How are you feeling Chanyeol?” Namjoon asks as he finishes rearranging some documents on his table. 

“I’m good. Well, I’m feeling a lot better than I did a few days ago” Chanyeol admits with a weak smile, and he wasn’t lying, he felt like death when he was still in Japan and the rest has really made him feel recharged. 

“That’s good” Namjoon hums, before going through Chanyeol’s file. 

“From your results, which I have mentioned before, you actually overworked yourself and that’s why you passed out.” Namjoon drops the smile that he originally had on his face, “Chanyeol, you need to actually take care of yourself a bit better”. 

Chanyeol understands that Namjoon is saying all of this out of concern so he bows his head and nods. 

“I’m not trying to give you a lecture. I’m not in a position to do so. I’m not even coming from a position of a doctor here but as a friend. Take it easy Chanyeol. You need enough rest and food for you and the baby to stay healthy alright?” Namjoon tries to get Chanyeol to look at him in the eye. 

“Yes, thanks Namjoon” Chanyeol tries to smile again at Namjoon, though he still feels a little ashamed. 

“Also, I hope I am not overstepping a boundary here but I understand that due to your job scope, it can be quite physically challenging in terms of body conditioning” Namjoon clears his throat, “and I can see that you are actually returning to work right after this, I hope you will pay attention to what your body says Chanyeol”. 

Chanyeol can totally understand where Namjoon is coming from, Sehun and Kyungsoo had been really against Chanyeol going back to work but Chanyeol promised that he was going to just film simple at home workouts like he used to, until, well, he couldn’t anymore when he gets too pregnant. 

“I will, I’m sorry I didn’t in the past” Chanyeol mumbles, unsure of what to say. 

“Don’t apologise to me Chanyeol. I am really saying this out of concern. We all love and care about you a lot here, and while we love seeing you, having you here because of something like this is not pleasant for any of us” Namjoon explains, giving Chanyeol a small pat on the arm. 

“Remember what I told you alright? Get more rest, at least 8 hours of proper sleep at night, eat more greens and eat more in general, you are still a little on the skinny side. Also, take your pills for your hormones and your prenatal vitamins. And lastly, listen to your body. You can call me in case of anything. I’ll always be here to help you.” Namjoon smiles as he tells this to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol nods again. It always gave him a war feeling to be at Saving Hands Medical. The people here were just amazing. 

\---

Sehun thinks it is absolutely stupid that Jongin and him has been doing this weird cold shoulder thing to each other ever since that day that they realised the mess that their two best friends were in. Sehun and Jongin were supposed to be dance partners but looking at their dance practice videos, it was obvious that their synergy was completely off. 

“What is wrong with the both of you, you guys look like you are each trying to out dance each other” 

Lay’s comment really strikes a cord in Sehun. He hates how their tiff was actually affecting their work. Maybe it was time to actually bury the hatchet. 

It’s right after dance practice ended when the room clears, leaving just Sehun and Jongin alone in the room. 

Sehun and Jongin briefly make eye contact but both of them remain silent as if they were waiting for the other to start speaking first. 

“I’m sorry” 

“Sorry” 

Both of them say at about the same time, before they each let out a small smile. Lay was right, if anything, their friendship should be able to help aid the situation between Chanyeol and Baekhyun instead of worsen it. 

\---

Sehun actually tells Chanyeol and Kyungsoo about how ridiculously small the world is and how Baekhyun’s best friend is actually his dance friend of the past 2 years. To Sehun’s surprise, Kyungsoo had a bigger reaction to finding out about this than Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo has to admit, there were quite a few things that he found pleasure in in life and one of them was scaring Baekhyun’s dumb friend, Jongin. 

After their series of text messages that day, Kyungsoo was actually pleasantly surprised to receive almost daily updates from the Jongin boy, telling him about Baekhyun and what Baekhyun plans to do to make it up to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo won’t admit it but getting those text were one of the highlights to his each of his days. 

\---

On the day which Chanyeol has to return to work, Chanyeol braces himself as he says goodbye to his Sehun as he leaves the house. 

However, no amount of bracing himself prepared Chanyeol from the love and attention he receives as he steps into the office. 

Chanyeol’s table is filled with snacks and gifts and even flowers with a mix of get well soon cards and congratulation cards. 

“So you’re alive huh?” 

Chanyeol smiles as he takes his seat at his table, Key was back to irritate him again. 

“It’s not so easy to kill me” Chanyeol gives his friend a cheeky smile. 

“Yeol, omg we were all so worried. What actually happened to you?” Wonwoo asks as soon as he sees Chanyeol. 

“Omg Yeol is back?”

“Yeol, we missed you dude” 

“Yeol!!! How are you dude?” 

Chanyeol is happy that all his friends and co-workers were so kind and caring towards him, but he really didn’t know how to explain anything to them. 

“Chanyeol. Mr Seung Woon wants to speak to you” Hani lets Chanyeol know as the people around him start returning to their tables to continue with their work. 

Chanyeol gulps, he hates speaking to his boss, he never knows what that sleazy old man wants from him. 

Knocking on the door, there is soon a voice asking him to come in. 

“Sir, you wanted to speak to me?” Chanyeol asks in a small voice. 

“Ah, Chanyeol-ssi, yes, take a seat” Chanyeol’s boss instructs and Chanyeol follows his orders. 

“So, the reason I called you in today is because you must have seen the news. The articles?” Chanyeol’s boss seemed unhappy and Chanyeol knows what he was probably referring to. 

“Yeah… I think I did” Chanyeol mumbles, unsure of what Chanyeol’s boss wants from him. 

“Yeah. So not only have the last few videos from our channel been bombarded with questions about what happened to you. We have had various media outlets requesting for us to make a statement about what has happened.” Chanyeol’s boss announces. 

Chanyeol gulps, is this how he was going to lose his job? Because he passed out on television. “I-I can explain- I’m sorry-” Chanyeol tries to explain to his boss but his boss lets out a husky laugh. 

“Sorry? Son, this is great news! Do you know how much more publicity we got because of that?” 

Chanyeol freezes. What? He nearly dies and his boss is telling him that that was great. 

“Umm. Sure” Chanyeol was unsure as to how to respond. 

“Okay, here is what I need you to do now. You should go write a script, an emotional one about why you passed out, and how hard you worked for the fans. Make sure you give our company a shout out or two. Then we’ll film it and post it on our channel.” Seung Woon looks way too happy at this but Chanyeol doesn’t want to argue with the man that signs his paychecks. 

“Alright. I will get right on that sir” Chanyeol bows his head slightly as he gets up to leave. Man, he really hates his boss and his fucked up money-minded way of thinking. 

\---

As soon as Chanyeol gets out of the short meeting with his boss, he runs into someone who he was actually planning on avoiding for a bit. Minseok. 

“Yeol? Your back?” Minseok asks, clearing his throat as he looks Chanyeol up and down. 

Chanyeol looks at his feet, feeling that the mood was a little tense. 

“Yeah… I am” Chanyeol mumbles, feeling smaller than the tiny man before him. 

“You didn’t reply to my texts, I was worried.” Minseok says simply, and Chanyeol can tell that he was upset, very upset. 

Chanyeol bits on his lower lip, “I-I was afraid you would be disappointed in me”, Chanyeol admits and he means what he says. 

At that, Minseok furrows his brows hard, “Why would I be disappointed in you?”. 

Chanyeol sighs, “I pushed myself too hard and I was too weak for the competition. There are tones of articles criticising me and you by extension of being my trainer. You would have been better off putting your training in someone else”. 

Minseok takes a hard look at Chanyeol and shakes his head before pulling him into a hug, “I am not disappointed in you Yeol, I was just really worried. You aren’t weak. Shit just happens sometimes. I don’t regret for a second, training you”. 

Chanyeol hugs the tinier man back, relieved that Minseok wasn’t actually angry or disappointed in him.

“Take care of yourself right now okay? You’ve worked hard for the competition. You need a break now.” Minseok pats him on the back as Chanyeol thanks him. 

“And Yeol, fuck those articles, the writers don’t know you so they don’t have a right to criticise you” Minseok says with confidence and Chanyeol smiles back, trying to believe in his friend’s words. 

\---

Chanyeol is happy that he is going to be mostly tasked with paperwork for the next few days since he could most definitely use the rest. While the job was relaxing and easy, Chanyeol couldn’t help but look forward to lunch since he would finally get to stretch his legs from being confined to his desk all day long. 

“Chanyeol? There is a man here looking for you, I got him to wait at the front desk” Hani appears in front of Chanyeol’s table with a smile. 

Chanyeol instantly sighs, “What? Um how does he look like?” Chanyeol has a strong feeling that he knows who the man is. 

Hani laughs a little stating, “Well, he is shorter than you, dressed in a suit, and very good looking if I have to say”, Chanyeol can tell from her tone that she was trying to tease him a little. 

Chanyeol gets up, thinking he will get rid of Baekhyun before he makes his way for lunch, maybe with Key or something. “Thanks Hani” Chanyeol smiles to her, before making his way to where Baekhyun was at. 

What takes Chanyeol by surprise is that instead of seeing Baekhyun, the man waiting for him is actually Baekhyun’s best friend, Junmyeon. 

\---

Seeing Chanyeol pop his head out, Junmyeon’s face instantly lights up. “Hello Chanyeol” he greets with a small smile on his face. 

Chanyeol cocks his head up a little, taking in this situation. Was Baekhyun here with him or something? 

“Junmyeon? Why are you here?” Chanyeol asks, trying to keep his volume down lest someone overhears their conversation. 

“Oh, well, I wanted to speak to you, without Baekhyun around. Is it alright if I take you out for lunch?” Junmyeon asks with a very earnest look on his face. At that, Chanyeol finds it hard to say no. 

\---

When Chanyeol agreed to dine with Junmyeon, he expected them to go to a nearby cafe, or a small family restaurant. What Chanyeol did not see coming was for Junmyeon to drive them to a flipping 5 star michelin star restaurant for a meal.

Dawned in just a button up shirt and jeans, Chanyeol feels extremely undressed as compared to Junmyeon who was wearing a cashmere suit that has definitely been fitted to compliment his amazing figure. 

Taking a seat and looking at the price of the food, that was when Chanyeol clears his throat and decides to voice his concern to Junmyeon. 

“Umm, Junmyeon, I don’t really think this place is somewhere I can afford” Chanyeol mumbles, embarrassed that he actually has to say this but then again, there was no way Chanyeol was going to pay 56,000 won for a freaking salad. 

Junmyeon simply smiles and looks directly at Chanyeol, “No, this meal is on me, please feel free to order anything you like”. 

Chanyeol feels horrible. He considers picking the cheapest item on the menu, but that would still be 50,000 won and it would be for something that Chanyeol didn’t even find appetising. 

Seeing that Chanyeol was having a hard time choosing, Junmyeon points to a dish on the menu. “How about you try the grilled fish with a side of caviar? It is really nice and fish would be good for the baby” Junmyeon hums. 

Chanyeol agrees that that sounds nice but the price did not look very nice, as it would cost 96 000 won and Chanyeol doesn’t think he has ever eaten fish that expensive before. 

“Um, I don’t know. I really feel kind of bad to make you pay-” Chanyeol tries to explain but Junmyeon cuts him off. 

“No Chanyeol, please. This is really the least I can do to help Baekhyun makeup for the way he acted around you” Junmyeon insists and at that Chanyeol nods his head. 

The waitress that attends to them seems to know Junmyeon well as she smiles and asks if he would like the usual before penning down their order. 

\---

Chanyeol takes a sip of water before Junmyeon asks again, “Sorry, I forgot to ask. Would you like any drinks?” 

Chanyeol’s eyes widens at that. 

“Hmm, let’s see, they have red wine from 1978, that would go nice with your food” Junmyeon smiles. 

Chanyeol mumbles, “I-I shouldn’t drink alcohol, for the baby”, well that and the fact that one bottle of wine from that year would cost an arm. 

“A little bit of wine is actually beneficial during pregnancy” Junmyeon explains but Chanyeol was insistent on not spending any more of the man’s money, “I’m really okay with water. Thank you Junmyeon”. 

At that, Junmyeon nods as he moves the menus away. 

“So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?” Chanyeol fiddles with his fingers while he pops the question. 

Junmyeon takes in a deep breath of air as he starts, “Okay, well, about Baekhyun, I really hope you would give him another chance.” 

Chanyeol knew it. Junmyeon was trying to buy his love for his best friend. 

“Baekhyun is a boy full of love. He just has trouble showing it at times” Junmyeon looks directly at Chanyeol. 

“Tell me about it.” Chanyeol mumbles and Junmyeon laughs lightly at that. 

“Baekhyun loves babies, adores them. And he is a very caring and thoughtful person” Junmyeon was singing praises about Baekhyun and although Junmyeon was a very sweet person, Chanyeol was finding it hard to buy into this picture of Baekhyun that Junmyeon was painting. 

“Th-then why hasn’t he been showing me any of this love and concern?” Chanyeol asks, a bit dejected. 

“Give him some time. It is not my story to tell but Baekhyun was hurt before and it is kinda hard for him to actually open up to people. He tends to push a lot of people away, especially when he cares for them” Junmyeon answers. 

Chanyeol stays silent for a while, “If Baekhyun pushes everyone away, then, why is he so close to you?”.

Junmyeon thinks for a moment before replying, “Because I showed him that I was not going anywhere, whether he likes it or not. After that, he started accepting my love and returning me the love that I showed him”. 

Chanyeol is a bit taken aback by that answer, he knows he doesn’t know Junmyeon that well and it was probably overstepping a boundary for asking, but he was just curious, “If you don’t mind me asking how do you know Baekhyun and how did you guys get so close?” 

Junmyeon presses his lips together briefly, “Well, Baekhyun was my junior in Music School and I always felt responsible to look over him as a hyung. We have been working together at YG music label as producers for close to 6 years now. But the defining moment of how we got close- it would be wh-when something happened to me 2 years back and I saw how Baekhyun drop everything to be there for me”. 

Chanyeol tries not to notice Junmyeon’s hand shaking as he reaches for his glass of water. His question was probably a little out of line, especially considering this was the first proper conversation he was actually having with the other man. 

\---

Thankfully, their food was delivered shortly after and Chanyeol was able to change the topic smoothly to something a little lighter. 

Eating with Junmyeon was nice, lovely even. The smaller man had a very quirky and old man sense of humor and seemed to be extremely kind with his words. Chanyeol decides that he likes Junmyeon, and maybe, just maybe he could be right about Baekhyun after all. 

\---

Sending Chanyeol back, Junmyeon walks Chanyeol back to his office front door. 

“So, about giving Baekhyun a chance?” Junmyeon asks again. 

Chanyeol lets out a tiny sigh, “Well, Junmyeon, I really appreciate this, I really do. Thank you for the meal, by the way. But about Baekhyun. I’m not asking for much. Like, I don’t expect him to find me with a bouquet of flowers and get on his knees to apologise to me, but well, a sorry would be nice. Especially if he really is feeling apologetic towards me.” 

Junmyeon nods and takes in what Chanyeol says to him. “I’ll talk to him again. But thank you for your time today” Junmyeon smiles.

“Ooh, and before I forget, this is for you!” Junmyeon remembers to pass Chanyeol a small tote bag as they reach the entrance. 

Chanyeol looks a little confused, “What’s this?” 

Junmyeon takes out a thermal flask, one that is covered with tiny red hearts. “This is ginseng soup, it is really nutritious and I actually boiled it for you cause it will be good for the baby” Junmyeon blushes as he passes it to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol freezes for a moment. Junmyeon was really such a sweetheart. Baekhyun was really lucky for having such a nice and kind best friend. 

“I tried my best to not make it too bitter by adding some dates, I hope you will like it” Junmyeon rambles a little before Chanyeol cuts him off with a smile. 

“Thank you Junmyeon, I’m sure I will love it” Chanyeol assures him, taking the tote bad with the flask in it. 

“My name card is also in the tote bag, you can call me if you ever need anything” Junmyeon mentions and Chanyeol nods before thanking him again. 

Saying goodbye to Junmyeon, Chanyeol holds the warm flask towards his body. If Baekhyun has such a nice friend, maybe Baekhyun himself was nice too, he just needed a chance to show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I really love Junmyeon btw hehe!!!! I hope you guys like where I take this story and I'm just posting an update here - I am going to be travelling to Jeju next week so I won't have time to update but I'll probably schedule an update fo the middle of next week so that you guys won't have to wait too long for another update!!!! Thank you for the people still reading!!! And OMG 10 000 hits on my fic I am a lil shook!!!! Thank you for reading til here and I hope you guys will continue to like this story!!!!


	24. What a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!! I have been really motivated to write more as of late so here is another update!!!

Chanyeol hates how gossipy everyone in his office can be. When he returns back to work with a tote bag in hand many people teases him and asks who the guy that picked him up for lunch was. Chanyeol brushes them all off, not wanting them bugging into his personal life too much, for fear they might find out about his pregnancy. 

It is only when it is time for Chanyeol to get off from work when Hani pops her head in to tell him, “Yeol, another kinda handsome man is here for you!” she tells him with a small smile. 

Chanyeol furrows his brows, but soon he hears a familiar voice asking, “Hey, what do you mean kind of handsome, I’m gorgeous”. 

Chanyeol smiles to himself, Sehun. 

“What are you doing here Hun?” Chanyeol asks as he gathers his things.

Sehun, who was playing with a bobblehead that Chanyeol has on his table tries to seem nonchalant, “Well, I was let off early from work today, so I decided to come pick you up” . 

Chanyeol knows that Sehun was just worried for him and that was why he was here, to do a spotcheck on him at work, to ensure he wasn’t doing anything that was pushing his body too much. 

“That’s really nice Hun” Chanyeol smiles as he pushes his chair back in, getting ready to go, but not forgetting to take the tote bag with the flask that Junmyeon passed to him. 

“What’s in the bag?” Sehun tries to peer in. 

“Oh” Chanyeol opens the bag for Sehun to get a clearer view, “Junmyeon came to find me during lunch today, he treated me to a really nice and expensive meal and he gave me this”. 

Sehun stops in his tracks and actually rolls his eyes, “Was he bothering you like Baekhyun? I can really teach them a lesson if-” 

“Hun, Junmyeon is a really nice guy. I really think he is genuinely kind and he even boiled soup for me because he cared enough to” Chanyeol explains. 

Sehun takes it in for a moment, “Alright, he better not replace me in your heart though”, Sehun pouts a little before grabbing onto Chanyeol’s arm to pull him out of the office. 

Chanyeol laughs, “You’re still my number 1, dumbass”, allowing Sehun to pull him out. Chanyeol thinks briefly that this is the reason why people at his workplace often ask him if he was dating his best friend. 

\---

Chanyeol enjoys the soup that Junmyeon made for him and even send him a text to thank him for it, one sip and he could tell that Junmyeon probably boiled it for hours to get it to be of that consistency. Chanyeol even gave some of it to a pouty and whiny Sehun who caves in the end and admits that it was pretty sweet of Junmyeon to do that. 

Chanyeol tells Junmyeon that he would pass the flask to Sehun to pass it to Jongin to return it to him. While considers that a flask probably doesn’t cost much especially in the eyes of someone as rich as Junmyeon, the flask was honestly so cute that Chanyeol thinks he would want it back. 

\---

Chanyeol gets to work the next day in an awfully good mood and he is welcomed by people asking him again about who he was dating. 

“So Yeol? Who are you dating? Sehun or that cute guy that came to pick you up for lunch?” Mingyu asks when he catches Chanyeol in the pantry. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Please Gyu, I’m not dating either of them” Chanyeol answers in a sing-song tone so that people Mingyu knows he doesn’t take offence.

“Dudeeeee, you should make a move on one of them. You really are a player, you got so many cute boys after a piece of you” Mingyu jokes, patting him on the back. 

Chanyeol laughs, please, if only Mingyu knows how really dry his love life is in reality, player, my ass. 

\---

Chanyeol was just about to knock off from work when Hani actually pops her head in again. “Yeol, you got another handsome guy here for you, he’s waiting at the front desk!” she jokes with a smile. 

Key, who happens to be in the room, laughs very loudly, “Seems like your hot in demand Yeol, maybe I should have made my move on you while I could”. 

Chanyeol flips Key off with a smirk as he grabs his things to make his way out, Sehun really didn’t have to keep coming to his office to pick him up-

What the fuck? Chanyeol blinks hard, to ensure he was not seeing things. Because what he sees is Baekhyun, in a suit, hair nicely parted, with a big bouquet in hand. There must be close to a hundred roses in his hand, what is going on. Surely Chanyeol must be seeing things.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he sees Chanyeol come into the room. 

“Umm hi Chanyeol” Baekhyun clears his throat shyly and holds the bouquet out towards Chanyeol, “this-this is well, for you”, Baekhyun says with a tiny smile. 

Chanyeol’s jaw drops, just a little and he hears a squeal coming from behind him. 

“Omg, this is so cute! Chanyeol you are so lucky!” Hani coos at the scene before her, as she takes her phone out to take pictures. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to react, because he sure as hell was not expecting this. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls out again, in attempt to pull Chanyeol out from the weird trance he seemed to be in. 

Chanyeol shakes his head a little, “Wh-what is this? What the fuck?” chanyeol meant it in a surprised kind of what the fuck but Baekhyun, unable to read the situation, takes it that Chanyeol is still mad at him. 

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun pulls on his tux a little before he actually gets down on his knees. At that Chanyeol’s eyes grow impossibly wide, what was even going on? 

“I’m sorry Chanyeol. Please give me another chance?” Baekhyun was really swallowing his pride for this and though he might have been slightly reluctant at first, after hearing Junmyeon go on about how he needs to make things right with Chanyeol for close to 4 hours the night before, Baekhyun was more than ready to face a bit of embarrassment for the taller man. 

By this point, a small group of Chanyeol’s colleagues were gathering at the scene, all murmuring among themselves about what was going on. 

Chanyeol presses two fingers to the bridge of his nose, “Baekhyun, what are you doing? Get up.” Baekhyun might not think that this was embarrassing but Chanyeol sure does and he was the one that has to face the endless teasing from his peers when he sees them almost everyday of the week. 

“Please forgive me Yeol” Baekhyun insists, “I won’t get up until you say you are giving me another chance”. Chanyeol sighs and cringes a little, that sounds just like a line from a drama. 

Baekhyun knows he is being extra embarrassing for quoting a drama he watched a while back, but at this point, he knows there is no going back, he just really wants Chanyeol to forgive him and he will not stop at anything. 

“Please Chanyeol, I did a lot of thinking and reflecting and I know I was wrong. I handled things badly. You have the rights to be mad and to be angry at me but please tell me you’ll forgive me and give me a chance to be better and do better. I-I want to be responsible for you and for the ba-”

Knowing where Baekhyun was going with that sentence, Chanyeol immediately cuts him off and almost jumps forward to cover his mouth to stop him from saying any more. 

“BAekhyun- I-I forgive you okay? Stop talking” Chanyeol almost shouts, while he bends forward to help the smaller boy up on his feet. 

Baekhyun smiles at that. A wide grin. And Chanyeol grinds his teeth together as he hears a small applause from his nosy co-workers. 

“Awwwwwwwww” some of them coo. 

“Kiss him!!!!!!” Another one shouts. 

Chanyeol’s face heats up. Damn it. Baekhyun wasn’t even his friend but now his whole office thinks he is his boyfriend or something. 

“Umm, don’t you guys have other things to do?” Chanyeol turns around to ask. 

“Nope, this is way more interesting” Key claps back and Chanyeol gives him a death glare. 

“Smile!” Key doesn’t even seem fazed as he takes out his phone to snap a few photos of Chanyeol and Baekhyun together. 

“You guys look so cute together!” Jisoo screams and with that, Chanyeol thinks he has had enough. 

“Okay guys, that’s enough, we gotta go” Chanyeol makes a move to grab Baekhyun to pull him out but as soon as he grabs Baekhyun’s hand, the squeals get louder. 

“Awwwwww, they’re holding hands!!!” 

Chanyeol groans as he pulls a confused but smiley Baekhyun out of his office. 

\---

As soon as they are far away from his office, Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hand and turns to face him. 

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Chanyeol asks, hands flailing around, still in a weird mood from what had just happened. 

“Well, I asked you for forgiveness and you gave it to me?” Baekhyun smiles and gives Chanyeol a boxy grin as he shrugs his shoulders. 

“Why would you come to my office and get down on your knees with flowers just to ask me for forgiveness?” Chanyeol asks, still very confused as to what Baekhyun’s thought process was. 

“Wait-Wait, isn’t this what you wanted? You told Junmyeon that an ideal case would be for me to do exactly that?” Baekhyun retorts, narrowing his eyes. 

Chanyeol wants to facepalm, when he told Junmyeon that, he meant it figuratively and didn’t think he would take it in the most literal sense. 

“I meant that I wanted you to apologise, I-I didn’t need all of that, well, all of that fanfare” Chanyeol gestures in the direction of his office. 

“Wait, so does this mean that I’m forgiven or?” Baekhyun was now confused. Was Chanyeol happy? Or mad? He finds it impossibly hard to read the taller boy. 

Chanyeol pauses. He had said that Baekhyun was forgiven back in front of his co-workers but that was just to shut him up before he let slip that he was pregnant. Looking at Baekhyun right now and thinking about the shit that Baekhyun did to him, Chanyeol wasn’t sure that he was ready to actually forgive the older man. 

Seeing that there was a lack of response from Chanyeol, Baekhyun frowns again, “So it’s a no?” Baekhyun gives the taller man puppy eyes with a sigh. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth just to close it again. 

Baekhyun licks his bottom lip before he holds the bouquet out before Chanyeol again. He slowly takes Chanyeol’s hand and wraps it around the bouquet. “Look, I’m not asking you to completely forgive me, not right now anyway. I just hope you will be able to find it within you to give me a chance. I messed up in the past and I want to show you that I can do better. I want to be present for the baby and for you” Baekhyun looks directly at Chanyeol, meaning every word that he says. 

Chanyeol takes a breath before breaking eye contact with Baekhyun, sighing, Chanyeol mumbles, “Fine”. 

At that Baekhyun’s eyes light up, “Really? I promise you won’t regret it” 

“Yeah, we’ll see, but let’s set some ground rules. Firstly, don’t talk about the baby in front of my co-workers because they don’t know yet. Secondly, I’m giving you just one more chance to prove yourself so you better not mess it up again. And thirdly, when I make stupid requests like that I obviously don’t mean it. I mean, I don’t even like flowers that much and now, my entire office is going to think that we are well, a couple.” Chanyeol starts rambling and Baekhyun lets out a chuckle. 

“What’s so bad about the third one?” Baekhyun teases. 

“Ew Baekhyun that’s just gross okay” Chanyeol tries to walk ahead so that Baekhyun can’t see him blushing. 

Baekhyun laughs at that, for the first time in a while, he feels happy again. 

\---

Despite Chanyeol telling Baekhyun he didn’t need to drive him back, Baekhyun insists til the taller man finally caves and gets into his car. 

Baekhyun had originally wanted to take Chanyeol out for a good meal but since Chanyeol had already long promised to eat dinner with Sehun at home, Baekhyun offers to just send him back. 

Getting into Baekhyun’s car, Chanyeol feels the atmosphere getting a little bit awkward. I mean, he doesn’t really know what to say to Baekhyun or what to talk to him about, seeing that they weren’t exactly friends. 

Baekhyun picks up on this tension as he pulls up at the first traffic light on their 30 minutes drive back. 

“So, you don’t like the flowers?” Baekhyun asks to break the awkward silence that was growing between them. 

Chanyeol looks down at the big bouquet that he has in hand. “I mean they’re pretty? How many flowers are even in this bouquet?” 

Baekhyun keeps his eyes on the road as he smiles, “99 roses, I was hoping you would like them”. 

Chanyeol tries to count but gives up when he reaches the 25th rose, “Thanks for these, but you really didn’t have to”. 

Baekhyun frowns a little, “You don’t like flowers?” he asks. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “I mean they are nice but these probably cost you quite a bit and the money could have been spent on something more practical.” 

Baekhyun nods before turning his head to briefly look at Chanyeol, “So what would be the ideal gift?”. 

Chanyeol pauses to think, “Hmm, I think something like chocolate or something edible. Cause what are people supposed to do with flowers after you get them?” 

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, “I mean you could try eating the roses if you really wanted to”. 

Chanyeol laughs a little, “How about you try first since you are the one who bought them”.

Baekhyun smiles as he looks at Chanyeol’s face soften with a toothy grin, Baekhyun takes in the happy image of Chanyeol as he turns back to face the road. From there on out, the conversation in the car has a light-hearted tone to them as they continue to joke about simple everyday topics like how Chanyeol was feeling to what kinds of food they both like to eat. 

As Baekhyun pulls up to Chanyeol’s house, he actually offers to walk Chanyeol back to his house but he gets stopped by the taller man. 

“Baekhyun, I’m not going to like it if you treat me like I’m fragile okay. I’m pregnant but I could still kick your butt if I wanted to” Chanyeol jokes as Baekhyun tries to insist walking him to his floor. 

“Was just trying to show that I care to, you know, prove that I deserve a chance” Baekhyun pouts a little at that. 

“You’ve done enough for today, thanks again for the flowers, although you really didn’t have to” Chanyeol nibbles on his lip as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“It’s worth it since it helped make you forgive me, I guess” Baekhyun admits as he takes a final look at Chanyeol. 

“Fine, if you say so. See you soon, Baekhyun” Chanyeol waves as he gets out of Baekhyun’s car. 

“See you soon, Chanyeol” Baekhyun thinks that this goodbye was a little formal considering the fact that Chanyeol was actually carrying his child but seeing that Chanyeol just accepted his apology, Baekhyun would take it. 

\---

Chanyeol hates how nosy some people can really be. I mean, for Sehun to be concerned, fine he would allow it, seeing that Sehun was his best friend. But some people in his office who he barely spoke to suddenly seemed so interested in his love life and it kind of irritates Chanyeol. 

Sehun had been shocked to see Chanyeol walk into their house with a big bouquet of flowers in hand and he was even more shocked to find out that it had actually come from none other than Baekhyun.

Sehun was still a little bit wary of Baekhyun and Chanyeol knows his best friend has every reason to be, given Baekhyun’s past track record. Chanyeol thinks that the only reason why he was bothering making peace and considering a friendship with the man was for the baby that was growing inside of him. 

\---

Walking back into work the next day, Chanyeol is bombarded with a shit load of questions. 

“Omg Yeol, I didn’t even know you swung that way! You are dating a man?” 

“Who is that guy you’re dating? And what about the other guy who picked you up for lunch?”

“Wait, so you are telling me you aren’t dating Sehun?” 

“Yeol what!!! Are you three timing three different guys?” 

“Omg you have to tell me why he was begging for your forgiveness!!!” 

Chanyeol deals with all these questions by telling them the same thing, “Guys, I’m single. I the most single that anyone can be right now, please stop asking me things about my love life. The guy who picked me up for lunch, Sehun and the guy from yesterday are all just my friends. Please just let me live my sad single life in peace”. 

Chanyeol was getting low key annoyed with so many people jumping to conclusions about who he was dating and the reasons behind it. It was bad enough that this was the dryest Chanyeol’s love life has ever been, especially because he can’t possible date anyone because well, he was pregnant. So many people asking him about his love life just seemed to be just life rubbing it into Chanyeol’s face that he is sad and lonely and Chanyeol hates it. 

\---

Chanyeol packs up his things and gets ready to go after a long day of mundane work when he hears a familiar voice coming from the next room. 

Wait, what? 

Walking out, he sees Baekhyun there, again. This time, he was carrying a huge box of chocolates and he was talking, or joking, from the looks of it, with Hani who sits at the front desk. 

Hani lets out a laugh at something Baekhyun says as they turn their heads to face Chanyeol who was standing wordlessly at the door. 

“Hey” Baekhyun greets Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s eyes widens at Baekhyun again. 

“W-what are you doing here again?” Chanyeol asks, he thought Baekhyun picking him up from work would be a one time thing, he never expected the boy to come back again.

“I’m here to pick you up?” Baekhyun smiles and Hani lets out another laugh. 

Chanyeol wonders what Hani thinks is so funny. 

“I called Jongin, he said Sehun and him have practice till late today, so, can I take you out for dinner?” Baekhyun asks politely. 

Chanyeol is still a little shocked, Baekhyun was really being, well, nice, and Chanyeol doesn’t know how to react to this new version of Baekhyun that he has been presented with. 

“I-I umm well I-I” Chanyeol doesn’t know why he is tripping over his words, so he snaps himself out of it and tells Baekhyun, “Sure?’. 

Baekhyun’s face lights up. “This is for you by the way, you told me you preferred chocolates over flowers?” Baekhyun passes Chanyeol the enormous box of chocolate he has in his hands and Chanyeol recognises the brand to be one that is really expensive. 

“Baekhyun, this is a 200 piece chocolate set, how am I going to finish eating this by myself?” Chanyeol doesn’t know how to accept a gift like this. 

“That’s why I brought it here. Hani was telling me you guys eat like monsters, put it in the pantry and it will be gone in a day or two” Baekhyun laughs out and Hani follows after. 

“I’ll be glad to help!” Hani jokes. 

Chanyeol really appreciates the gesture but having Baekhyun spend so much money on him makes him feel kind of bad. 

“I-I leave this on my desk then” Chanyeol mumbles, “Thank you by the way”. 

Chanyeol turns to put the huge box of chocolates away but Baekhyun says something that actually makes his heart flutter, “Alright, share it with your friends but make sure you eat some okay? I bought it for you. Only for you and no one else.”. 

Chanyeol nearly trips hearing Baekhyun say a cheesy line like that, feeling his heart pick up speed. 

“What? Um okay- I-I’ll b-be back” Chanyeol laughs nervously making his way back to his table. 

As soon as Chanyeol is out of earshot, Baekhyun turns to Hani and they both share a laugh. 

“Omg you were right, Chanyeol looked so flustered when I said that” Baekhyun almost cackles. 

“I knew it, Chanyeol is super soft for things like that” Hani laughs out. 

“Thanks for the advice” Baekhyun tells the girl in front of him. 

“Your welcome, I hope you and him figure things out, you guys look cute together” Hani tells Baekhyun in her honest opinion. 

It is Baekhyun’s turn to laugh as he corrects her, “Nah, we are just friends, and I’m happy that he is even letting me be his friend, considering our past”. 

Hani has a million questions but she doesn’t pry, “All good relationships start from friends right?”. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something to retort that but Chanyeol clears his throat as he re-enters the room. 

“Ready to go for dinner?” Baekhyun asks, leaning against the front desk. 

Chanyeol thinks that if Baekhyun was being so gentlemanly and embarrassing in front of his co-worker, fine, he could play along with this game as well. 

“Yup, so how about I treat you to a nice meal to thank you for the chocolates” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun’s face blushes a little at that. 

“I got just the place that I want to bring you. Only you and no one else” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a sly smirk and Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol was pulling the same move that he did just a few minutes back. Baekhyun cringes, hearing the phrase thrown back at him makes him realise how gross it actually sounds.

Hani actually laughs out loud witnessing what was going on between the two of them, “The two of you are cute” she admits out loud and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were not going to disagree with that. 

\--- 

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun directions to a small restaurant that is not far away from his workplace and he actually leads the way into the place, holding the door for Baekhyun and even pulling up Baekhyun’s chair. 

Baekhyun simply laughs at the gestures and Chanyeol can’t help but smile as well. 

“Dude, what about rule 3 didn’t you understand? I told you not to embarrass me in front of my co-workers or buy me gifts anymore but you show up again with a box of chocolates big enough to feed a small nation?” Chanyeol laughs while asking Baekhyun who gives him a sly smile. 

“Hmm, that rule seemed like one I could break” Baekhyun smiles, “you seem to like it don’t you?” 

Chanyeol tries not to make eye contact with Baekhyun. He might have said that he didn’t really understand the hype about flowers, but it didn’t stop him from smelling the roses and admiring them in the comforts of his home. Also, it definitely put a smile on his face getting those chocolates from Baekhyun. But, that’s beside the point. 

“We-well, you don’t have to spend so much money on me okay? I mean it. I kind of forgave you already?” Chanyeol reminds the smaller boy. 

“Yeah I know I don’t have to. But, I want to” Baekhyun looks directly at Chanyeol as he says this and Chanyeol can tell that Baekhyun means it. 

There is a brief pause. 

“Thank you then. I really liked the gifts” Chanyeol mumbles, admitting that Baekhyun was right about him secretly liking it. 

Baekhyun smiles hearing that, “Good. It makes me happy that you are happy”. 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun as he cocks his head to the side, “Why?”. 

Baekhyun doesn’t really have an answer to that, “Umm, I don’t know. Maybe it’s a weird connection since you’re carry my- our baby. Or maybe because we’re friends now and friends are happy when their friends are happy right?” 

Chanyeol lets out a small smile. Friends. That was nice. Chanyeol didn’t think he would be friends with the first one night stand he ever had but here he was. 

“Yeah, I guess so” Chanyeol agrees. 

Dinner was nice, the restaurant served all of Chanyeol’s favourite dishes which Chanyeol was happy to devour. Baekhyun, seeing Chanyeol eat so well seemed to be happy as well. 

\---

It becomes like a routine, Chanyeol would finish work and when he reaches the front desk, he would see the petite man waiting for him eagerly so they could go for dinner and then Baekhyun would send him home. 

Baekhyun was a friendly guy and Chanyeol can’t really blame his office people for actually slowly all becoming acquainted with the funny man. 

Baekhyun wasn’t only talking to Hani but had slowly made conversation with many of Chanyeol’s other work friends like Mingyu, Key and Wonwoo. 

Baekhyun was very well liked by the Chanyeol’s office people and Chanyeol was starting to see why. 

\---

Sehun had originally been worried about this change and how Chanyeol had been spending more time with Baekhyun but hearing stories from his best friend about how Baekhyun was acting around him and treating him, Sehun’s perception of Chanyeol’s baby daddy was slowly starting to change. 

\---

Almost a week from when Baekhyun starts picking Chanyeol up is when Chanyeol notes that there was something off. Chanyeol was not blind, he could tell that Baekhyun was skinnier than when he had first met the man months ago but taking a proper look at the older man, Chanyeol could tell that something was a little wrong.

Chanyeol had originally just brushed it off as Baekhyun being a small eater, since he seemed like he was unable to finish his own portion whenever they went out for meals but on that particular Thursday, Chanyeol decides to just ask Baekhyun what he was thinking. “Do you not like the food?” Chanyeol pops the question seeing that Baekhyun barely even touched the steak he ordered when Chanyeol was already finishing his food. 

“Hmm? It’s good” Baekhyun says, putting a tiny bite of it in his mouth as he gives Chanyeol a weak smile. 

“Is something wrong? You barely touched your food. And well, I’ve noticed you don’t actually eat much” Chanyeol finally voices his concern. While it makes sense that someone as petite as Baekhyun wouldn’t eat much, it has gotten to a point of being ridiculous. Chanyeol notes how Baekhyun had been leaving close to half his dish untouched for the times that they have eaten together. 

Chanyeol picks up on how Baekhyun seems to be dodging the question so he tries to make eye contact with the older man. That was when he sees how tired the older man looks. Even though Baekhyun was obviously wearing some makeup of some sort, he could tell that the older man has eye bags and his cheeks were a little bit sunken for some reason. Baekhyun didn’t look bad, he just looked worn out. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol pokes again. 

“Hmm? I’m fine. Everything’s fine Chanyeol, don’t worry alright?” Baekhyun smiles and takes another small nibble of his food, even though he doesn’t feel particularly hungry. 

Chanyeol frowns at that. He could tell that Baekhyun was probably hiding something from him. But then again, they weren’t even that close so maybe it wasn’t in his place to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I am ending this chapter at a rather odd place but I hope you liked this!!!!!! And omg did you guys see the logo for the repackage album, I'm shook. Okay, have an amazing day!!!


	25. I'll be there for you (cause you're there for me too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! OmG I have a million submissions and it is like finals week but I felt like y'all have waited too long for an update so here you go!!

Chanyeol lets it slide, he tries to pretend not to notice that Baekhyun seemed kind of off. However, he does realise one thing and it was that Baekhyun drinks. A lot. 

Chanyeol accidentally sees the amount of alcohol that Baekhyun purchased while placing his workout gear in the boot and Chanyeol is honestly taken aback. There were so many bottles of wine and tequila along with three or four 6 pack beers in Baekhyun’s trunk, was Baekhyun hosting a party or something? Why the hell was he buying so much alcohol? 

Chanyeol tries to ask Baekhyun how much he drinks and how often drinks. While Baekhyun admits that he drinks on a daily basis, he never really tells Chanyeol exactly how much he drinks each time. 

Chanyeol is worried. And he hates that he is worried. But then again, Baekhyun was his friend and his baby daddy so, of course he would be worried when he sees Baekhyun suffering from an obvious alcohol problem. 

\---

It is the monday two weeks from when Baekhyun started coming to pick Chanyeol up from work when Chanyeol is done pretending that everything is fine. Baekhyun looked pale and while he still wore a smile on his face as he picked Chanyeol up, Chanyeol wasn’t really buying into it. 

Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to just go home to rest, telling him that he could take public transport home since he did have a direct bus home from work but Baekhyun insisted on them going for dinner. 

Chanyeol didn’t really want to make Baekhyun take a long detour before going home but Baekhyun was extremely insistent that he was fine. 

Over dinner, Chanyeol’s heart sinks a little when he sees Baekhyun barely even taking a bite or two out of his own food as Baekhyun smiles and watches him eat his meal. 

Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun wasn’t really feeling well seeing how the older man would sniffle and sneeze multiple time during their meal. Chanyeol plucks some tissues from the box beside them to pass it to Baekhyun. 

“Dude, you alright?” Chanyeol tries not to seem too concern. 

Baekhyun smiles and tells Chanyeol not to worry but a violent cough has him shuddering slightly. 

Chanyeol frowns seeing that Baekhyun was obviously falling sick. 

As they left the restaurant, the weather was pretty chilly as it was a windy night. 

“You should wait here, I’ll go get the car?” Baekhyun suggests, indicating for Chanyeol to wait at the shelter for him. 

Chanyeol, seeing that Baekhyun looked a little unsteady on his feet, tells the older boy that he is fine with just going to get the car together. 

While Chanyeol was still feeling warm in his jumper and jacket, he could see the smaller boy beside him shivering violently from the cold. As a cold breeze blows past the two, Chanyeol actually takes off his outer jacket and places it over the smaller boy. 

Baekhyun is a little taken by surprised but he instantly shrugs the jacket off, “Chanyeol are you crazy? You should be keeping yourself warm, you need this more than me”. 

Chanyeol stops in his tracks, and he knows he sounds a little mad but he wants Baekhyun to know he is firm in this. “Baekhyun, I’m not the one who can’t properly take care of himself. So you are going to wear my jacket because I can tell that you are falling sick”. 

Baekhyun doesn’t really have the strength to argue to he just keeps his head straight and walks forward wordlessly. 

As another breeze hits, Baekhyun stops dead in his tracks his he shudders, unsure of why he felt so cold. He closes his eyes briefly, hoping for the cold chill running down his spine to stop. 

Then, he feels it, warmth. A warm hand around his waist and an even warmer body pressed to his side. He opens his eyes to see the taller man holding him close. 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, voice soft again. 

Baekhyun wanted to pull away, tell Chanyeol that he should be the one taking care of him since Chanyeol was pregnant but it just felt so nice to have Chanyeol’s big and warm body pressed towards him. 

Baekhyun nods and allows Chanyeol to hold him like that as Chanyeol leads the way towards his car. 

\---

Chanyeol actually nags at Baekhyun in the car telling Baekhyun that he doesn’t need to come pick him up, especially if he is not feeling well and while Baekhyun tries to argue, he can’t really deny that Chanyeol is right. He probably is falling ill. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to worry Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t want to worry anyone actually. I mean, he is a grown man and it is stupid that he has to tell people about his problems especially when his problems seem dumb. 

It shouldn’t be of anyone’s concern that Baekhyun hasn’t really been able to sleep well these few months. And while it had been due to the stress and guilt that he felt because of Chanyeol in the past, Baekhyun isn’t too sure on why he still feels really on edge. 

Drinking has always been a way of escaping from his problems, but right now, Baekhyun considers how his drinking could be a problem. Baekhyun couldn’t really go a day without drinking now and it should be kind of worrying. Baekhyun knows it isn’t healthy to have to drink at least two bottles of wine to fall asleep at night but he does it anyway. And about his eating habits. Baekhyun’s weight has always fluctuated but right now, Baekhyun can tell he has been losing a little bit too much weight as of late. While he has always been on the skinny side, he could tell that even his tightest jeans were getting too loose for him, even when he wears it with a belt. Baekhyun was a pretty good eater until recently when food started tasting bland to him. Right now, on a good day, he would be able to eat one proper meal but most days, he just didn’t really happen to have the appetite for anything. 

Baekhyun knew that his lifestyle wasn’t really healthy but he wasn’t dying, so there really isn’t any reason for concern right? Right now, since he was given a second chance, he just really wanted to show Chanyeol that he can be responsible and be there for him and his baby. Baekhyun can’t understand why Chanyeol seems to be concerned for him, because if anything Baekhyun feels he should be the one who is should be concerned and caring for Chanyeol, who is the pregnant one. 

While Baekhyun is happy that Chanyeol has actually allowed him another chance, it ironically makes him all the more stressed. Baekhyun knows that he just needs to get his shit together so he doesn’t bother telling anyone about how he is feeling. Because this, this isn’t about him, he is not the one people should be concerned with.

\---

Baekhyun drops Chanyeol back at his place and Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun warily thinking if he should insist Baekhyun just park his car here and just take a cab back. Baekhyun repeats that he is alright and promises to go back to rest so Chanyeol decides to drop it, telling Baekhyun to text him when he’s back. 

Baekhyun finds it pretty hard to concentrate while driving back, now that he doesn’t have someone beside him, talking to him to keep him awake. He tightens his grip on his steering wheel in an attempt to keep himself awake as he makes the 20 minute drive back to his own place. 

\---

Getting back, Baekhyun tries to lie down to get some rest, he really tries. But after half an hour of restless shifting around in his bed, Baekhyun kicks off his sheets and goes to pour himself a drink. It is really getting harder and harder for Baekhyun to not admit that he has a drinking problem. 

\---

Waking up, Baekhyun feels like death. His head pounds so hard he feels that the entire world is spinning around him. He doesn’t need to take his own temperature to know that he definitely has a fever. He is so cold that he doesn’t think his blanket and comforter alone is enough. And then, he coughs and it is a whole new feeling of pain as his whole body rattles and he can feel his joints aching and hurting. Baekhyun feels like he only has himself to blame, this was probably brought on by not getting more than 3-4 hours of sleep a day for the past few months.

Baekhyun shakily picks up his phone and blinks hard to focus on the screen. He realises he forgot to reply Chanyeol’s text from last night asking him if he was feeling better. 

Baekhyun weakly texts a short message to Junmyeon telling him that he is sick and can’t come in for work before he throws his phone to the side of his bed and wills sleep to take over his body again. 

\---

Somewhere in the middle of the day, Baekhyun gets up to try to find a cure for his incessant headache. Going into the kitchen, he takes out the panadols that he has and decides to take 3 of them. Seeing that he was way too tired to wait for water to boil, he decides to take the medication with a bottle of beer instead. Taking it with beer was better than taking it with tequila or vodka right?

Feeling extremely weak and very sick, Baekhyun flops back onto his bed and shivers as he closes his eyes and tries to sleep his sickness away. 

\---

Baekhyun wakes up again at 645pm in a shock. He immediately tries to find his phone since he realises he won’t be able to pick Chanyeol up for work. 

“Hey, Im nnot feeling wel i dont tink i can stop by tday sorry!!!!!” - 6.52pm 

Baekhyun feels bad that he isn’t well enough to go pick Chanyeol up but right now, he feels like even breathing hurt so he didn’t think he would be able get out of bed, much less drive a car. 

\---

Checking his phone before he leaves work, Chanyeol sees that Baekhyun had finally replied him. Chanyeol totally was not waiting for Baekhyun to text him back okay. 

Opening up the message, Chanyeol sees a poorly crafted message from Baekhyun telling him that he is sick. Chanyeol sighs, and decides to call the poor boy. 

\---

Baekhyun actually hugs his phone to sleep, scared to miss a message from Chanyeol since he was scared that Chanyeol would be upset with him.

The buzzing of his phone actually wakes him up and Baekhyun groggily presses answer and puts the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun asks weakly and he realises how excruciating speaking is. 

Chanyeol can instantly tell that the the other man has a sore throat from how his voice sounds. 

“Baekhyun? Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asks, trying not to seem overly concerned. 

Baekhyun wants to lie and tell Chanyeol that he is already feeling better but as soon as he opens his mouth to speak again, a violent cough takes over his body again and he has to close his eyes as he rides out the pain waves that it sends through his body.

“Baekhyun? Have you seen a doctor and taken medicine?” Chanyeol sounded angry over the phone, but it was only because he was quite worried, Baekhyun sounded really sick. 

Baekhyun hums, “I-I’m okay. I don’t need a doctor, I’ll be fine yeah? Sorry I coul-ldn’t pick you up”. 

Chanyeol was getting irritated. Baekhyun was so damn sick and all he could talk about was being sorry about not coming to pick him out. Why couldn’t the man care more about himself?

“Baekhyun, you need to take medicine to get better” Chanyeol felt like he was talking to a five year old child. 

Baekhyun hums again, not really paying that much attention to what Chanyeol was saying since his mind was still hazy from the fever. 

Chanyeol asks Baekhyun if he had eaten anything for the entire day but he only hears what sounds like another painful cough and wheezing sounds coming from the other end. 

Chanyeol decides it is pointless to say anything over the phone so he asks Baekhyun, “Baekhyun, are you even listening to anything I’m saying?”. 

Baekhyun doesn’t understand what Chanyeol was getting so angry about so he apologises again, “Sorry Chanyeol, are you angry?” 

Chanyeol wasn’t angry, he was just- worried. Chanyeol sighs before telling Baekhyun, “You know what Baekhyun you leave me no choice, bye”. 

Baekhyun might have been in a weird haze from his feverish mind but those words have him panicking a bit, what does Chanyeol mean by that. Why was Chanyeol mad at him? Baekhyun wants to pull himself out of bed and find some answers to that but another painful cough has him falling back onto his bed. The pain that takes over is so overwhelming Baekhyun can feel actual tears welling up in his eyes. Baekhyun was just so cold and in so much pain. Chanyeol being mad at him just makes this officially one of the worst days of his entire life. 

Baekhyun shuts his eyes, thinking about ways he will try to make it up to Chanyeol, trying not to think about how in pain his body was. 

\---

Baekhyun can hear his doorbell ringing but he was so tired, if someone was trying to sell him something, surely after a few knocks they would leave right? As the ringing continued, Baekhyun decides to use whatever remaining strength he has to pulls his battered body up and wobbly make his way to get the door. He opens it and what-

Chanyeol? 

“Oh my god Baek, you look like a wreck” Chanyeol allows himself into Baekhyun’s house with a bag full of groceries in hand. 

Baekhyun was still very much confused as to why the taller man was here, in his house. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Baekhyun croaks out as Chanyeol lays out the items on the table. 

“You left me with no choice Baekhyun” Chanyeol turns to face Baekhyun with hands on his hips, “If you are not going to take care of yourself, I guess I’m going to have to”. 

Baekhyun, who is standing there with a blanket wrapped around him, opens his mouth to form a small ‘o’. 

Baekhyun wants to tell Chanyeol that once again, he doesn’t need someone to take care of him since he is a grown ass man but another cough takes over his body and it has him doubling over in pain at how violent it is. 

Chanyeol’s face is full of worry as he carefully side hugs Baekhyun to support him to the couch for him to rest. 

Touching Baekhyun’s body, Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun was freezing and by placing his hand to Baekhyun’s forehead, it was without a doubt that Baekhyun was running a fever, and an extremely high one, no less. 

“You need to see a doctor Baekhyun” Chanyeol sounded mad again but seeing Chanyeol in front of him, Baekhyun could tell it was because the older boy was concerned.

Baekhyun was too tired to argue so he nods and lets Chanyeol take his car keys and half carry him to his car. 

\---

Chanyeol actually manages to help Baekhyun dress himself before they actually leave the house and Baekhyun is extremely grateful at that since he technically was just in his underwear prior to that.

Stepping out into the cold, Baekhyun shivers again though he was dawned in a thick coat that swallowed his thin body. Chanyeol sighs as he holds the smaller boy closer to him and leads them both to Baekhyun’s car. 

Chanyeol was a little wary about driving because it’s been well over a year since he technically been behind the wheel but seeing that this was a dire situation, he decides to just drive Baekhyun’s car and do it really slowly. 

\---

Getting to a nearby family clinic that Baekhyun mentioned he usually visited, Chanyeol helps Baekhyun out of his car again and he is low key mad that Baekhyun would let himself get so sick. But then again, seeing that he actually passed out from pushing his body too hard, Chanyeol knew he was not really one to talk. 

Chanyeol kind of understand why Baekhyun seemed so pissed with him when he saw him in the hospital, he was just hella worried. 

\---

When it was finally Baekhyun’s turn to see the doctor, Chanyeol lightly touches Baekhyun’s face, seeing that the older man had already fallen asleep on his shoulder, to wake him. 

Baekhyun stirs in his sleep before yawning and allowing Chanyeol to just direct him and tell him on where to walk. 

\---

“Baekhyun? I haven’t seen you in a while” Chanyeol notes that this doctor and Baekhyun are probably friends of some sort. 

Baekhyun hums, it has been awhile since he really felt ill enough to actually require medical attention. 

“Okay, come here, I’ll take your temperature” the doctor instructs and Chanyeol helps to manhandle Baekhyun onto the chair before the doctor. 

“Hey, I’m Jaebum by the way, you are?” The doctor gives Chanyeol a smile as he helps lower Baekhyun down and he picks up his in-ear thermometer. 

“I’m Chanyeol, nice to meet you” Chanyeol politely greets. 

“Baek, what the hell, your temperature is over 40 degrees” Jaebum exclaims as he holds up the thermometer. 

“I-s that bad?” Baekhyun murmurs, still a bit in a haze. 

“Baekhyun, any higher and I’ll have to force you into a hospital” Jaebum scolds the poor sick boy. 

“Nuuuuu, nu hospital” Baekhyun pouts and Chanyeol is unsure of how to deal with the smaller boy. 

“I’m going to have to give you two jabs right now” Jaebum instructs, getting up to get the prescription. 

Chanyeol doesn’t expect Baekhyun from physically flinching. 

“W-what?? Nuuuu please no” Baekhyun begs, pulling himself away from Jaebum. 

Chanyeol hold back a laugh. Was Baekhyun scared of getting an injection? 

“Baekhyun, it’s just two small injections, you won’t even feel it” Jaebum tells him, giving him a tiny pat on his head as he leaves to get the the syringe. 

Baekhyun was freaking out and Chanyeol didn’t know whether he should be concerned or laughing. 

“Baekhyun, relax. It won’t even hurt” Chanyeol tries to remind Baekhyun to no avail. 

“Relax? You’re not the one who is going to get poked by not one but two needles!” Baekhyun exclaims. 

“I had to get more than 10 injections and needles poked into me in my last stay at the hospital. I am pretty sure you will be fine” Chanyeol coos and Baekhyun tenses up at that. 

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun suddenly stills and pouts, feeling bad that he was the one responsible for Chanyeol having to go through that. 

Chanyeol simply pulls the smaller boy nearer to him and lightly pats him on his head, “It’s alright Baekhyun. Just be good when getting your jabs okay?”. 

Baekhyun nods and waits quietly for Jaebum to return. 

\---

Baekhyun might have agreed to be good for his jabs but as soon as Jaebum returns with a nurse and a needle at hand, Baekhyun flips out. 

Chanyeol has to work with the nurse to actually calm Baekhyun down enough to get him to sit quietly in front of Jaebum. 

“Baekhyun here, hold my hand and close your eyes. I promise you won’t even feel it” Chanyeol tries to assure Baekhyun again. 

Baekhyun shakes his head, “You’re lying, it is going to hurt, I just know it”. 

Chanyeol sighs before an idea pops into his head. “I promise it won’t hurt. If it does” Chanyeol leans forward and whispers into Baekhyun’s ear, “I’ll let you fuck me”. 

Baekhyun actually laughs at that, remembering that inside joke that he and Chanyeol shared. 

Jaebum tries to pretend he didn’t hear that and seizes the chance while Baekhyun is distracted to administer the two injections one after another. 

\---

Jaebum heaves a sigh of relief that he managed to give Baekhyun his jabs after all that hassle. 

“Baekhyun, I’m not going to lie, you really need to take care of your body more” Jaebum instructs while writing down something on his notes in front of him. 

Baekhyun half-heartedly nods, not really paying attention. 

“I’m serious Baek, have you been eating and sleeping well? Your weight has dropped over 7 kilos since you were last here” Jaebum asks Baekhyun, trying to get his full and complete attention. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen at that. Fuck, he was right. Baekhyun definitely lost a lot of weight. 

“I-I’m fine Jae, can you just give me some medicine and I’ll be on my way” Baekhyun tries to insist. 

“Baek, should I call Junmyeon?” Jaebum asks again, “Tell me honestly, how many hours of sleep do you get every night? How many meals are you eating a day? And how much are you actually drinking these days?” 

Baekhyun hates how Junmyeon is practically everyone’s go to card when dealing with him. 

Baekhyun sighs as he rubs his neck, “I don’t know? Maybe 3 to 4 hours? I can’t really fall asleep. I eat like one meal a day but like it’s not like I’m starving myself, I just don’t feel hungry. And um- well, I drink maybe one (who was he kidding) or two bottles a night? And maybe one or two more in the morning?” Baekhyun admits. 

Jaebum looks upset, “Bottles of beer?” he clarifies. 

Baekhyun clears his throat and looks at the ground, “Ummm- no. Tequila or wine or- erm vodka”. 

Chanyeol was definitely angry. Baekhyun was definitely going through some sort of problem and he was stupid enough to let it slide. 

“One meal a day? Is that the meal you have with me?” Chanyeol wishes it isn’t true but Baekhyun nods his head a little at that. 

Chanyeol feels sick. How the fuck was Baekhyun even up on his feet. 

“How long has this been going on for?” Jaebum asks, concern in his face. 

“Maybe 2 or 3 months? I don’t know. Look, I might have abit of a drinking problem but I can deal with it myself oka-” Baekhyun tries to explain himself but Chanyeol actually cuts him off. 

“Baekhyun this isn’t a small problem that you can deal with yourself. Fuck. Why didn’t you tell me?” Chanyeol feels more irritated with himself that he saw Baekhyun every day for the past two weeks and couldn’t tell that the other man was in need of help. 

Jaebum steps in at that, “Baekhyun, Chanyeol is right. From what I am hearing you might have depression, or some form of alcohol addiction that is triggered by stress or anxiety. You need to get some professional help okay. Especially if it is getting to the point where you can’t really eat or sleep because of it”. 

Baekhyun doesn’t understand why Chanyeol and Jaebum are so concerned over him. 

“I’m not depressed. I-I’m okay- I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about me” Baekhyun mumbles, directing the message mostly to Chanyeol but Chanyeol actually stops him. 

“No, you’re not Baekhyun. You’re in denial and you’re trying to push me away just when I show a bit of concern and care towards you. Well, stop it. Cause I’m not going anywhere and you can’t stop me from caring about you.” Chanyeol’s voice was firm and extremely certain. 

Baekhyun stays silent at that.

“I can give you a name card for a psychiatrist that specialises in this field, I am sure she would be able to help” Jaebum suggests and Chanyeol instantly thanks him, not really giving Baekhyun a chance to argue with that. 

\---

Baekhyun was really out of it after the two injections, which have a side effect of making the recipient extremely drowsy. Chanyeol helps Baekhyun get them medicine he needs and thank the staff of the clinic before hauling a very tired Baekhyun back to the car. 

It was almost impossible to get Baekhyun to wake up long enough to get him back to the house and to take his medicine. Chanyeol wordlessly tucks Baekhyun to bed while Baekhyun mumbles many thank yous under his breath.

Chanyeol heads to the kitchen, to start preparing a meal for Baekhyun. He knows that Baekhyun hadn’t eaten anything all day and would probably need something nutritious. 

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun probably wouldn’t have much ingredients at home so he bought some on the way here and he is glad he did seeing that Baekhyun’s fridge which only had alcohol in it. 

Chanyeol gets to work preparing some porridge for Baekhyun and a serving for himself. Chanyeol knows that he is no chef but he hopes that at least what he makes is healthy and well, edible. 

Chanyeol eats a bowl of his own cooking and decides it is good enough so he soon pours another bowl and sets it on the dining table. He would have brought it to Baekhyun’s room to let him eat it on his bed but he was pretty sure the man was so tired he might fall back asleep midway eating and spill the food so Chanyeol decides to get Baekhyun to the kitchen to have his meal there. 

Baekhyun was reluctant to leave his bed but Chanyeol pulls out the “But Baekhyun, I worked hard to make this for you” card and soon Baekhyun is allowing him to support him to the kitchen. 

Seeing that Baekhyun was struggling to even keep his eyes open while he ate, Chanyeol pulls his seat nearer to Baekhyun and starts feeding him. 

Baekhyun shakes his head at that, hating to be coddled like a child but Chanyeol insists again, “Baekhyun, just let me help you this once, then you can go back to bed faster”. 

Baekhyun decides that Chanyeol is right so just this once, he lets Chanyeol feed him, opening his mouth as Chanyeol puts spoon after spoon of porridge in. Chanyeol actually blows on each bite before feeding the man, seeing that Baekhyun was swallowing each mouthful without even chewing. 

After more than half the bowl is completely, Baekhyun leans back on his chair and refuses to eat anymore, stating that he really had no more appetite to. Chanyeol decides that it was good enough so he brings Baekhyun’s bowl to rinse it. 

Chanyeol only turns his back for about a minute to drop off the bowl and pour himself a drink but when he turns back, he sees that Baekhyun had already fallen asleep at the dining table, looking completely worn out.

Chanyeol sighs, he knows that Baekhyun really needed the sleep seeing how tired he was. Chanyeol decides to just let Baekhyun sleep and carry him back to his room, knowing that it won’t be too hard to carry the tiny man. Chanyeol considers if he should actually do it, because well, he technically was pregnant but then again, he knew that Baekhyun doesn’t weigh much and well, not like he lifts weights lighter than Baekhyun at work. 

Chanyeol scoups Baekhyun up and realises that Baekhyun really weighs close to nothing, Chanyeol hates how light the other boy is, there really was something not right. Baekhyun needed help and Chanyeol was going to be sure that Baekhyun got some. 

Tucking Baekhyun in, Chanyeol notes how Baekhyun doesn’t even stir in his sleep. Chanyeol sits at the side of Baekhyun’s bed and looks at the tiny boy before he wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s wrist. Chanyeol frowns at how small Baekhyun’s wrists are and how bony it felt. He pushes Baekhyun’s hair away from Baekhyun’s face and takes in how beautiful Baekhyun is but how tired he looks. Chanyeol knows they had just became friends but something about Baekhyun made him feel a need to protect and care for Baekhyun as well. Junmyeon had mentioned Baekhyun rarely let anyone in. Hmm, well Chanyeol will change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Also, I am writing this fanfic this way as I think both Chanyeol and Baekhyun are the types to care a lot for one another and the both are the kinds of people who will have that 'want to take care of the other' personality. I know most fanfics often just have one person taking care of the other but I thought it would be interesting to explore a relationship like this because that's how I see the two of them! Thank you for all the lovely comments, they really brighten up my day and I really love hearing what you guys think! Anyway I hope you guys have a great day ahead!:) And I will be updating again soon:) (OR YOU KNOW TRY TO!!)


	26. I'll stand by you (baby even to your darkest hour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back at it with the regular updates:)

Baekhyun wakes up to a small figure looming over him, slowly sponging his forehead. 

Drowsily Baekhyun mumbles, “Chanyeol?”. 

“Chanyeol went home already, he has an early morning shoot for work and I told him to go get some rest before that. He called me to come take care of you” 

Baekhyun doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that Junmyeon was the one taking care of him and from the sounds of it, Junmyeon was angry. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Baekhyun?” Junmyeon puts the sponge down at that. 

“That I was sick? I d-did? I texted you” Baekhyun mumbles, wondering why Junmyeon was getting so upset at him. 

“No. That you were drinking so excessively? That you loss the appetite to eat and that you can’t sleep at night. Baek, you know that I’m always here for you” Junmyeon sounded hurt and Baekhyun hates that he is the cause of it. 

“I’m okay Junmyeon, I don’t need you to worry about me” Baekhyun tries to turn his back to face the other way but Junmyeon holds him in place. 

“Yeah, you don’t need me to but you still did made me worry. You made me worry, you made Jongin worry and now you even made Chanyeol worried. And you not helping us help you? That is only going to make us all worry even more” Junmyeon stays firm in his tone before he dips the sponge into the cold water again. 

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun feels like he was letting everyone around him down and he doesn’t know how to make it right, “I’ll be okay, I’ll try to get better”. 

“You need help Baek” Junmyeon lets go of the sponge and holds Baekhyun’s hand, “Please go get help and let us be here for you. You were there for me, it is only fair that I get to be here for you too”. 

Baekhyun nods and Junmyeon lets him drop the topic at that, seeing that Baekhyun needed more rest. 

\---

Chanyeol texts Junmyeon to asks about Baekhyun and while he was happy that Baekhyun was physically getting better, he was still pretty worried about Baekhyun’s mental health. Thankfully, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is not alone, he has Junmyeon who loves Baekhyun so much that he would never give up on Baekhyun. And from Sehun, he knows that Jongin was also there for Baekhyun. And now, Baekhyun has Chanyeol too, he would be able to get through this. 

\---

Baekhyun agrees to actually see a psychiatrist that is supposed to help him work through his problems. Junmyeon was the one who helps him to book a slot for him to visit the doctor on Saturday but he apologises to Baekhyun that he wouldn’t be able to make it due to a business meeting for the release of a new song. 

Jongin and Sehun also had a shoot that day so Jongin wouldn’t be able to follow Baekhyun to his first appointment. Baekhyun again brushes Junmyeon and Jongin off, stating that he was more than able to go by himself and he was thankful enough for Junmyeon and Jongin being there spiritually for him. 

Baekhyun was kind of scared, to be honest, to have to see a doctor and talk about his feelings, he hates addressing the dark parts of himself. However, Baekhyun knew he made a promise to his friends to do it, if not for himself, he would do it for them. 

Baekhyun was just about to leave his house when there was a ring on his door. 

“Are you ready to go?” The taller man chirps, giving Baekhyun a small smile. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was a bit taken aback because he hadn’t seen the taller boy since that day when he was sick. 

“I texted Junmyeon and he told me you were going for your first appointment today. So, I thought I could accompany you there?” Chanyeol asks, kicking the air in front of him. 

“Y-you don’t have to, I am perfectly okay going there myself” Baekhyun tries to argue but Chanyeol wasn’t having it. 

“Well, you also don’t have to pick me up from work everyday, I am perfectly okay going home by myself. I am doing this because I want to” Chanyeol explains and Baekhyun smiles at him. 

“Okay” Baekhyun nods and leads the way to his car. 

\---

Baekhyun knows things were a little awkward between him and Chanyeol. They hadn’t really spoken since that night and Chanyeol had left without a goodbye. 

Chanyeol had sent him a text the next day but one that said, “Baekhyun don’t come to pick me up from work unless you’ve completely gotten better. I mean it, I’ll get mad if you do”. 

Baekhyun took the text really seriously and that explains why he hadn’t tried to pick up the taller man for the past few days. 

\---

It was relatively quiet on the drive to the doctor’s office but since Chanyeol didn’t seem angry, Baekhyun just let it be. 

Before Baekhyun enters the office, Chanyeol mumbles something to Baekhyun, “Don’t be afraid, I’ll be waiting right here for you”. 

Baekhyun nods before he enters the room to meet his doctor. 

\---

Baekhyun was met by an extremely nice looking doctor as he enters. She introduces herself as Sunmi and she promises that she wants to help Baekhyun but she would only be able to do so if Baekhyun let her. Baekhyun nods, he wants to get better, if not for himself, for the people that care so much for him. 

\---

Baekhyun doesn’t expect to cry by the end of his session, but there he was still in tears as Sunmi hugs him goodbye.

“Remember the breathing techniques what we discussed Baekhyun?” Sunmi tries to get the petite man to calm down. 

Baekhyun nods as he tries to take deep breaths in counts of five. 

By the time Baekhyun leaves Sunmi’s office, he is still sniffling and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Chanyeol gets up from the seat he was occupying in the waiting area and immediately walks right up to Baekhyun. 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun was still pawing at his face. 

Baekhyun nods as he leads the way out of the office. 

\---

Seeing that Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk about it, Chanyeol doesn’t asks. 

Getting into the car, Baekhyun already has a smile plastered on his face. 

“Where to?” Baekhyun asks in a sing song tone. 

Chanyeol thinks for a moment and decides Baekhyun could use some fresh air, “Hangang River, I wanna go cycling”. 

Baekhyun simply nods and drives on. 

\---

Getting to Hangang River, Chanyeol leads the way to the nearest bike rental shop and they decide to rent a tandem bike for the next 2 hours. 

Not much words were exchanged but Baekhyun decides that it was still nice to be there on a warm Saturday cycling with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol takes the front seat and he occasionally turns behind to ask and check if Baekhyun was actually cycling. Baekhyun laughs each time Chanyeol does it, especially when Chanyeol acts angry when he sees Baekhyun not cycling. 

It was when they were going upslope when Chanyeol actually yells at Baekhyun to ask him to speed it up but since Baekhyun enjoys seeing Chanyeol like this, he deliberately doesn’t cycle and it results in them having to get off and push the bicycle up instead. Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol pouts and blames him for making them looking like losers. 

\---

Chanyeol suggests that they go to a GS25 there to eat ramen for dinner and Baekhyun just nods his head, allowing the taller man to pull him there. 

At the GS25, Baekhyun’s eyes widens as he sees how much food Chanyeol was taking. 2 ramen packets, a packet of sausages, crabsticks, rice cakes, cheese, 2 eggs and spam. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun close seeing his face and mumbles, “Hmm, don’t forget I’m actually eating for 2?” Chanyeol sticks a tongue out as he makes his way to pay. 

Baekhyun gets just one ramen packet with cheese and he lets Chanyeol talk him into buying an egg to go with his noodles. 

As they cook their food with hot water, Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol struggles to keep all his food in his metal aluminium foil bowl while trying not to let any ingredients fall off it.

Sitting down, they quietly begin to dig into their food. 

Chanyeol was the first to break the silence, “How was today?” he asks. 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol briefly, “I haven’t cycled in years but I really enjoyed myself today” he smiles. 

Chanyeol hums, “What about your appointment earlier?” Chanyeol tries to be casual about asking. 

Baekhyun knew he would have had to talk about it eventually, “umm, well, it was good. Better than expected. Sunmi was really nice, she even gave me some medicine that would help me fall asleep better. You really don’t need to worry about me Chanyeol, I can take care of myself-” 

Chanyeol puts down his chopsticks at that, “That’s when you’re wrong Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looks directly at Baekhyun. 

“You don’t always have to handle your problems by yourself. You have Junmyeon, you have Jongin and now, you have me. So could you please, let me in and well, give me a chance?” Chanyeol asks, face heating up a little. 

“Give you a chance?” Baekhyun doesn’t really understand. 

“Give me a chance to show you that you don’t have to do this alone. Cause now, whether we like it or not, we’re connected” Chanyeol points to his stomach, “and I would much rather my baby daddy be healthy than to see him waste away alright?”. 

Oh, for the baby, right. Baekhyun almost forgets that that is the only reason Chanyeol actually cares for him. 

Chanyeol seems to pick up on what Baekhyun was thinking because he adds on as he picks up his chopstick to put transfer some food from his overflowing bowl to Baekhyun’s bowl. 

“Baek, you aren’t only just a guy that knocked me up. I see you as a friend. And well, I care about you. A lot. I want to see you healthy. Not just physically but mentally. I want to see you happy. Not just fake happy or periodically happy but really happy. To be able to enjoy life and live each day with a smile. I don’t know why I care so much about you, but I do and I don’t think I’m going to stop caring about you anytime soon, so you better let me in.” Chanyeol looks Baekhyun in the eyes and Baekhyun is wordless. 

There was silence once again but Baekhyun finally opens his mouth to speak, “Chanyeol… I should be the one taking care of you. Looking after you and caring for you. I mean you’re the one who is pregnant and carrying a freaking baby. I’m sorry that I have to make you worry about me”. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Baekhyun, in this friendship, we can care for one another. You can care for me and I can care for you, the caring can be mutual. You have to stop thinking that you need to be ‘the man’ and look after me just cause I’m pregnant. You need to know that you can afford to rely on others too, because it’s human to. It’s okay to be weak and vulnerable at times, especially with me cause I won’t judge, I just want to help you”. 

Baekhyun can feel tears actually pricking his eyes, but he tries to quickly blink them away. “T-thanks Chanyeol, it means a lot to me. I’m just used to dealing with things alone”. 

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand briefly, “I know, but I’m telling you, you don’t have to do it alone”. 

Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol continues to put a few more sausages into Baekhyun’s bowl. 

“Eat up okay, I’m going to be your personal trainer and help you get big and strong” Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun big and wide. 

Baekhyun laughs a little, “Bigger and stronger than you?” he asks in a teasing tone. 

“Hmm, one can always dream” Chanyeol shakes his head as Baekhyun laughs a little louder. 

“Thank you Chanyeol” Baekhyun mumbles as he continues to eat his food and the food that Chanyeol placed in his bowl. 

“Don’t mention it” Chanyeol smiles as he slurps up some more noodles, “Omg by the way, I’m thinking we could go for ice cream after this” he suggests. 

“Sureee” Baekhyun nods as he takes a big slurp of noodles too. For the first time in 3 months, Baekhyun feels hungry again with his appetite back in full force. That night, Baekhyun finally manages to finish his own meal and he also manages to consume an ice cream sundae he shares with Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this relatively short chapter, I will try to update again tomorrow!!:) But omg love shot killed me I'm rlly ded........ SHOOK HAHAHAHHA Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you haven't watched their mv, do go stream it for EXO!!!!!


	27. Look at the stars (Look how they shine for you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is a little late but hope you guys enjoy!!!:)

Sehun never expects for a day like this to come. A day when Chanyeol would reject an offer to hang out because he is too busy going out with Baekhyun. 

“I can’t believe” Sehun whines, “I am so hot and beautiful and you’re leaving my ass alone on a fRIDAY no less to hang out with your boy toy”. 

Chanyeol actually laughs at that, “Hun, I’m not ditching your ass. I told you, Baekhyun just made reservations for this really nice place already, you are free to join us if you want. And we are just friends”. 

Sehun pouts, he was going to be dateless and friendless on a friday night and he hated it.

“I’m not going to be the one awkwardly third wheeling on you and your baby daddy” Sehun rolls his eyes and Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at Sehun, “Suits yourself, you’re just missing out on hella amazing food and amazing company”. 

Chanyeol isn’t going to lie. Baekhyun is funny and he’s fun to hang out with. Chanyeol thinks that in a different situation, him and Baekhyun could really have been best friends. They just had a lot in common. Their humour, the jokes they liked, was practically the same. Chanyeol has no idea how Baekhyun has the power to actually make him laugh so hard he is practically in stitches. (It makes Baekhyun worry though, when Chanyeol laughs so hard he has to hold his stomach to calm himself down.) 

They also have a few interests in common. They both enjoy gaming and while Chanyeol thought he was competitive, he thinks Baekhyun takes it to a whole different level. Chanyeol actually really enjoys seeing Baekhyun getting really heated up whenever he beats him at any video game. 

And there’s music. It’s no surprise that Baekhyun loves music, being a music composer and all, but Chanyeol finds it amazing that they love all the same songs and he soon finds himself texting the other boy when he hears a new song on spotify he thinks the other will enjoy. 

Chanyeol likes the other male’s company and he finds it shocking that he does. 

\---

So here Sehun was, getting ready to get off of work on a friday, with no plans other than to stay home and maybe watch some reruns of America’s next top model. Sehun takes out his phone, maybe he could call Tao or Minseok to-

Turning the corner, Sehun walks right into someone and the other person instantly stumbles backwards. 

Sehun catches the other person by the arm to stabilise them. Sehun would usually be pissed if someone bangs into him but seeing that this was definitely his fault, he feels kind of bad. 

“So sorry” the smaller boy squeaks out and Sehun recognises the person’s voice. 

As the smaller figure lifts his head, Sehun’s eyes widens. Oh. This was the Junmyeon boy. Jongin and Baekhyun’s friend. 

“I’m sorry. I was the one who didn’t watch where I was going.” Sehun apologises unsure of why the other was saying sorry. 

“Oh, Sehun right? You’re Chanyeol’s friend” The boy seems to recognise him as well as his face lights up. 

Sehun nods before asking, “Yup, and you’re Junmyeon? Jongin and Baekhyun’s friend”

Junmyeon smiles and nods. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Sehun wonders out loud. 

Junmyeon opens his mouth to speak but he hears someone answer behind them, “He’s here for me”. 

Jongin approaches them and swings an arm around the smaller boy, “You ready to go Hyung?”. 

Junmyeon’s face lights up as he turns to Sehun, “Would you like to join us? We’re going to go get some Korean bbq”. 

While Korean bbq sounds amazing right now, Sehun takes into account how awkward dinner would be with them since although Jongin was his friend, he has never spoken to this Junmyeon boy before. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, I don’t think it’ll be nice of me to intrude. I think you guys can go ahead” Sehun awkwardly rejects, rubbing his neck. 

“Hun, you were saying that you didn’t have plans tonight right? Why don’t you just join us? Beats watching random girls walking on the catwalk alone at home right?” Jongin teases. 

“Excuse me, America’s Next Top Model is more than that” Sehun crosses his arms around his chest. 

“Oh you watch that show too? I love it” Junmyeon shows Sehun his heart eyes and shit, Sehun realises what Chanyeol meant when he said that Junmyeon is really cute. 

“Dude, see? You guys are already hitting things off, just come with us Hun, besides we can order more food if you’re there” Jongin pokes Sehun, to encourage him to tag along. 

Sehun was still considering if he should when Junmyeon looks at him again and smiles, “It’ll be nice if you came Sehun, it’ll give me a chance to finally meet the person Jongin always talks about”. 

At that, Sehun was sold, “Alright, where we heading to?”. 

\---

As soon as they get the the restaurant, Jongin orders 2 bottles of Soju yelling that he has plans to get drunk that night. 

As their food arrive, they all lift their glasses to cheers to a good meal but Sehun notes how Junmyeon doesn’t really drink much of his glass. 

Munching into their food, Jongin suddenly brings up a topic. 

“Soooooooooo, Hun, how is Kyungsoo actually like?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun could tell that Jongin was a little tipsy already judging from how red his face was getting. 

Sehun gives his friend a small smirk, “What do you mean?”. Sehun thought that it was really funny that Kyungsoo was actually bothering to entertain Jongin. I mean it was kind of rare, seeing that Kyungsoo was horrible texter. 

“Like, you know, what does he look like?” Jongin asks, pouring himself more Soju. 

Junmyeon makes a move to stop Jongin but Sehun gives Junmyeon a hand gesture to let Jongin carry on, their conversation was just getting interesting. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me, you don’t know how Kyungsoo looks like? And y’all have been texting like everyday for weeks now?” Sehun was finding this hard to believe. 

“Umm ya. So tell me or better yet, sHOW ME” Jongin almost begs. 

“In your mind, what does Kyungsoo look like?” Sehun was trying hard not to laugh at Jongin. 

Jongin sits upright, “Hmmmmmmm” he really thinks, hard. “I don’t really know actually. Maybe big and buff and tall? He carries himself like he could whoop my ass if he wanted to.”. 

Sehun actually lets out a laugh at that. Big? Buff? And TALL? Not his squishy friend. 

“What? Am I right?” Jongin asks, inching closer to Sehun. 

Junmyeon actually laughs at the scene playing out in front of him. 

“Hmm I don’t know, I mean you’re the one talking to him everyday, you should know better. What is his display pic on Kakao again?” Sehun asks, sitting nearer to Junmyeon to get away from Jongin. 

“How am I supposed to know what he looks like when his DP is literally a picture of an egg?” Jongin whines. 

At that, Sehun laughs even harder, knowing the reason why Kyungsoo’s dp is that because he and Chanyeol told him he looked like one when he shaved his head. 

“Jongin, if you really want to know, why don’t you ask him yourself?” Sehun takes a piece of meat and places it into his mouth. 

“You know what? You’re right, maybe I will” Jongin says while puffing out his chest. 

At that, he takes out his phone and crafts a text to Scary Dick Boy. 

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy, quik qn. How do u lok likeeee? And y r u a egg?” 

Jongin looks very proud of himself as he pockets away his phone. 

Junmyeon laughs hard at that. 

“Jongin, are you feeling alright?” He checks. 

“Meeeee? I’m peachy” Jongin announces as he puts some meat into his mouth. 

Sehun wants to comment on that when Jongin’s phone pings indicating that he got a new message. 

Excited he checks it and it was a reply from Scary Dick Boy. 

“What? What are you even saying lol. Are you drunk?” - 8.49pm

Sehun doesn’t even need to insticate much for Jongin to actually text him back. 

“Send mi a pic;) kekeke” Jongin actually laughs as he clicks on the send button. 

Junmyeon was unsure if he should be allowing Jongin to drunk text this Kyungsoo boy but seeing that Sehun was having fun, he just lets his friend be. 

\---

Not going to lie, Kyungsoo was kind of curious as to how Jongin looks. He couldn’t really paint a picture in his head of how the other man will actually look. Getting that text from Jongin, sparked more of that curiosity. 

“No. What about you send me a picture of you first:)” 

Kyungsoo decides to send that. Thinking about it, Kyungsoo sends another right after he clicks send. 

“No nudes tho”. 

Sehun almost can’t believe his eyes. No fucking way. He has never seen Kyungsoo flirt with anyone in his almost 15 years of knowing the other man. Sehun tries to think back of Kyungsoo with his ex and yup, even then, he has never even seen Kyungsoo text like this. This was gold, he was going to tell Chanyeol all about this tomorrow. 

Jongin tries to take a selfie but he ends up laughing too hard while holding the camera that all the pictures turn out blurry. 

“Give that to me” Sehun demands. “Now smile and hmm, like show off your biceps or something”. Sehun doesn’t actually expect Jongin to roll up his sleeve but Jongin does it and shocks both him and Junmyeon. 

Sehun laughs as he snaps the photo and clicks send to send it to Kyungsoo before Jongin could have any time to regret it. Junmyeon, who seems to be having a good time as well, takes a photo of Jongin as well so that he can actually tease him about it when the man sobers up. 

\---

Kyungsoo will never admit it in a million years but he was actually waiting for the other man to text him back. Getting a message with an image attached, Kyungsoo feels his heart beating a little faster as he waits for his phone to load the picture. 

And then, Kyungsoo’s heart stops. What the fuck. 

Any image he tried to picture in his head about what Jongin looked like didn’t do the other man justice. This guy was, well, fucking gorgeous and hot as fuck. Kyungsoo stares at the photo for a good one minute in disbelief before dropping his phone to the side of his bed. What the hell was this feeling? Kyungsoo feels his face, is he like heating up? Fuck, stop it, he tells his body. Why was he acting like a high school kid with a crush? He was 25 damnit, he needs to pull himself together. 

Jongin waits for a reply but he sees that Kyungsoo had actually seen the message but didn’t bother to reply it. His heart sinks a little as he shouts out. 

“Is he like disappointed? Am I not hot enough?” Jongin says, pouting with tears actually welling up in his eyes. 

Okay, this took such a drastic turn. Sehun looks at Junmyeon to say something. Well fuck, this was not what he was expecting to happen. 

Junmyeon actually gets up to hold Jongin and tell him he is the hottest person he knows, while Sehun takes out his phone, getting ready to send Kyungsoo a text about this when Jongin’s phone pings again. 

“You look good. But you shouldn’t text me when you’re drunk. Take care of yourself Jongin. Text me again when you’re sober.” 

At that Jongin smiles widely. Very widely. Kyungsoo had told him, that he looked good. 

Sehun smiles at his drunk friend. Man, Jongin was whipped. He seemed to have a really big crush on his best friend. Sehun makes a mental note to ask Kyungsoo about this. But then again, he knows Kyungsoo inside out. Kyungsoo is never one to play around, so if Kyungsoo was bothering to entertain Jongin, there was probably a high chance Kyungsoo was at least a little bit interested. 

Jongin smiles to his phone but he realises that he still doesn’t know how the other man looks like so he turns back to Sehun. 

“Hunnnnie, please show me how Kyungsooie looks like. I really really wanna know” 

Seeing Jongin use aegyo, Sehun found it hard to deny Jongin of what he wanted so he pulls up his phone to go to his really inactive Instagram account. 

Scrolling, he realises he really doesn’t have that many pictures of himself with Kyungsoo. Which was completely Kyungsoo’s fault since the man hated taking photos. 

Sehun thinks about which picture he should show Jongin when he finds a good one. The photo of Kyungsoo smiling in front of a birthday cake which Sehun posted on Kyungsoo’s birthday the year before. 

“Here, he looks like this.” Sehun hold the photo in front of Jongin for him to take it. 

Jongin’s eyes widens as he hold the photo. Kyungsoo wasn’t big and buff, he was so smol. And well, uwu. Jongin thinks that Kyungsoo might be the cutest person he had ever seen. Like what the fuck, it isn’t even fair how adorable he looks. 

“What” Jongin seems confused that such a squishy boy could make such big threats of ripping off dicks. 

Sehun tries to read Jongin’s face, was Jongin disappointed? 

“He’s not good looking to you? There are better pictures of him. He actually looks better in real life” Sehun explains, trying to get his phone back to show another photo of his friend to Jongin but Jongin stops Sehun. 

“He’s so cute” Jongin starts smiling to himself. “Like who can even be that cute”. 

Sehun takes his phone back. Yup, it’s official, Jongin was a whipped boy. 

Jongin sees the account that Sehun tagged in that photo and he instantly takes his phone out to follow it. Eggysoo93. Even his user was cute damn it. 

Jongin doesn’t care that Kyungsoo only has 2 photos and 25 followers, he was going to be one of the 26 lucky people who gets to follow Do Kyungsoo, so he sends Kyungsoo a request, in hopes the other boy will accept it. 

\---

Seeing that Jongin was pretty much in his own world, Sehun decides to focus more on Junmyeon and actually have a conversation with the other man while Jongin was busy stalking Kyungsoo through Sehun’s instagram account. 

Sehun realises really quick that Junmyeon was nice. Like really nice. He now understands what Chanyeol means by genuine. There really were no other better word to describe the man. 

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Sehun asks the older man, who he was still shocked to find out he is 28 since he had such a cuteish baby face. 

“I’m driving” Junmyeon mumbles, “Besides, I have a body check up in a few days so I shouldn’t”. 

Sehun notices the dip in the conversation as Junmyeon says that. He wants to ask, but he knows it isn’t in his place to. 

They talk about how they know Jongin and they joke about Jongin in front of the pretty wasted boy while Jongin pouts at the side, still ogling at pictures of Kyungsoo. 

Sehun smiles, Junmyeon was a chill guy, it was nice hanging out with him. Sehun was happy he decided to tag along. 

As Sehun teams up with Junmyeon to tease Jongin once again, Jongin pouts and whines, “Bleh, you two are mean, ganging up on me. Myeon, you are supposed to be on my side”. 

Junmyeon laughs at that but Sehun tells Jongin, “Sorry, I’m going to steal your best friend”. 

Jongin widens his eyes, “Omg nuuuuuuu, Chanyeol already stole Baekhyun from me. Are you going to date Myeon and steal him from me too”. 

Sehun and Junmyeon awkwardly stare at each other for a moment. 

“Well, Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren’t dating” Sehun clarifies. 

“Jongin, I think you really had too much to drink” Junmyeon seemed very uneasy with the sudden shift in topic but Jongin doesn’t seem to pick up on it. 

“Hmm, you’re right, Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren’t dating. But the two of you could date. Wouldn’t it be great?” Jongin laughs to himself. 

Sehun tries to read Junmyeon’s expression, “Sorry Sehun, I think Jongin is just too drunk right now”. 

“Myeonnnn” Jongin reaches out to his friend at that, “Sehun is a good guy. Maybe you really should consider giving him a chanceeee. I mean the both of y’all are hot and single. You need to move on. It’s been so long. Stop thinking about that asshole K-” 

“I need to go to the restroom” Junmyeon cuts Jongin off as he pushes himself up and excuses himself. 

Sehun wants to say something but Junmyeon leaves so fast he doesn’t really get a chance to. 

When Junmyeon returns, Sehun could tell that Junmyeon was kind of off. Junmyeon gives him a small smile but Sehun doesn’t need to be a genius to know that his smile was plastered on. 

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks, in a small voice. 

Junmyeon nods but suggests that they should call it a night soon since Jongin was way gone. 

\---

Getting Jongin back to his house was much easier with Sehun there to help him. Junmyeon thanks Sehun and offers to drive him back to his house as well. 

The ride back was quiet, with not many words exchanged between the two. 

When they finally get to Sehun’s house, Sehun clears his throat as he unbuckles his seatbelt. 

“Thanks for tonight” he mumbles and he means it, this was definitely way better than eating ramen alone at home. 

“No problem, you are welcomed to join us anytime” Junmyeon says with a small smile. 

Just as Sehun was about to open the car door, he decides to voice out what was on his mind. 

“You’re a really nice guy Myeon” Sehun starts and Junmyeon looks at him with his mouth slightly ajar, “I hope that even if you’ve been hurt before, you will be able to let someone else in”. 

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to say and Sehun low key doesn’t know if he had just crossed a line telling a man he just met that, “I really hope you do because you seem like a genuinely nice person and people like you deserve the stars”, Sehun hopes that what he just said makes sense, because to be honest, he himself have had quite a bit to drink. 

Junmyeon actually blushes at that, “Thank you Sehun, you are very kind”. 

“See you around” Sehun says as he takes a step out and feels the cool breeze hitting his face. 

“See you” Junmyeon says as he watches the younger man walk into his apartment building and give him a wave before he enters through the door. 

Let someone else in. It really has been too long. Junmyeon nods. Maybe it really was time. Smiling, Junmyeon pulls out of the carpark and starts to drive home. 

As he makes the walk back from his car, he stops and looks up at the sky. There were no clouds that night, so countless stars were out on display. Junmyeon takes in a deep breath. Yes, it definitely was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was updated a little slower!! I was supposed to update it last night but I drank a little too much cause it was my birthday AHHAHAHHA I hope you guys enjoy the side pairings that are slowly appearing!!:) As usual, thanks for reading and as usual, any comments or feedback from you guys are always welcomed!!


	28. If you really (really love me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer so hope you guys enjoy it!!

Chanyeol was surprised to come home to an empty house. He thought that Sehun was whining about having no plans on that Friday night. 

Sehun stumbles in thirty minutes after Chanyeol with a smile on his face. 

“Where did you go?” Chanyeol questions, before he moves a little closer, “Is that Soju I smell on you?” 

Sehun moves to pour himself some water, “I went out with Jongin and Junmyeon. And yup we ate some kbbq and drank”. 

“Well, you’re in a good mood” Chanyeol wiggles his brows, seeing that Sehun was busy with his food. 

“Hmm, well look at this” Sehun shows Chanyeol screenshots of Jongin and Kyungsoo’s conversation that he sent to himself while Jongin was too gone to notice. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, what the actual fuck. Kyungsoo actually used emojis in his convo with Jongin, what even. He didn’t even know his best friend was aware of such a function. 

Chanyeol and Sehun almost burst reading through some of the highlights of their conversation. Some include Jongin asking what was so important about recycling and Kyungsoo taking the time to type out a whole essay about it before Jongin just replies, I’ll start tomorrow. Chanyeol was surprised to find out that Kyungsoo had even watched the movie Mean Girls just because Jongin told him it was a good movie. The fuck? Chanyeol and Sehun had been trying to get him to watch it for years to no avail. And finally, goodnight texts?? Hell no. Even while rooming together, Kyungsoo went to sleep without saying a word to him but from the looks of it, Kyungsoo made it a point to tell Jongin good night almost daily. Chanyeol was totally going to ask his best friend about this in their next skype call. 

\---

Kyungsoo wakes up and sees that Jongin still had not replied his previous text but as he scrolls down he sees one new notification from Instagram. 

Kimkaidancexx requested to follow you. - 8hrs ago

Who the fuck was that. Kyungsoo wonders as he clicks on the guy’s profile which was set on public mode. 

The account had over 2,000 followers and it seemed to belong to someone who dances, seeing that were a lot of dance practice videos posted there. 

Kyungsoo clicks on one of his videos. 

Wait. Oh. My. God. This is Jongin’s account??? 

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin dances to The Eve by EXO and Kyungsoo has to actually pause to remind himself to breath. What the flipping fuck. How could this even be allowed? Jongin was hot as fuck. He scrolls down to the caption. 

“Did a little dance cover of this song since it was produced by my favourite!!! @myeonbunnyRV am always so proud of you!!” 

Kyungsoo smiles. Little dance cover my ass, his dance was as good or if not better than the original. 

Kyungsoo finds himself addicted. He slowly watches video after video of Jongin’s dance videos and he is surprised to see one or two with Sehun in them. I mean, Sehun was good too but Kyungsoo could not seem to keep his eyes off of Jongin. 

Kyungsoo scrolls and scrolls and that was when he fucks up and actually double taps a video from over 40 weeks ago. Fuck. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know how this instagram thing works. He doesn’t know what would make it worse, if he leaves it or if he unlikes the video. Groaning, Kyungsoo throws his phone to the side. Fuck. This never happens to him. Stupid Jongin must have spread some of his stupidity to him because Kyungsoo never makes stupid mistakes like this. 

Pulling himself together, Kyungsoo picks up his phone again. Fuck it. Kyungsoo leaves the video liked and clicks on the accept button to allow Jongin to follow him on his private account before following Jongin back. 

\---

Jongin regrets drinking so much when he wakes up and realises what he has done. He vaguely remembers texting Kyungsoo and sending a picture of himself to the other boy. Ahhhhhhh. 

Jongin quickly picks up his phone, hoping to send a quick message apologising for his drunk behaviour but he sees a few new notification from Instagram that catches his eye. 

Eggysoo93 liked your post.

Eggysoo93 accepted your friend request.

Eggysoo93 started following you. 

Oh my god. Jongin immediately opens up Instagram and he is very pleasantly surprised to see that the post that Kyungsoo liked was one from almost a year ago. Well. That could only mean that Kyungsoo had been watching quite a few videos then. Jongin smiles to himself. 

Jongin clicks on Kyungsoo’s profile, which didn’t even have a profile picture. He only has two photos. 

One of an egg with the caption, “It me” and below it, comments from Sehun and what looks like Chanyeol’s account saying, “Stop it Soo, post a real picture!!!!”. 

And another, a really cute picture of himself mid laugh. Jongin clicks on the photo and takes a good look at it. Fuck. It wasn’t just his drunk self that thought that Kyungsoo was adorable. In his sober form, Jongin can’t deny that Kyungsoo is honestly one of the cutest smol beans he has ever seen. With Kyungsoo’s hair nicely pushed back, Jongin can see how handsome the other man actually was. Kyungsoo was breathtaking, especially when he was smiling like that. 

The caption read, “Hi I’m Kyungsoo and I’m smol and cute but I can whoop your ass. My best friend is Chanyeol btw and he is hot and has a great ass”. 

There are two comments below that, one from Chanyeol that says agreed with a sunglasses emoji and another from Kyungsoo’s account stating, “This photo and caption was by Chanyeol. He is an idiot.” . 

Jongin laughs. Damnit. Seeing all of this just makes his heart filled with so many uwus for the other man. Jongin likes Kyungsoo’s photo before he opens Kakao, cringing at the previous texts he sent the night before. 

“Hey, omg sorry. I was a little drunk and I drunk texted you. And woah, I wasn’t expecting you to look like that” Jongin smiles to himself before he clicks send. 

He gets a reply almost instantly. 

“So you’re up. What do you mean? Look like what?” Kyungsoo was a little nervous, to be honest. He doesn’t think of himself to be particularly good looking. I mean it was kind of hard to when you had model-like best friends like Chanyeol and Sehun. Kyungsoo bites on his lower lip as he waits for a reply. 

Hearing his phone ping, Kyungsoo was actually afraid to check his phone. Now that he knows that Jongin looks like a sex god, he feels a little inadequate. He feels there was a high chance that someone that looks like Jongin wouldn’t think much of someone that looks like him. 

Kyungsoo tries to tell himself it shouldn’t matter. That Jongin should not matter to him. He was just the dumb friend of a guy who knocked up his best friend. 

Kyungsoo keeps telling himself that as he picks up his phone-

“Hmm, I didn’t expect you to look so cute” 

Kyungsoo usually doesn’t appreciate being called cute. Not when Sehun does it, not when Chanyeol does it. But coming from Jongin, Kyungsoo decides he likes it. Smiling to himself, he thinks of how to reply the other man. 

\---

Chanyeol was happy. That something good was coming out of this whole situation. Kyungsoo might have been in denial when they confronted him over a video call but he knows his best friend well, Kyungsoo probably had an interest in Jongin. It has been so long since Kyungsoo had an interest in anything other than his work so this was something big and something to be celebrated. 

\---

Baekhyun was happy. That Jongin was finally taking an interest in someone decent. The boys that Jongin dated in the past were, well. How does Baekhyun put this nicely. Fucked up assholes. Jongin always had a thing for bad boys and those bad boys that he dated seemed to all be fuck boys in the end. Baekhyun hated how they treated his best friend because Jongin might seem like a hard man on the surface, but Baekhyun knows what a softie he can actually be. While many saw Jongin as a sex god, that was just Kai, the person that Jongin presents while dancing on stage. Jongin, was a soft boy who cared, alot. Jongin was a soft boy who was too soft to even kill an insect. A soft boy who works extra shifts to send more money back to his family. A soft boy who cries whenever he realises the boy he is dating has more interest in just his body and fucking him rather than loving him and treating him right. From what Baekhyun hears from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo was the exact opposite of a fuckboy and that makes Baekhyun relieved and happy for his best friend. 

\---

Chanyeol was also happy that things had been going well with Baekhyun. He really was. He likes Baekhyun a lot as a person and he was happy he actually decided to give the man another chance. Seeing the other man slowly get better makes Chanyeol happy. He notes how when Baekhyun eats with him, he was now able to finish his food or eats most of it, when he and Chanyeol end up over-ordering.(oops) 

While Chanyeol was gaining weight for the baby, he likes how Baekhyun has also put on some weight and has more of a healthy glow once again. 

\---

Chanyeol eventually gets back to filming videos for his company, he had no excuse now that he really was fully recovered. His video of him explaining the situation to his fans had actually became quite viral and it garnered over 5 million views in the first week. Chanyeol couldn’t really blame people for being a little nosy and they probably wanted to know what the hell happened to him. 

Chanyeol knew he had been pretty much ignoring Minseok and he hated how he felt a little distant from the older man. Since that day, he hadn’t really spoken much to the older man so he was pleasantly surprised when his next assignment required him to work alongside Minseok. 

The next series of videos were about powerlifting and it was one where he would be trained by Minseok and asked to do simple demos. 

Chanyeol reads about how each of the videos were going to have a personal element of him talking to the camera since fans apparently loved the change in concept when he talked to the camera in his previous video.

There would be 16 videos in total and it would span across the next 2 months. Chanyeol knew this would probably his last project here and he was kind of happy it was one where he would be working with his good friend. 

Chanyeol knew he won’t actually be able to hide his pregnancy for much longer, to be honest. He wasn’t exactly showing yet, but he was sure that soon, he would be, and it was going to be impossible to hide it then. Chanyeol makes a mental plan to leave the company right after this series of videos.

Chanyeol wasn’t quite sure what he would do with his life after this and it scared him. While Baekhyun had told him not to worry about money, he was still kind of worried about it. Baekhyun wasn’t poor but neither was he rolling in money. He didn’t want to put additional stress on Baekhyun, especially when he was already suffering mentally due to some stress related issue. 

He saw Baekhyun actually stepping up his game in terms of work, as the smaller man tells him that he was going to work hard on producing something that would earn enough money for them to live comfortably. Baekhyun had never wanted a number 1 hit more than he did now. He was happy he had Chanyeol in his life because now, Chanyeol was kind of his muse. 

\---

And then it actually happens. The day that Chanyeol dreads. The day that Chanyeol can actually feel the weight gain. 

Chanyeol tries to yank up his tight jeans but he realises they no longer fit him like they used to anymore. Chanyeol tries to remind himself that it was okay. That it was a good sign because it meant that he was gaining weight for the baby. 

Chanyeol changes his outfit plan and decides to go for a tank top with stretchy grey tights. 

Making his way into the kitchen, Sehun greets him as Chanyeol pours himself some milk. 

“Could you help pass me the Oreo Os” Sehun mumbles taking a bite out of the bread he was eating. 

“Where is it?” Chanyeol asks before taking a gulp of the milk at hand. 

“Top shelve in that cabinet” Sehun points as Chanyeol stretches to open up the cabinet and reach for the cereal. 

“Here you go” Chanyeol nonchalantly passes the cereal to Sehun but he realises that Sehun was staring at him. 

“What?” Chanyeol narrows his eyes, wondering why Sehun was giving him a weird look. 

Sehun opens his mouth before he closes it again. “Turn around” Sehun requests and Chanyeol thinks that Sehun is acting strange but he does it anyway. 

“Are you like wearing your buttpads again?” Sehun asks and Chanyeol’s face heats up. That was one fucking time and Sehun had promised not to ever bring that up again. 

“What? No? What the fuck?” Chanyeol tries to stop his face from heating up. 

“Well, damn then, your ass looks amazing” Sehun laughs out as he checks his best friend out once again. 

Chanyeol’s face grows impossibly red. He makes his way to the mirror they have in their shared room and turns his back to see what Sehun was talk-

Wow. Chanyeol was fucking shook. These tights, when he first bought them, were a little on the loose side but the cutting accompanied with his now thicc-er body from gaining weight really accentuated his ass. Fuck. Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring at his own ass, because damn, his ass looked good. 

\---

Chanyeol considered changing. He considers how this outfit might be too much junk in his trunk but Sehun insisted that he goes out looking like that. Like a walking snack and just rock it. 

Chanyeol laughs at his best friend’s choice of words but decides that Sehun is right, he looks amazing and he should just rock it. 

\---

Getting to work, Chanyeol feels good about himself. Weight gain isn’t that bad right? Sehun had assured him that he looked good, so he should be confident about it. 

Hani greets him on his way in and as he passes by her she actually stops him. 

“Omg Yeol, those tights really make your ass look good” Hani compliments him. 

Chanyeol blushes as this wasn’t the first time he has put these tights on but not one but two people have complimented him already. And wasn’t not even 10 am yet. 

“Thanks?” Chanyeol tells Hani shyly as he makes his way to his table. 

The compliments didn’t actually stop there, one or two more of his co-workers actually tell him the same thing and Chanyeol was actually kind of happy at this revelation that he actually has an ass now. Damn it, years of doing squats didn’t do anything for him but the second he gets pregnant, bam, his ass never looked better. 

Chanyeol was making himself some hot chocolate in the pantry when someone actually grabs his ass. 

“What the fuc-” Chanyeol turns around, almost spilling his drink when he realises that it was actually Tao. 

“Omg Yeol, they are right, fuck. Your ass looks amazing. But how?” Tao looks Chanyeol up and down, like he was trying to piece something together. 

“What? What do you mean how?” Chanyeol’s face heats up as he turns back to continue stirring his drink. 

“I thought you were wearing buttpads or something, I mean some of us were making bets on whether you did” Tao laughs and Chanyeol could feel his face getting impossibly hot. 

“What? Does it look very bad? Should I go change or something?” Chanyeol looks down at the floor, obviously upset. 

“Nooooo” Tao assures him that he was just joking, “You look good, fuck. If you weren’t my good friend, damn, I would try to get a piece of that”. 

Chanyeol laughs, “You could always try”. 

\---

Chanyeol goes the rest of the day with tons more compliments, he was really surprised with how many people actually talked about his ass. I mean he knew it looked better than usual but was his ass so flat in the past that people have such a big reaction at this change?

While Chanyeol was happy that people were complimenting his new assets, he was also kind of scared. This set in stone that Chanyeol’s body was changing. Chanyeol did not need to step on a scale to know that he was gaining weight and a lot of it. 

\---

The next day marked the start of filming for the next set of videos and while Chanyeol was quite excited, he knew it meant the beginning of the end of his career as a Youtube Fitness Instructor. 

Key, who was supposed to fit him for the shoot, grabs his measuring tape and Chanyeol actually gulps as Key holds it to his body. If anyone was the first to find out that Chanyeol was gaining weight, it would be Key, and Chanyeol knew his friend could be a savage, so he was quite fearful as to what Key would say. 

Key measures Chanyeol’s chest area then waist and then hips before turning to grab something from the sponsored collection for Chanyeol to wear. 

“You gained some weight” there it was, Chanyeol knew that Key would bring it up, so he just nods his head, trying not to seem affected. 

“Hmm, it looks good on you” Key tells him, being a hundred percent honest. 

Chanyeol smiles. “And damn, the hell did you do to gain weight in your ass?” Key gives Chanyeol a teasing small slap on his butt.

Chanyeol puts his hands on his hips, “Hey, you can look, but you can’t touch” Chanyeol shakes his head and laughs. 

\---

Seeing Minseok again for the shoot, Chanyeol makes a mental note to talk to the older man proper after the day’s shoot was done. 

Chanyeol changed into his sponsored outfit that Key passed to him, and was waiting for the camera and lights crew to set up. Tao, who was in charge of directing this shoot had joked many times about how they were going to take shots from angles that really accentuated Chanyeol’s ass. Chanyeol flips Tao off as he stands by the side. He catches his own reflecting in the mirror and damn, Key did a good job in choosing these tights for him cause once again, his ass looked good. 

\---

Chanyeol was busy playing a game on his phone when Hani actually finds him to tell him that their boss would like to speak to him again. 

Chanyeol frowns, it was never a good thing when his boss asks to speak to him but he gets up and heads over to his office anyway. 

\---

Knocking on his boss’s door, he soon hears a voice asking him to enter. 

He lets himself in and asks politely, “Sir, you wanted to see me?” Chanyeol gulps, his boss, once again, did not seem pleased. 

Chanyeol’s boss does not tell him to take a seat, so Chanyeol awkwardly stands there, waiting for his boss to say something. 

“Hmm” His boss clears his throat, “So, Chanyeol, you do know that image is very important as a frontman of Body Goals Workouts right?”. 

Chanyeol nods, “Yes sir” he wasn’t too sure what his boss was getting at. 

“I can see you put on some weight” His boss cuts to chase and Chanyeol’s heart starts racing. was this the point of time his boss tells him to either lose it or get fired? Because Chanyeol was not going to be able to since, well, he was pregnant. 

“Um, yeah, I did” Chanyeol looks down at the floor, ashamed to look at his boss. 

“Chanyeol, could you help me pick up that pen on the floor” Chanyeol’s boss points to a ballpoint pen that was at the side of the room. 

Chanyeol was unsure of why the hell his boss would call him in to get him to do this but he does it anyway. 

As Chanyeol bends to pick the pen up, he hears his boss actually whistling at him. 

What. The. Actual. Fuck. 

“Damn, they were right. You’re ass really looks a hell lot better now” Chanyeol’s boss gives Chanyeol a thin smile and Chanyeol could see his boss giving him a once over. 

Chanyeol could feel his skin crawl. Goosebumps. Because his boss was old enough to be his father and there he was, looking at him like he was a piece of meat and saying this kind of shit about his body to his face. 

Chanyeol stares at his boss, unsure of what reaction his boss was actually expecting from him. 

“Remember to get Tao to get shots to show off your behind alright? We won’t want that pretty ass to go to waste” Chanyeol’s boss coos and Chanyeol wants to vomit. Having Tao joke about it was one thing, hearing this come from his boss was another. 

Chanyeol chooses not to say anything at that. Just his boss’s face was making him feel uncomfortable so he simply nods as he makes a move to leave. Ew. Gross. Just gross. 

As Chanyeol bows to leave, his boss gives him another smile, “Good work Chanyeol-ssi, I expect good things from your video”. 

At that, Chanyeol closes the door and instantly rolls his eyes. He was quite thankful that soon he would not be working for such a gross sleazy creep anymore. 

\---

Baekhyun actually arrives 15 minutes earlier than he normally does since he really could not seem to find any inspiration at work. 

Getting to Chanyeol’s office, Hani greets him as usual but informs him, “Ooh, Chanyeol isn’t at his table today. He’s at the gym at level 4 filming”. 

Oh yeah. Chanyeol had mentioned it yesterday over dinner. Chanyeol also mentioned something about gaining weight but Baekhyun assured Chanyeol that he still looked great, I mean in that big ass coat Chanyeol put on the day before, Baekhyun couldn’t even tell that Chanyeol gained any weight. 

Baekhyun thanks Hani and moves to take a seat but Hani asks him, “You wanna go watch his filming? I think they are wrapping up soon”. 

Baekhyun smiles widely at that, “Can I?”. 

Hani laughs a little seeing Baekhyun’s enthusiasm, “Usually we don’t allow visitors to watch, but since we all know you, I’m sure we could make an exception”, Hani winks as she passes Baekhyun a keycard that would grant him access to the fourth floor gym. 

\---

Going up to the fourth floor, Baekhyun was actually blown away by the amount of equipment he sees there. I mean, it had been years since Baekhyun has stepped into any gym but he still thinks this particular gym was extremely well furnished. 

He watches from the side and he could see how focused Chanyeol looked while listening to a smaller man demonstrate how Chanyeol should squat. 

Baekhyun wants to go up and say hi to Chanyeol but he soon hears a shout, “Okay places, final three shots so let’s do this right! Chanyeol, you ready?”. 

Baekhyun stands by and just watches as they start filming. 

Baekhyun was not going to lie. Chanyeol was hot. Fuck. Scratch that. Chanyeol was very hot. Seeing Chanyeol lift weights and do a perfect squat, damn, Baekhyun finds it surprising that he even managed to get a man like Chanyeol to actually sleep with him to start with. 

“And cut! Good take!” The same man shouts as Chanyeol lowers the weights on the ground. This actually snaps Baekhyun back to reality. Seeing the weights that Chanyeol placed on the ground, Baekhyun was casually reminded that Chanyeol was freaking pregnant and while he didn’t look like he was, as of now, it didn’t mean he should be freaking carrying weights and doing shit like this. 

There were a small group of people screaming for Chanyeol at the side like his little fan club and Baekhyun recognises a few of the people in that group. 

“Damn Yeol, seriously what the hell did you do to suddenly get an ass” Mingyu asks him as he checks Chanyeol out very unsubtly. 

“Yeah, fuck” Jinyoung agrees. Trying to get a good view of Chanyeol’s ass again. 

Chanyeol flips both of them off before laughing. 

Seeing that kind of sparks something in Baekhyun. And Baekhyun recognises it as the same feeling that Jungkook made him feel. Jealousy. 

At that moment, he suddenly sees Chanyeol look over in his direction in disbelief. 

“Baekhyun? Wah- What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asks, smiling from ear to ear. 

Baekhyun snaps himself out of his totally not jealous thoughts to focus on the man in front of him. 

“I got here early and Hani told me I could come watch you film” Baekhyun explains and Chanyeol nods. 

“Okie, I’ll be done real soon” Chanyeol smiles, just as Tao calls for another take. 

Mingyu calls Baekhyun to stand with them as they start filming again. 

As Chanyeol bends down into another squat position, Mingyu breaths out, “Damn” and Baekhyun honestly grits his teeth in anger. Baekhyun clenches his fist momentarily before realising he has no right to feel this way. Chanyeol did not belong to him. They were just friends and Chanyeol was a hot guy who was allowed to have guys thirsting after him. 

At that, Mingyu leans forward to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear, “Dude, you’re fucking lucky to be dating Chanyeol”. 

What. 

“Good take!” Tao screams as Baekhyun stares at Mingyu. 

Minseok goes to tell Chanyeol something about straightening his back a little more as Jinyoung joins the conversation with Mingyu and Baekhyun.

“Yeah dude, you’re a lucky guy” Jinyoung claps him on the back. 

Baekhyun blushes. So this was what Chanyeol was talking about when he said everyone at his office thought he was dating Chanyeol. 

“Oh- um- I’m not. We’re not-. Chanyeol and I are not together.” Baekhyun corrects them. 

Jinyoung and Mingyu looks at each other for a moment before they laugh. 

“I’m pretty sure the two of you are” Mingyu tells Baekhyun. 

“The two of you obviously like each other?” Jinyoung asks, but it is more of a statement than a question. 

“Noooo, I think you guys got it wrong, we are just friends” Baekhyun tries to convince them but they simply laugh at him again. 

“Dude, I have many friends but you don’t see me driving to pick them up from work every single day” Jinyoung laughs out. 

“Yeah, and Chanyeol won’t shut up about you. Do you know how much I know about you just because Chanyeol talks about you all the time?” Mingyu tells Baekhyun and there is a warm feeling that sparks in Baekhyun’s heart. 

“Chanyeol talks about me?” Baekhyun asks, not really believing the words he was hearing. 

“All the damn time” Jinyoung and Mingyu both agree at the same time. 

Baekhyun smiles at that and he doesn’t even know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the fluffiness of this chapter but I am going to apologise right now for what happens in the next one. Next chapter will be out by the end of this week as I have exams all through the week:(!!! Have a great week ahead guys!!!


	29. Friends don't do the things we do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give y'all a treat and post a long chapter!!!!!

As shooting comes to a close, Minseok actually pulls Chanyeol to the side to praise him for a job well done. 

Minseok hugs the taller guy before whispering something into his ear, “Yeol, I can’t believe it, you’re dating someone and I’m not one of the first few to know?”. 

Chanyeol, who was drinking some water, almost chokes. 

What? 

What the hell was Minseok talking about? 

“Hmm? I’m not dating anyone” Chanyeol shakes his head to prove his point. 

“That’s the Baekhyun boy that everyone is talking about right?” Minseok points to Baekhyun who seems to be deep in a conversation with Mingyu and Jinyoung. 

Chanyeol laughs, “Oh, no. We’re not dating. We’re just friends”. 

Minseok raises a brow, “Hmm. Sure. But not bad” Minseok says while giving Baekhyun a once over, “You’ve got taste”. 

Chanyeol blushes. Fuck. Why does the whole world assume him and Baekhyun are dating?

“I’m not- We’re not-” Chanyeol tries to explain but Minseok cuts him off. 

“You should go, you’re boyfriend is waiting for you” He teases Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s face heats up. 

“Yeol, we should meet up for a drink soon. And you can bring your boyfriend so I can evaluate him” Minseok winks and Chanyeol waves to the older man as he tries to pull Baekhyun out to get a quick escape from this awkward conversation. 

“Have fun on your date, you two love birds!” Mingyu shouts and Jinyoung gives them a shout of approval. 

Chanyeol groans internally, hating that everyone still thought Baekhyun was his boyfriend. The last thing he wanted was for Baekhyun to feel uncomfortable at all the teasing. I mean, Chanyeol knows he might be carrying Baekhyun’s baby but that was that, they were always going to be just friends.

“We’re not dating!” Chanyeol screams while pulling Baekhyun by the hand behind him as he makes a quick escape.

\---

Pulling Baekhyun into the lift, Chanyeol fans himself with his hands, face still heated up from Minseok and his other colleagues teasing him. 

“Are you okay? Do you need some water?” Baekhyun asks him, now that they are alone. 

“Hmm? I’m fine” Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun as the door dings and he leads the way out. 

Hani greets them as they pass by, “How is my favourite couple doing?”. 

Chanyeol, really doesn’t get why everyone was teasing him about this that day, he quickly replies in a harsher tone, “We-, I-, Me and Baekhyun are just friends” before going into office to grab his stuff. 

Hani was a little taken aback at how Chanyeol kinda snaps at little at her. Baekhyun gives Hani a look before he follows Chanyeol to his table.

Chanyeol reaches his table before he realises he forgot to change out of his workout clothes that he has to return so he grabs his clothes from his table and enters a small closet at the side to change. 

Baekhyun actually follows Chanyeol in to ask, “Dude, what’s up?”. 

Chanyeol was not really in the mood to talk to Baekhyun about this, he honestly didn’t know why he was getting so heated up about this. Okay, Chanyeol thinks that maybe somewhere along the way he might have, keyword on might, picked up some feelings that weren’t completely platonic for the other man but he knows that they were better off as friends and he knew that all they were ever going to be were just friends.

“Baekhyun, get out, I need to change” Chanyeol demands, putting his clothes on the rack as he uses a towel to dry his neck. 

“I’m not going to go out of the closet until you tell me what’s wrong” Baekhyun frowns and crosses his hands over his chest. 

Chanyeol stays silent, “I mean it Baek, get out”, Chanyeol points to the door, indicating he wants Baekhyun to leave. 

“Is it the teasing? You don’t like it?” Baekhyun questions. 

Chanyeol groans again, “You know what, I’m just going to change then”, he says as he peels his damp shirt off, revealing his body that was covered in sweat. 

It wasn’t like Baekhyun hadn’t seen Chanyeol’s body naked before, but he realises that now that Chanyeol was shirtless, Chanyeol was showing, albeit, just a little, he was still showing. 

Baekhyun stares. Like really hard and Chanyeol feels a little uncomfortable that Baekhyun was just looking at him so intensely. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun to break the awkward silence between the two of them. 

“Ummmmm” Baekhyun clears his throat, a bit awkward. “You’re showing a little” Baekhyun says with a smile. 

Chanyeol looks down at his stomach, it really was not as flat as it used to be. While he still had his two upper pecs, he knew Baekhyun was right, he was showing, just a little. It wasn’t noticeable at all with his shirt on but when he has it off and if you know what to look for, there was a small bump there. 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to panic, he tells himself it is alright in his head. He was expecting it, he knew his body was going to change because of the baby and he already braced himself for the change, but right now, seeing himself slowly gaining weight and not being able to do anything to stop it, Chanyeol’s heart races. 

It was at that moment when Chanyeol hears Baekhyun’s voice beside him. “Fuck Chanyeol, you’re glowing”. 

What. 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s eyes are actually lighted up as he stares at him. 

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol mumbles, “I’m not glowing, I-I’m just getting fat” Chanyeol wants to quickly put on his shirt so he doesn’t have to deal with all of this right now.

Baekhyun actually walks up to him and hold his arm, “You’re gorgeous Chanyeol, don’t ever doubt that”. 

And there it was. Baekhyun being supportive and nice and sweet. While Chanyeol knows Baekhyun was just being nice, he hates it when Baekhyun says words like that because they were just friends. And the thing is, Chanyeol knew, that somewhere deep in his heart, he thought, fuck, maybe people were right when they said that they were toeing the line between friends and something else. Chanyeol thinks about how if the situation were completely different, that would be completely okay, but right now, Chanyeol knew he had to think about the baby that he was carrying. He knew things would be better for everyone if he and Baekhyun just stayed friends and just had a friendship rather than something complicated. Besides, Chanyeol didn’t think Baekhyun felt the same way. It was just him and his dumb emotions.

Chanyeol wanted to say something at that, to tell Baekhyun to stop, but the door of the closet suddenly opens as Key was coming in to place a stack of old paperwork back where he got them from. 

“Yah Hani, so do I just leave it in the closet- WhaT THE FUCK” Key screams when he catches Baekhyun and Chanyeol in the closet with Chanyeol shirtless. 

“When I say get a room, I mean a room that isn’t in the office Yeol!!!!” Key covers his eyes, walking away. 

Chanyeol pulls his shirt over his head and pushes past Baekhyun before he chases after Key, who looked like he was ready to tell the whole office what he had just he had just witnessed. 

“Key, omg, no, I-I can explain” Chanyeol yells after his stylist. 

“What the hell happened?” Wonwoo comes out of a room and a few of Chanyeol’s other colleagues pop their head into the room they were all in. 

“I saw Chanyeol and his boyfriend in the closet naked” Key whines with a laugh as he rubs his eyes, as if he was trying to physically get the image of what he saw out of his mind. 

Chanyeol knows it is a low move to blame it on his hormones for what happens next but fuck it, he was pregnant so he gets to act crazy at times. 

Chanyeol snaps and actually yells, “I was just changing in the closet and Baekhyun refused to leave okay.”. 

Key could tell that Chanyeol was mad so he drops the smile he originally had on from when he was still teasing Chanyeol. 

“And for the last time, me and Baekhyun are just friends. We will always just be friends, nothing more than that. That’s what I want. I want us to jUST BE FRIENDS. Please. Stop. Telling. Me. Otherwise.” Chanyeol almost begs as he goes back into the closet to finish changing. 

The room stays silent and some people actually look at one another before clearing the scene, whispering to each other about Chanyeol’s outburst. 

Hani, walks up to Baekhyun who has no idea why Chanyeol was so upset and asks if he was okay. Baekhyun nods, he just didn’t know that the younger man had such strong feelings against dating him, not that he was going to try anything. 

\---

Baekhyun didn’t really know how to deal with Chanyeol when Chanyeol was acting this way, he offers to take Chanyeol to dinner but the taller man stated that he just wanted to go back home, not really being in the mood for eating anything. 

Baekhyun respects what Chanyeol wanted and takes him home. The two of them don’t talk but as they reach Chanyeol’s place, Chanyeol mumbles a thanks under his breath before leaving the car. 

Baekhyun feels his heart hurting a little and he doesn’t really know why. 

\--- 

Chanyeol thanks the heavens that Sehun wasn’t back yet because as soon as he makes it back to the comforts of his house, he actually breaks down. Chanyeol hadn’t cried like that in a long time but he really wanted to let it all out. 

Chanyeol hated the situation he was in, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Chanyeol knows it’s no one’s fault but his own. He feels so stupid for feeling sad at something that could be good with Baekhyun. But he knows he can’t be selfish in this, he had to put the baby first. Things between him and Baekhyun had just starting becoming good again now that they choose to be friends. Chanyeol didn’t want to ruin it by thinking of Baekhyun as something more than a friend. And Baekhyun probably doesn’t think that way of him too. Baekhyun sees him as a friend who happens to be carrying his baby. Chanyeol needs to focus on the baby, not on what he wants. Chanyeol pulls himself together, trying not to get too emotional, he had to keep his cool, especially for his baby. 

\---

After that incident, no one brings it up again. Chanyeol was thankful that no one in his office actually asked him about Baekhyun anymore. Chanyeol thinks if he can ignore the situation at hand, he will be able to control whatever little bit of feelings he might have for Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol was editing his video at his desk when a bubble tea, his favourite, caramel milk tea, was placed in front of him. 

Chanyeol looks up and he could tell that Key was looking very remorseful. 

“Hey, Yeol” Key clears his throat, “I’m sorry- um- about yesterday”. 

Chanyeol sighs, he didn’t mean to lash out, he really didn’t, it was just a mix of feelings that he had for Baekhyun, the changes in his body and many small things that he was worried about. Chanyeol felt bad that he took it out on Key. If anything, Chanyeol thinks that he should be one apologising. 

“No, I’m sorry for yelling” Chanyeol looks away, ashamed to look at his friend right now. “I’m just going through some stuff that I need to work out” Chanyeol admits out loud. 

“With Baekhyun?” Key asks, softly. 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to go too much in depth, so he simply nods and Key pats him on the back,  
“I hope you work it out Yeol. I’m here if you want to like talk about it”. 

Chanyeol appreciates Key for saying that but he knows he won’t take up the offer. “Thanks Key, this is a problem I have to work out myself though”. 

Key nods and tells him to enjoy the drink before going off. Chanyeol takes a sip of the sweet drink. He really hopes he can work it out. 

\---

No one makes any jokes or comments when Baekhyun comes to pick Chanyeol up for the next few days and Chanyeol was honestly thankful for that. 

Baekhyun doesn’t mention Chanyeol’s outburst as well and Chanyeol takes it as Baekhyun giving him a chance to pretend that nothing is wrong. 

Chanyeol was not going to lie. Filming videos were fun but it can get pretty tiring, especially when they can’t get a good shot and they have to go for take after take. He tells Baekhyun about it a little each day that they meet but while Chanyeol was just ranting about it Baekhyun actually worries quite a bit for Chanyeol’s health and the baby. 

\---

Chanyeol was not blind and he definitely was not stupid. He knew he was gaining weight and quite a lot of it as well. He knows it is good for the baby but he starts to fear looking at himself in the mirror. Ever since that day in the closet with Baekhyun, when he realised that he had a little baby bump, he was afraid. He knew he was only going to get bigger and bigger and Chanyeol was scared he was not going to be okay with how he looked.

Key takes Chanyeol’s measurements again before deciding on what to style him in. Chanyeol could tell Key was very awkward in addressing this, especially because Key knew that body image was a pretty sensitive topic for him. 

“So Yeol, you know me, I love it when you are thicc-er” Key starts, with his back facing him and Chanyeol could already tell what was coming, “But, ummmm, I’m afraid our bitch boss Seung Woon might not like it if you gain too much weight”. 

Chanyeol knew a comment like this would be coming soon. He knew it from the day that he felt his jeans getting too tight. Hell, he knew it from the day that he planned to keep the baby. But hearing it, actually hearing it, makes his heart sink and feel extremely uneasy. Of course, he knows that Key means the best for him, in this industry, looks were almost everything. I mean, if he had just come clean and admitted he was pregnant, no one in their right mind was going to call him out for gaining any weight, but taking into account that he was on a fitness channel, Chanyeol knew that there were high expectations for his body to always look good. 

Chanyeol tries not to look affected, he simply nods and tells Key that he got it, and that he would work on it. Key tries to explain that he doesn’t think Chanyeol looks bad or anything as he pulls out a flattering top for Chanyeol but Chanyeol would rather his friend not try to make him feel better. 

\---

It was as if the day couldn’t get any worse, Tao was insistent on getting a good closing shot for the video and would get them to retake it til he was satisfied. And while Chanyeol loved his friend, he hated how it was probably the 13th time they were taking the shot and Tao was still not happy with the end product. 

It was already 30 minutes past the end of Chanyeol’s work day and he knew he wasn’t going to get paid for overtime hours so Chanyeol was kind of bummed that he was still here, filming for this video. 

To really put the cherry on top, Chanyeol’s gross boss had chosen to stick around for today’s filming, which in retrospect, was probably why Tao was being so anal in each shot.

Chanyeol decides that he really hates his boss, like with a burning passion as his boss actually comments on his body as the cameras were on him. 

He even instructs Tao to call for a shot of just his backview to get a good take of his ass. At that, not only Tao but the camera crew felt really uncomfortable. Chanyeol considers filing a complaint of some sort for this because this was definitely inappropriate of his boss to be acting this way. 

\---

Chanyeol gets back up to the office almost an hour after his shift was supposed to end and by then, he was dripping in sweat and exhausted from the endless number of retakes he was forced to take with his boss still in the room. 

Fuck. He almost forgot that Baekhyun was still there waiting for him as the lift opens and he sees Baekhyun seated there with a magazine at hand. 

“Omg, Baek, I’m so sorry. I was in the midst of filming and I couldn’t text you and-” Chanyeol was a little out of breath trying to explain to Baekhyun why he took so long but the other man just smiles and cuts him off. 

“I heard from Hani that your boss was there today so you would take a little longer. It’s fine Yeol. You okay though?” Baekhyun asks as he looks at Chanyeol and can tell that the taller man looked pretty tired. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just really sweaty, do you mind if I run and take a quick shower first?” Chanyeol felt bad that he was making Baekhyun wait more than he had to. But right now, he was still dripping with sweat and he knows that just changing his clothes won’t do. 

“Take your time Yeol, I’ll be here” Baekhyun smiles, getting comfortable on the sofa seat he was on. 

\---

Chanyeol was not in a good mood even after coming out of a nice warm shower, today just sucked so much that Chanyeol felt annoyed at everything and everyone. 

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol take his time to tell him what exactly went wrong that day as Chanyeol rants about how they had to film take after take and how he had to deal with his gross sleazy boss again. 

Baekhyun listens patiently, to Chanyeol’s rant, letting the younger boy get it all out as they munch into their food. 

Baekhyun decides to tell Chanyeol what he’s been planning to ask for quite some time now. 

“Actually Chanyeol, I was thinking and well, what do you think about quitting your job?” Baekhyun asks softly, and he means it out of concern. 

Chanyeol actually stops eating at that, “What? I thought I told you, I would leave once I was done filming this series” he wasn’t even sure why he was getting mad at Baekhyun’s small question. 

“Hmm, I know, but I’m just telling you, you don’t have to wait till then to quit. From what I hear, you are required to do quite a lot of physical work and I don’t want to see you actually tire yourself out too much and your boss seems like a dick. So what’s stopping you from leaving now? If it’s money, Yeol, I’m not ballin but I do have enough to support both the baby and you” Baekhyun looks Chanyeol in the eye, hoping the other man would listen to him. It honestly worries him to see Chanyeol make videos that look strenuous for his body. 

Chanyeol hated how Baekhyun was telling him all of this, since when did he need Baekhyun to support him? Baekhyun had an obligation to provide for the baby inside of him, not him. 

“Baekhyun, I think you’re overstepping the boundary” Chanyeol says flatly, and he feels like he is telling himself that, rather than Baekhyun. 

“What? What boundary?” Baekhyun was honestly confused as to what Chanyeol was getting at. 

“The boundary that you should be in because we are friends” Chanyeol says firmly, “just friends”. 

Baekhyun frowns, everything he told Chanyeol was because he was just concerned, he didn’t think it was overstepping any boundary at all. 

Baekhyun wants to open his mouth, to say something but the waitress suddenly comes along and asks in a chirpy tone, “Hey, so how are you two doing? The food alright?”. 

Baekhyun smiles at the waitress as Chanyeol gives her a small nod, “Yup it’s nice” Baekhyun tells the girl. 

The girl laughs before bending nearer to speak to them, “Actually, I’m popping by to ask if the two of y’all are actually together”. 

Baekhyun thinks that this was such a bad time for her to ask such a thing, especially since Chanyeol was just talking about it. 

Chanyeol was about to say something but Baekhyun immediately corrects her, “No, we are friends. Why?”. 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun for a brief moment before he turns his attention back to his food. 

“Ooh, my friend over there” The girl points to another guy waiter at the side, “he thinks you are cute a f and he wants to give you his number, would that be okay?” the girl excitedly asks Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looks in the direction and there is a young man smiling at him and as soon as he sees Baekhyun looking, he shyly laughs and turns away. 

Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol and he sees that Chanyeol was unreadable. Baekhyun was at a loss for a moment as to what to say, “Oh, umm-” 

Chanyeol answers for Baekhyun, “You should take it”. 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol but Chanyeol was still expressionless. 

The girl seems to pick up on the awkward tension so she asks again, “Sorry, are the two of y’all actually like-” 

Baekhyun turns her head to the girl before he smiles, “Sure, I would love his number. Me and him are just friends anyway.” 

The girl gives her friend a thumbs up and Baekhyun could honestly see how happy the man was as he scribbled his number on a napkin to pass it to Baekhyun himself. 

Chanyeol’s heart hurt seeing the whole scene play out in front of him. He tries to tell himself that he isn’t jealous, but then again, who was he kidding? He stares as Baekhyun even gives the man a once over as he takes the napkin from the man with a smile. Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun even forgot for a second that they were having a meal together, not missing the way that Baekhyun’s hand lingers on the man’s hand as he takes the napkin from him. 

\---

Chanyeol doesn’t have the appetite to finish his meal and he also chooses not to say anything on their way to the car. 

Baekhyun has no idea what Chanyeol wants from him. He wasn’t even interested in the waiter from the restaurant. He was already thinking of how to let the other man down gently, but Chanyeol told him to take his number and Baekhyun would do anything Chanyeol asked him to without question. 

They were still about 20 minutes away from Chanyeol’s house when Baekhyun tries to break the awkward silence between the two of them. 

“Yeol are you mad?” Baekhyun tries, noting how Chanyeol was just looking out the window. 

Chanyeol stays silent at that. 

Baekhyun wasn’t even sure what the main reason behind Chanyeol’s anger was but he was pretty sure one factor was about him asking Chanyeol to quit his job. 

“About you quitting your job, I just want you to be well rested okay? I know it’s hard on you to be carrying a baby so if your job is too hard, you should quit and get more rest. I just care for you oka-” Baekhyun doesn’t expect Chanyeol to cut him off. 

“Baekhyun, I think you need to know your place. You shouldn’t be telling me what to do. Stop trying to run my life” Chanyeol lashes out. 

“Well, I am telling you this out of concern. I’m not telling you how to live your life. I just want to know that the baby is alright and you pushing your body is just dangerous okay?” Baekhyun finds himself raising his voice a bit to match Chanyeol’s level. 

At that Chanyeol kind of snaps, the baby, yeah, that is the reason why Baekhyun was even acting so concerned towards him. Chanyeol feels stupid that he might even have a little bit of feelings for the other man when Baekhyun made it so damn obvious that Chanyeol was nothing more than a vessel for his child. 

“Well, I’m so sorry for putting YOUR child at risk. A child that you didn’t even want, a child that came about just cause you couldn’t keep it in your fucking pants” Chanyeol knew he was just mad because of the whole Baekhyun flirting with the waiter thing. But Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel mad. Angry. Hurt. Saying that he was okay with being just friends with Baekhyun is one thing when the two of them were single. But Chanyeol kind of forgets that Baekhyun doesn’t owe it to him to stay single. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun has been around with many other guys, and there was a chance he still was sleeping around with other people. It just fucking hurt when Chanyeol realises that Baekhyun still has the freedom to do that, go out with other people, he still has a chance to fall in love with someone else when he obviously has that snatched away from him now that there was a freaking baby inside of him. 

Baekhyun was angry too. Where was all of this coming from? He really just wanted to care for Chanyeol, he didn’t actually think Chanyeol would flip out from him just wanting to show concern. 

“Chanyeol, what are you even on about? Is this about the waiter? Are you mad that I took his number?” Baekhyun tries not to shout because he could tell that Chanyeol was already getting very heated up. 

Chanyeol didn’t want to have to deal with this anymore so he yells, “No, it isn’t. Baekhyun, we’re friends. We’re just friends that are having a baby together. You’re free to get anyone’s number, hell, you’re free to go fuck whoever you want.” 

Baekhyun frowns, tightening his grip on his steering wheel, “Chanyeol, I wish you could just tell me what’s wrong. I hate it when you are like this, acting all hormonal” Baekhyun says flatly. 

That was what pushes Chanyeol over the top, “And whose fault is that? You think I like being pregnant with all these fucking hormones? Fuck you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol screams. 

“Chanyeol could you please calm down. Getting so heated up isn’t good for the baby-” Baekhyun tries to tell Chanyeol but it seems to trigger him even more.

Chanyeol snaps, hearing Baekhyun focusing on just the baby, makes Chanyeol feel like shit, it makes Chanyeol feel like nothing more than just a baby producing machine. Chanyeol's heart sinks, he feels like an idiot for thinking that Baekhyun was always going to be nice to him. Chanyeol considers how Baekhyun would probably only care for the baby once the baby is born, he probably won’t even bother spending time with him anymore then. 

“Stop the car” Chanyeol demands. 

“Chanyeol, we are in the middle of the highway” Baekhyun says flatly, not in the mood to argue with Chanyeol. 

“I said stop the fucking car” Chanyeol yells.

Baekhyun considers turning a deaf ear to Chanyeol’s request but Chanyeol unbuckles his seatbelt, “Baekhyun if you don’t stop the car, I’m going to just open the door right now”. 

At that, Baekhyun pulls over at the side and Chanyeol immediately gets out of his seat. 

“Chanyeol, what the fuck. We’re in the middle of nowhere” Baekhyun yells as Chanyeol gets out of the car and starts walking further and further. 

Baekhyun unbuckles his seatbelt, getting ready to chase after him but he hears Chanyeol yell at him. 

“Leave me the fuck alone. Don’t fucking come near me and my fucking hormones that you hate” Chanyeol was so bitter and hateful as he walked away from Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun wants to run after Chanyeol but he thinks about how the other man really needs to calm down. Just at that, Baekhyun hears horns coming from behind him. Fuck, he wasn’t even supposed to stop the car here. 

Though he was extremely worried for the other male, Baekhyun drives off since he has no choice but to do so since it technically was illegal to stop there. 

\---

Chanyeol was so cold. He regrets getting off Baekhyun’s car in a fit of anger. He was so mad he forgot to even take his coat as he got off. That meant he had no money and he didn’t have his phone on him. Chanyeol was miserable. He was stuck in the middle of the highway, about 10km away from his house, cold and left with no choice to get back but walk. 

Chanyeol picks up his pace even though he was tired, trying to get home and away from the biting cold. 

\---

Chanyeol was already shivering by the time he reaches back to the front of his house. He stands in front of his door before he realises that he had left his keys in his coat as well.

That really was the finally straw to send him into tears. On the way back, Chanyeol was already trying his best not to cry, trying to will the tears away. But standing in the cold, on a day when everything that could go wrong went wrong, Chanyeol couldn’t hold back the urge to cry anymore. Chanyeol starts sobbing, feeling just so lost and alone in that moment.

At then, the door actually swings open, and a very worried Sehun, fully dressed is seen rushing out before he actually makes eye contact with a teary eyed Chanyeol. 

“Omg Yeol, Baekhyun texted me what happend, I was just going out to go find you” Sehun tells Chanyeol, pulling him into a hug. 

Chanyeol was still shaking as his best friend hugged him before pawing at his face, trying to wipe away his tears. 

“You’re so cold Chanyeol, come in okay, I’ll make your favourite hot chocolate” Sehun hugs Chanyeol closer to him, “It’s okay, don’t cry Yeol, everything is going to be okay”. 

Chanyeol cries louder at that, “I’m going to be all alone”. 

Sehun has no idea what Chanyeol was even crying about, “Yeol, you got me, you will always have me” Sehun coos rubbing the back of Chanyeol’s neck as he wraps blanket after blanker over the shivering boy, “tell me what’s wrong? Did Baekhyun do something?”. 

At the mention of the other man’s name Chanyeol burst into another bout of tears, Sehun mentally kicks himself for asking that. 

\---

Sehun only gets Chanyeol to stop crying after a good 30 minutes, when Chanyeol finally tires himself out and decides to curl up into a ball under the sheets on Sehun’s bed. Sehun rubs circles on his best friends back as he replies the text that Baekhyun sent him. 

“Did you manage to find him?” - 10.53pm 

“He managed to find his way back. But he’s just really cold and he’s crying like …. alot. Dude…. What the fuck happened?” Sehun sends a text to Baekhyun with his one free hand.

Baekhyun feels bad. He shouldn’t have raised his voice at Chanyeol. He should have chased after the other man. 

“Long story. He got mad at me when I told him that maybe he should quit his job. But I meant well. He got angry that I overstepped the boundary as friends. Do you know why that made him so upset?” Baekhyun texts Sehun for advice on what to do, because if anything, Sehun would know best. 

Sehun tucks Chanyeol into his own bed seeing that he already fell asleep before he checks his phone again. 

Sehun frowns at his phone, he doesn’t get it too, Chanyeol never really told him anything about being upset with Baekhyun. 

“I’m not too sure. He was just crying to me about how he felt really alone or how he’s scared he is going to be alone. I’ll talk to him again when he’s up. I got him to calm down and go to bed.” Sehun texts Baekhyun back before he goes to turn the heater in the room up for Chanyeol seeing that his friend was still shaking a little. 

Baekhyun looks at his phone. Alone? Chanyeol feels alone? Baekhyun thinks hard, why would Chanyeol think that? 

\---

Sehun wakes up early after cuddling with his overgrown best friend all night in attempts to help warm him up. Sehun makes all of Chanyeol’s favourites, hoping that that would put a smile on his best friend’s face and hopefully cheer him up. 

Sehun actually wakes Chanyeol up by tickling him gently and he smiles as Chanyeol wakes up laughing, as if he hadn’t been crying for the whole of last night. 

Settling down with a wide spread of breakfast foods before them Sehun asks if Chanyeol wants to actually talk about it. 

Chanyeol shakes his head before digging into his food, not paying much attention to Sehun. 

“Yeol, you’re worrying me. What happened last night?” Sehun tries to pry again, seeing that Chanyeol was avoiding the topic at hand. 

“I-I” Chanyeol thinks through what he wants to say, “I let my hormones get the better of me. It won’t happen again” Chanyeol gives Sehun a smile before carrying on with his breakfast. 

“You mentioned something about being alone?” Sehun tries to ask one last time. 

“Hun, it’s really nothing, I just got emotional, I’m fine” Chanyeol assures Sehun. 

Sehun sighs, “fine, but I hope you know you’re not alone, you’ve got me” Sehun reminds Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol nods and thanks his best friend, even though that wasn’t what he meant. Chanyeol knew he had people to rely on, friends who cared about him, but maybe he wants more than that. I mean he was pregnant, he didn’t really want to go through this alone, he wanted someone, who, well, was more than a friend to be by his side through this. Chanyeol shuts that part of his brain off again before he triggers himself once again. Chanyeol just smiles at Sehun and eats his food, trying not to let this affect him anymore. 

\---

Getting to work, Hani stops him on the way in as she passes him a small tote bag. “This is for you Yeol” she tells him as she hands the stuff over. 

Chanyeol thanks her as he takes the bag to his table. 

He opens the bag and finds his coat inside, alongside with his keys and his wallet and his phone, which was fully charged for him. There was also a bottle of herbal tea with a sticky note stuck onto it. 

“I hope you didn’t catch a cold because of yesterday Yeol. I am so sorry if I made you angry. It was my fault. I am really really sorry for triggering you through what I said or did. I won’t come to pick you up until you feel less mad at me alright? Drop me a text when you are ready to talk again. Take care. -Baek” 

Chanyeol frowns. He knew he was too much yesterday. It wasn’t completely Baekhyun’s fault. I mean, Chanyeol was mad about Baekhyun having the freedom to date other people while he was busy getting fat from his pregnancy but it wasn’t really Baekhyun’s fault at all. To be honest, Chanyeol was more mad at himself than at Baekhyun. I mean it was not Baekhyun’s fault that Chanyeol dumbly caught some feelings for him. Chanyeol hated this situation so much, he wishes he could just ignore his feelings screaming at him to call Baekhyun right now, maybe it would be better not to see the other boy for the next few days. 

\---

Before Chanyeol leaves from work, he considers sending Baekhyun a text, to at least thank him for dropping his stuff off and for the herbal tea.

As Chanyeol pulls out his phone and realises he has a text from an unknown number. 

“Hey Chanyeol, it’s been so long, I don’t know if you will even want to speak to me again, especially after the last time we met. But I thought I would still try to reach out to you since we technically had so many good times together. I hope that considering all that we went through in the past, you would actually agree to meet me again. I just have so much to tell you and it has been way too long. I will completely get it if you aren’t up to meet me again, but I hope you will give me a chance to speak to you once again. I just miss you okay? -Wendy” 

Chanyeol stares at his phone and rereads the message, not once, not twice but 5 times. He was kind of in disbelief. It has been close to 2 years since they last spoke and now his ex was texting him again. What even. 

Chanyeol was not going to lie, he thought about her quite a bit. I mean it was difficult to forget someone you knew for more than half your life and someone that you spent a good 6 years dating. 

He was shocked that Wendy would even reach out to him again and from the sounds of it, she might even want to patch things up again. Chanyeol thinks about Baekhyun and how Baekhyun was probably going around meeting other boys and maybe even sleeping with them. Chanyeol instantly replies Wendy’s text, “Sure, let’s meet up. When and where will be good for you?”. Chanyeol knew he was being salty, but there was something within him that wanted to show Baekhyun that he was desirable too, that he was not the only one that was hot in demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was not that bad and sad as I thought I would make it, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it!!! My exams are over and school is finally out so I will be updating as much as I can these days!!:) Hope you guys have an amazing day!!!!


	30. Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!!

Chanyeol agrees to meet Wendy on Saturday, two days away, at a nice family restaurant. Chanyeol considers texting Baekhyun, calling the other man, but everytime his finger hovers over the other boy’s name, he just couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. Chanyeol wasn’t quite sure his medication from Namjoon was working all that well since he felt like he was feeling this way just partly because of his hormones. Chanyeol brushes it all aside, making a mental note to raise it up during his check up that Sunday. That checkup which he realises that he was going to go for alone, since he and Baekhyun were still not on talking terms. Chanyeol tells himself he doesn’t need Baekhyun, he can do this, with or without the other man. Chanyeol knew he couldn’t grow so reliant upon the other man because after the baby comes, he will have to learn how to be alone again, so he might as well start now. 

\---

Chanyeol thinks that he is going crazy. The weather was changing from Summer to Fall, and by right, he should be feeling a little chilly but today, as he gets ready to leave the house, he feels like his body is heating up. Chanyeol knows that this is not what a fever feels like, and it wasn’t like he was feeling sick or unwell, he just felt uncomfortable. 

“You’re leaving the house in that?” Sehun actually stops him when he sees Chanyeol just wearing a short sleeved button up shirt and jeans. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol says, trying to stand directly in front of the fan to cool his body down. 

Sehun scrunches his nose, “Chanyeol, it is about 13 degrees today, you’re going to freeze to death”. 

Chanyeol takes out his phone, what. Sehun was right, it was a cold day today. But then again, Chanyeol feels hot, like an indescribable feeling, he feels hot in a way he has never felt before. Chanyeol decides to bring a jacket, just in case, but he doubts he would even be using it since he was sweating as he leaves the house. 

\---

Chanyeol agrees to meet Wendy at a quarter past one and as usual, as he walks into the restaurant at 1.10, he sees that Wendy was already seated inside at a corner seat by the window. 

Chanyeol checks his hair in the window reflection before he makes his way in, he was still unsure of how today’s talk with his ex was going to go but he sure was curious as to what she was going to say. 

As Wendy sees Chanyeol walk in, she actually gets up and bows to him a little, “Chanyeol… It’s been so long. You’re looking amazing” she tells him and Chanyeol can tell that she meant what she said. 

Chanyeol looks down at his shirt, well, in this it was impossible to tell that he has some resemblance of a baby bump so he accepts her compliment and takes a seat. 

“Thanks, you too” Chanyeol smiles at her, she looks just as good as the last time he had seen her, beautiful. 

Chanyeol and Wendy both order their food before they start on small talk like how each of them had been doing. Wendy asks Chanyeol about his fitness stuff, congratulating him about winning the Mr Summer Bod Competition while Chanyeol asks Wendy about her Traditional Korean Medicine shop and how her father was doing. 

It was only when their food arrived when Wendy actually pops the question that Chanyeol was dying to know the answer to. 

“So, you must be wondering why I actually asked you to meet me here today?” Wendy asks, before putting a bite of her fish into her mouth. 

Chanyeol nods. He wasn’t very sure as to why his ex would suddenly want to meet up with him again. 

At that, Wendy puts her fork and spoon down. 

“Look, Chanyeol… I know it’s been awhile. Hell, longer than just awhile. It’s been two years but I want you to know that I still think about you from time to time” Wendy looks at Chanyeol right in the eyes. 

Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of why there was such a weird feeling in his stomach, his stomach felt like it was in knots and that made him feel a little nauseous. 

Chanyeol tries to ignore how uncomfortable he was feeling to pay attention to Wendy’s words, “You were so good to me Chanyeol. You are just a nice guy and I know you are great to everyone and anyone who is lucky enough to have you in their life. And maybe that’s why I am sitting here in front of you now.”

Chanyeol’s mouth opens his mouth a little at that. Was Wendy trying to ask him to get back together with her? 

“Wendy…. Umm… What are you trying to say?” Chanyeol asks, to confirm his suspicions. 

“I missed you Chanyeol” Wendy says simply and Chanyeol’s eyes widens. 

There is a pause where Chanyeol doesn’t really know how to respond. 

“Wendy… I think we’ve been through this so many times that we both know it isn’t going to work out between the two of us” Chanyeol tries to let his ex down lightly. 

At that Wendy laughs a little, “Wait, what?”. 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure as to why Wendy was responding like that but he still tries to go on, “Like I think you are an amazing person but right now, in my life-”

“Chanyeol” Wendy cuts him off, “I was going to tell you that I’m actually getting married and it would mean the world to me if you could come for my wedding”. 

There was silence again. Chanyeol’s face heats up. Chanyeol was embarrassed. He had gotten this all wrong and misread the situation as Wendy wanting to get back together with him. Gosh, he was such an idiot. 

“Oh” Chanyeol laughs awkwardly before clearing his throat, trying to avoid thinking about how his whole body felt inexplicably hot. 

“I’m getting married at the beginning of next year, and it would mean a lot to me if you would be there Chanyeol” Wendy smiles widely at Chanyeol and while Chanyeol felt that it is extremely sweet of Wendy to reach out and extend a hand of friendship to him, he couldn’t really think properly when his body was just so hot. 

Wendy seems to pick up something wrong with Chanyeol as she notes how he was sweating and squirming around in his seat. “Yeol, are you alright?” She asks, with her smile completely wiped off her face. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and tries to stop fidgeting while he unbuttons his top button in attempt to cool himself down. He wants to open his mouth and tell his ex that he is just fine but that was when he feels it. He feels an actual trickle of slick coming out of his ass. At that, Chanyeol tenses up and straightens his back, unsure of what was going on. Chanyeol clenches his buttcheeks tight, and tries to cross his legs hoping to stop what was actually happening. But as he opens his mouth to say something, he feels another trickle coming out and he bites down on his lip at that. To make matters worse, he could feel his jeans tightening uncomfortably, as he notes how he was a little aroused as seen from how his dick was already mildly hard. 

“I-I ne-need to go to the bathroom” Chanyeol chokes out as he pushes himself weakly off his seat, trying to pull his shirt lower to hide his hardening bulge. 

Wendy looked hesitant to say something but she remains quiet as Chanyeol made a quick escape to the toilet. 

Chanyeol tries not to panic as he makes his way shakily to the toilet. He knew that there was something definitely wrong. At this point, his body was burning up and with each step he was taking, he felt himself getting wetter and his pants, tighter. 

As soon as Chanyeol gets to the washroom, he runs into a cubicle and makes work to take his pants off. He has no idea what was even going on with his body, why he was heating up, why he was getting so aroused and why he was producing so much bodily fluids. To top it all off, Chanyeol was beginning to not be able to ignore and brush the persistent ache in his chest when all he can think about was how much his breast hurt. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath even though he was scared, sweaty and alone in the toilet. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. Chanyeol immediately presses 1, ringing for Sehun, hoping that his best friend would come to his rescue. The phone rings and rings, but there was no answer. By this point, Chanyeol was already at a point of distraught. He considers calling Baekhyun, but he remembers that the two of them still were not on talking terms so he decides to call Junmyeon instead. Chanyeol takes deep breaths trying to calm himself down as the phone rings. Thankfully, Junmyeon’s calm voice is heard after the third ring, “Hello? Chanyeol? Is that you?” 

Chanyeol was in a mess as he tries to tell Junmyeon what was wrong, “Junmyeon, this is so random but I didn’t know w-who else to call and I’m scared-” 

“Chanyeol, calm down. What’s wrong?” Junmyeon’s firm voice made Chanyeol think about Kyungsoo and how he wished his best friend was with him right now. 

“I am heating up, and I don’t know what is happening to my body. I’m getting so turned on at nothing and my body keeps producing this weird body fluid substance. And my chest hurts so much.” Chanyeol was actually tearing up, too scared to be embarrassed about telling a man he isn’t even close to about this problem. 

“Chanyeol please take a few deep breaths. Where are you now?” Junmyeon’s calm voice grounds Chanyeol once again. 

“I’m in a toilet cubical at Gangnam Shopping Centre now. I was eating at a restaurant called Tea Tree House with my friend. I don’t know what is happening Myeon” Chanyeol stammers through the phone. 

“Chanyeol, I need you to relax. I think you are going through a pregnancy heat, but you will be okay alright? I’ll come to pick you up and I’ll bring you back to my place to rest. I live just 10 minutes away, can you keep calm til I am able to get there to pick you up?” Junmyeon’s comforting voice helped Chanyeol to finally be able to calm himself down a bit. 

“Y-yes. I’m sorry for the trouble. I couldn’t reach Sehun and me and Baekhyun are well-” Chanyeol trails off, knowing if he continued talking about Baekhyun, he might start crying, especially when he already feeling like an explosion of hormones.

“Chanyeol, it’s really no trouble. I will send you a text when I am reaching. Just keep calm for me alright?” Junmyeon asks again. 

Chanyeol agrees softly before he ends the call. He still had to go back to the restaurant to explain things to Wendy, he feels bad that she probably thinks he was hiding here to avoid addressing the request she made. 

Chanyeol tries to calm himself down, he tries to clean himself up in the washroom and even places some tissues in his underwear for fear the amount of fluids his body was producing might seep through his pants. Splashing some water on himself, Chanyeol tries to lower his body temperature before heading back into the restaurant. 

Walking back to his seat, Chanyeol still doesn’t feel good, at all. Junmyeon had said something about a pregnancy heat. Well whatever this was, Chanyeol wanted it over now. In fact, there was nothing that Chanyeol wanted more than to take off his clothes, take a bath and solve the other problem that was making his pants tighter and tighter-

Chanyeol tries not to think about that right now. He just wanted to explain to Wendy how he really is open to being friends again and to excuse himself since he was feeling unwell. 

Wendy immediately picks up on how sickly Chanyeol looks as he returns, seeing that the man in front of her was walking wobbly into the restaurant. 

“Yeol, are you alright? You took awhile in the toilet” Wendy frowns, as she looks up and down Chanyeol, trying to find out what is wrong with him. 

“I-I’m fine” Chanyeol gives her a weak smile as he tries to pick up his glass to drink some water. Chanyeol doesn’t even realise how weak he was feeling til he sees how he was shaking even while attempting to drink some of his water, spilling some over himself. 

“Yeol, what’s wrong?” Wendy leans in now, taking the glass from Chanyeol’s hand. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Nothing, Wen. I’m g-good”. 

Wendy lets it slide for a moment before she tries to ask Chanyeol again, “was it about that I said?”. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, he didn’t want Wendy to think he was upset at her telling him that she was getting married. 

“N-no. Wen, I am happy for you. I’ll be glad to attend your wedding” Chanyeol smiles at her, as widely as he possibly could. 

At that, Wendy smiles at him too. “That’s great Chanyeol. That means a lot to me. Before we got into a relationship, you were one of my closest friends, I really hope we could go back to that.” Wendy explains. 

Chanyeol was about to respond when his phone buzzes and he sees that it was a text from Junmyeon. 

“Chanyeol, I just parked my car. I’ll come by the restaurant to pick you up.”

Chanyeol would love to talk to Wendy and find out more updates about her life and about the man that she was going to get married to, but definitely not in this state when his body was weak and frankly burning up, and while his head was all mushy and when all he could think of was how much he wanted to-

“Yeah-h, I-I would want that too” Chanyeol mumbles, “but Wen, I-I’m not feeling too good today. Is it alright, if I make a move first?” Chanyeol was almost embarrassed to admit this in front of his ex, who he was used to looking strong in front. 

Wendy’s eyes widen as she looks Chanyeol up and down again, “What’s wrong Yeol? You not feeling too good? Do you need me to prescribe anything for you?”

Chanyeol almost forgets that the lady sitting in front of him was a traditional doctor and while Chanyeol would like some medical advice right now, he was quite embarrassed to let his ex know that he was actually knocked up and going through some sort of pregnancy heat due to his hormones being in haywire. 

“I-I’ll be okay. I just think I need to go back and rest-” Chanyeol tries to make a move but as he stands up, he feels more of the weird liquid gush out of his body and the sudden shift in his position, makes him very lightheaded, resulting in him having to hold his head and use his other hand to support himself on the dining table before him. 

“Omg Yeol, what’s wrong?” Wendy gets up from her chair and immediately goes over to hold onto Chanyeol and support him. 

Under Wendy’s cold touch, Chanyeol could really tell that he was burning up and he never wanted more than to rip his skin off his body for how uncomfortable he was feeling. 

“You’re burning up. Are you having a fever?” Wendy questions, voice tinted with concern. 

Chanyeol sways a bit unsteadily on his feet, “I’m fi-fine. Please stop touching me” Chanyeol almost begs because while he was no longer attracted to his ex in that way, Chanyeol was so aroused that the slightly amount of skin contact was making his already hard dick go crazy. 

Wendy backs off a little at that and looks a little hurt at Chanyeol’s request. “I was just trying to help you” she mumbles, unsure of what to do to help the tall man. 

Chanyeol wants to break down, he tries his best to keep himself together and explain the situation, but somehow the words kept getting caught in his mouth, his brain was far too gone to make a coherent sentence. 

“Chanyeol?” Chanyeol heaves a sigh of relief as he hears Junmyeon’s familiar voice call out to him. 

Junmyeon bows to Wendy before he goes over to check on Chanyeol who took the chancd to sit back down.

“You ready to go? How are you feeling?” Junmyeon asks gently, brushing the few strands of hair that fell over Chanyeol’s face out of the way.

Chanyeol nods, “please, I want to go home”. 

Wendy stares at the two of them for a brief moment before asking, “Sorry but what is going on? Chanyeol, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” 

Chanyeol, even in his hazy state could tell that he had made Wendy extremely concerned and worried. He knew he couldn’t just leave in such a state without explaining anything to her. He wants to tell her everything but as he opens his mouth, only gibberish seems to be coming out of his mouth. 

“Hello, sorry for my sudden appearance. I think Chanyeol is experiencing a pregnancy heat so it would be better if he went home to rest” Junmyeon helps Chanyeol explain since he looks too gone to do it himself. 

Wendy stares at Chanyeol and then at Junmyeon and then back at Chanyeol, in close to disbelief. 

“Pregnancy heat? Chanyeol, you’re pregnant?” Wendy was still in shock at this revelation. 

Chanyeol shudders at hearing his ex say that. He hadn’t really thought about what Wendy would say if she found out, hearing her reaction makes Chanyeol want to crawl into a hole and hide there, especially since her tone was unreadable. 

Chanyeol simply nods as he rubs his stomach a little lightly, a comforting gesture he learnt to enjoy since he started to show. 

“That-that’s” 

Chanyeol looks away, not really wanting to hear the judgement in his ex’s voice. 

“That’s amazing Yeol” 

Chanyeol opens his eyes to look at Wendy who seems to be beaming at him. What.

Chanyeol is surprised to say the least at Wendy’s reaction, she sounded pleased, almost happy for him. 

“What?” Chanyeol voices out his thoughts. 

“I’m so happy for you Yeol. That you are going to have a baby! Is he the father?” Wendy asks happily pointing towards Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon blushes and shakes his head. 

“No, the father is someone else” Chanyeol helps to correct Wendy. 

“I’m happy for you Chanyeol. I was worried actually. It makes me so happy that you’ve found someone else as well. I’m so glad you aren’t alone” Wendy beams from ear to ear. 

Those words kind of really triggered Chanyeol but the last thing that Chanyeol wanted to actually do was to break down right here in front of his ex. 

“Thank-ks Wen, I-I’m really not feeling too good though, let’s catch up another time?” Chanyeol murmurs, as he tries to get up again.

“Of course” Wendy goes to help Junmyeon help Chanyeol up. 

Chanyeol really doesn’t want to be touched by anyone right now, but seeing how he doesn’t think his feet could carry him to Junmyeon’s car, he accepts the help offered by the two. 

“I have so many recommendations for soups that will be good for you and for the baby. In fact you can stop by my clinic one day and I could give you a check up to make sure everything’s alright, and prescribe some herbal medicine to help make your pregnancy easier” Wendy informs Chanyeol on the way to Junmyeon’s car. While Chanyeol is thankful that Wendy is so nice to him, he still thinks it is a little weird at how much things have changed for the both of them. 

“Get a good rest Yeol” Wendy smiles widely as he helps Chanyeol into the backseat. 

Chanyeol was too far gone to really use his words so he nods his head and mumbles something about texting Wendy when he gets better. 

Wendy thanks Junmyeon for helping Chanyeol and offers some tips on how to help Chanyeol feel better at this point of time. Junmyeon nods at each piece of advice she gives but finds himself being able to finish Wendy’s sentences since he knew almost all the tips she was giving him. 

“Hmm you seem pretty experienced in this area” Wendy gives Junmyeon a small smile. 

“Yeah, you could say that” Junmyeon was feeling a bit uncomfortable at that comment but Wendy doesn’t seem to pick up on that. 

“Chanyeol must be in good hands then” Wendy says as she bades the two of them goodbye. 

\---

Chanyeol definitely feels bad. He can tell that Junmyeon’s car was really expensive from the looks of it, and although he is trying his best to keep his hormones in check, he can’t stop his damn body from producing that weird discharge that he could feel was slowly soaking through the toilet paper he had layered on, his underwear and even pants. 

“Chanyeol, how are you feeling?” Junmyeon asks, looking at Chanyeol through the small mirror. 

Chanyeol doesn’t dare to meet the older man’s gaze. “Myeon. I-I’m really sorry” Chanyeol was so embarrassed, he doesn’t want to stain the leather of Junmyeon’s back seats with his gross bodily fluid, but there he was. 

“Chanyeol, why are you apologising?” Junmyeon frowns, but his voice still kind and comforting. 

“I-I’m staining your seats and it’s probably really expensive. I’m so sorry, I’m just so gross right now and I feel so stupid and embarrassed for calling you, I should have just handled this alone-” Chanyeol was close to tears trying to explain to the older man how apologetic he was. 

“Chanyeol, this isn’t something to feel embarrassed about. Please don’t feel bad. I see you as a friend. Let me help you okay? You don’t have to deal with this alone.” Junmyeon’s voice relaxes Chanyeol a little. “And don’t worry about the seats, it’s normal for this to happen in a pregnancy, just relax, we will be back at my place soon”. 

Chanyeol was so thankful for Junmyeon who was so genuinely kind that Chanyeol didn’t know how to actually thank him. 

Chanyeol tries to not think of anything right now. He breaths in and out, hoping to not be as aroused as he currently was-

Junmyeon’s phone was ringing and Chanyeol could see that the caller ID was “Oh Sehun”. 

Junmyeon picks up the phone and puts it on loud speaker. 

“Hello?” Junmyeon greets, while keeping his eyes still glued on the road.

“Myeon! Is Chanyeol with you already? Sorry, I didn’t check my phone earlier, is Chanyeol okay?” Sehun’s voice could be heard blaring through the entire car. 

“Yeah, don’t worry I got him, we are at Gangnam, I’ll bring him back to my place so he can rest there” Junmyeon ensures Sehun. 

“Oh Gangnam? I’m actually just at the next station. I could meet you at your place?” Sehun suggests. 

“Are you at Yeok Sam? I can pick you up. I’m driving past there in a few minutes or so.” Junmyeon asks, before briefly checking on how Chanyeol is doing through the mirror. 

“Alright, I’ll wait at the pick up point. Thanks Myeon” Sehun tells the other man. 

Chanyeol is thankful that he has friends that cared so damn much for him. 

\---

With Sehun in the car, Chanyeol can’t help but feel even more uncomfortable as his best friend tries to make him feel better. 

“Chanyeol you okay? Do you have a fever now?” Sehun had asked once he entered the car, scooting as near as he could to Chanyeol while touching his forehead to measure his temperature. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to put it nicely to his best friend that he appreciates the concern but he was so fucking aroused right now that any physical contact from another human actually hurt.  
Chanyeol has never felt like this before, it was like he was so horny, he was experiencing physical pain. Even having clothes on was a chore, he wanted to be free in the comforts of his house, to just relief himself. 

“Sehun, please don’t touch me right now” Chanyeol bites down on his lip, this situation just gets worse and worse. 

“What’s wrong, are you hurt?” Sehun asks, not very sure what the matter was. 

“I-I’m just so turned on right now that you being near me is making me lose it” Chanyeol mumbles and he wants to laugh. Fuck. He hadn’t even been so horny in his teenage years, but right now, he felt like he was going crazy. 

Sehun looks at Chanyeol, and then at Junmyeon. “Omg are this your hormones speaking right now?” Sehun questions, not trying to tease Chanyeol, but he just wanted to know what was going on. 

“He’s going through a pregnancy heat, it will make him overly sensitive so give him some space alright Hun?” Junmyeon answers for Chanyeol and Chanyeol has never been so grateful for the other man’s presence before. 

Sehun doesn’t know much about pregnancies so he nods and keeps a bit of distance from Chanyeol, telling Chanyeol to let him know if he needs anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just want to apologise for the long wait for this chapter!! I have been experiencing a little bit of a writer's block on this piece of work as of late!!!! But although I am saying this, I am not going to stop writing it. I started writing this fic because I really wanted to write a story about this topic and just didn't expect it to have as many hits as it does right now. I keep re-reading/re-writing the chapters because I am scared they won't be good enough for you guys so I hope you can understand if the updates take longer!!! I will do my best to update when I can but I am going to stop promising when the next update will be out because I am not sure as well. Sorry to those people who have been waiting! I hope you all have an amazing new year!!


	31. Tell me, tell me that you want me (and I'll be yours completely)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I took the title of the chapter from is a really lovely one that I hold closely to my heart.

Thankfully, they soon reach Junmyeon’s place which Chanyeol and Sehun were shocked to see. It was like a mansion of some sort, a big house with three storeys. Junmyeon drives past by the guardhouse at the front before he goes ahead to park his car, right in front of his house. 

“You can take the spare room I usually let Baekhyun use when he stays over” Junmyeon mentions to Chanyeol as he opens the door for the taller man. 

Chanyeol was ready to lock himself away in an empty room and work off the erection that was starting to cause him pain but he realises he has the issue of getting to said empty room first. 

At this point, Chanyeol just felt weak and his legs were like jelly. Man up, Chanyeol tells himself as he kicks him legs out of the car and tries to walk out of it, into Junmyeon’s house. 

Thank god Junmyeon and Sehun were there to catch him as Chanyeol doesn’t make it 2 steps before he is wobbling and depending on them to fully support him. 

Sehun looks at Chanyeol worriedly, not really trusting his friend to walk there by himself. 

“Where is the room?” Sehun asks, thinking if he would have the energy to actually lift Chanyeol there himself. 

“On the second floor” Junmyeon mumbles and at that Sehun sighs because while he feels he could carry his best friend for a few short steps, he doesn’t have the confidence to carry the taller man up a flight of stairs. 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, but he removes the coat that he has on and passes it to Sehun. 

“Hold this” he instructs as he passes his gucci coat to the taller boy. 

Sehun cocks an eyebrow, surely Junmyeon wasn’t going to attempt to carry Chanyeol right? 

“Yeol, I need you to be still alright, I’ll carry you up” Junmyeon coos at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was a little skeptical but seeing that Junmyeon was so confident that he could do it, he nods his head and allows Junmyeon to lift him off. 

To say that Sehun was impressed would be an understatement. He was so shocked at how much strength the other man actually has as he notes how Junmyeon was able to pick Chanyeol up and carry the other man up the stairs to the room he wanted to. 

“Open this door for me” Junmyeon huffs, and Sehun does as he is told, before Junmyeon walks in and lowers Chanyeol down onto the bed. 

\--- 

Chanyeol hates the way he was feeling. He felt so tired and weak that he wanted to close his eyes and just sleep but he was also so turned on that his dick was dripping precum and his body was (what he thinks) self-lubricating and his chest hurt so badly, he knew that falling asleep right now was not even in the question. Chanyeol was so exhausted, just the thought of having to deal with this by himself made him want to break down. 

“Hun, do you remember when we were 18 and we read Harry Potter Fan Fiction together?” Chanyeol asks, not even thinking through his words as they left his mouth. 

Sehun was embarrassed that Chanyeol was even bringing this randomly up. Like earth to Chanyeol? Junmyeon, a man they weren’t all that close to, was right in this room. 

“Um, yes Chanyeol. I remember. What’s up” Sehun clears his throat, trying not to notice the small smile Junmyeon gives at that revelation. 

“You know how we read that weird shit about Alphas and Betas and Omegas?” Chanyeol asks, sprawled across the bed. 

Sehun wishes he could forget, he really does. “Yeah, I do. But why?” 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and he can’t really believe what he was going to say but he was desperate so he blurts out, “I feel like that right now. Like an Omega going through a fucking heat so as my best friend could you like be an Alpha and fucking knot me”. 

Sehun chokes. Junmyeon feels like he shouldn’t even be in this room, listening to this conversation. 

Sehun’s face heats up as he bends lower to tell Chanyeol, “Yeol, you know I love you. But what the fuck? I’m not going to have sex with you.” 

Chanyeol starts to pout and whine, “Hun, are you really going to leave me alone? I thought you were my best friend. You promised you would help me in a fuck or die situation. And I’m telling you right now that this is one of those situations.”. 

Sehun presses two fingers to his temples. Well, fuck. 

Junmyeon briefly clears his throat, “Erm, I think I should excuse myself from this conversation”. 

Sehun wants to say something but Chanyeol actually lets out a sob, “Hun, I’m really in a lot of pain, are you not going to help me?”. 

Sehun sighs, “Yeol, fuck. I would usually do anything for you, but right now, I don’t know. I don’t think friends are supposed to sleep with one another right? Even if it is because you are full of hormones, I don’t think it would be right-” 

At that Chanyeol starts crying and Sehun feels bad. Junmyeon wants to leave, seeing that Chanyeol and Sehun were having a very awkward conversation that he should have no part in. 

As Junmyeon backs off, Chanyeol actually pleads, “Myeon, are you going to leave me alone too?” Chanyeol asked so tearfully that Junmyeon’s heart clenches, “I thought we were friends.”. 

There was a brief pause as Sehun and Junmyeon shared a quick look. 

“Hmm… I could give you a handjob or a blowjob if it would make you feel better?” Junmyeon hesitantly offers before Sehun steps in. 

“What the hell is going on?” Sehun screams, “Yeol, please, get a hold of yourself. I know right now you are full of hormones, but as your best friend, I need to help keep you in check. Me and Junmyeon are not going to fuck you alright. And it’s not because we don’t care about you or we want to leave you alone. It’s just because I don’t think it would be right for us to do so as friends.”. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and tries to get a hold of himself. Sehun was right. He was being irrational and he just wanted someone to take care of him, but he realises that it isn’t his friend’s duty to take care of his sexual needs. 

“Okay” Chanyeol mumbles. “Could you leave me alone?” Chanyeol asks quietly. 

“Do you need any water or anything?” Sehun tries to ask, but Chanyeol just shakes his head and turns away from the other boy. 

“We’ll be downstairs, just yell if you need anything” Sehun informs Chanyeol before leaving the room. 

Junmyeon wasn’t too sure on what to say or do, he would definitely help Chanyeol if it was within his means but this request was well, a little too much even for him. Junmyeon follows Sehun out before checking his phone. Where the hell was Baekhyun at? 

\---

Chanyeol was in pain. Literal pain. He never thought that his body would even be able to feel this way. 

Chanyeol was on a big and comfortable bed, with the AC on full blast but he has never felt so uncomfortable and hot in his life.

Sweat caused his perfectly styled hair to now be stuck messily onto his forehead, and his clothes were soaked through thoroughly. 

Chanyeol knows he has to get his clothes off, but knowing and the actual act of doing was a big difference, especially right now. Chanyeol’s entire brain felt like mush and his body though very (too) aroused, felt extremely weak. Chanyeol struggled to even unbutton his shirt before he peeled the disgustingly soaked piece of cloth off his body. Chanyeol knew he was dirtying the bed that he was lying on with his sweaty body, but hearing that this was technically Baekhyun’s go to bed, Chanyeol is kind of happy Baekhyun gets to suffer a little in this. Stupid Baekhyun getting him stupidly pregnant and causing him to go through this stupid pregnancy heat. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before he begins to try to get his jeans off. He unbuttons his jeans and try to gently slide out of them, the fabric of his jeans were making him extremely uncomfortable, especially when he was so hard underneath them. These were Chanyeol’s loose pair of jeans and yet it was impossibly difficult to get out of them. Chanyeol, at this point, was exhausted and in a wreck, on the verge of tears from just being fueled by his raging hormones. He yanks down on his pants and the pain that comes along with it actually makes tears well up in his eyes. Chanyeol bites back a scream, knowing his friends were right outside.

Chanyeol gives up trying to take off his jeans entirely, getting them down to his knees had already tired him out and has him panting for air. 

Chanyeol knows he needs to settle his biggest problem first. Chanyeol couldn’t really think in a state like this. But he is sure on one thing. He is sure he really wants to be filled. He is sure his body is screaming at him to get some dick because right now, Chanyeol doesn’t need to touch his underwear to know he soaked through them. 

Chanyeol’s face heats up, there is no one in the room but he still feels embarrassed, embarrassed that this was actually happening to him, that his body was doing this to him. 

Chanyeol pulls down his underwear and shakes himself out of them as far as he could and he can see how turned on he really was, with his dick already hard and dripping precum. Chanyeol takes in a deep breath, he hasn’t even done anything and he already feels overstimulated. 

Chanyeol tries to jerk himself off, he snakes his hand gently around his dick, trying to rub his head softly but he hisses at his own contact. It hurts. 

Chanyeol arches his back from the bed he is on. Trying to squirm away the pain he was feeling.

Chanyeol changes his position and turns to his side, deciding to just finger himself since his dick was just too sensitive at the moment.

As he lies on his side, the ache he was experiencing in his chest seems to get worse and he finds himself bringing his free hand to clamp over his sore breast in pain. Chanyeol takes another deep breath and tries to tell himself to calm down. A screaming thought in his head constantly reminds him of how alone he was but Chanyeol used whatever mental strength he had to press those negative thoughts down. He was strong. He could look after himself. 

Chanyeol starts to finger himself, knowing he doesn’t need any lube since his body was already producing so much self lubrication. Chanyeol knows his body best as he starts by inserting one finger and then a second one soon after, before he scissors them to spread himself open slowly. Chanyeol starts thrusting his fingers against himself and he soon finds himself wanting more. This feeling was new to him since the previous time he did this, he didn’t feel like his own two fingers were insufficient. Chanyeol moves his body to meet the thrusts of his own fingers but he still feels that it wasn’t enough. Chanyeol inserts yet another finger, and increase the pace that he fucks himself at. However, even when he does this, Chanyeol doesn’t feel satisfied. Chanyeol hates how he has long fingers but somehow they are just long enough to brush past his prostate rather than hitting it nicely. Chanyeol clenches on his fingers as he tries to feel filled enough, but it felt like torture, it only makes it feel like he is edging himself, with absolutely no satisfaction. 

Chanyeol wants to cry. He is so turned on, it physically hurts. He did all he could to try to relief himself of that pain, but it only made things worse. Chanyeol, naked on the bed, with his fingers up his ass, felt miserable and alone. Chanyeol hates to admit it but maybe, maybe he was alone-

\---

“Chanyeol, I know you are still mad at me but I’m here if you need any help-” Baekhyun’s voice could be heard even before he burst through the door. 

Baekhyun cuts himself off mid sentence as he sees the sight before him.

Chanyeol is embarrassed to say the least, he knows he looks like a fucking mess while Baekhyun was looking like a million dollars in his casual sweater, styled hair and ripped jeans. 

“I’m so sorry. I-I should have knock-ked” Baekhyun stammers out, “I’ll leave you alone” Baekhyun makes a move to close the door.

At that Chanyeol really cries. Fuck. He just hates himself for being gross. He hates how weak he is. He hates that Baekhyun gets to see him in this state and just leave him alone. Chanyeol stops fingering himself, too busy sobbing to actually worry about how much pain his erection was giving him. 

Baekhyun was going to go, but hearing the other man cry, he reopens the door. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks softly. 

The only response that Baekhyun gets is an even louder sob. 

Baekhyun reenters the room and he sees Chanyeol almost fully naked with his jeans half off, sprawled across the bed and looking extremely uncomfortable. Baekhyun tries not to notice how hard Chanyeol was. 

“Chanyeol, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks in the smallest voice he possibly can. 

Chanyeol considers responding, but then he remembers he and Baekhyun aren’t even on talking terms so he uses whatever strength he has to turn his body away from the smaller man. 

“Chanyeol, I know you’re still mad, but please, tell me what’s wrong. I’m here to help” Baekhyun was angry at himself for being so helpless at this point. 

Chanyeol takes a breath, trying to stop himself from crying and decides to just mumble what he was feeling, “It hurts”. 

Hearing those words made Baekhyun’s heart hurt a little, “Hurt? Where?”. Baekhyun moves a little closer to Chanyeol at that. 

Chanyeol feels so stupid. He feels so dumb he can’t even control his hormones from making his body so turned on it hurts. Chanyeol looks away, ashamed that he was even admitting this to Baekhyun, “I’m just stupid Baekhyun. I can’t keep my hormones in check. My whole fucking body hurts because I’m just so turned on. Now you can leave me alone since you hate dealing with me and my stupid hormones”. 

Baekhyun frowns. He had said that one time, but he didn’t mean it like that. “Yeol, I didn’t mean it that way, you know I would never-”. 

Chanyeol cuts him off, “Baek, please, not now” Chanyeol tries to take another deep breath, “I’m really in a fuck load of pain, so if you’re not here to help me then please, please just fuck off”. Chanyeol’s voice breaks a little towards the end of his sentence and Baekhyun can feel his heart breaking a little at that. 

“Okay. How can I help you?” Baekhyun asks, trying to get Chanyeol to look at him. 

Chanyeol wants to tell Baekhyun to just get out. As just his friend, Baekhyun doesn’t owe it to him to help him through his sexual problems. But then again, he remembers that Baekhyun was technically the one who got him in this mess to start with. 

“Chanyeol, I’m serious. Tell me, how I can make you feel better” Baekhyun moves closer, til he is right in front of Chanyeol. 

“Baek, I’m sweating buckets, my hair is a mess, and my body is producing some weird fluids. I’m really gross right now. You-you should go. I can take care of myself. You don’t have to do anything for me as my friend. I can get over this alone” Chanyeol knows it was for the better that he says it, so even though he doesn’t believe it, he tells Baekhyun he can handle himself. 

Baekhyun brushes Chanyeol’s hair away from his face. “You are not gross. You are going through a pregnancy heat because of me. You should not have to get over this alone Yeol. If you need help, please just tell me because I am here now and I want to help you if you want my help.”. 

Chanyeol was heating up again, especially under Baekhyun’s touch. He makes eye contact with Baekhyun for a brief moment. Chanyeol takes a deep breathe and then sighs.

“Okay, then please help me”

\---

Hearing those words from Chanyeol, Baekhyun sits himself down onto the bed that Chanyeol was on. “How do you want me to help you?” Baekhyun asks cautiously, not wanting to overstep any boundaries with Chanyeol by accident. 

“Baekhyun, I’m so turned on I really don’t care. Just help me get rid of that” Chanyeol groans as he points to his raging boner. 

Baekhyun nods, before he moves and helps Chanyeol out of his jeans. Chanyeol tenses up as Baekhyun tries to pull his jeans lower, something about being fully exposed now that he gained so much weight makes him a little bit insecure. 

“Chanyeol calm down, breathe okay? I’ve got you” Baekhyun murmurs as he slides Chanyeol’s jeans off as gently as possible. 

Chanyeol doesn’t look at Baekhyun but he nods, letting Baekhyun take control. 

Baekhyun could tell that Chanyeol was very sensitive right now, he looked like he was in pain from being overstimulated so Baekhyun tries to figure out what is the best way he can help Chanyeol. I mean, Baekhyun has slept with quite a few people but he has never once slept with someone going through a pregnancy heat, so he doesn’t really know what to do. 

“Is there anything in particular that will make you feel better?” Baekhyun coos. 

Chanyeol breathes in before admitting, a bit embarrassingly, “Can you just fuck me?”.

Baekhyun nods and moves to take his clothes off. 

Chanyeol thinks, wow, that was easy. 

Chanyeol lies flat on his back as he watches Baekhyun tear off his top and unbutton his jeans, slowly stripping down to just his underwear. 

Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun was staring at him rather intensely as well. The feeling was not that comfortable. They were going to have sex, but he knows they were still not happy with each other, they weren’t on talking terms and Chanyeol wasn’t even feeling that secure about his body at the moment. 

Chanyeol suddenly worries that he might not be able to turn Baekhyun on in this state. Looking like a mess and with his apparent weight gain, Chanyeol was worried Baekhyun wouldn’t think of him as attractive or-

Oh. Chanyeol sees that Baekhyun is already semi-hard as he takes him underpants off, okay, at least Baekhyun was turned on enough to have sex with him. 

“Get on your hands and knees?” Baekhyun suggests, figuring that is the best way at this point of time. At least they won’t need to make eye contact through this awkward situation. 

Chanyeol nods and uses whatever energy to get into that position. Baekhyun moves to get lube and condoms, but Chanyeol stops him. 

“Baek, I don’t think that’s necessary right now” Chanyeol breathes out. Baekhyun realises that Chanyeol was right so he mumbles an apology before he moves behind Chanyeol. 

“I’m going to finger you now okay?” Baekhyun asks again, making sure Chanyeol was okay with this. 

“Please” Chanyeol almost begs for it. 

Baekhyun slides one finger in and soon adds another, he can feel that Chanyeol is already stretched out as he is able to easily slide in and out. 

“More, please” Chanyeol breathes out heavily as he pushes against Baekhyun’s fingers. “Baek, can you just skip to the part where you fuck me, please”. 

Baekhyun was just afraid of hurting Chanyeol, especially when he was pregnant, so he wanted to do it slowly and take his time ensuring Chanyeol was prepped enough. 

“Baek, please” Chanyeol whines again, and Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol was probably ready. 

Baekhyun removes his fingers hearing Chanyeol whine a bit at the loss of contact, before he moves his hips to arrange his dick to be at Chanyeol’s entrance. 

“Chanyeol, I’m going to enter now” Baekhyun feels like he is reading out the directions of some instructions manual, but he needs to know that Chanyeol is okay in every step of the way. 

“Please, Baek, this is torture for me” Chanyeol begs a little. Baekhyun thinks about how this was so different from the first time the two of them had sex, when Chanyeol was begging him to take it slow. 

Baekhyun adjust his position and slowly pushes into Chanyeol. At that he hears Chanyeol let out a small moan. 

“Fuck, Baek” Chanyeol grips onto the bed sheet underneath him as he feels Baekhyun move in him. 

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun asks, a little worried, he was just afraid of hurting Chanyeol when he was with child. 

“Yes, yes, please, harder” Chanyeol pants out as he clenches around Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was unsure of whether he really should be going much faster or harder, but he follows what Chanyeol wants and he can feel Chanyeol moving his body to meet each one of Baekhyun’s thrusts, with the same amount or even more force as Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol by the hips as he thrusts into him, but he soon realises that Chanyeol was moving one arm towards his chest. 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun holds Chanyeol close to whisper to him. 

Chanyeol bites down on his lower lip and shyly admits, “My chest really hurts”. 

Baekhyun has actually read about this, he read articles while doing research on this and he smiles to himself when he recalls the article on how to relief pain in sensitive areas.

Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s chest as he slowly massages Chanyeol’s breast and Chanyeol lets out a gasps at that. The mix of pain and pleasure just becoming a blur. Chanyeol curls his toes and Baekhyun manages to repeatedly hit his g-spot and as Baekhyun help to give him one of the best massages he has ever received. As Baekhyun gives Chanyeol one particular hard thrust as he comes in Chanyeol, at the same time Baekhyun presses his thumbs down on Chanyeol’s nipples and Chanyeol actually screams as he comes, overwhelmed from the high of climaxing. 

Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was really out of it by this point, his arms shaking from just holding himself up. Baekhyun holds Chanyeol for a moment before he slowly slides out of Chanyeol and helps to lower him onto the bed to get into a resting position. 

Noting that Chanyeol was covered in bodily fluids, Baekhyun decides to make a quick trip to the washroom to get a towel to help Chanyeol clean up. Baekhyun grabs the blanket that was thrown on the floor to wrap around waist before he leaves the room. 

Chanyeol was still panting hard on the bed but he hears the door shut close and he soon realises that Baekhyun left him all alone. 

Chanyeol tries not to cry. He tells himself that Baekhyun had already helped him, he should have expected Baekhyun to just leave after the sex. What was Baekhyun supposed to do? Stay and cuddle? Chanyeol hated that he had expectations from the other man to stay or at least say something. Chanyeol’s breath hitches and he moves and he feels exactly how sticky he was, from being covered in his own cum and with Baekhyun’s cum dripping down his thighs. Chanyeol wants to get up and clean himself up, but he feels the ache in his muscles and his body was just feeling so powerless and worn out. Chanyeol hated how the sex was good, the best release he had gotten in months and now he was all alone again. Chanyeol takes a deep breath. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t-

Chanyeol lets the first tear slip out and it was all downhill from there. It wasn’t even a full minute til he was actually full on sobbing. 

\---

Baekhyun opens the door to see Chanyeol, in tears again, and instantly worry and fear bubble up within him. 

“Chanyeol? Omg what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Baekhyun was beside Chanyeol with seconds, considering whether or not to touch the other man.

Chanyeol pauses and looks at Baekhyun who was holding a wet cloth in his hand and feels stupid, so he cries out again. 

“Yeol, please, use your words. I need to know why you are upset. Only then will I be able to help you.” Baekhyun mumbles. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. Baekhyun doesn’t deserve to need to deal with him when he is being hormonal and stupid and just a big mess. 

“I’m jus-st stupid Baek. I thought you left me all alone again.” Chanyeol mutters. 

Again with the alone thing. Baekhyun furrows his brows, unsure of what Chanyeol was saying. “Alone? I left you alone?” Baekhyun voices out his thoughts. 

Chanyeol looks away, not wanting to look at the other man at this, “You left me al-lone after you got the waiter’s number. You left me alone just now too. And after the baby is here, you’re going to take the baby and I’m going to be alone again”. Chanyeol actually sobs as he admits what he was thinking. 

Baekhyun frowns hard again, “Chanyeol, I’m not going to leave you alone. We’re in this together right? I will always be here” Baekhyun tries to convince Chanyeol, “I don’t understand what you mean.”

Chanyeol takes a breath to try to calm himself down but he decides to come out and say it, “You say that now but when you go around and meet other boys, get their numbers, sleep with them, you might realise that you have no more time for me anymore. I know you are just sticking around til the baby is here and I-I, I’ve just been stupid to think that you were here for me”. 

Baekhyun tilts his head so he is in Chanyeol’s line of vision. “Chanyeol, what are you talking about? Is this about getting the waiter’s number? I did it cause you told me to do it.” Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s hand, “And what are you even saying about me only caring about the baby? I care about you. Hell, you don’t know how much I care about you. You are such an important friend to me” 

Chanyeol shakes his head, Baekhyun doesn’t get it. Because there it was. Friend. That was all Chanyeol was going to be to Baekhyun. “I’m sorry Baekhyun. I’m hormonal and I’m getting angry and emotional at you for something that you can’t even control. You should just leave”. 

Baekhyun makes eye contact with Chanyeol again. “Yeol, I’m not leaving. Tell me what is it, please. You can’t just keep getting mad or upset at me without telling me the reason why.”.

Chanyeol sighs, he feels pathetic that he had to even tell Baekhyun this, “I’m getting fat. I’m going to be huge soon.” Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something against this statement but Chanyeol cuts him off. “I am, Baek, please don’t deny it, it will just make things worse. But you, you are still looking amazing, and you are somehow only getting hotter and it makes sense that people around you want to date you and want to sleep with you” Chanyeol tries not to get choked up, “and one day, you are going to want to go out with one of those people or sleep with one of them. And maybe you already do that. And it should be okay, as a friend, I should be okay with that. B-but, I-I’m not. Not at all.” Chanyeol looks away. 

Baekhyun’s mouth opens a little. “Yeol? What are you trying to say?”. 

Chanyeol hates that he has to spell it out, “It makes me upset that you might be going out or sleeping with other people”. 

“Because I got you in this situation?” Baekhyun wasn’t very sure what Chanyeol meant. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Because I rather be the person you are going out with or sleeping with”

Baekhyun’s mouth forms an ‘o’. He has no idea what to say, did Chanyeol just admit that he wanted to date him? 

“Does that mean, about the waiter, you were jealous?” Baekhyun asks, still unsure of the whole situation. 

Chanyeol nods his head a little, looking away again. 

There is a pause and Chanyeol can feel his face heating up. He is so embarrassed and he feels so stupid for even admitting this to Baekhyun. Because Baekhyun probably doesn’t feel the same way and he probably made things uncomfortable for him and this will probably also ruin their friendship-

“Okay, well good, cause I thought I was the only one getting jealous” Baekhyun admits, not really daring to look at Chanyeol. 

What. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen a little at that. “What?” 

Baekhyun nibbles on his lower lip, “Well, I guess when I hear or see other guys around you, I sometimes feel a little jealous too”. 

Chanyeol feels his heart skip a little at that. 

“Oh” 

Chanyeol smiles a little, because Baekhyun actually feels the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the ending of this chapter means so so much to me because I wrote it with someone in mind and this New Years I finally manned up and did something about dealing with my feelings for that person and the outcome is similar to what I wrote in this story so I am really happy:')) This story is very meaningful to me in so many ways and I hope you guys will continue to read what I have planned:) THANK YOU FOR READING AND LIKING THIS FIC HEHEHE


	32. Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as usual, I want you all to be safe as you guys read my stuff!! I am putting a trigger warning for this chapter because I would never want to trigger anyone reading by accident!!!
> 
> Trigger warning: Miscarriages and darker themes 
> 
> Okay!! Stay safe ready my loves!!!

“Dude did you really offer Chanyeol a handjob or blowjob??” 

Sehun almost screams, closing the door of the kitchen behind him. He really couldn’t believe that Junmyeon honestly said that. 

“Chanyeol’s having a hard time, I don’t want him to suffer any more than he already did”

Junmyeon frowns, thinking about how Chanyeol was still in the room, probably upset that they weren’t helping him. 

“I know, but I don’t think we can do much to help him. If anything it should be Baekhyun right?” 

Sehun presses his fingers onto the bridge of his nose. 

“He should be reaching any minute now, but I’m not really sure if they are-” 

There was a knock on the front door before Junmyeon could even finish his sentence. 

Baekhyun was here. 

\---

Junmyeon didn’t really know what to say to Sehun and Sehun didn’t really know what to say to Junmyeon.

Sehun thinks about what he should say right now. Hey think about it, our best friends are fucking each other right now, how fun-

“So, you read Harry Potter Fan Fiction?” 

Junmyeon asks and Sehun damn near chokes. 

“What”

Sehun was so embarrassed. Why the hell was Junmyeon bringing this up?

“Yes, please don’t judge. It was all Chanyeol’s idea” 

Sehun lies, he was interested then as well. 

“What did you ship?”

Junmyeon seems to not want to let this topic drop despite Sehun’s clear disapproval.

“Drarry. Omg can we not talk about this?” 

Sehun didn’t want to bring up his dark dark past. 

Junmyeon smiles but nods. 

“Okay, do you want a drink?’ 

Junmyeon makes a move to pour Sehun anything he wants. 

“I’m good” 

Sehun smiles back politely at the other man. Well, this was awkward. Sehun feels that while he thought the other man was a lovely and sweet guy, he didn’t really have much to talk about with him. 

“Well, okay. I’m gonna go take a shower. Would you like to go shower too?”

Junmyeon asks and Sehun was a little taken aback. I mean Junmyeon was hot and all but there was no way he was going to like have racy shower sex with the other man.

“Umm, I’m sorry but what?” 

Junmyeon seems to pick up on Sehun’s shocked response so he quickly adds. 

“I meant in different bathrooms. Like we each take different showers” 

Junmyeon quickly clarifies. 

Well fuck, Sehun feels like an idiot. Of course that was what Junmyeon meant. Fuck, this wasn’t some fan fic where one character would just casually ask if they wanted to shower fuck. 

“Oh, I-I didn’t bring any clothes to change into” 

To be really honest, it’s been a stressful day and Sehun had came here directly from dance practice so a shower sounded great right now. 

“I have some clothes you could borrow”

Junmyeon looked a little hesitant to offer but he still tells Sehun. 

“No offence Myeon but I don’t really think your clothes will fit me” 

Sehun feels like he would burst out of Junmyeon’s tiny smol clothes if he tried. 

“I know, they uh they aren’t my clothes”

Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck, like there was something he was thinking of but was obviously not saying. 

“Oh, if you are okay lending me some fresh clothes then a shower sounds great” 

Sehun smiles at Junmyeon before following the other man out of the kitchen. 

\---

“You can pick out anything you want to wear from that closet and use the toilet attached to that room”

Junmyeon points to the closet in the room once they get to the third floor.

“There are towels in there too” 

Junmyeon tells Sehun.

“Okay, thank you Junmyeon”

Sehun thinks he is already overstaying his welcome. Junmyeon was lending him clothes that weren’t even his. 

“If you need new underwear-”

Sehun cuts Junmyeon off. 

“Myeon, I’m good. I’ll rewear my old ones. Please. I already feel bad enough” 

Sehun pats Junmyeon on the back. 

“Alright, well, I’m gonna go back down to take a shower as well. Just call me if you need anything” 

Junmyeon gives Sehun a tight smile before going back down. 

\---

Who the hell even owned the clothes in this wardrobe? 

Sehun expects to see a tiny closet with one or two items in it, not a fucking walk in closet which even moves if you clock on the right switch. 

Gucci? Prada? Louis Vuitton?

How rich was Junmyeon again? 

Sehun tries to look for something casual to wear. Anything that didn’t look like it would cost him his house rent and more. 

Sehun looks and looks and finally finds something nice, comfy and totally his style. A nice yellow hoodie that looked a little hypebeast. 

Smiling, Sehun takes the hoodie and some sweats he manages to find into the bathroom before finally taking a well deserved shower. 

\---

Sehun isn’t deaf, although right now he wishes he was. Hearing his best friend literally moan a few doors away is not something he wants to hear but right now he can even hear Chanyeol scream out Baekhyun’s name. 

Okay. No judgement. Good for Chanyeol, getting that dick. 

Sehun tries to act like he doesn’t hear it as walks down back to the kitchen to hang out with Junmyeon. 

He can hear the sound of Junmyeon pouring a drink as he enters the kitchen. 

“Hey Junmyeo-”

Sehun sees a shirt on the table but he doesn’t register the fact that Junmyeon is actually shirtless til Junmyeon turns around to look at him.

“Hmm? Did you have a good shower?” 

What the fuck even was today? 

Sehun tries not to stare. He really tries. But damn, like seriously damn. Junmyeon had abs for days. Sehun sees an odd scar at the bottom of Junmyeon’s stomach though, and it goes down, past his sweatpants-

 

Fuck. Junmyeon was rich, successful, cute and now he can add hot a f to the list as well. Sehun thinks about how some people truly are given everything in life. 

Sehun wants to look away but he realised that Junmyeon was staring at him. Weirdly. Did he have something in his hair or on his face or-

“Is there something wrong Myeon?” 

Sehun doesn’t understand why Junmyeon looked so surprised and a little upset. 

Junmyeon immediately breaks eye contact and fumbles to grab his shirt to put it on, but he almost trips over himself as he walks to the table. 

“Myeon?” 

Okay, Sehun was a little worried now, Junmyeon looked like he saw a ghost. 

“H-hm oh yeah, fine” 

Junmyeon tries to keep himself calm. It was just a hoodie. Just a stupid hoodie. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Sehun doesn’t really understand because Junmyeon seemed upset, and he doesn’t know what triggered it. 

“No no, it’s not you. I’m just being- It’s nothing” 

Sehun hated how Junmyeon was beating himself up and getting so upset at something he can’t even begin to understand. 

“It’s not nothing. Tell me. What’s wrong?” 

Sehun wants to get to the bottom of this. 

Junmyeon opens his mouth before closing it, unsure of if he should even mention it, thinking of how to even bring it up. 

“Y-you’re wearing his favourite hoodie, the one I gave him on our 5th Anniversary” 

Junmyeon mumbles a little shakily and it all clicked. It all made sense. 

“I can change. I’m so sorry, I had no idea-” 

Sehun feels so bad, of all the fucking clothes he could pick out in that extensive walk in closet he had to pick out the one item that would trigger Junmyeon so much. 

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m okay, just got reminded briefly. You look good in it, you should keep it on” 

Sehun would really strip right there if it would make Junmyeon feel better but since Junmyeon insisted, he didn’t think changing would be appropriate right now. 

Sehun gives Junmyeon a weak smile and Junmyeon gives him one back before proceeding to put on his shirt. 

\---

Baekhyun cleans Chanyeol up and tucks him back into bed. The mood in the room is a little weird. It is like the tension is gone, but not everything is fine and dandy just yet. 

“How are you feeling right now?” 

Baekhyun passes Chanyeol some water which the other man takes. 

“I’m better, just really tired right now” 

Chanyeol says with a weak smile. 

“Okie, maybe you should get some rest?” 

Baekhyun suggests. 

“Are you going to join me?” 

Chanyeol asks with a small smile. 

“Well, only if you want me to” 

Baekhyun smiles back. 

“I want you to” 

Baekhyun stays. 

\---

Baekhyun sends Junmyeon a text. 

“It’s all good. Chanyeollie is feelin better. He could use some food for later tho!!” 

Junmyeon considers cooking for Chanyeol but Baekhyun soon sends another text. 

“Chanyeol wants to eat Tteok-bokki and seafood pancake and maybe some galbi mandus” 

Junmyeon considers making a quick trip to the nearby restaurant to grab some of these dishes but Sehun suggests another place they could try. 

“I know where Chanyeol’s favourite Tteok-bokki place is at, it’s about a 45 minute drive though” 

Junmyeon eyes widened a little. It was a little out of the way, but that was the kind of person Junmyeon was, the type to go out of the way for others. 

“Let’s go then” 

\---

After the whole hey, dude, you’re wearing my ex boyfriend’s favourite hoodie from me thing, Sehun feels that the whole mood between him and Junmyeon was even weirder than before. Something was just off. 

“Myeon, are you okay?” 

Sehun only asks when they are finally in the car. 

“Hmm? Yeah. Of course” 

Junmyeon keeps his eyes firmly on the road. 

Sehun thinks that maybe it is not his place to say anything. Maybe he should just butt out of Junmyeon’s problems, but this was different, he felt like he needed to say something. 

“Is this about your ex?” 

Sehun doesn’t know if he regrets the words as soon as he says them because he sees Junmyeon tense up. 

“W-we were together for a long time. I thought he was the one” 

Junmyeon simply says all while not looking at Sehun. 

“I’m so sorry Myeon” 

Sehun doesn’t know why he is apologising, but he just feels sorry for Junmyeon that he has to go through such pain in his life. 

“Why are you saying sorry? You're Not the one who left, he was” 

Junmyeon makes eye contact with him this time and there was no bitterness or malice in Junmyeon’s words, only hurt. 

“Yeah? I know how that feels. My college boyfriend dumped me over text to get together with a girl cause he was sure he was ‘straight’. We dated for 2 years before that” 

Sehun knows Junmyeon had it way worse, but Sehun wants Junmyeon to know he isn’t alone in feeling that way. 

Junmyeon frowns hard. 

“You don’t deserve that Sehun. You’re a good person” 

Sehun nods but adds. 

“You’re a good person too Junmyeon, you don’t deserve any bad happening to you.” 

Junmyeon smiles, but this time it is a little bitter. If only Sehun knew. 

\---

They get to the area and Junmyeon is surprised to know that you can’t actually park there, so they had to park a distance away and walk there. 

Junmyeon lets Sehun lead the way. 

There is a long queue. Junmyeon soon realises that the shop that Sehun was referring to was just a roadside store. 

It’s been so long since Junmyeon ate street food, hell, it’s been years. 

Sehun makes the order but when the bill comes Junmyeon realises he has no cash to pay the bill. Sehun moves to pay naturally, not even thinking about asking Junmyeon to come out with his share. 

“Hun, I’m sorry I didn’t know they only accepted cash here” 

Sehun laughs. 

“It’s fine, it’s my treat” 

Junmyeon feels bad. He was usually the one treating others. 

The boss of the shop tells Sehun and Junmyeon to come back to collect their food in about an hour and a half because the queue was just that long right then. 

Sehun takes his queue number before pulling a very confused Junmyeon to the side. 

“An hour and a half?” 

Junmyeon doesn’t know what the hype is all about. 

“Trust me, the food here is bomb” 

Sehun smiles and shakes his head a little. 

“Okay. What do you want to do for an hour?” 

Junmyeon tries to think if there is any cafe they can go to to chill at. 

“I got just the place!!” 

Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s arm excitedly and pulls him excitedly to the building one street down. 

It’s a coin machine noribang. Which Junmyeon realises that he again, doesn’t have money for.

There are some guys at the the front of the shop who try to sell them snacks as they entered. Sehun considers for a brief moment before deciding to get 2 bottles of Soju. 

Junmyeon wants to apologise again for not having money but Sehun stops him with a smile. 

“My treat”

Sehun leads the way in.

Junmyeon feels a little nervous to be here with Sehun because to be honest, he never sings in front of someone he wasn’t close to. 

“Omg what song should we sing first!!!!” 

Sehun was way too excited about this. 

“Omg there are so many songs that we have to sing!!” 

Junmyeon giggles just looking at how excitedly Sehun was bouncing on their way into their room. 

“Where is the remote?” 

Sehun finds the remote control at the side and immediately keys in a song. 

“How about we sing the nation’s anthem?” 

Sehun asks wiggling his eyebrows. 

Junmyeon wants to laugh, who comes to a noribang to sing the freaking Korean National Anthem?

“What? Are you sure? But it’s not even national day” 

Junmyeon checks, smiling at Sehun. 

“Dude, I meant this song” 

Sehun smiles as he clicks on his favourite song in the world, EXO - Growl. 

Junmyeon’s eyes widen a little. Wow. That’s a compliment. Sehun thought that a song he produced was the nation’s anthem. 

“EE dE ON EE DER OOn EE DER ON” 

Sehun was so into it, Junmyeon was in a fit from laughing so hard. 

When the song was finally over, Sehun turns to Junmyeon and asks. 

“Dude, you barely sang. Do you not like the song? Or wait, do you even know this song?” 

Sehun forgets that while EXO is huge in Korea, not everyone knows every single song the way he did. 

“Well, I should. Considering I wrote and produced it” 

Junmyeon smiles like it is no big deal. 

Junmyeon is kidding. Right? No fucking way. 

“What” 

Sehun’s jaw drops a little. But he remembers that Baekhyun was a music producer too and Chanyeol mentioned them being colleagues so-

“Oh my god. Singing with you is almost as good as singing with an ACTUAL EXO MEMBER” 

Sehun’s eyes widens. 

“Please, I’m not that good musically. I just get lucky sometimes” 

Junmyeon shakes his head. 

“Are you kidding?? Growl is my favourite song. What else did you produce” 

Sehun goes down EXO’s discography. And he is shook to find out that every single song that he enjoyed were at least co-written by the other man. 

“You’re crazy”

Sehun says, pouring himself a drink. 

“You want some Myeon?” 

Sehun makes to offer Myeon a cup to drink from but Junmyeon stops him. 

“I drove here, I shouldn’t” 

Junmyeon smiles politely. 

“Come on Myeon, it’s so rare we get to kick back and relax. And what are the chances I get to meet the producer of all of EXO’s hits. We can take a cab back later”

Sehun looked so excited, so happy, that Junmyeon couldn’t say no. 

Junmyeon picked up his glass and clinks it against Sehun’s before he downs it as well. 

\---

Sehun googles Junmyeon and they are soon playing every song that was written or produced by ‘SUHO’, which was Junmyeon’s stage producing name. 

Sehun almost screams when he sees it. 

“What the fuck. How the hell? You produced this song too?” 

Sehun is quick to key in the initials for the song, Junmyeon wrote a song for one of his favourite international acts. 

Junmyeon was a little tipsy, not going to lie, but he was a little curious to know which song gave Sehun such a reaction.

“Hmm? Which on-”

The first beat starts playing and Junmyeon’s heart clenches. No. 

“I fucking love Kris Wu’s music. He’s just such a chill guy, you know what I mean?” 

Sehun laughs out, grabbing the mic and getting ready to sing the lyrics. 

“I’m about to throw away my money on you, I’m about to throw it all up, tell me what you want and where we goin’, it’s on you, anything you want, it’s all yours” 

Junmyeon wants to cry. But he tries his best not to, he knows everything was in the past and he should just let it go, but this song. They wrote it together. 

Junmyeon pours himself another drink, no fuck it, he drinks straight from the bottle and finishes the newly opened bottle in one sitting. 

“Wait you do know him don’t you!!! You worked with him! Is he chill and cool like the media-” 

Sehun was laughing and smiling until he notices Junmyeon crying. Tears in never ending streams. Fuck. 

Junmyeon thinks that he is really stupid. He was sitting in a little 50 cent per song noribang room crying to an R and B song about how ‘she got me spending all my cash like that’. But, but it wasn’t the song. It was the person. 

Junmyeon considers how Kris could really be spending all his money on some other girl and-

It shouldn’t hurt him but it does. 

“Myeon?” 

Sehun was hesitant to touch Junmyeon, he just looked so fragile in that moment. 

“What’s wrong>” 

Sehun hates how he made Junmyeon so damn upset again. 

Junmyeon doesn’t need to say anything for Sehun to understand but he does anyway. 

“We wrote that song together, but I guess that song is for someone else now” 

Sehun turns the music off. He shuts it all down. 

Fuck. He didn’t know, he had no idea. For so many years now, he had thought Kris Wu was straight and single a f, he didn’t know he had dated anyone, much less the perfect man sitting next to him. 

“Myeon, please don’t be upset” 

Sehun doesn’t know what to say, it’s like everything he says just sounded wrong and insufficient. 

“Myeon, you really deserve better” 

Sehun decides to tell Junmyeon the truth. 

“I’ll never get anyone better than him” 

Junmyeon admits, broken. 

“That’s ridiculous. You are the nicest person I know. You are so talented, like every song I like is written or produced by you. Plus, not to forget, you are cute and HOT too. The best of all worlds, anyone would be stupid to give up a chance with you because you are amazing” 

Junmyeon shakes his head because he tried so hard, so fucking hard and yet, he couldn’t make Kris stay. And even now, he thinks part of him still wants his douche ex back. 

“I will never find anyone like Kris ever again” 

Junmyeon mumbles, hurt by the realisation. 

“That’s good” 

Sehun says flatly and it surprises Junmyeon. 

“It’s good, cause from what I am hearing this guy is a fucking asshole. And you, Junmyeon, you are not. You deserve someone nice who will treat you right. Someone who will stay”

Junmyeon stares blankly at Sehun. 

“B-but, I already tried so hard for Kris and it still didn’t work-”

Sehun cuts Junmyeon off. 

“Well then, it’s people like him that aren’t worth the effort. It’s his problem, not yours” 

Junmyeon wishes Sehun was right, he really does. But deep down inside he blames himself. He knows it isn’t his fault. If he was stronger, if his body was better, if he didn’t fall sick then maybe-

Junmyeon keeps quiet. He tries to shuts off all of his thoughts. 

“Myeon? What are you thinking of?” 

Junmyeon was thinking of the newly painted room that has been locked since that day. Junmyeon was thinking of the nice stroller he saw while they were out shopping back then. Junmyeon was thinking of the little crib they had bought together because it would have been so comfortable for-

Junmyeon doesn’t usually break down, he keeps it in. Only Jongin and Baekhyun has ever seen him lose it completely. Junmyeon thinks it might be a combination of the Soju, of the song, of the memories of Kris. 

Junmyeon cries, long and hard, for the first time in over a year.

Sehun bites on his lower lip, he didn’t want to make things worse. 

“Myeon, I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” 

Junmyeon shakes his head. 

“I’m just so stupid Sehun. It was all my fault. I fucked up, not Kris” 

Junmyeon cries. 

Sehun doesn’t understand, Kris was the one who left, why does Junmyeon think it was his fault?

“Tell me what happened?” 

Sehun doesn’t know if it was his place to ask, but he wanted the other man to see how it was not his fault. 

Junmyeon takes a deep breath, he never had to tell anyone about this, because most people that knew him already kind of knew. 

“K-ris left me cause I fell sick and lost it….” 

Junmyeon hopes Sehun can catch on. 

Sehun stares at Junmyeon. Lost it? As in, got a little emotional? 

“If he left you when you were ill because you got emotional, then that’s fucked up” 

Sehun says simply. 

Junmyeon wants to cry. Sehun doesn’t get it. 

“I fell sick and had a miscarriage” 

Junmyeon finally says. 

Sehun’s mouth drops a little. He had thought Kris Wu was a nice guy. He had thought Kris Wu was a chill ass guy. He didn’t think Kris Wu would have been a fucking asshole who left his boyfriend after he fucking had a miscarriage. 

“Junmyeon…” 

Sehun doesn’t know what to say.

“Kris was wrong for leaving, you have to know that it wasn’t your fault-” 

Sehun tries to tell Junmyeon. It was so fucked up that Junmyeon thinks that Kris wasn’t even in the wrong for leaving. 

“I-it wasn’t his fault… He was just so excited, we were going to be new parents in less than two months, I think finding out really hurt him so he left”

Sehun was finding it hard to take this all in. 

“He left you right after finding out?”

Junmyeon shakily nods his head. 

Sehun was so mad. So angry as this asshole of a man. Less than 2 months? That would have to mean that Junmyeon was heavily pregnant when it happened, and he had just left when Junmyeon was still sick? And Junmyeon was still defending him? That was just fucked up. 

“Junmyeon, it isn’t your fault, please, please know that it wasn’t your fault” 

Junmyeon has been over this, so many times, with Baekhyun, with Jongin, with his doctors, his psychiatrist, his therapist, his parents, his friends. He just wished he could believe it. 

“It would have been okay if I didn’t fall sick, if I had taken care of myself better-” 

Sehun really couldn’t bear to see the older man tear himself up over this. 

Sehun moves forward and hugs the other man as tightly as he possibly can, and he realises that Junmyeon was shaking. 

“It isn’t your fault. You didn’t want to fall sick. You didn’t want any of that to happen” 

Sehun reminds Junmyeon, cooing by his ear. 

Junmyeon weakly nods, nobody wanted children more than Junmyeon. But he also felt selfish. He knew that when he found out he was pregnant, he was happy, elated, but deep down he knew it was good because his relationship with Kris had been on the rocks for the past year or so. 

“B-but I knew the risks, a-and I still wanted to keep the baby” 

Sehun knew what Junmyeon was talking about, with the first gynaecologist warning Chanyeol of the dangers of carrying a baby as a male. 

“It’s dangerous for every guy Myeon, you wouldn’t have known” 

Sehun tries to reason with Junmyeon. 

“I was told my body w-was probably not fitted to carry to full term. I was told I was too weak but I had been so selfish. I wanted a baby so badly that I went ahead with it” 

Sehun just listens, patting Junmyeon’s back as he held the smaller man closer to him. 

“Why did you want the baby so much?”

Sehun asks, a little cautious. 

“B-because I thought if I couldn’t make Kris stay, the baby would” 

Junmyeon breaks a little admitting this out loud for the first time.

Junmyeon hates himself for being so selfish. 

Sehun doesn’t know what to say, he had never been the one who was best with his words. 

“I-I’m sorry Sehun. This was so inappropriate of me to tell you this. I’m sorry for even bringing up my problems, I am just being selfish again-” 

Sehun pulls away from Junmyeon to look at him then. 

“Myeon, please stop. You weren’t being selfish. And you aren’t being selfish for talking about something that hurt you in the past.” 

Sehun holds Junmyeon’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t help you more than just listening to your problems. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that. I’m sorry that you are still hurt.” 

Junmyeon has heard all these words before, but he doesn’t know what to say. 

Sehun takes a different approach. 

Sehun grabs the remote and puts on Red Flavour by Red Velvet. 

Junmyeon doesn’t understand. 

“I hope one day you will see what I see.”

Sehun points at the words ‘SUHO’ as they appear on the side of the screen. 

“You are more than your past. You are one of the most talented people I have met. You have one of the most genuine hearts I have seen Myeon. And I have met pretty damn nice people.”

Junmyeon stares blankly at Sehun. 

“Kris was wrong. And before you cut me off let me tell you why. He hurt you. He didn’t have the decency to end your relationship properly and he left you when you needed him most.”

Junmyeon doesn’t even want to think about the months he spent in the hospital, how painful the recovery process was, how painful it was for him to go through the pain of childbirth but to a baby that would never take its first breath or cry its first cry. Thinking about all of that makes Junmyeon want to break down all over again. 

“Myeon stay with me. Just look at me.” 

Sehun tells Junmyeon and his words really grounds Junmyeon and pulls him back to reality. 

“But that was all in the past. You need to know that you, right now, you deserve the world.” 

Junmyeon wants to shake his head, he doesn’t deserve anything. 

“Don’t doubt it, you do. Everyone deserves another chance in love. Don’t forget that Junmyeon.” 

Another chance in love. That sounded nice. 

“I know my words don’t mean a lot. So I’m making you this promise instead. When you are not feeling happy or if you even think about Kris, even slightly, I want you to call me.” 

Junmyeon shakes his head, he would be calling Sehun a whole lot-

“No, trust me. I am great at entertaining” 

Sehun gets up and dances a portion of the Red Velvet song’s cheoro, which finally pulls out a small smile from Junmyeon. 

“See?” 

Sehun smiles back. 

“Trust me. The more you try to push the thoughts to the back of your mind, the harder it will be for you to move on. So let’s try confronting those thoughts and then moving your attention onto something else” 

Junmyeon’s heart swells because he barely knows Sehun and here Sehun was, offering to help him so much. 

“I can’t do that Sehun, you have better things to do-” 

Sehun holds Junmyeon’s hand and gives it a squeeze. 

“I can always make time for friends” 

Junmyeon was a little hesitant but Sehun squeezes his hand again and Junmyeon feels some strength being willed into him. 

“Okay. Thank you Sehun, thank you so much”

\---

They leave the noribang to go collect their food. 

It’s close to 2 hours since they had placed their order, but as they reach the owner of the stall tells them it is fine that they are back so late and he passes them their food that was thankfully still warm. 

Sehun feels that the mood was a little tense and a little odd. 

Walking to a nearby taxi stand with the food in tow, Sehun sees a hotteok store.

“Omg we should go grab some hotteok!” 

Sehun suggests and Junmyeon looks at him weirdly. 

“What’s that” 

Sehun’s jaw drops. Was Junmyeon even korean???? 

“You have never tried hotteok?” 

Sehun asks, seriously questioning everything he knew in life. 

Junmyeon shakes his head. 

At that, Sehun interlocks his fingers with Junmyeon’s to excitedly pulls him to the store. 

“2 hotteok please” 

Sehun orders and Junmyeon feels bad again because he doesn’t have cash to pay. 

“I’m sorry again for not bringing cash”

Sehun shakes his head. 

“Myeon, the hotteok is like $1, the noribang was like $0.50 per song, these stuff really don’t cost much. It’s my treat today, don’t worry” 

Sehun smiles widely and Junmyeon smiles backwards. 

The kind auntie hands them each their hotteok before complimenting how the both of them looked cute. 

Sehun doesn’t know if she means they are each individually cute or that they are cute together but Sehun agrees with her either way. 

Sehun looks at how happy Junmyeon looked with his hotteok in his smol hands. Was this man really 28??

Sehun snaps a picture of Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon looks at him confused. 

“What was that for?” 

Sehun looks at the photo and Junmyeon looks adorable in it. 

“It’s your first hotteok, gotta remember it”

Sehun jokes. 

“Then I want a picture too” 

Junmyeon takes his phone out and he switches it to a selfie mode. 

“With you~”

Sehun smiles and takes the photo with Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon decides to dig into his hotteok while it is still warm. And. It. Is. Delicious. 

Junmyeon’s eyes light up. Honey?? In the middle of fried dough??? What was this magical concoction?

Sehun laughs as he sees how happy Junmyeon is and he laughs even louder when Junmyeon gets his hands covered a little in the honey. 

Sehun doesn’t know how Kris used to treat Junmyeon when things between them were good. Maybe he brought him around to fancy places, bought him the most expensive gifts, spent all his cash on Junmyeon like that. Well, Sehun was not rich, but he felt that he wanted to make the other boy happy, like he was right now, he wants to give the man the world. 

“Well, I actually know the best hotteok stall in the whole of Korea and well, if you want. I could bring you” 

Sehun suggests, not really sure what Junmyeon would say. 

Junmyeon smiles and takes another bite out of his Hotteok before replying. 

“I would really like that”

Sehun smiles because he would like that too. 

Another chance in love. That sounded nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am sorry for painting Kris as a bad guy in this Fic!!!! I really love love love him to the moon and back!!!!! Please remember this is just a fanfic so no offence is supposed to be meant to the actual idols!!! But yes the title is from his song Like That which is amazing and just a fucking bop tbh this chapter was very Suho and Sehun centric because I wanted to develop their characters a little more but I promise the focus will be back on Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the next chapter. Seho was my first ever exo ship and it just makes me soft a f. 
> 
> Also, in other news, I started writing another story, but it has much darker themes. It is a lot shorter than this fic, being only 10 chapters. Warning because it is a cancer fic!! But here is the link if you want to Check it out as well: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184407/chapters/40404425
> 
> But thank you to everyone who read this fic and have been so supportive towards my writing! Thank you for 515 Kudos and over 15000 hits!!!!!! I will continue to work hard writing this fic!! Have an amazing day!


	33. You make me smile (please stay for awhile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back!!!

“We don’t have to put a label on what we are”

Chanyeol never really thought he would actually say these words. But here he was telling this to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun feels pretty bad. But then again, he was scared. He had never been in a relationship before. Except for that one time, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to even think of that. 

“Really” 

Chanyeol says again. Despite always loving to know for sure, he didn’t mind waiting for Baekhyun to be fully ready before they got into anything serious. 

“I like you” 

Chanyeol says with a smile. 

“I like you too” 

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol. 

“That’s good. We are two people that like each other” 

Chanyeol hums, nuzzling closer to Baekhyun on the bed. 

“I can wait” 

Chanyeol whispers. 

“We can take things slow” 

Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun thinks that he would like that. 

\--- 

Baekhyun sets up a nice bath for Chanyeol, and no one has to know that he joins Chanyeol for that said nice bath. 

It was only when the clock struck 9, when Baekhyun decided to call Junmyeon to ask where were him and Sehun. They left to get food over 2 hours ago. 

\---

“We’re back!” 

Sehun shouts from the front door just as Baekhyun was waiting for Junmyeon to pick up. 

Baekhyun climbs down the stairs to meet the two, while Chanyeol was still trying to put on his largest set of oversized clothes. 

“Why did you guys take like 3 hours-” 

Baekhyun enters the kitchen only to see Sehun in what looks to be Kris’ favourite hoodie. 

Baekhyun instantly looks at Junmyeon, who was setting the table. How did this even happen? 

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs agape a little. 

“Myeon?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if Junmyeon was okay, the last he checked, Junmyeon was still pretty hung up on his ex. 

“Hmm?” 

Junmyeon wasn’t looking at him, still busy setting up the table. 

“Why is Sehun wearing that?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should even ask. 

“Oh, he needed clothes to change into, so I let him pick out something from his closet” 

Junmyeon says it so casually that Baekhyun is a little taken aback. Okay then. 

Sehun just watches the conversation, not knowing if he should join in. 

Baekhyun tries to really observe Junmyeon and that is when he sees how Junmyeon’s eyes were a little red and puffy. A tell tale sign that Junmyeon had cried. 

Baekhyun makes a mental note to check in on his best friend after this. 

\---

Dinner was nice. 

Baekhyun makes sure Chanyeol has more than enough to eat, continuously putting food into his bowl. Baekhyun was just being happy that they were on talking terms again.

Baekhyun considers giving the same treatment to Junmyeon but he sees Sehun doing it already. 

“Hyung ah, the odeng is so good, you should eat more of this” 

“Hyung, this is the best part of the chicken, you should have this” 

“Hyung, you haven’t even tried the seafood pancake” 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at this new development. But Junmyeon seemed happy, so he doesn’t question it. 

\--- 

Chanyeol was happy. 

Chanyeol was so happy. 

Chanyeol hadn’t been this happy in a really long time and he thinks that Baekhyun is the one to blame. 

Things don’t change too much. They still text each other daily. Baekhyun still picks him up after work. They still grab dinner together. But, it’s different. 

The feelings they have for one another are now noticed, and well, acknowledged. 

Chanyeol has never been so happy. 

\---

Chanyeol had thought it would be a good idea to invite Baekhyun over for a meal at his house. I mean Sehun and Baekhyun were friends right? 

“Hun, is it okay if Baekhyun comes over for dinner tonight?” 

Chanyeol casually asks as they ate their breakfast. 

“Hmm? I mean yeah, but do you need me to leave?” 

Sehun doesn’t want to third wheel. Chanyeol hasn’t told him much about his relationship with the other man, but he is pretty sure they were dating. 

“No, you could join us, it’ll be fun” 

Chanyeol says with a smile. He had always want the person he was dating to be friends with all his friends. I mean, if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends right?

Sehun gives an awkward laugh. 

“Ummm, no offense Yeol, but it won’t be that fun for me. Being around you two alone just reminds me of how alone I am” 

Sehun jokes. 

“Then why don’t you invite someone else over?” 

Chanyeol hints, hoping Sehun gets it. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” 

Sehun gets it, but he doesn’t really want to talk about it with Chanyeol just yet. 

“You know what I’m talking about” 

Chanyeol laughs out loud this time. 

Sehun clears his throat. This wasn’t the time. 

“Okay, how about I ask?” 

Chanyeol suggests. 

“Hmm?”

Sehun pretends he doesn’t care, going back to his bowl of cereal. 

“I’ll get Baek to ask Junmyeon if he’s free tonight as well” 

Chanyeol says with a smile. 

Sehun acts like he doesn’t care, but the small smile he has on his face gives him away. 

\---

Chanyeol had thought it would be fun to have everyone over. And it was. Until the topic of where do you guys even sleep came up. 

Chanyeol wasn’t dumb. He knew that sleeping on a foldable bed, could not be good for his back, but he was 25, he didn’t need a good bed-

“I told him like 30 times to switch beds with me but he just won’t listen”

Sehun explains his case to both Junmyeon and Baekhyun. 

“That’s cause my legs are too long and they will hang out a little, it’s uncomfortable” 

Chanyeol tries to let them see his side. 

“Chan, this is ridiculous, you can’t sleep on a foldable bed, you are pregnant, this isn’t good for you” 

Baekhyun was so mad that he didn’t even know. 

“You need a proper bed” 

Junmyeon looked ready to pull out his credit card to get Chanyeol to take his money. 

“Look guys, thanks for the worry, but I’m fine. Our apartment isn’t even big enough for two full sized beds anyway”

Chanyeol assures everyone. 

“Maybe you should move in with me” 

Baekhyun offers, even though he knew his current bed was a single and was not big enough for the two of them. 

“Okay, actually, I could just sleep on the couch, and we can buy you a bigger bed-”

Sehun suggests. 

Chanyeol hated all of these suggestions. 

“Guys, stop, I don’t want to inconvenience anyone of you. I’m fine just the way things are”

Chanyeol tries to insist. 

“Chanyeol, a good bed is important.”

Junmyeon frowns. 

“How about you move into my house? I have plenty of space in my house” 

Junmyeon suggests.

Sehun knows it was a good idea that would benefit Chanyeol but now he will have to find a different way to afford their rent if Chanyeol was going to move out. 

“Thanks but I actually share rent with Hun, I can’t just leave him” 

Sehun was a little thankful that Chanyeol was thinking about him because money has always been something that stressed him out. 

“Then both of you could come” 

Junmyeon says with a smile, looking at Sehun. 

“That is really nice of you to offer me, but I couldn’t. I don’t think I could afford the rent at your place”

Sehun was just laying out the facts. If Junmyeon rented out his empty rooms, fuck, he could earn a ton. 

“You don’t have to pay me anything” 

Junmyeon seemed offended that Sehun even thought he was going to be asking for money. 

“That is too much Myeon, I can’t-” 

Chanyeol steps in to disagree at this point. 

“Myeon, I could help to pay rent for Yeol”

Baekhyun tries to step in. 

“Baek, I tried to get you to move in for years. I have been living in that big house for years. And while I love it, it gets lonely sometimes. I don’t even use those spare rooms, you are all welcomed to stay there if you would like.”

Junmyeon says honestly. 

“Myeon…” 

Baekhyun felt like shit. He always thought Junmyeon offered him a place to stay because he was just being nice, he never knew it was because he felt lonely in that big house. 

“I would love it if you all moved in”

Junmyeon admits. 

“It would be like a party everyday” 

Chanyeol jokes. 

“So you’ll come?”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow. 

“But Vivi will have to come along” 

Sehun worried out loud, pointing to the dog that fell asleep on Junmyeon’s lap. 

“I love dogs, especially Vivi” 

Junmyeon assures Sehun. Sehun doesn’t even need Vivi to say anything because he can tell that the feelings are mutual. 

“We’ll pay you a bit of rent. Please” 

Chanyeol tries to insist. 

Junmyeon shakes his head but Sehun puts his foot down on this. 

“We pay you the current rent we are paying. Please?” 

Sehun locks eyes with Junmyeon to show that there was no way he was backing down on this. 

“Ok” 

Junmyeon gives in. 

“Baek, what about you?” 

Baekhyun honestly was not expecting this. He didn’t expect to change his address after dinner tonight but what the hell, since everyone was in and he would be able to look after Chanyeol better. 

“I guess I could move in too?”

Baekhyun smiles and Chanyeol gives him a pat on his thigh under the table. 

\---

Jongin says no. 

As much as he loves his friends, he feels like 5th wheeling was not really something he wanted to go through everyday. Besides, he felt like his house was good enough for him as it was. 

\---

Chanyeol was happy. 

Of course, he felt like there was not much that could bring him down these days with most things going pretty well. 

Well that was what he had thought until he came to work and saw it. 

Chanyeol had thought he was past the stage where he cared about mean things people had to say about him online. 

Chanyeol had thought that he had grown since when he was young and when he would get affected at other people’s words. 

Chanyeol had thought that he was happy with everything in his life. 

Chanyeol sees it and it breaks him, just a little. 

“Is it just me or has Chanyeol gained some weight lol he is really letting himself go”

“It’s so sad that he is getting fat, he was so good looking tbh”

“LMAO he is a freaking fitness trainer but he is getting so fat”

Chanyeol feels like it could partly be because of the hormones, but he knows deep down, that it was his own insecurities that were making him so affected by all the comments under his videos.  
As much as Chanyeol doesn’t want to let it be known that he was affected, he couldn’t help but cry when he sees that the top comment on his video was a hate comment telling him about how much weight he has gained. 

The office was pretty much in a mess. 

Hani leaves her seat at the front desk to comfort Chanyeol along with people from various departments. 

“Yeol, you know we don’t think you look bad” 

“You look better with some weight on” 

“I don’t think you look fat” 

All these words didn’t matter, because all Chanyeol could think of was that person who did think he looked bad. 

\---

It takes a while, but Chanyeol finally gets a hold of himself, only after Xiumin finally has a word with him. 

“Yeol, what’s wrong?” 

Xiumin decides that it was time to have a proper chat with Chanyeol.

“Min, I just overreacted, I’m sorry, I’ll get ready for our filming later on” 

Chanyeol tries to brush it off in typical Chanyeol fashion.

“Yeol, you’re making me worried.” 

Xiumin says flatly. 

“You keep doing this lately. You would do something and then brush it off. Yeol, I care for you as a friend. Could you tell me honestly what is going on?” 

Xiumin had about enough of this, what was even going on with Chanyeol? 

Chanyeol frowns. He has like a few more weeks left here, til he can actually come clean to the other man. This just wasn’t the time. 

“Min, I’m fine-”

Xiumin cuts him off. 

“You definitely are not fine Yeol, stop lying to me”

Chanyeol looks away. Damn it, Xiumin was really trying to get to the bottom of this. 

“I-I, I”

Chanyeol tries to think of something, anything, he needed a good excuse. 

“I just feel like I haven’t been doing my best as of late, I want to do better” 

Xiumin narrows his eyes at Chanyeol, trying to see if this was a lie.

“I think I could do more. Especially for our workout series”

Chanyeol tells Xiumin, hoping the other man can’t tell that he was obviously lying. 

“So, you want me to push you more?” 

Xiumin asks to clarify. 

Chanyeol thinks about how stupid this whole situation was, but he had dug his own grave already.

“Yeah, I want you to give me all you got. I feel like I hit a plateau lately and it is really bothering me” 

Chanyeol looks down. 

Xiumin gives him an encouraging pat. 

“You could have just told me Yeol, I would do have done anything you wanted. I’ll see what I can do” 

Xiumin was being so nice about this and Chanyeol, once again, feels horrible for lying. 

“Thanks Min” 

Chanyeol tells Xiumin before walking away, hoping that this lie does not come bite him in the butt.

\---

Living in Junmyeon’s house was really something else. The man had everything. A pool, a billiards room, a studio, everything. 

Chanyeol thinks that one of his favourite things about staying there would be the fact that Baekhyun was literally a flight of stairs away. 

Junmyeon’s house also had every single musical instrument that was known to mankind and Chanyeol is so happy to see Baekhyun excitedly showing him the ones he can play. 

“So which instruments can you play again?”

Chanyeol asks entering the music studio with Baekhyun. 

“Well, I’m the most experienced in the piano but I was in the school band in high school so I can play the flute and recorder. And I picked up a little of the drums and the guitar in my free time.” 

Baekhyun says casually. 

“Show me” 

Chanyeol was a sucker for musicians to be honest, he loved it when other people could play instruments well. 

Baekhyun goes to the keyboard and asks. 

“What do you want me to play?”

Baekhyun stretches his fingers and places them daintily over the keys. 

Baekhyun plays a classical piece which Chanyeol has heard before but doesn’t know the name of. 

Chanyeol watches in awe as he sees Baekhyun in action for the first time. Baekhyun was really skilled in playing the keyboard, and Chanyeol was really impressed. 

“You’re really good Baek, how long have you been playing for?”

Baekhyun blushes momentarily, not that used to compliments about his music. 

“Umm, since I was 5, I’m not that good, just alright”

Baekhyun tries to brush off Chanyeol’s compliment but Chanyeol tells him again. 

“You’re amazing Baek, don’t doubt that”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with a smile. He really really liked Chanyeol. 

\---

“What other instruments can you play? Can you play the guitar?”

Chanyeol points to the acoustic guitar that was hung up on the wall. 

“Hmm, well, I only know the very basics to be honest”

Baekhyun laughs a little. 

“Show me”

Chanyeol beams at Baekhyun as he takes a seat, ready for another little performance. 

Chanyeol laughs when he realises that Baekhyun really only knew how to play the really basic chords.

“Well, this is a G chord”

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol as he strums down.

“And this is a C chord”

Baekhyun laughs, knowing he really wasn’t an expert in playing the guitar. 

Chanyeol still smile and nods as Baekhyun strums using a simple progression to demonstrate. 

“And this is an E chord”

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol. 

“E minor you mean?” 

Chanyeol corrects him. 

“Oh do you know how to play the guitar?” 

Chanyeol laughs.

“A little”

Chanyeol lies, he was the lead guitarist of his band back in college.

“Show me then”

Baekhyun passes the guitar over. 

Chanyeol thinks of what to play before he gets an idea. 

Chanyeol plucks out the tune of wolf and Baekhyun is blown away. 

A little my ass. 

“How the fuck?”

Baekhyun was taken aback, music was supposed to be his thing, but fuck, Chanyeol was talented. 

“I used to play in a band”

Chanyeol casually says.

“What”

Baekhyun gasps. 

“You never told me that”

Baekhyun can’t believe that Chanyeol has never brought this up. 

“It’s not much to brag about”

Chanyeol laughs off. 

“So you played lead guitar?”

Baekhyun wants to know more. 

“Yeah, and sang”

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol. Does he even know the man in front of him?

“What”

Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to sing, like right now. 

“You can sing?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do with all this brand new information. 

“Not really, that’s why I mostly sang the lower register parts or raps”

Baekhyun stops Chanyeol. 

“You can rap?”

Baekhyun is in love. 

“I wasn’t very good”

Chanyeol blushes. 

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol, taking him in for his whole being, he doesn’t know when he got so lucky.

Chanyeol thinks the best parts of staying with Baekhyun is the fact they can spend so much time together. Even if it is just having breakfast in the morning, or hearing Baekhyun play the piano at night, Chanyeol loves spending time with Baekhyun. He doesn’t know when he got so lucky.

\---

Baekhyun loves getting Chanyeol’s opinions on his songs and his music. 

Chanyeol enjoys every one of Baekhyun’s songs, even a stupidly cheesy one that Baekhyun makes about his phone number, in which he tells Chanyeol he wrote so that Chanyeol would remember his number and know he can call him anytime. 

Chanyeol thinks that even if the whole world doesn’t like his compositions, it doesn’t matter because his boyfri- his special person does and that is the only thing that should matter. 

\---

Chanyeol lies awake on his bed, he stares up at the ceiling. He smiles knowing that Baekhyun is in the room just one floor away. 

Chanyeol realises that he’s happy. 

Chanyeol smiles as he realises he has felt this way before.

Chanyeol realises that he’s in love. 

\---

Baekhyun just said goodnight to Chanyeol and he realises he only needs to take a total of 37 steps to get back to his room. 

37 steps away from Chanyeol. 

It makes Baekhyun smile knowing that he is so close to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun realises he is smiling like an idiot while alone on his bed. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he realises he has never felt like this before, not really. 

Baekhyun realises it makes him happy knowing he is sleeping near someone that he loves. 

Love. 

It’s been many many years but Baekhyun realises he is in love again. 

Baekhyun is in love and he realises it is an amazing feeling.

Baekhyun smiles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy lately but I hope you will enjoy this update:)


	34. Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Have another update!!!

Chanyeol thinks his life is good considering the circumstances. Sure he was 4 months pregnant and on the verge of losing his career but he thinks it could be a lot worse. Chanyeol thinks if he had to choose between never meeting Baekhyun and continue living his life in the past or whatever he has now, he would gladly choose the latter. Because to Chanyeol, love would always be his first choice.

Chanyeol was getting to a point where hiding his pregnancy was getting hard. He could really feel the weight gain, and well, it was getting very visible and obvious that he had a bit of a bump, or what people who didn’t know he was pregnant would mistake as a belly. 

Chanyeol loves his work, he really does, but while he loves his job, he knows there was an expiry date for his time there. And he knew his pregnancy made that expiry date come a lot sooner than he originally thought it would come. Chanyeol thinks that he likes his job, he thinks that he might love his job, but he loves the child he is carrying so much and he loves Baekhyun even more.

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun worries a lot about him. And Chanyeol doesn’t blame him. He was pregnant and obviously not supposed to be doing the shit he was doing at work. Chanyeol knows he should listen to his body, and it was getting to a point that even sitting at his desk, he could feel the strain that the weight he gained was starting to have on his back. Chanyeol knows it that was normal for this to happen,Namjoon had warned him quite a few times that it was quite common in male pregnancies but Chanyeol had hoped that he would be one of the lucky few that didn’t have to go through this. Chanyeol tries to look on the bright side that the strain was not unbearable but just uncomfortable at this point. 

\---

Baekhyun really likes Chanyeol, no, Baekhyun knows he loves Chanyeol. He has never really felt like this before. It was still a very new feeling for Baekhyun, and it kind of scares Baekhyun. But then again, with Chanyeol here, Baekhyun thinks he can brave, if not for himself, for Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol likes certainty, and Chanyeol would love for him say with confidence that what they had was something more. Baekhyun wants to, he really wants to confirm it with Chanyeol, tell him that he likes him, hell, he loves him and that this was definitely something special. Baekhyun tries not to think about the past, when he was hurt before. Baekhyun tries to push down all the dark thoughts away like he always did in the past. But it doesn’t work. The fear, the hurt and the insecurities would always be somewhere at the back of his mind, stopping him from being fully happy.  
Baekhyun considers how this was not fair to Chanyeol that he had to deal with him and all his insecurities. 

Baekhyun decides that instead of worrying about it, instead of trying to push it down, he should confront his fears directly because that is exactly what Chanyeol deserves. 

\---

“Tell me why you feel scared Baekhyun”

Sunmi was never one to judge and Baekhyun knows that. That was the reason why he actually enjoyed his sessions, he actually felt like she was helping him through so many of his unresolved issues. 

“I think it’s mostly because of my ex. He was did something to me that I-I guess I didn’t expect would come from someone who I loved” 

Baekhyun could feel the panic bubbling in his gut again, the fear that he had been trying to run away from for all these years. 

“Tell me about your ex Baekhyun. What did he do to you Baekhyun?”

Sunmi’s voice was firm and thankfully calming. 

“H-he was good to me at first, told me I was someone special, told me that I deserved only the best, told me that he loved me. But then-”

Baekhyun hated talking about his asshole of an ex, he hated even thinking back to the whole situation, it was all too triggering. 

“You are doing good Baekhyun. Take your time”

Baekhyun looks away. He feels almost ashamed to be admitting the next part out. 

“But then after he fucked me, he told me it was all just for fun” 

Baekhyun could feel the anger bubbling within him. His ex had treated him like a toy that he could throw away after he was done playing with it. 

“What else did he do Baekhyun?”

Sunmi could tell that Baekhyun was not done. 

Baekhyun takes a breath to actually compose himself. 

“H-he told me that he never loved me. That he ‘dated’ as because it was challenge from his friends to show them that he could get me to let him fuck me” 

Baekhyun clenches his fist. He feels so stupid all over again, he feels so used and so angry that he let something like this happen to him. 

“Baekhyun…”

Sunmi’s voice draws Baekhyun back to reality. 

“What else did he do”

Sunmi asks again, trying to get Baekhyun to open up even more. 

“H-he then told the whole school about how I was a ‘fag’, and it ended up spreading to my neighbourhood and that meant my parents as well. He outed me to everyone I knew and I-I trusted him. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to trust him for 6 months and I was even dumber for loving him when all he took me for was a stupid game-”

Baekhyun ends up crying because that was probably the lowest point in his life. Baekhyun could still hear the names people called him when he walked down the hall. Baekhyun could still feel the punches he received from bullies who hated on him just because he was gay. Baekhyun could still feel the disgust that his parents had written on their faces when they told him not to come home unless he decides to change. 

“Baekhyun, use the breathing techniques I taught you. Breathe for me” 

Sunmi comforts Baekhyun, instructing him to follow after her to take a deep breath. 

Baekhyun does as he is told and it takes a while but he calms down. 

“Baekhyun, what he did was wrong, I hope you know that you didn’t deserve that.”

Baekhyun clenches his fist tighter, he knows he didn’t deserve that. Nobody did. 

“Do you think that your past affects the way you think and behave now?”

Sunmi asks, looking directly at Baekhyun. 

“T-that is why I wanted to bring it up, talk about it. Because I feel like I have something so good right now but I can’t fully open myself to that person because”

Baekhyun pauses, considering how unmanly he sounds admitting it. 

“Because I-I’m scared” 

Baekhyun looks anywhere and everywhere other than at Sunmi. 

“Baekhyun, there is no shame admitting that.”

Sunmi’s voice was firm and assuring. 

“From what you told me, it is normal that that incident caused you a form of trauma, and that has made you weary of the things and people around you now”

Sunmi explains and Baekhyun stares at her. 

“T-trauma?”

Baekhyun is not really sure what Sunmi means by that. 

“Yes. It is when something distressing happens and it affects you emotionally or mentally. Think of it as a metaphorical scar” 

Sunmi tries to explain in a way that Baekhyun would understand. 

“How can I get rid of it?” 

Baekhyun wishes he could just delete that part of him, burn all evidence of that memory. 

“Sadly Baekhyun, it is a scar that won’t go away so easily.” 

Sunmi states bluntly. 

“But, you confronting it, addressing the issue, is the first step to healing it. Scars don’t magically go away, but if you treat it right, over time, it fades” 

Sunmi gives Baekhyun a small smile. 

“I want to get better and overcome this, could you help me?”

Baekhyun usually beats around the bush with Sunmi, but something about wanting to get better for not only himself but for Chanyeol as well makes him have the strength and courage to tackle his fears head on. 

“Of course Baekhyun. That is what I’m here for” 

Sunmi gives Baekhyun another encouraging smile and this time, Baekhyun returns it.

\---

Baekhyun loves his sessions with Sunmi. She just makes so much sense that he can’t help but feel better talking to her. 

“Why do you think what happened with your ex will happen again?” 

Baekhyun’s biggest worry is that loving someone, fully loving them, would only result in hurt and betrayal again. 

“Do you think you deserve a second chance at love?” 

Baekhyun spent a long time, years thinking about this. And honestly, the answer had been no. He was ready to spend the next decades all alone, and he thinks he would be okay to do that. Well, maybe he would be if he hadn’t meet a special tall giant with ears to match. Now, he doesn’t know if he deserves a second chance in love but he knows he sure as hell would fight for another chance. 

“Do you think Chanyeol would ever hurt you?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even mention that the person he loves is Chanyeol but then again, he knows it was probably painfully obvious not only to Sunmi but to everyone around them that they are kinda really in love. Baekhyun observes Chanyeol and how much the other man actually cares for him. Chanyeol who goes out of the way to make his bed for him now that he can since they live in the same roof. Chanyeol who not only listened to all his compositions but would work on them for hours just because he wanted to help. Chanyeol who would travel an extra 12 bus stops on a Saturday just to pick up his favourite cereal that can only be bought selected grocery stores. 

Baekhyun’s heart swells.

No. 

He doesn’t think that Chanyeol would ever hurt him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t need Chanyeol to do a big romantic act of romance to know that Chanyeol cared for him so so much. Through all the small things that Chanyeol did for him, Baekhyun knew he couldn’t deny the obvious truth. Chanyeol loved him. 

Baekhyun smiles, and he realises that these days, he does that a lot. 

\---

Baekhyun wants to subtly let Chanyeol know that he is not fully over his trauma but he is getting there. 

Baekhyun feels like words wasn’t his best way of communicating so he does it through actions instead. 

\---

Junmyeon’s parking space was under renovation and that meant that Baekhyun had to park his car at the parking lot that was a few blocks away. Since the route from the parking lot back to their house was a 15 minute walk, Baekhyun actually uses it to his advantage. 

He listens as Chanyeol tells him another funny joke that Key told him at work that day and Baekhyun tries his best to keep up with Chanyeol’s long strides. 

Baekhyun isn’t very used to doing something like this so he figures that is why he is kinda nervous, his heart is beating really fast and his palms are getting kinda sweaty. 

Baekhyun rubs his hands on his pants in a swift motion, hoping he will actually be able to do what he had been planning to do all evening. 

Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol’s free hand with the corner of his eye, deciding when it would actually be a good time to reach out and grab it. Baekhyun decides to just let his hand brush gently across the back of Chanyeol’s, waiting for a good time to just interlock their fingers.

Baekhyun considers chickening out. Baekhyun is suddenly hit with the fear that Chanyeol isn’t going to want to hold his hand. That Chanyeol would just let go after awhile. 

Baekhyun pushes all the thoughts away and tries to move and grab Chanyeol’s hand-

“OMG Baek do you see that?” 

Chanyeol suddenly moves his hand away to point at something in the sky. 

“That one star is so much brighter than the others” 

Chanyeol looks up in awe. 

Baekhyun clears his throat, embarrassed that his plan failed. 

Stupid star. 

“Sehun would love that. I’m gonna go tell him” 

Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun and quickens his steps so he can tell go back to Sehun to go look at it too. 

Baekhyun tries to act like nothing's wrong and that he didn’t totally fail at trying to hold Chanyeol’s hand.

Baekhyun lags quite a bit behind, still a little upset that he missed the chance when Chanyeol stops and turns around to look at him. 

“Why are you walking so slow Baek? Come on” 

Chanyeol smiles and this time, he takes Baekhyun’s hand in his, casually interlocking their fingers together. 

Baekhyun’s heart races as Chanyeol swings their hands back and forth, leading them back to their house. 

“Next time, fucking own up to it and just hold my hand. No hand brushing on mine nonsense okay?”

Chanyeol teased, rubbing his thumb across the back of Baekhyun’s smaller hand. 

Baekhyun tries his best not to smile. But he caves because how can one not smile when you get to hold the hand of the person you love. 

“Got it Mr Park” 

Baekhyun says in a sing song manner, swinging their hands a little higher now as they made their way back. 

\---

Baekhyun thinks and thinks about what his favourite thing about Chanyeol is. 

Baekhyun thinks about Chanyeol’s visuals and fuck. He can’t understand how people like Chanyeol can casually exist. Like he was breathtaking, even just sitting there and eating his cereal, Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off him. 

Baekhyun thinks about Chanyeol’s talents. How Chanyeol could play the guitar with his eyes closed or tell him what workout would improve which muscle and in what way. Chanyeol’s talents never failed to impress Baekhyun and Baekhyun would never be not interested to listen to what Chanyeol had to say or do. 

Baekhyun thinks the thing he likes most about Chanyeol would be the way that Chanyeol is. His kind heart, the way he cares and the amount of love Chanyeol has. Baekhyun has nice friends, Jongin and Junmyeon were people that often went the extra mile for him but Chanyeol was different, Baekhyun doesn’t know why it feels different. 

If Baekhyun has to pinpoint one moment that confirmed that he was in love with Chanyeol it would be when he came home on a Saturday evening to an empty house, the second Saturday they were staying together. Baekhyun had thought that Chanyeol would be home because they had planned to watch netflix shows together after Baekhyun finished recording the demo of the song he wrote with another producer. But Chanyeol wasn’t home. 

Baekhyun waits. 

One hour. 

Two hours. 

Three hours. 

Baekhyun was honestly worried. Because he had no idea where Chanyeol was. Chanyeol mentioned feeling unwell in the morning. Chanyeol wasn’t picking up his calls. Sehun and Junmyeon had no idea where the taller man was. And Chanyeol was supposed to be at home resting and it has been almost 4 hours since-

“Baek?” 

Baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding when he hears the door open and that familiar low voice. Baekhyun almost had a heart attack worrying for Chanyeol. 

“Yeol, where did you even go? I was so worried for you. You said you weren’t feeling well?”

Baekhyun looks Chanyeol up and down, trying to make sure the younger man was okay, was unharmed. 

There is a stupid smile on Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun notes that Chanyeol looked pretty tired but he looks happy, he looks very excited. 

“I was in the morning, just a bit of morning sickness. But I felt a little better after that so I went out” 

Chanyeol explains happily, hands kept strategically behind his back. 

“Where did you go?”

Baekhyun still doesn’t understand where Chanyeol went and why he was so happy. 

“I got these for you!”

Chanyeol holds out two tickets in his hands. 

Baekhyun takes the tickets carefully from Chanyeol and looks at it. Tickets to IU. Cat 1 tickets to IU.

“Wh-at?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t register it for a moment. 

“T-these are impossible to get. Tickets usually sell out in minutes. How did you even get these?”

Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I remember you mentioned how you love her so much but you never got to go for any of her concerts before, so I went to queue for them this morning so we could go together”

Chanyeol says it like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

“This morning? But the sale of tickets started at 8pm” 

Baekhyun knows all of this because he had wanted to go queue for tickets if he had the time that day. 

“Yeah, but I checked on twitter and there were so many people trying to get the tickets so I had to go down early” 

Chanyeol laughs, trying to see if Baekhyun was happy that he managed to get the best seats to see his favourite singer. 

“W-what time did you go down?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even want to hear the answer because he is scared he is right-

“Not that early, about 10ish” 

Chanyeol brushes off. 

Baekhyun’s heart clenches because he left the house at 9.30, after he helped Chanyeol get back in bed because he said he wasn’t feeling too good. 

Baekhyun stares at the tickets, trying not to cry. He doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t know what to feel, he doesn’t know what to do.

“Baek, do you not like the tickets? I thought you loved IU?” 

Chanyeol looked a bit disappointed that Baekhyun doesn’t seem too happy. 

Baekhyun stares at the tickets that Chanyeol passed to him and then at the man in front of him. 

“I-I am happy about the tickets. So happy Yeol. B-but, you said you weren’t feeling well and you still went down to queue for the tickets. There were so many people Yeol. It could have been dangerous if they had pushed or shoved and you waited so many hours queueing, it must have been tiring for you especially cause you are expecting-” 

Baekhyun was getting a bit emotional just thinking about why Chanyeol would even do this, what could have been the rational behind it. 

“Sorry if I made you worried Baek, I just really wanted to get the tickets because I know how much it means to you. I thought it would make you happy and I like it when you are happy” 

Chanyeol says, a little crestfallen. 

Baekhyun actually loses it then and he tears up before he pulls Chanyeol in for a hug. 

“You are too nice to me. I really appreciate this. So much. I am very happy Chanyeol. But you need to think about yourself Yeol. You need to put yourself first. Thank you for this. Thank you so much.” 

Baekhyun tries not to let Chanyeol see him cry because he feels so stupid for crying over something like this. He has just never been loved in such a way before. He had only mentioned loving IU’s music once, months ago when they first started having dinners together, he didn’t think that Chanyeol would remember, much less queue for hours to get tickets for him. 

“I made sure to keep myself hydrated and safe, don’t worry okay? I’m just happy that you are happy, it makes it worth the wait. ” 

Baekhyun cries a little bit more at that, holding Chanyeol a little tighter. When did he get so lucky to find someone like Chanyeol. 

“Baek, please don’t cry. I’m really okay. Well, tired and sweaty, but I’m okay. Please don’t be worried” 

Chanyeol pulls away from Baekhyun and looks at Baekhyun while scrunching his nose. 

“I’m not worried, well, I am bu-t I’m just crying cause I’m touched. I really don’t deserve this.”

I don’t deserve you. Baekhyun was thinking but he doesn’t want to bring himself to even think of that. 

“No. Listen. You deserve this Byun Baekhyun. You deserve the world and I’m going to do my best to try to give you that. Don’t ever doubt that you aren’t worth it” 

Chanyeol was giving him a really intense look. 

It was in that moment that Baekhyun knew it. 

Chanyeol loved him.

So Baekhyun nods because he too knew what that feeling was like since he also wanted to give Chanyeol the world if he could. 

It was in that moment that Baekhyun knew it. 

He loved Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smiles and lets Baekhyun help him run a bath to unwind after standing in line for the past few hours. 

Baekhyun keeps the tickets away in his drawer while he thinks about when he lucked out and got himself someone who loved so boldly, so strongly, so ferociously like Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun still felt worried, Baekhyun still felt that maybe he doesn’t deserve all of this, Baekhyun still felt scared. 

But Baekhyun felt loved. 

And the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return.

\---

Baekhyun wants to say something. He thinks of the right moment to actually say something. 

He feels like it is obvious that both him and Chanyeol feel the same way, but Chanyeol won’t say anything if he doesn’t. 

Baekhyun feels bliss. Calm. At peace. He wonders if this is the magical feeling people have been talking about all this time. 

The feeling that your heart is going to explode because of how happy you feel, how much love you are receiving, how much love you feel you can pour out. 

Baekhyun looks as Chanyeol attempts to rap the lyrics out of his newest piece. 

Baekhyun laughs because Chanyeol was right, this song had too much emotions for it to be a rap heavy song. 

“I think it would be better if it is written as a ballad”

Chanyeol suggests. 

Baekhyun looks at his lyrics and at the arrangement he was trying to work out. 

“Hmm, I thought of that, but this song was supposed to be for EXO so I’m not sure if they will take it if there isn’t a rap in it and if it’s a slower song” 

Baekhyun thinks out loud, staring at the paper in front of him. 

“I think they would. It’s a beautiful song”

Chanyeol smiles, looking straight at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun cancels out some stuff on his paper before bring the sheet with him to the piano. 

“Sing for me?”

Baekhyun asks. 

“I’ll be honoured to”

Chanyeol laughs. 

\---

Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol has one of the nicest, most loveliest voices he has ever heard. 

The warm deep raspiness of it overwhelms his ears everytime he gets Chanyeol to sing. 

“Contrary to how I feel, painful words come out  
I made you struggle and I’m struggling too  
Unlike my determination, nothing’s getting better  
I always disappoint you and I regret it too” 

Baekhyun plays the piano as he listens to Chanyeol singing out words that he actually wrote for the taller man. 

“I don’t think I can forget you when the wind gets cold  
The night our breaths touched with smoke coming out of our mouths  
We warmly held each other with happy laughter  
Nights we dreamed of a tomorrow that will shine like the stars”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, wondering if Chanyeol would tell. All the words that he wishes he could dare to say to him. 

And then comes the chorus, when Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a look, because he knows he won’t be able to hit the high notes. 

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a small smile and sings it while Chanyeol harmonizes in a lower register.

“I’ll search the universe  
Until I can find you again  
I won’t let go, even the smallest memories  
Memories engraved in the seasons  
They come back so I will find you  
Because that’s love  
Because it’s love”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol while playing the piano, while singing the song. Baekhyun smiles a little when Chanyeol holds his gaze and when he notices that Chanyeol is smiling right back at him too. 

“I really love this song” 

Chanyeol says after the song is over. 

“I really love this song too”

Baekhyun replies, but only because he wrote it just for Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun thinks it would have been so easy to say it right there. 

I love you. 

But he is scared. He is scared that admitting it out loud would ruin it. He is scared that saying it out loud would confirm everything and the thought of losing it all just frightened him. 

“This song makes me think of us” 

Chanyeol says instead, smiling shyly at Baekhyun. 

“Good”

Baekhyun clears his throat and gets ready to put away his things. 

“Because I wrote it thinking of us”

Baekhyun tries to brush it off casually, but he hopes Chanyeol can get the implication. 

Chanyeol bites down on his lower lip, as he tries to busy himself and help Baekhyun put away his things for the night. 

Little did Baekhyun know, Chanyeol was trying his damn hardest not to smile like an idiot. 

And Baekhyun, well, he was doing the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly one of my favourite chapters to write. FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF!!!!! Universe is my all time favourite song and I love how it ties in with this fic that I wrote!!!!! I watched the movie Moulin Rouge and got the quote "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return", it hit me in the feels so hard so I wanted to put it in this chapter as well!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I loved writing it!! My life has been filled with a lot of love these days and I feel like some of things that I write here is a little bit of what I actually feel, you feel me?? HAHHAA I hope all of you reading are also in a good part of your life!!!! Thank you for supporting this fic til now, see you all in the next chapter!!!:)


	35. Blooming Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!!

“The EXO members all loved the song, after a discussion, Universe is going to be the title track of their next comeback. Congratulations Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun thinks he knows a sign when he sees one.

Baekhyun thinks the universe was trying to tell him something. 

Baekhyun thinks that the time was right. 

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is the right one for him. 

\---

Baekhyun has it all planned out. 

Is he scared or rejection? Hell yes. 

Is he scared another failed relationship? Hell yes. 

Is he scared of losing Chanyeol? Hell yes. 

Baekhyun thinks that it is time to face his fears. 

\---

Baekhyun had been working on this particular song for the past few weeks, putting all his thoughts about Chanyeol into it. He realises how big a part Chanyeol was playing in his works these days. The taller man was really his muse. 

Baekhyun hoped that Chanyeol likes this song, because he doesn’t know how else to express the feelings he has for the other man and what he wants out of their relationship. 

\--- 

“I need to go to the toilet, be back in a bit”

Chanyeol says while they were in the recording studio together. 

Baekhyun sees this as THE OPPORTUNITY™ and decides to get everything ready. 

Baekhyun was honestly so damn nervous about the whole thing. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight. 

Baekhyun moves to the back of the studio to grab the things that he bought just for today.

He had written Chanyeol a card on which he wrote down all the things he finds hard to say and way too intimate to put in a song which was going to be sung by a member of EXO or NCT. 

Baekhyun also bought something for Chanyeol which he feels could be a little cheesy in retrospect. It was a personalised fitbit for the other man since he knew Chanyeol loved fitness and well, it was still a bit too early to actually buy him a wedding band. 

Baekhyun smiles to himself when he briefly takes the fitbit out to look at it. He had it custom made for Chanyeol and he really hoped to god the other man would like it. It was a simple grey and dark blue metal band that Baekhyun got exactly fitted for Chanyeol, well as closely fitted as a measurement Baekhyun could get by estimation when he held Chanyeol’s hand. Baekhyun uses his thumb to brush past the small engraving at the side he did for Chanyeol. 

“I love you” 

Baekhyun smiles looking at it. 

This felt right. 

Baekhyun checks his hair using his phone camera on selfie mode,making sure it was parted the way he knew that Chanyeol liked. His heart beating just a bit faster. 

Baekhyun takes out the sheet paper for a song he wrote to express what he wanted to say to Chanyeol. 

\---

“Why are you giving me a weird look”

Chanyeol asks walking back into the room, wondering what made Baekhyun to be in such a good mood. 

“No reason”

Baekhyun smiles widely. 

“I just wanted to show you a new song I was working on. I wrote it for you. About you. So I wanted to get your opinion on it.”

Baekhyun shifts around his seat in front of his piano, excited to play his newest piece for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol takes his seat in front of Baekhyun as usual and eagerly waits for Baekhyun to show him what he’s got. 

“Hey there, don’t move  
I’m in the middle of placing you in my eyes  
I can tell you don’t hate it, that’s the key  
Because at the end of a long day, I only wanna see you”

Baekhyun looks directly at Chanyeol, trying to read the other man.

“Every day, I sprout up at the thought of you  
Small emotions start to bud  
Suddenly, deep inside of me, you started to grow  
Just looking at you is not enough  
The moment my hands touch you  
You bloom inside my heart”

Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun takes that as a good sign.

“So baby, can I be your boyfriend, can I?  
I want to show you a world you’ve never seen  
So baby, can I be your boyfriend, can I?  
If you want, I want to give you everything”

Baekhyun almost blushes singing the part which holds the question that he has been dying to ask. Baekhyun’s heart races. He makes eye contact with Chanyeol and he can tell that Chanyeol got it, he sees Chanyeol’s eyes light up.

“Yes baby yes baby  
So your scent can wash all over me  
Yes baby yes baby  
Answer me now” 

Baekhyun finishes the song and looks at Chanyeol with hopeful eyes. He really wanted to know if Chanyeol would give him the chance to be his boyfriend, to give him everything.

“So?” 

Baekhyun asks, eagerly. He knows Chanyeol gets it. It was so obvious. He was asking Chanyeol to be his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol looked hesitant. He frowns. 

“I think the lyrics sound a little off” 

Chanyeol comments. 

“W-what?”

Baekhyun’s heart clenches. 

“W-which part?”

Baekhyun tries not to seem too upset. 

Chanyeol points to one point of the sheet. 

“I think the ‘yes baby’ part sounds off”

Chanyeol casually says. 

“Maybe the lyrics should be ‘no baby, no baby’”

Chanyeol suggests. 

There is a pause. 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and then at the piece of paper again. 

So the answer is no?

Baekhyun’s heart falls. 

“You really think it should be ‘no’ instead of ‘yes’”

Baekhyun asks, just to clarify. 

“Yeah, I just don’t think it flows that well”

Chanyeol says, helping Baekhyun cancel the yes and write no on his music sheet. 

“Try it again”

Chanyeol says, getting Baekhyun to play the song again with the new lyrics. 

Baekhyun plays the song again, but this time with a lot less excitement and zeal. 

\---

“Goodnight” 

Chanyeol tells Baekhyun before he takes to go to the stairs. 

“Yeah, nights”

Baekhyun tries to fake a smile for Chanyeol before he heads back to his room.

Baekhyun was honestly very upset, despite not wanting to show it in front of Chanyeol. Baekhyun felt like this rejection from Chanyeol was everything he feared. Walking to his room, Baekhyun tries to tell himself it was okay, he tries to tell himself that he was not upset, he tries not to cry-

What?

Baekhyun has to check that he didn’t walk into the wrong room because the room he walked in were full of helium balloons and party streamers. There was a big box of chocolates on his bed which was covered in rose petals and there was a big banner that had the words, “Can I be your boyfriend?” written on it. 

Baekhyun freezes, what was even going on. 

“Are you surprised Baek???”

Baekhyun almost jumps when he hears Chanyeol’s deep voice coming from behind him. 

“W-what? What is all of this?”

Baekhyun was so confused. 

“I found the lyrics you wrote for your new song 2 days ago and I wanted to beat you to asking. But you kinda ruined it just now when you sang it for me. So I had to say that about the lyrics.”

Chanyeol blushes. 

Baekhyun looks blankly at Chanyeol. 

“I wanted to make it really special for you”

Chanyeol adds. 

“This is for you!”

Chanyeol passes Baekhyun a small bag. 

Baekhyun takes the bag from Chanyeol but he realises he is shaking a bit, still a bit emotional from this rollercoaster of emotions that Chanyeol was putting him through. 

“Open it”

Chanyeol prompts. 

Baekhyun opens the bag to see a box which has a small card on it. 

“For Byun Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun’s heart swells. 

He opens the box while Chanyeol looks at him. 

It was a small walkman. Baekhyun can’t believe that Chanyeol remembered he mentioned that he always wanted one. 

There was an engraving at the side. 

Baekhyun looks at the engravement and he wants to cry. 

“I love you”

Baekhyun feels stupid for crying but he does anyway. 

“Baek? Do you not like it?” 

Chanyeol frowns. 

Baekhyun shakes his head violently. He loves it, he loves it so so much. 

“I love it” 

He hold the box close to him. 

He looks at Chanyeol and he sees the toothy grin the taller man was giving him. 

“I love you” 

Baekhyun says and he means it. Hell, he means it so much. 

Chanyeol’s smile grows impossibly wide. 

“I love you too” 

Chanyeol says and Baekhyun laughs. 

“So baby, can I be your boyfriend?” 

Baekhyun sings to Chanyeol. 

“Can I?” 

Chanyeol continues the song and they both laugh. 

How rare is it that you love someone who loves you back all the same?

\---

Chanyeol goes to work with a pep in his step the next day and apparently it was obviously to everyone that he was in a really good mood. 

“Yeol, you seem happy”

Key comments as he walks past Chanyeol’s table. 

“Hmm? I am happy”

Chanyeol tells Key and his heart swells in approval. He was happy. He rubs his finger over the engraving of the fitbit he was wearing. He thinks back to last night when Baekhyun had told him, “I want to see you wearing this, and only this”, Chanyeol lets out a chuckle at how inappropriate it was to even be thinking about that at work right then.

“Did you get laid last night or something?”

Key teases, jabbing at Chanyeol’s arm playfully. 

Chanyeol laughs again but doesn’t answer him. 

Last night was a good night, no, last night was a great night.

\---

Baekhyun comes to pick Chanyeol up from work as usual, but this time it was different. 

“Hey, you ready to go?” 

Baekhyun asks with a smile, turning away from Hani, Wonwoo and Mingyu who he was having a conversation with as Chanyeol finally comes out to the reception area. 

Chanyeol smiles back. He knows he once told Baekhyun never to do anything romantic at his office in case people got the wrong idea but now, Chanyeol guesses his office people could think whatever they wanted to think. 

“Yup”

Chanyeol walks over and kisses Baekhyun. 

“Let’s go babe” 

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him quickly out of the office, ignoring the stares of his very surprised office co workers. 

“What-”

Chanyeol wants to laugh when he hears them shouting after the two of them. 

Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s hand and they look at each other. 

To have a love that you are proud to show. Baekhyun has never experienced that before.

Baekhyun smiles. 

Chanyeol smiles. 

Baekhyun just has one question on his mind. 

When did he get so lucky?

And Chanyeol? 

He was still trying to figure out the answer to that question too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I hope you liked it. Things in the story are not that fast paced right now but all I can say is get ready for the next chapter!!! See you guys in a few days!


	36. I'M OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update!

Chanyeol loved being at home and spending time with Baekhyun but he also had to deal with his last two weeks of work and that was what he really dreaded the most.

Chanyeol had his resignation letter typed out already, he just hasn’t passed it to his boss. He wants to push it off. He doesn’t want to have to deal with his boss making some sarcastic comments about him never being to find work somewhere else or his nosy colleagues asking him about why he was quitting. ‘Personal reasons’ was apparently not good enough of an explanation these days. 

Chanyeol opens his drawer and looks at the letter he had already printed out. It was bittersweet. 3 and a half years at this company and Chanyeol could’t really say he regrets it. He had made a few great friends there over the years, people who he knew he would still keep in contact with after he leaves. Chanyeol wishes this didn’t need to end, but then again, he knew he couldn’t with a baby on the way. 

“Yeol, you ready for today’s shoot?” 

Tao’s voice snaps him promptly back to reality and he immediately closes the drawer. 

“O-Oh yeah, I’ll be right there” 

Chanyeol tries to clear his mind, focus. It was a Thursday, he only had to deal with this whole resignation thing on Monday. 

Chanyeol follows behind Tao as he leads the way to the lift, trying his best not to pay attention to the constant ache that was at his lower part of his spine. 

“You okay?” 

Tao frowns seeing Chanyeol using one of his hands to massage his own back. 

“Hmm? Yeah. Just been sitting at my desk for too long. Just need a little exercise” 

Chanyeol tries to brush off. Chanyeol hated how his back would start to act up these days if he was up and about for more than a few hours. Namjoon was right, he probably needed more rest and he definitely needed to lie down more often. 

“Minseok can help you with that”

Tao laughs and Chanyeol gives a fake laugh in return. Since Chanyeol mentioned talking about how he wanted to be motivated again, Minseok had really been upping the intensity of the workouts and Chanyeol doesn’t really know how much more he can actually take. 

“Okay, for this set you will be powerlifting 70 pounds on each side” 

Chanyeol wants to say something because Minseok should know that he doesn’t really have that much strength to powerlift 140 lbs at once. 

“Min, don’t you think that’s a bit too much for Yeol?” 

Chanyeol thanks god that Tao actually steps in to say something halfway through the shoot. 

“I just want to push Chanyeol so he doesn’t get bored with my workouts. Right Yeol?” 

Minseok gives Chanyeol a look, the call is his. 

“Yeol, don’t force it if you can’t-” 

Tao presses two fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

Chanyeol looks at Tao and then at Minseok. Minseok’s face is unreadable, Chanyeol doesn’t know if the man is upset or disappointed.

“Okay, let’s do it” 

Chanyeol decides. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo who were helping with the shoot give each other a look. 

“Chanyeol can do it” 

Minseok assures them. 

“I believe he can” 

Minseok gives Chanyeol a small smile and Chanyeol thinks he makes the right decision. 

The shoot goes okay and Chanyeol was beyond thankful when Tao says he is satisfied with the last shot 20 minutes before the day is actually done. 

“Okay do you guys want to start shooting the last two episodes or should we do them both tomorrow?” 

Chanyeol hated how his boss was rushing them to produce so many episodes of the series just cause it started getting popular. 

“I think we should do it tomorrow, I’m planning an even more intense workout for Chanyeol so he should rest up for that” 

Minseok casually says but Chanyeol’s eyes widens at that. Fuck, as if today’s session was chill. Chanyeol considers crawling into his bed and just sleeping for the next 5 weeks. 

“Alright, good job for today guys, we’ll meet back tomorrow for a full day of shoot” 

Tao claps his hands and announces happily. 

\---

Chanyeol wasn’t going to lie, he was pretty sure he had overexerted his body when he feels the ache take over his entire body, he takes shaky steps to the lift, hoping to quickly get back up to his seat so that he could rest for a bit. 

The lift door to his floor opens and Chanyeol wants to step out but he suddenly feels his legs go a bit weak-

“Yeol! Baby!” 

Chanyeol catches himself with the help of strong hands that were helping to keep him upright. 

Baekhyun. 

“H-Hey” 

Chanyeol smiles at the smaller boy. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was not smiling. 

“Yeol, what happened? You need to sit down” 

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. 

Baekhyun leads Chanyeol to the seat in the reception area and instructs for him to sit. 

“Yeol, are you okay?” 

Hani asks too when she sees Baekhyun supporting him into the waiting area. 

“Y-Yeah I’m okay” 

Chanyeol nods his head, not wanting people to make a big fuss out of him. 

“Drink some water” 

Baekhyun holds an opened water bottle in front of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol hands were still shaking a bit as he takes it from Baekhyun so Baekhyun puts his hands over Chanyeol to help him guide the bottle to his mouth. 

“T-Thanks” 

Chanyeol says, trying to take a few breaths to calm himself down. 

“Do you need anything else? An energy drink something?” 

Hani offers but Chanyeol shakes his head. He needed to rest, to lie down. 

“I just want to go home now” 

Chanyeol says before looking hesitantly at Baekhyun, who seemed upset. 

“Let’s go then” 

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s hand but Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun was trying to get him to put his weight on him. 

Chanyeol complies and lets Baekhyun lead the way back to the car. 

\---

Chanyeol was 100% sure that Baekhyun was angry and he had every right to be. 

“Baek” 

Chanyeol tries, 15 minutes into their very quiet and very awkward car ride. 

“Please don’t be angry” 

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what to say. 

Pulling up at the traffic light, Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol. 

“Yeol, I’m not mad. I’m worried” 

Baekhyun was frowning and Chanyeol didn’t like it. 

“Do you know how much it scared me when the lift doors opened and I saw you almost collapse? Yeol, please, please don’t push yourself too hard” 

Chanyeol knows exactly where Baekhyun was coming from. He was scared too. 

“I’m gonna quit, tomorrow is the last day of filming for me” 

Chanyeol tells Baekhyun. 

“I promise nothing too intense, I’ll say something if they try to make me do something too tough” 

Chanyeol promises, hoping this would make Baekhyun a little more relieved. 

Baekhyun frowns again but he gives Chanyeol a smile after a while. 

“Okay. I just want you to be okay.” 

Baekhyun says and it is a simple wish, but that was really all he wanted. 

“I will be.” 

Chanyeol assures him. 

“So, how are you feeling?”

Baekhyun asks, keeping his eyes on the road as he puts the car into motion again. 

“Not gonna lie, I’m really exhausted” 

Chanyeol says while shifting around in his seat, trying to find a position that doesn’t put that much of a strain on his back. 

“Hmm? Then I guess you leave me with no choice” 

Baekhyun says and Chanyeol is confused. 

“No choice?” 

Chanyeol furrows his brows. 

“If you aren’t gonna take care of yourself then I guess I will have to”

Baekhyun says, looking over to Chanyeol to give him a smirk. 

“I’ll run you a bath when we get back and then you get to have a delicious dinner in bed courtesy of Chef Byun”

Baekhyun lets out a little giggle and Chanyeol thinks that that was probably one of the cutest sounds he had ever heard. 

Chanyeol thinks it would be worth it, everything would be worth it for Baekhyun and their baby. 

\---

Baekhyun made it a point to drive Chanyeol to work the next day.

“Happy last day of filming” 

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol before the taller man gets out of the car. 

“Thanks Baek, I guess I will really miss it”

Chanyeol smiles at the other man, it was really bittersweet. 

“Take a cab back tonight if you are too tired okay? Sorry I can’t be here to pick you up” 

Baekhyun frowns a little, giving Chanyeol one of his signature pouts. 

“It’s fine Baek. I can take the bus, it’s just a 30 minutes ride. Have fun at your event tonight, I’m sure it will be fun” 

Chanyeol encourages, giving Baekhyun a small clap on the back. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty nervous though, lots of people I don’t want to see will be there” 

Baekhyun wasn’t really looking forward to the music event he was invited to, but then again, Junmyeon was nominated for something and he wanted to be supportive. 

“Well, fuck the haters, just stick to Myeon and your friends, I’m sure it will be fine” 

Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, looking at him straight in the eyes. 

“You don’t need their approval” 

Chanyeol reinstates. 

“You’re right Yeol, thank. I guess I just need your approval?” 

Baekhyun laughs.

“And you will always get it. Remember that I will always be your biggest fan okay? I love you” 

Chanyeol tells Baekhyun and gives him a small peck on his cheek. 

Baekhyun feels that warm fuzzy feeling brewing in his stomach, creeping its way to his heart. 

“Thank you Yeol. I love you, so so much” 

Baekhyun has never felt so much for someone. 

Chanyeol smiles but drops it as soon as he checks the car clock. 

“I gotta go, lots to be done today. Text me and keep me updated!” 

Chanyeol says getting out of the car. 

“I will. You too? Call me if anything!” 

Baekhyun shouts after the happy overgrown man who was waving excitedly at him as he brisk walked into the building. 

Baekhyun smiles because that happy overgrown man was his. 

\---

It was going to be a whole day of filming and Chanyeol was hoping for the best. He knew Minseok had mentioned something about uping the intensity for today’s workout for the final episode of the series but he doesn’t really know what to expect. 

“Okay, let’s get 70 pound on both sides again” 

Minseok says after he got Chanyeol to do his regular warm up. 

Chanyeol wants to groan because 70 pounds was slightly too much for him. He knew from how much his body was aching yesterday and well, even right now. 

Chanyeol thinks he should say something, but one look at Minseok and he doesn’t. The man had a face full of hope and love for him. He didn’t want to actually let the other man down. 

“Okay” 

Chanyeol nods, getting into position, praying that Tao gets the shots he needs with as little takes as possible. 

They do some powerlifting shots and then they move on to some pushups and brenchpresses.

“Okay, let’s get back to the weights, this time 80 on each side”

Chanyeol thinks he heard wrong. 70 pounds on both sides almost killed him before and Minseok thinks he can go to 80? 

“Min, okay wait are you sure?” 

Tao steps in, thinking this was a horrible idea. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo were with Tao on this one, they knew that 160 pounds was really way too much for Chanyeol.

“Yeol, thoughts?” 

Minseok turned to face Chanyeol, trying to see if the other man had any opinions on this. 

“I-I Uhhhh” 

Chanyeol is wordless, he had never really stood his ground with Minseok. They were friends but Chanyeol never really defied the orders of the older man. 

“Change the weights and load it up” 

Minseok took that as a yes from Chanyeol’s end. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo each gave each other a hesitant look. 

Wonwoo changes his side but Mingyu decides to stand firm on this. 

“Yeol, this is crazy, are you sure you can do 160? We don’t want you to get injured”

Chanyeol thinks Mingyu was right this was crazy. He looks at Minseok to see if the older man was going to change his mind. 

There is a pause. 

“So?” 

Minseok looked a bit irritated. 

“Chanyeol, I said it before. It’s your call. Can you do 160 or not?” 

Minseok looks straight at Chanyeol and chanyeol was stuck. 

“Min, come on, give Yeol a break, why are you pushing him so hard-”

Mingyu tries to ask Minseok but the smaller man cuts him off. 

“Gyu, sorry but this is between me and Chanyeol.”

Minseok frowned.

“So Yeol? What is the answer?”

Minseok turned to look at Chanyeol yet again. Chanyeol couldn’t tell why Minseok looked so upset. 

There is another pause. 

“Well, look at the time! I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving! How about we go for a quick lunch break?” 

Tao decides to step in, seeing that the tension was building. 

Chanyeol hated how he didn’t have the guts to stand up to Minseok and he just couldn’t understand why the other man was in a weird mood, this was really unlike him. 

\---

Lunch was tense if Chanyeol has to say the least. It was so awkward to have Minseok mad at him. Hell it was even weirder to see Mingyu pissed at Minseok. What was going on? This never happened. His office was pretty much drama free lest for some arguments here and there. He has never witness Minseok actually angry like this before. 

“Okay everyone back on set!” 

Tao shouts and Chanyeol dreads this so so much because he had to make a call. Do what Minseok says or stand up for what he thinks is right for himself and his well being. 

“So? Chanyeol?” 

Minseok asks again, standing just a few feet away from him. 

Chanyeol decides this is ridiculous. He wasn’t going to put his life and more importantly, his baby’s life at risk just because Minseok was mad. 

“I can’t do it”

Chanyeol tells him firmly.

“Or at least I don’t think I should because I could injure myself” 

Chanyeol rephrases his sentence to tell Minseok what he really thinks. 

To his shock, Minseok actually gives him a smile. 

“Good.” 

Minseok says, the tension dissipating. 

“What?” 

Chanyeol was confused. 

“You haven’t been honest with me in a while Chan, I want you to tell me anything, everything”

Minseok says and Chanyeol actually feels even worse. He really hasn’t been honest with the other man, not for a really long time. 

“Let’s not change the weights then. Is 70 pounds on each side okay?” 

Minseok checks again.

“Remember, you can be honest with me Yeol” 

Minseok reminds Chanyeol again.

Chanyeol nods and he was filled with this overwhelming feeling to tell Minseok everything, to apologise for lying and to come clean. Tonight, Chanyeol makes a mental note to tell the older man first thing after the shoot. 

“Yes, 70 will be okay” 

Chanyeol smiles at the other man. 

“Let’s go for another take then” 

Tao shouts, happily. 

Everyone’s mood were much better now that the tension was lifted.

\---

An accident, also known as an unintentional act, is an undesirable, incidental, and an unplanned event that could have been prevented had circumstances leading up to the accident been recognized, and acted upon, prior to its occurrence. This was the wikipedia definition of what an accident was. 

Whatever happened next was definitely unintentional. Nobody would want that to happen to their worse enemy. 

It was definitely incidental because it was just a bad line up of events that resulted in it even happening. 

It was definitely unplanned because nobody would be cruel enough to plan something like this to happen to someone as sweet and loved as Park Chanyeol.

If the circumstances leading up to the accident were recognised by Tao, by Wonwoo, by Mingyu, by Minseok, there was no way any one of them would have let something like this happen. They definitely would have acted upon it so that this accident could have been prevented. 

Chanyeol only knows something was wrong when he already lifted the bar of bars off the handle above his head. It was off. The weights were mismatched and Chanyeol was straining to keep the weights up, not really sure what to do to avoid being crushed by 150 pounds of weights. 

Chanyeol by right, knows what to do, he’s been taught this before how to drop the weights in safe manner to avoid hurting himself. But knowing what to do and actually doing it is a whole different story. 

“Yeol!”

Minseok could tell that something was wrong. Chanyeol was struggling with keeping the weights balanced and that was when it hits him. Wonwoo had changed one side to be 80 pounds while Mingyu didn’t. 

It all happens so fast that Chanyeol doesn’t actually know what is happening til he hears the weights hit the ground and realises that Minseok had stepped in to help him. Thank god for the stronger man because he would have gotten crushed if Minseok wasn’t his spotter. 

Everyone was shouting his name, asking if he was okay. Chanyeol was feeling very overwhelmed. 

“Yeol, are you okay?”

Minseok who was practically holding him up at the moment asks, trying to get Chanyeol to focus. 

Chanyeol knows he was shaking mildly, body over exerted from that small scare he just had.

“Yeah, I am-”

Chanyeol tries to pull away from Minseok but he feels it. A sharp tug at his lower back. 

“Yeol?” 

Minseok was worried, seeing how Chanyeol suddenly flinches as though he was in immense pain. 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to make a big deal about this, they had a lot to film and they had no time to worry about him because of a small scare, he didn’t fall, he didn’t get crushed, they didn’t need to worry. 

“I’m okay” 

Chanyeol says, clearly lying. 

“Yeol” 

Minseok’s voice went dangerously low. 

“Please, be honest” 

That was what this whole thing was about right? Trust and honesty. Chanyeol knew that Minseok had had enough of all the lies. 

“My back hurts a little, I think I strained it a little”

Chanyeol decides not to fight Minseok. 

“I can still go on though-”

Chanyeol doesn’t want to be a burden, he knows they have a deadline to meet, the videos have to be shot be tonight.

“Call off the shoot” 

Minseok tells Tao, no room for argument there. 

“B-but we have to finish the shoot by tonight” 

Chanyeol says what was on everyone’s mind. 

“I’m not going to let you risk hurting yourself. I’m bring you to level 6 for a check up with medical and only if they say you are alright can we continue” 

Minseok puts his foot down on this, and no one dared to argue. 

Chanyeol gulps, he has never seen Minseok like this before. Then again, maybe he didn’t know the other man as well as he thought he did. 

\---

“Hi, What seems to be the problem?” 

The kind girl in charge asks. 

“I think he might have strained his back, could you help to look him over make sure that he didn’t pull a muscle or sprained his back?”

Minseok hands Chanyeol over to the young woman to look after him. 

“Min, I think I’m fine” 

Chanyeol tells the older man, sure his back was sore but he was fine. 

“How about you lie down over there and I’ll help give you a check up”

The lady informs Chanyeol, giving the two of them a polite smile. 

\---

As Chanyeol expected, he was fine, nothing more than just a little bit of overexertion.

“Can we get back to shooting?” 

Chanyeol asks, knowing they were already behind schedule. 

“Yeol, I think we should push it off til you are okay” 

Minseok tells Chanyeol, even though he knew their boss would say no to the cancellation of the shoot, well, unless someone was dying. 

“But I am okay” 

Chanyeol tells the older man. 

Minseok gives him a look because Chanyeol was still holding an ice pack to his sore back. 

“Chanyeol are you sure?” 

Chanyeol could see everything in Minseok’s eyes. He could see how badly Minseok wanted him to tell him the truth. 

“Yeah, I’m fine to finish the shoot today” 

Chanyeol tells Minseok firmly. 

Minseok presses his lips together.

“Ok”

Minseok looks at him before taking his phone out. 

“You ice your back for a while more and we’ll go back down to finish up the shoot” 

Minseok instructs, not letting Chanyeol go back up til he sees Chanyeol get one more good hour of rest. 

Chanyeol looks at his watch, it was already almost 3.30pm, there was no way they were going to finish filming on time. 

\---

New Message from Baekhyun:

“Hey babe, how’s the shoot?” - 2.46pm

Chanyeol checks his phone and sees that he missed Baekhyun’s message.

Chanyeol considers telling Baekhyun about the small accident, but then again, he doesn’t want to worry Baekhyun unnecessarily.

New Message from Chanyeol:

“It is going good:)” - 4:04pm 

Chanyeol feels a bit of guilt bubbling in his stomach uneasily, but a little white lie never hurt right?

\---

By the time they resume filming, it was already close to 5 and they weren’t even done filming the first of the two episodes they had to. 

“Sorry guys, I can’t stay back tonight, I am travelling to Ilsan to visit my Grandma over the weekend and I have a flight to catch” 

Mingyu was the first to say when it was close to 7 and they were nowhere close to finishing the shoot. 

“I can’t stay either, sorry, it’s my friend’s bachelor party tonight, I have to be there”

Wonwoo explains apologetically. 

“Well, it’s gonna be the three of us then” 

Tao says to Minseok and Chanyeol, who knew they were in for a long night. 

\---

“Let’s take a break for dinner?” 

Tao suggest noting that Chanyeol was tired. 

Well, Chanyeol wasn’t exactly tired. I mean, he was pretty exhausted, but the main thing was that something was off. He felt uncomfortable, in the most unexplainable way. 

“Yeol, I’m gonna make a sandwich. I’ll make you one too. Tuna?” 

Tao calls out to him. 

“Yeol, are you okay?

Minseok asks, seeing how Chanyeol seemed a bit dazed. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Tuna’s good. Thanks” 

Chanyeol gives Tao a small smile. 

\---

Chanyeol doesn’t really have the appetite to eat. He nibbles small bites out of his food but he leaves more than half his sandwich untouched. He’s stomach didn’t hurt but it was uncomfortable. But then again, Chanyeol knew his bowels had not been the best since he got pregnant. 

Chanyeol brushes it off, it was probably lunch that didn’t sit that well with him. He would go to the washroom later on and it would be fine. 

\--- 

The shoot goes on, til later on in the night and Chanyeol still feels off. What started off as an uncomfortable uneasy feeling, soon became more of an ache that came and went. Chanyeol felt like he was being hit with small cramps every few minutes or so. 

“We good for another take?” 

Tao asks, after he checks through the previous shot. 

It was almost 9 and they still weren’t done. 

“I-I need to use the washroom” 

Chanyeol finally says, when he feels his stomach cramp up again for the upteenth time. Chanyeol decides that he really needs to relieve himself soon.

“Okay, you have to go to the one at the basement level though, all the other toilets are closed and locked at this time” 

Minseok reminds him. 

“Yeah, and the elevator’s power is turned off so you have to take the stairs”

Tao adds. 

Chanyeol sighs mentally. They were on the 5th Floor, that meant 6 floors down and another 6 floors back up later on. 

“Okay, be right back” 

Chanyeol tells the both of them, before taking to the staircase.

\---

Chanyeol considers that something really could be wrong when he is climbing down the stairs and he is hit by an unexpectedly painful cramp. Chanyeol has to slowly lower himself onto the step he was on and wait for the pain that overtook his lower abdomen to pass before he was able to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart. 

The feeling was weird. Chanyeol felt like he needed to use the washroom but at the same time he felt that it could just be a feeling of bloatedness. 

Chanyeol pulls himself up, seeing that he was actually already at the 2nd floor. If he still did not feel better after he used to washroom, he would call Baekhyun or something. 

\---

Chanyeol realises he is sweating a bit by the time he reaches the basement floor, and the worst thing about the toilet there was that there was not much ventilation on that floor. Chanyeol rubs his stomach gently, trying to remember where the toilet on this floor even was. 

Chanyeol finally finds the only toilet that was open in the entire office building and it was the handicap toilet that had no windows and no fans inside. Chanyeol silently curses his stingy boss for turning off everything and locking everything even when there were people working overtime almost everyday. 

As soon as Chanyeol shut and locked the toilet cubicle door behind him, he feels another intense cramp overtake his entire being, resulting in him having to bend over in pain. He quickly moves himself to the porcelain bowl, pulling down his pants and sitting himself down, hands wrenched together, hoping this feeling would quickly pass. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, he feels like this was one of the worse stomachaches he has ever had. He tries thinks back to when he had food poisoning from eating food that had gone bad and while his stomach had hurt, he doesn’t remember the cramps to have even hurt this much.

Chanyeol wishes it was just a stomachache, that nothing was wrong. But he pushes and he feels like this wasn’t really a case of him having to go, even though it initially felt like it. 

Chanyeol feels cold even though he was sweating, something was very off and the lack of air in the cubicle was not doing him any favours when he felt like it was already hard for him to breath right there. 

Chanyeol was scared. There was something wrong, his stomach should not be hurting this much-

Chanyeol feels another cramp takeover his tired body and he finds himself shaking and tears forming at his eyes at how intense the pain that was shooting through his entire being was.

Chanyeol felt like crying and it was getting increasingly hard to keep it together. Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to tell him it’s going to be okay. Chanyeol needs someone to tell him it will be okay, he will be okay. Chanyeol checks his pockets for his phone but realises he left it at the gym since he removed it while they were filming. 

Chanyeol felt weak, but he knew he had to be strong for himself, for his baby. Get up, get to the gym and tell Tao and Minseok that something was wrong. It seemed like a relatively easy plan but Chanyeol knows at this state, he doesn’t know if he can even pull himself up from where he was seated, let alone climb 6 flights of stairs to get to his friends. 

Breathe. Chanyeol tells himself. 

Focus. Chanyeol reminds himself. 

Keep calm. Chanyeol comforts himself-

The pain that Chanyeol feels as the next cramp hits wrecks him. Chanyeol cries, he wants to scream and he thinks he actually does, not that anyone could hear him. Chanyeol can’t tell if he even did scream because the pain was making him fuzzy and dizzy, unable to think coherently. 

And then Chanyeol feels it. A weird clumpy liquid, substance trickle out of him, into the porcelain bowl he was on. 

Chanyeol looks down shakily, vision still blurred from his tears. And the sight scares him to his very core. 

Blood. Blood. A lot of blood. 

Chanyeol cries, because he doesn’t know what else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry.


	37. Thank You, I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update.

Baekhyun hated having to deal with difficult decisions. When there was literally no one choice that was better than the other. But right now he had to decide.

He was stuck between having to spend some time with Kwan Choon or Jo Koon since they were the only two that had empty seats beside them in this music event. Baekhyun sighs and just takes the seat closer to him. 

“Ohhhh Baek, haven’t seen you around in a while, how have you been?” 

Jo Koon even gives him a smile.

Baekhyun mentally raises an eyebrow, wow, them being decent human beings for once. 

“Been busy producing hits like wolf?”

Kwan Choon jokes and Jo Koon cackles.

And there it was, the sarcastic remarks that made Baekhyun loathe himself. Baekhyun knew he was in for a long night. 

\---

Minseok checks his watch. 9.35pm. Surely Chanyeol was taking way too long in the bathroom. They’ve been waiting for him for more than half an hour. 

“Should we check on Yeol?”

Minseok asks, not being able to shake the feeling that something was off. 

Tao, who was engrossed with checking through the shots looks up. 

“Wait, yeah. He’s been gone for like what 20 minutes?” 

Minseok frowns before correcting Tao. 

“30 minutes” 

Tao’s eyes widens a bit.

“Okay, I could use a freshening up, I’ll check on him at the same time” 

Tao tells Minseok, getting up from his seat. 

Minseok considers going with Tao, but he decides he was just overthinking. Chanyeol was fine, right? 

\---

Chanyeol could tell he was having a panic attack. He was shaking so much and the tears that continuously welled up in his eyes were making him unable to see clearly.

And another cramp hits and it is impossibly more painful than the previous ones. Even in his pain induced haze, Chanyeol knows he screams. He has never felt anything that hurt more than this in his life. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. The pain threatens to take him under, Chanyeol knows if he allows it, he would really pass out. 

Chanyeol tries to think. Think of a solution. What he could do at a time like this-

He sees the phone that was installed in the cubicle. 

He shakily picks it up and there was a connection. He hears a robotic voice that instructs him to key in 10 numbers for the call to go through. 

Chanyeol wants to call for help, but he realises in this day and age, he doesn’t take it to remember anyone’s number by hard. 

Chanyeol uses whatever strength he has to dial the numbers 911 instead, hoping to call for help from someone, anyone. 

“The number you dialled is invalid, please dial 10 numbers for the call to go through” 

Chanyeol wants to break down again because he can’t even call for an ambulance at this point of time because his call can’t even be detected by his stupid office phone. 

Chanyeol tries to wreck his brain, thinking if he could remember Tao’s number, Minseok’s number-

He thinks of Baekhyun and the song Baekhyun jokingly wrote for him about his phone number, telling him to call him anytime he needed. Chanyeol remembers the jingle. 

Chanyeol keys in the numbers and prays that the call goes through. 

\---

“So I was like that is why relationships don’t work. People are way too needy, I don’t have that time or energy for that shit” 

Baekhyun hates this conversation that he was stuck in. Now that it was the 30 minutes intermission before the next part of the show began, he wants a way out. He feels his phone vibrating and his heart swells hoping that it was Chanyeol or something. 

He checks and it was just a call from an unknown number. He considers answering just so he could get away from this conversation but then again he doesn’t really want to be stuck talking to a salesperson trying to convince him to sign up for some membership. Baekhyun cancels the call, tucking his phone back into his pocket. 

\--- 

Chanyeol hears the line going dead and his heart hurts. He needed Baekhyun, now more than ever. He dials Baekhyun’s number again, hoping Baekhyun would answer. The phone rings a few times but goes to voicemail. Chanyeol cries as he puts his hands on his stomach, rubbing it as gently as he could, hoping the baby that was inside would know to hang on. Chanyeol tries again. 

\---

Baekhyun sees the same number popping up on his phone over and over again. The salesperson must really be persistent to be calling over and over again. 

“Yeah, my ex was such a bitch, so I dumped her” 

Baekhyun was tired of the conversation the assholes were having so he decides to finally answer the call. 

“Hello? Who is this?” 

\---

Chanyeol actually cries out when he hears Baekhyun’s familiar, warm voice at his ear. He was scared, terrified but Baekhyun’s voice immediately comforted him, and made him think he could be okay. 

\---

Baekhyun only hears a cry coming from the other line. What was going on?

“Hello. Hi, sorry, are you okay?” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if someone called his number on accident and was currently in distress.

\---

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what to say to Baekhyun. He doesn’t even know if he could coherently piece together a sentence to tell the other man what was going on. 

“Baek-”

Chanyeol tries to speak but another cramp hits and he almost drops the phone from the sheer amount his body was shaking because of the pain. 

\---

Baekhyun knows that voice. It’s unmistakable Chanyeol’s. 

And then he hears a scream that hurts his heart and shakes him. Chanyeol was in pain. 

\---

“Chan?? Is that you? What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

Baekhyun was getting very flustered and anxious because Chanyeol sounded anything but okay over the phone. 

\---

It takes a while for the pain to subside enough for Chanyeol to speak again. Chanyeol tries to keep himself calm. He needed to tell Baekhyun what was wrong for Baekhyun to be able to help him. 

“Baek, I-I’m not okay”

Chanyeol takes a breath to calm himself through the pain. 

“It hurt-ts so so much”

Chanyeol shakes but tries to keep it together. 

“I’m b-bleeding. There is so much bl-ood” 

Chanyeol cries, not able to accept the fact that this was happening. 

“I d-don’t know what to do” 

Chanyeol has never felt more helpless than he did in that moment. 

\---

Baekhyun moves away from the two assholes who don’t even call after him to hear Chanyeol better, but he wishes he heard wrong because what Chanyeol says was describing to him his worst nightmare.

Baekhyun wanted to break down too, he was scared too, he was at a lost too. But Chanyeol was hurt, Chanyeol was in pain, Chanyeol was bleeding and he needed to be brave and sane and rational to help him. 

Baekhyun uses the firmest tone he could muster. 

“Chan, take a few deep breaths for me. It’s going to be okay. I’m here.” 

Baekhyun pauses to hear that Chanyeol was regulating his breaths. 

“Where are you now Yeol?” 

Baekhyun was shaking but he had to pretend he was okay, he needed to be strong for Chanyeol. 

\---

It takes every bit of strength for Chanyeol to coherently give Baekhyun his exact location, to explain that he was in the handicap toilet of the underground basement floor, that Tao and Minseok were away on the 5th floor. 

“Yeol, it will be okay. I am going to get you some help okay? You will be okay, I promise” 

Baekhyun says as he tries to find Junmyeon, or someone else who could help him. 

\---

Chanyeol wasn’t feeling good, the pain and the new feeling of nausea and dizziness made it hard to focus. The only thing that was keeping him upright was the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. 

“Baek- I’m r-really scared” 

Chanyeol admits and he knew he had every right to be scared. 

“Don’t be scared Yeol, I’m right here. I’m gonna come save you okay? You’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he can keep that promise but he will try his damn hardest to. 

“I-it real-ly hurts Baek” 

Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to only focus on Baekhyun. Just Baekhyun. 

“I-I don’t know if I can hold o-on for much longer”

Chanyeol cries, because he feels the darkness creeping on him. He feels like it was taking sheer willpower for him not to pass out right then. 

“Chanyeol, please. Listen to me okay, stay awake for me? Listen to my voice please” 

Baekhyun was tearing up, still in the midst of trying to find Junmyeon. 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun” 

Chanyeol didn’t really know why he was apologising. That he felt not strong enough? That this was happening? That he didn’t know what to say? 

“I love you. If a-anything happens please know that I love you so so much” 

Chanyeol knows, even through the haziness of the pain that he does, with every fibre of his being, love Baekhyun. So much, he loved Baekhyun so so much.

“Chan, you’re scaring me. Please, please just stay on the line with me” 

Baekhyun was going crazy, he didn’t know what to do. 

Chanyeol was finding it increasingly hard to take breaths of air in the small cubicle with no ventilation that he was in. He was dizzy and the lack of oxygen in the toilet stall was making him even more light headed. 

“Chan?” 

Baekhyun spots Luhan and Chen talking and beside them, Junmyeon. 

“Say it b-back?” 

He hears Chanyeol requesting weakly. 

“I love you, with all my heart, I have never loved anyone the way I love you Park Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun says it like it is the last time he will get the chance to. 

He hears a shallow breath from the other side and a weak laugh. 

“T-thank you” 

Chanyeol tells him before going quiet.

Baekhyun quicken his steps towards Junmyeon. 

“Chan?” 

Baekhyun’s heart almost stops when he doesn’t get a response. 

“Chan??” 

Baekhyun tries again. 

“Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun begs the other man to reply. 

Chanyeol wants to say something but another cramp hits and the pain that comes with it was too much for him to bear. Chanyeol screams, before he decides to just let the pain win, he allows the darkness to take over his body as he closes his eyes. 

The last thing Baekhyun hears is a scream before the line goes dead. 

\---

Baekhyun was a wreck. He was crying, tears pouring down his face in endless streams. He taps on Junmyeon’s shoulder since he was still seated facing towards the stage while speaking to Luhan beside him. 

Junmyeon’s face changes as soon as his gaze meets Baekhyun, his smile was completely wiped off. Something was very wrong. 

Even in his distraught state, Baekhyun manages to shakily tell Junmyeon what happened, hoping the other man would know what to do.

“Baekhyun, stay calm, please” 

Junmyeon tries to comfort. 

“Try to remember where he is and who he said he was with” 

Chen adds, not too sure what was going on. This was the first he was hearing of this Chanyeol boy. 

Baekhyun thinks. 

“He’s in the Body Goals Workout building, in the handicap toilet stall, with some people called Minseok and Tao a few floors above” 

Baekhyun says, feeling helpless. While he had heard their names being mentioned in conversations with Chanyeol, and he knows who and how they look like, he had never actually met the two. 

“Wait, Tao?” 

Luhan suddenly steps in to ask. 

Baekhyun nods, before he sees the man take out his phone swiftly before scrolling through his contacts. 

“I’ll give him a call” 

Luhan says and everyone was shocked, or at least surprised to know that Luhan knew the man they were talking about. 

“You know the Tao guy’s number?” 

Chen asks, looking straight at Luhan. 

To their surprise, Luhan gets a bit shy while holding the phone up to his ear. 

“Well, I should. I’ve been dating him for the past few months” 

Baekhyun wanted to be happy for the other man, but this was not really the time. Right now, he needed to know Chanyeol was okay. 

\---

Tao was so confused. People always talked about how the basement toilet was always open, never locked. But standing here, trying to push open the door to the communal male bathroom, Tao was pretty damn sure it was locked. 

“Chanyeol?” 

Tao knocks on the door to check. 

No answer. 

Where the hell was Chanyeol? 

\---

Minseok could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. What was taking Chanyeol so long? Why was Chanyeol acting so damn weird these days? Was Chanyeol still hiding something from-

Minseok sees the phone beside him light up. 

Incoming Call from Baby Luhan <3

Minseok considers leaving it, letting it go to voicemail, but decides he could just help Tao take a message from this boyfriend he had been talking about these past few weeks. 

“Hello?” 

Minseok answers. 

\---

As soon as the call got through, Luhan put the phone call on speaker. 

“Hello?”

Luhan immediately could tell that the other person was not Tao. 

“Sorry who is this?”

Luhan asks, looking at the rest of them. 

“Hey, it’s Minseok, Tao isn’t here right now. I could help take a message?”

Luhan looks at Baekhyun, not sure if he should say something. 

“Minseok? Are you with Chanyeol now?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for Luhan to say something. 

“Yeah, I was. Why? He went to the washroom”

Minseok casually replies. Minseok frowns to himself, there was something unsettling about this. 

“Minseok, please listen to me carefully. This is Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s boyfriend. He is in the handicap toilet on the basement floor.” 

Minseok listened but he didn’t understand what was going on. 

Baekhyun takes a breath, saying it out loud was hard. 

“He’s in a lot of pain- he’s b-bleeding now and his life is in danger, could you please take him to the hospital now?”

Baekhyun knows it was more of a plea than a request. 

Minseok doesn’t understand. Did he hear wrongly? Chanyeol was bleeding in the toilet? What was going on?

“I-I don’t understand. How is he hurt? W-why is he bleeding?”

Minseok was scared to know. This had to be a joke. This couldn’t be real-

“He’s actually pregnant. And I-I don’t really know what is happening but please go help him”

Baekhyun doesn’t even know what else to say. He was begging for this Minseok man to help. 

Minseok feels his blood run cold. 

Pregnant. Pain. Bleeding. Fuck. 

“I-I’ll go check on him now, I’ll take care of him. I promise” 

Minseok says in a sprint to the staircase. 

Minseok’s heart hurt and he doesn’t know if it is more so from Chanyeol keeping this from him or out of worry. 

\---

Tao was confused. 

Where the hell was Chanyeol? 

He had thought Chanyeol would be on this floor, in the toilet, but it seemed like the toilet here was locked and Chanyeol was nowhere to be found. 

“Yeol?”

Tao calls out. Feeling stupid that he was calling out to an empty basement. 

Tao turns to look around and then he sees the handicap toilet at the side. 

That’s where Chanyeol had to be. 

Tao walks towards the toilet before knocking on the door.

“Yeol? You in there?”

There was no response.

Tao could see that the toilet was clearly occupied, Chanyeol had to be inside right?

“Yeol?”

Tao tries again. 

“You okay?”

Tao starts to think maybe the door was just locked, that no one was actually inside. 

But in that case, where was Chanyeol-

“Tao!” 

Tao turns around to see Minseok looking frantic and angry.

“Chanyeol?” 

Minseok screams pushing past Tao to get to the toilet cubicle. 

Tao watches as Minseok bangs violently on the door. 

“W-what’s going on?”

Tao widens his eyes as he watches Minseok in a state he has never seen the other man in before. 

“Hold this” 

Minseok passes Tao his phone back. Before taking a step back. 

“Move” 

Minseok says, using his hands to indicate for Tao to move aside. 

“What are you-” 

Tao asks as he steps aside to see the other man lunge forward, trying to actually break down the door of the toilet. 

“Min, are you out of your mind?”

Tao questions, pulling on Minseok’s arm which has to hurt from the impact he hit the door at. The door rattled, but the lock was still very much intact. 

Minseok pulls away angrily, frustrated, getting back into position to try again. He ignores Tao and tries again, putting more strength into it this time. 

“Min, seriously, what is happening??”

Tao didn’t understand what was going on. 

It still doesn’t work. The door was still sealed tightly shut. 

Minseok determinedly gets back to position and charges forward again, but it doesn’t work yet again, the door lock still did not break. 

“Min, I’m serious. You are gonna hurt yourself. Tell me what’s wrong” 

Tao could see how much Minseok was shaking, his hand had to be throbbing with pain right now. If Minseok kept this up, he was going to trigger one of his old arm injuries or dislocate his shoulder. 

“We have to get in” 

Minseok says, angry with no one else but himself.

“Why?”

Tao still didn’t know what was going inside. 

“Chanyeol’s inside” 

Minseok looks straight into Tao’s eyes and Tao knows something was wrong, so so wrong.

“T-then why isn’t he responding?” 

Tao asks, scared of the answer. 

Minseok looks resolutely at the door again. Trying not to think about the severity of the words he was going to say. 

“He might have passed out from the pain and blood loss” 

Minseok gets into position again and Tao looks at him, lost. 

“What? Why is he bleeding?”

Tao was dumbfounded, Chanyeol had seemed fine. 

“Because he was actually pregnant”

Minseok spits out in a tone that was laced with a mixture of all his pent up frustrations that he had at himself. How did he not notice? How did he let Chanyeol keep this from him? If he had done something earlier, would this have still happened?

Minseok lunges forward again, with all his anger and all the strength he could will from his body. There was a loud cracking sound as the door swings open. Minseok could feel the sharp pain at his shoulder but he compartmentalises it away, not that he has to because the sight he sees before him was enough to make him forget about anything else. Minseok considers how this image of Chanyeol might haunt him for a while, and it was all his fault-

“Oh my god, Chan”

Tao was the first to reach Chanyeol, who was hunched over, completely pale. Tao cradles Chanyeol’s face in his hands, calling for him to wake up. 

“Yeol, yeol?” 

Tao begs the other man to open his eyes to no avail. 

Focus. Minseok keeps all feelings of guilt and anger towards himself away. He snaps himself back to reality. He needed to take charge if he wanted Chanyeol and his baby to survive. 

“Tao, take my car keys. I’ll carry Yeol to the car, you drive” 

Minseok puts the car keys he had in his back pocket to Tao, before helping Chanyeol off the toilet seat, helping to pull his underwear and pants up in the process. Seeing the bloody mess that was left in the porcelain bowl scared the shit out of Minseok, but there was no time for the fear to affect him. Any second wasted being scared placed Chanyeol in more danger. 

Tao helps to dress Chanyeol as well before leading the way out as he watches Minseok carry the other man bridal style. 

“Min, can your arm handle it-” 

Tao knows that Minseok was strong, stronger than him for sure, but taking into account the impact on his arm and his old injury, he was worried. 

“Please don’t worry about me now. Just know I won’t drop Yeol” 

Minseok says, eyes cold and on the road ahead.He knew he was in for a lot of pain after this but while he was pumped up with adrenaline, he would do anything to make sure Chanyeol was okay. 

\---

Minseok’s car was parked at the car park beside the office, and that meant climbing a flight of stairs and taking a 5 minutes walk to get there. By the time they got there, Minseok could feel his arms shaking, thankful that he could soon lie Chanyeol down. 

Getting into the car, Tao starts to drive, bringing them to the nearest hospital to them which was Saving Hands Medical. 

Minseok sits in the back with Chanyeol’s unconscious body lying on top of him. Minseok pushes Chanyeol’s hair out of his face, trying not to get emotional at the thought of what could happen to his good friend. 

The drive was tense and very quiet, nothing was said other when Minseok makes a phone call back to Luhan to inform them where Chanyeol was going to be sent to. 

Halfway there, Minseok think he might be hallucinating it when he feels Chanyeol stir while his head was on his thigh. 

“Yeol?”

Minseok lightly touches Chanyeol’s face. They were still 10 minutes away. 

“Chan, are you awake?” 

Minseok asks, brushing his fingers across Chanyeol’s cheek. Then he hears it. It was so soft that Minseok almost misses it. 

“Min?” 

Minseok almost cries when he hears Chanyeol weakly calling his name. Tao turns back to look at Chanyeol briefly before focusing back on the road.

“I’m here Y-yeol. Nothing’s going to happen to you okay? We’re almost at the hospital already” 

Minseok tells the other boy, pushing his hair gently back again. 

“H-hurts” 

Minseok could see Chanyeol’s face scrunch up as he says that, and Minseok doesn’t miss how Chanyeol’s weakly raises his hands and places them protectively over his tummy. 

Minseok gaze lands at Chanyeol’s tummy, which he could see pretty clearly especially since Chanyeol’s shirt had ridden up a bit. It was very obvious that the was a bump there, Minseok’s heart hurts. 

“You’ll be okay Chanyeol. Your baby will be okay” 

Minseok tells the taller man, even though he really isn’t sure. Minseok gently helps to pull down Chanyeol shirt before taking Chanyeol’s bigger hand in his.

“I-I’m scared” 

Minseok wants to break down hearing his friend tell him that, but he doesn’t, he can’t, because Chanyeol needed him to be strong right now. 

“Don’t be scared Chan, hyung is here. I won’t let anything happen to you okay?”

Minseok comforts the younger man, squeezing his hand softly before whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Chanyeol tries to stay awake, but he feels like he is drifting again. 

“Min?”

Chanyeol calls out when he feels the lull pulling him back under. 

“Y-Yes Chan?”

Minseok’s voice quivvers just a little. 

“I-I’m really sorry” 

Chanyeol admits, trying to stay awake, just for a while more. He needed the older man to know he didn’t mean to hide this from him.

“Please don’t think about all that now. We’ll settle it when you are better” 

Minseok says, because he doesn’t want an apology now, he wants one when Chanyeol was better, when his life wasn’t in danger, when he could scold him, yell at him for not telling him sooner. 

“No, please”

Chanyeol tries again. Using the strength his has to open his eyes and look at the other man above him. 

“Please a-accept my apology, I-I’m so sorry I kept this from you”

Chanyeol blinks. Trying to use his eyes to show the other man exactly how apologetic he was. 

“Yeol, I forgive you okay?” 

Minseok decides to tell the boy what he wants to hear. 

“Tao too?”

Chanyeol could see that the other man was the one at the wheel.

“Of course I forgive you, you dumbass” 

Tao wants to scream, he was trying not to tear up while looking at the road. 

“T-thank you”

Minseok sees a small smile curl up the corner of Chanyeol’s lips as he closes his eyes again gently. 

“Stay awake Yeol” 

Minseok begs. 

“C-can’t” 

Chanyeol says in a small whine. 

“M sleepy”

Chanyeol feels the lull pull him back under. 

“Yeol?” 

Minseok asks worriedly. 

There is no reply. 

\---

To say that Baekhyun was in a wreck would be an understatement. 

He was all over the place, unsure of what to do at a time like this. 

“Baek, you need to breathe” 

Luhan tells the man once he got off the phone with Minseok who said they were bringing Chanyeol to Saving Hands Medical. 

“Baek, please calm down”

Junmyeon tries, holding the sides of Baekhyun’s arms. He was worried too. 

“We can only go to the hospital right now” 

Chen voices out, planning on who should drive. 

“The results of your nomination hasn’t been announced yet”

Luhan says turning to the smaller man. 

“I don’t care.”

Junmyeon says, and he really doesn’t. Chanyeol’s wellbeing mattered so much more to him right now. 

“Baek, we’ll go to the hospital now okay”

Junmyeon tells his younger friend, who was staring blankly into space. 

Baekhyun simply nods, unable to form words, allowing his friends to lead the way out of the hall they were currently in. 

Junmyeon takes out his phone and calls Sehun. 

He didn’t want to be the one who tells Chanyeol’s best friend this, but someone had to. 

The call goes straight to voicemail. Junmyeon almost forgot that Sehun had a mv shoot at his studio tonight. 

“We should split up, I’ll drive to the dance studio to get Sehun. You guys go to the hospital with Baekhyun” 

Junmyeon instructs. 

Luhan notes how Junmyeon’s hand was shaking as he tries to get his own keys out of his pocket. 

“I’ll drive you there” 

Luhan suggests, seeing that Junmyeon was not really in a good state to drive right now either. 

“We’ll meet at the hospital”

Chen says, holding Baekhyun and leading the way to Baekhyun’s car. 

Baekhyun could only think about Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. His heart hurt. 

\---

Junmyeon was clearly shaken as well. 

Luhan notes how the other man was definitely not okay. 

“Myeon, how are you doing?”

Luhan asks, cautiously in the car as they drove to get Sehun. 

Junmyeon tense up, he feels bad that people were concerned about him at a time like this, it wasn’t about him. 

“I-I’m fine” 

Junmyeon lies. This hit too close to home, it all seemed too familiar. 

“It’s okay not to be okay” 

Luhan reminds him. 

“You have us” 

Luhan tells the smaller man. 

Junmyeon doesn’t know how to react so he simply just nods. He needed to get to Sehun. Junmyeon prays with all his heart that Chanyeol would be okay, that the baby would be okay. 

\---

Chen doesn’t say much to Baekhyun in the car, mostly because he doesn’t know what to. 

“Baek, it’ll be okay” 

Chen decides that that was the only thing he could tell the other man in a time like this. 

Baekhyun doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know what to say, because he knows that it might really not be okay and he doesn’t know how to deal with that. 

\---

Luhan stops the car right in front of the studio to drop Junmyeon off. Junmyeon feels a little shaky getting off the car but he runs as soon as he closes the car door. He runs into the studio as fast as his legs can take him. He didn’t want to be the one to tell Sehun this but, he knew Sehun had to be there for Chanyeol. 

“Good take! Everyone go for a 5 minutes break” 

Lay shouts as they wrapped up the filming of one scene. 

Sehun smiles at Jongin as they move off to the side to drink some water. The dance video they were filming was tiring but very fulfilling. 

Sehun was laughing at a joke Jongin was telling him when the door to the room swings open. 

Sehun furrows his brows. Junmyeon? What was he doing here?

While Sehun would usually be happy to see the other man, he knew something was wrong, something was very very wrong. Junmyeon looked out of breath, and the look on his face said a lot. 

“Myeon? W-what are you doing here? Are you okay?”

Sehun hears Jongin ask from behind him as he takes small steps towards the smaller man. 

Sehun’s heart sinks when he see the tears that were welling up in Junmyeon’s eyes as he shook his head. 

“N-no. Hun, you need to come with me. C-chanyeol’s not okay”

Sehun’s heart stops. What? He must have heard wrongly. 

Sehun stand there in disbelief. 

“What?”

Sehun doesn’t want to accept this. 

“He was bl-leeding and they sent him to the hospital. We n-need to go there now”

Junmyeon explains and Sehun doesn’t want to hear it. He shakes his head at that. 

Everyone in the room stares at the two of them. Jongin is wordless. 

“Hun, go”

Lay touches Sehun lightly, only to see the boy flinch away. 

“H-how? What even happened?”

Sehun could still remember Chanyeol being perfectly fine in the morning. 

“I-I’ll explain on the way Hun, please” 

Sehun could see a tear escaping Junmyeon’s eye and he remembers how triggering this whole thing was for the other man. 

“Myeon…” 

Jongin calls out, knowing how much Junmyeon was clearly affected by this.

Sehun takes a breath, he wanted to be strong for his best friend and for Junmyeon. 

“Let’s go” 

Sehun says, following Junmyeon out of the door with Jongin tailing closely behind. 

\---

As soon as Tao pulls up in front of the main entrance of Saving Hands Medical, Minseok carries Chanyeol again while Tao opens the door for the older man and leads the way into the hospital. Minseok tries not to notice the stain of blood that was on his car seat because of Chanyeol. Focus, he needed to get medical attention for the younger man. 

“Could we please get some help?” 

Minseok shouts as soon as they enter the building and instantly there are three nurses rushing over to help him. 

One of the nurses’ face scrunches up in horror. 

“Chanyeol? Oh my god” 

Minseok realises that the nurse recognises the taller man. 

The nurses help to get Chanyeol onto a stretcher while Minseok explains the situation and soon Chanyeol was being pushed into a room for a doctor to tending to him. 

Minseok’s heart was still racing, but as the adrenaline was slowly wearing off he starts to feel the sharp pain radiating from his left shoulder, making his hand throb. He pushes it aside as he leads Tao to the waiting area to take a seat. 

\---

Baekhyun and Chen get there shortly after, and Minseok recognises Baekhyun as soon as he walks in through the entrance. 

“W-where is he? Ho-ow is he now?”

Baekhyun instantly asks as soon as he sees the both of them. 

“The doctor is currently tending to him. We don’t know yet” 

Tao tells the other man, not really knowing what else he could say. 

Chen sees a side of Baekhyun which he rarely sees. 

He sees Baekhyun shaking before he turns towards Minseok. 

“Why did you push him so fucking hard” 

Tao was a little taken aback. But Minseok’s eyes were cold and emotionless. 

“Baek…” 

Chen tries to reach out to pulls his friend back, he was pretty sure that Baekhyun blaming anyone at this point would not make the situation better.

“Why would you make him do so much to the point that this would happen?” 

Baekhyun knew his words were harsh and unnecessary but he was just screaming off the thoughts that were at the top of his head. 

“Baek, please calm down. Shouting at someone else won’t help solve anything right now” 

Chen tries again, pulling on Baekhyun’s arm to stop him from yelling and making a scene in the hospital. 

Baekhyun turns to Chen for a moment because he knew that his friend was right. 

Baekhyun wants to break down, he wants to scream and cry at this whole situation. 

Baekhyun turns away and runs to the washroom. 

“Baek-” 

Chen looks towards the two guys before he runs after Baekhyun, who he knew was being irrational due to his overwhelming emotions at that time. 

Tao looks at Minseok who was still staring blankly ahead at where Baekhyun was previously standing. 

“Min, it’s not your fault, you didn’t know” 

Tao says, not sure of what was going on in the other’s mind. 

“I should have known”

Minseok says, voice cold and void of any emotions. He turns to face the room that Chanyeol was currently in, indicating the end of the conversation. 

Tao didn’t know what else to do or say. 

\---

Chen follows Baekhyun into the washroom and he sees his friend really lose it. He sees Baekhyun crumble at the corner, tears welling up in his eyes as he cradles his own legs close to him. Chen has never seen the other man look so small.

Chen wouldn’t say he and Baekhyun were close but he always consider the other a good friend, seeing him in this state really broke his heart. 

“Baek, please, you have to get it together. I know it’s hard but-”

Baekhyun cries even louder at that. Now that he let it out, he doesn’t know how to stop it. 

“I might really lose Chanyeol and the baby, and I don’t know what to do” 

Baekhyun admits and he was so scared, because he thinks there weren’t many things he was scared of losing but he was terrified of losing someone like Park Chanyeol. 

“Baek, listen to me. Crying won’t solve anything right now right?”

Chen tries to talk some sense into the emotional man. 

“You need to calm down. Wait for the doctor to tell what is happening right? We don’t even know what is going on yet” 

Chen tries to comfort Baekhyun with the facts of the situation. 

“You need to be strong okay. Chanyeol needs you to be strong right now. Could you do that for him?”

Chen says and Baekhyun perks up at the mention of Chanyeol’s name. 

Baekhyun closes his eyes thinks back to the one time he lost it in front of Chanyeol, when he saw someone from his high school who used to bully him while they were out for dinner. How it took everything to keep it together til he got back to his car, trying not to have a panic attack, trying not to cry, only to break as soon as he closed the car door-

“Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun could almost hear Chanyeol’s voice, the deep strong voice that always grounded him. 

“Baek, take a deep breath, you are okay” 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. 

“Hold it there. Hold it for five counts okay? You’re doing great baby”

Baekhyun holds it in, listening to the sound of Chanyeol’s husky voice. 

“Well done Baek. Let me see you do it again? Breathe in” 

Chanyeol instructs and Baekhyun follows. 

“And out” 

Baekhyun slowly calms down. 

“You are amazing Baekie” 

Baekhyun feels his heart fill up. 

“I love you” 

Baekhyun loves Chanyeol too. 

“You are always the strongest. I know you are” 

Baekhyun remembers the words that Chanyeol once told him. 

“H-how did you know how to calm me down” 

Baekhyun was definitely thankful but he didn’t know how Chanyeol knew how to do that. 

“I asked Sunmi to show me, you know, just in case. I want to be here for you. I’ll be strong for you when you need me okay Baek?” 

Baekhyun can still remember, clear as day, the radiance of the smile that was on Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun thinks he would never forget. 

“Only if you let me be strong for you when you need me”

Baekhyun tells the other boy. 

Baekhyun takes in the laugh that Chanyeol gives him, one that tells him that he made him so so happy, Baekhyun would always go back to that on his downest days. 

“Okay Byun Baekhyun, we’ll be strong for each other” 

Chanyeol says in a sing song manner.

“Promise?”

Baekhyun sticks his pinky out in a kiddish way.

Chanyeol plays along and hooks his pinky with Baekhyun’s. 

“Promise”

Baekhyun smiles. 

“Baek?” 

Chen’s voice draws him back. 

Baekhyun feels okay again, well not okay, but close enough to deal with this situation. He would be strong for Chanyeol as he promised. 

\---

Baekhyun washes his face and pulls himself together before following Chen out to rejoin the other people that were currently there. Chen notes how Luhan was there with Junmyeon, Jongin and another boy. 

Baekhyun looks at Minseok briefly, knowing that he owed the older man an apology, even though he didn’t really know what to say or how to say it. 

“Sorry I lashed out earlier, I was just emotional”

Baekhyun tells the older man, looking at him straight in the eyes. 

“No, you were right. I shouldn’t have. I should have known-”

Baekhyun felt bad, blaming one of Chanyeol’s friends for this was wrong. 

“No, I was wrong for insinuating that this was your fault, no one wanted this to happen” 

Baekhyun cuts him off to say his peace on this. 

Minseok gives him a nod and that was the end of it. 

The atmosphere was very tense, being filled in a space where everyone was extremely worried for Chanyeol and his baby. 

\---

It takes close to 2 hours but a doctor comes out and asks to speak to the family of Park Chanyeol. 

“I’m his b-boyfriend. Could you tell me how he is?”

Baekhyun was shaking, he wanted to know what was happening but at the same time he was so so scared. 

“Hi, I’m Dr Mark and I’ll be one of the doctors overseeing Park Chanyeol’s case. As his doctor Dr Namjoon was not in at that time of his admission, I am currently the lead doctor in charge. Right now, we have currently managed to stop the external bleeding of the patient” 

Baekhyun’s eyes light up at that, that was good right? But, there was no mention at all about the baby and it worried Baekhyun. 

“W-What about the baby?” 

Sehun asks, from beside Baekhyun, the question that was on everyone’s mind. 

Dr Mark looks at his nurse who was standing at the side briefly before he clears his throat. 

“That was what we wanted to speak to you about” 

Dr Mark had his head bowed slightly and a look that seemed apologetic, sorry even. 

Baekhyun feels his heart clench up, he didn’t want to hear it.

“The baby is still alive”

The doctor tells them and Baekhyun knows that there was going to be a-

“But, while we managed to stop the external bleeding, there is still a lot of internal bleeding that going on in the lower abdomen area of the carrier”

Baekhyun doesn’t really understand what the doctor was trying to say. 

“What I mean is, we have to stop the internal bleeding soon or it will not only put the baby at risk but the carrier at risk too” 

Baekhyun frowns, why didn’t he do it then? If he needed to do it to save both Chanyeol and the baby-

“Then what are you guys waiting for?”

Sehun asks, thinking the same thoughts as Baekhyun. 

“For us to stop the internal bleeding, we will have to do a high risk surgery on the carrier. If you choose to still keep the baby, meaning if we do the surgery, prioritising protecting the life of the child, the risks will be a lot higher” 

Baekhyun’s heart stops for a moment. 

“So, our suggestion”

Dr Mark pauses to take a breath. 

“Would be to prioritise the life of the carrier” 

Baekhyun knew what that implied. 

“Y-you are suggesting to get rid of the baby to save Chanyeol?”

Sehun was scared that this was the truth. 

“I hate to be the one telling you this, but most people don’t understand how risky it is for a surgery to stem internal bleeding to be done on a carrier if they are still with child. If it goes wrong, not only will the child die, the carrier will die as well-”

Baekhyun stares blankly because he was at a lost. He wishes he got what his doctor said wrong. 

“Sir, since you are the father of the child and the boyfriend of the patient, you need to choose whose life you want to prioritise before we can proceed”

Baekhyun hated having to deal with difficult decisions. When there was literally no one choice that was better than the other. But right now he had to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from EXO Promise. Sorry.


End file.
